To Catch a Thief
by ShadowRhythm
Summary: Prowl was known to be stiff and by-the-book, while Jazz was known to be the one to bend the rules until they almost broke. What if that wasn't how things used to be before the war when Prowl and Jazz first met? Movieverse Formerly known as Lost Demon Soul
1. Chapter 1

He wasn't really sure it was a good idea, but his superiors had specifically asked for him for the transfer. They said he was perfect for the job, but they didn't exactly tell him what that job was; just that he was being sent to Praxus and should be ready to leave within the deca-cycle. So, with much grumbling and curses, he packed up his apartment and waited for the transport that would take his things to Praxus. It arrived within the joor, and two mechs stepped out to help load the boxes. One of the mechs, a friend of his from the Academy, greeted him warmly, yet sadly, before finishing up loading the transport. Once that was complete, he transformed into his sleek silver alt-mode and followed the transport out of his home town.

It was about a mega-cycle later when they finally arrived in Praxus and stopped in front of an apartment complex. An orange mech was standing by the main entrance leaning against the wall, and when the transport pulled to a stop, the mech walked over with a wide grin. The two mechs driving the transport hopped out, and the orange mech gave them quick directions and a set of keys before motioning towards the apartment building. Without much preamble, the two mechs began unloading the transport as the orange mech walked over to him.

"Welcome to Praxus. The name's Blaster. I work in communications. You must be Jazz; it's nice to meet you," said Blaster as he held out a hand. Jazz took the offered hand and gave it a firm shake. "So, what do you think of Praxus so far?"

"It's peaceful," said Jazz as he glanced down the street. Blaster laughed.

"It may look peaceful on the surface, but it's anything but. You'll see what I mean when you talk with the Chief," said Blaster. Jazz gave Blaster a quizzical expression, but the orange mech merely shook his head. Jazz really began to think accepting this job in Praxus was a bad idea. He had never been to the city himself, but he had heard about its beauty from many of his friends who had visited the city with the intent to visit the Helix Gardens, blue crystals suspended in methane. It was said to be the most beautiful thing on Cybertron.

"So, you from Praxus?" asked Jazz curiously and Blaster shook his head.

"Nah, I'm a transfer like you, but I've been here for nearly a vorn already. I live in the apartment across from yours, and I'll show you your room later, but right now, we have to get to headquarters. The Chief wants to meet you and lay down a few guidelines before you get settled in," said Blaster.

"Guidelines?" asked Jazz with a raised optic ridge. He didn't get what all the secrecy was about, and it was beginning to irritate him that no one was telling him anything. Normally, he was a very patient and outgoing mech, but the whole situation was beginning to wear on him. All he wanted to do was unpack his things while blasting his favorite tunes before curling up on his berth with a warm cube of energon.

"Don't worry, the Chief will tell you all about it. He'll give you all the details, promise," said Blaster with a sympathetic look. Jazz scowled and Blaster grinned. "Come on, I'll take you to headquarters." Jazz merely nodded. The two mechs transformed and Blaster led the way down the street. A couple breems later, they pulled to a stop and transformed. "I'll show you to the Chief's office. He'll be waiting for you."

"Thanks," muttered Jazz as he followed Blaster into the building in front of them and up a few floors before stopping in front of a door labeled 'Chief Enforcer'. Blaster nodded to the door and Jazz took a deep intake of air before releasing it as he knocked.

"Come in," a muffled voice called and Jazz opened the door to step inside. The door shut behind him as he took in a charcoal grey mech with a vertical red stripe on the left side of his chest. He was sitting behind a cluttered desk looking down at a data pad in his hand with a slight scowl on his face. The mech looked up and smiled faintly. "You must be Jazz. Come and have a seat. My name is Redline and I'm the Chief Enforcer of Praxus." Jazz had to keep himself from giving a sarcastic comment and merely nodded as he took the offered seat. "Did you have any trouble on the way here?"

"No sir," said Jazz, and Redline nodded; pleased.

"Good," said Redline. He looked back down at a data pad and Jazz made a faint noise in frustration. He was about to throw up his hands and say, 'frag it' before going home. He was tired of being patient, tired of not being told what the frag was going on, and just plain physically tired. Redline gave a light chuckle as he looked up at Jazz with a smile. "Your file says you're a quite a patient mech."

"I've been patient, and I've just about had it," snapped Jazz and Redline laughed.

"It's good to know you have your limits. If you were an eternally patient mech, you probably would have driven me crazy," said Redline, and Jazz gaped at the mech who merely laughed louder. "Sorry for all the runaround, but I wanted you to get this information from me rather than anyone else. Do you have any idea why you were asked to transfer here?"

"No sir," said Jazz.

"That's because no one outside of Praxus knows why," said Redline. Jazz gave him a curious look. "There are a few reasons why you were asked to come. The first of which is that many of the Enforcers here are transferring away or quitting."

"Quittin'? Why would they do that?" asked Jazz.

"I'll get to that in a moment," said Redline. "Another reason you were picked to come here is your adaptability and easy-going nature, and also the fact that you tend to bend the rules." Redline gave Jazz a wry expression. Jazz had the sensibility to look sheepish. "You were picked to be on a special team I'm putting together."

"Special team?" asked Jazz, surprised. It was the first he'd ever heard of a special team being formed. "What for?"

"To catch one mech," said Redline simply and Jazz gaped.

"Seriously?" asked Jazz.

"It's not known to anyone outside of Praxus, and honestly, we don't want it to get out that we put together an elite team just to catch one mech. We'd be a laughingstock," said Redline. "But it's necessary. This mech…I've never seen, or heard of, anyone like him."

"What's so special about him?" asked Jazz.

"He's the best thief on Cybertron and no one has been able to catch him," said Redline. "And, he practically rules the underground. No one does anything that might make him mad."

"So…bots are scared of him?" asked Jazz.

"You could say that. He's never threatened anyone outright before, and he doesn't like killing. Anyone who does is promptly found in front of headquarters with descriptions of where to find the evidence we need to put them away. Plus, no one has gotten close to him unless he lets them," said Redline.

"And how do you know that?" asked Jazz with a quirked optic ridge.

"He practically told us," said Redline, his tone annoyed. "We had a mech go undercover a while back. He was able to get close to the mech, got a few bits of information, and was kicked out. The mech knew our Enforcer was undercover the whole time; allowed him to get close so we could get a few bits of information."

"What was that information?" asked Jazz.

"Pretty much what I just told you," said Redline, "That he's a thief, people don't cross him, he turns in murderers, oh and his name."

"His name?" Jazz questioned curiously.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so I ended up updating just about everything I had on this story for the first chapter when I meant to only update the first chapter. Today is just not my day. I've fixed the little problem, so the next several chapters will be up within a day or two since I'm still writing and I'd rather be writing than updating. So, I hope you like it and please let me know what you think.**_

"Prowl," said Redline with a twitch of his lips.

"Fits him," said Jazz dryly.

"No kidding," said Redline. "Now here's the thing, not only can we not get close to him, we can never get any evidence that he's committed any crimes. Every time we find something stolen in which the place shows no sign of break-in, we know he's the culprit. It's almost like he's a ghost."

"And the only reason you know it's him is because of that one mech that went undercover?" asked Jazz and Redline nodded. "Then how am I gonna help catch him?"

"You're gonna work with a team, only a couple others, and you're gonna try and get close to him, by any means necessary," said Redline sternly. "And when I say by any means necessary, I mean any means necessary, is that understood?" Jazz looked a little hesitant. He knew what 'any means necessary' meant and he wasn't sure he liked it, but they were his orders.

"Understood sir," said Jazz, and Redline nodded.

"Good. You can go now, get unpacked and settled in. Blaster is part of the team, so you can talk to him if you have any questions. I'll see you here tomorrow," said Redline. Jazz nodded and left the office. Blaster was standing outside the door waiting for him.

"So, what do you think?" asked Blaster with a grin.

"I'm doomed," Jazz deadpanned and Blaster laughed.

"Come on, it's not that bad. You were specifically asked to help capture a criminal no one has come close to before. I'd say that says a lot about your skills," said Blaster with a smirk. "But enough about that, let's get back to your apartment and get you unpacked." Jazz gave the orange mech a dubious look.

"You're gonna help?" asked Jazz.

"Sure, why not? That way, you can get it done faster and rest sooner. Plus, we're part of a team, we stick together," said Blaster with a grin. Jazz merely sighed and nodded. He wasn't in the mood to argue so he followed Blaster back to their apartments where Blaster showed him which apartment was his and handed him the key. As soon as they were in the apartment, they began working together to get everything unpacked and in place. When Blaster found Jazz's extensive music collection, they found a topic to talk about that they both loved. When everything was unpacked, the mechs collapsed on the couch with loud sighs.

"Thanks for the help," said Jazz.

"No problem," said Blaster. "Well, I'd better get to my own apartment to get some recharge. We're gonna have to start early tomorrow." Jazz nodded in agreement and walked with Blaster to the door.

"See ya tomorrow," said Jazz. Once Blaster was in his own apartment, Jazz got a warm cube of energon and headed to his berth. He turned on some of his favorite music, curled up, and drank his energon. He had no idea what it was going to be like working on this special team to catch one mech, and he had no idea what to expect. With a sigh, he set the empty cube on the nearby table and lay down to stare at the ceiling. Soon, he slipped into recharge.

The next morning, he woke up early and got some energon. Just as he was finishing the cube, he heard a knock at the door. Blaster was on the other side grinning.

"You ready for your first day of work here in Praxus?" asked Blaster. Jazz sighed, but nodded. "Alright, then let's go. When we get there, I'll introduce you to the others on our team." They walked out of the apartment building and began walking to headquarters since it wasn't too far.

"How many others are there?" asked Jazz.

"Just two. Redline thought it would be better to have a small team; less chance for the mech to spot us," said Blaster with a smirk.

"We're not all gonna go into the field, are we?" asked Jazz.

"No, that's your job," said Blaster. He grinned when Jazz stumbled and sputtered. "I'm in charge of communications, like I told you before. I make sure all our comm.'s are secure and completely undetectable. The other two have their own special jobs."

"So, I'm the only one who's in any real danger," muttered Jazz.

"None of us think this Prowl is a real danger, just a criminal that needs to be caught. I don't think you'll get hurt," said Blaster and Jazz glared.

"Anythin' that can go wrong, will go wrong, and in the worst possible way," said Jazz. "Plans never go perfectly and somethin' always ends up throwin' a wrench in the works."

"Know from experience?" asked Blaster with a raised optic ridge.

"Yep, 's why I'm so adaptable. I'm pretty good at going with the flow. When something bad happens, I work with it and try to get things back into my favor. Usually works, but I don' usually come out of it unscathed," said Jazz with a casual shrug. They stepped into headquarters and Blaster lead him to another floor where they stepped into a large conference room. There were two mechs; one with a typical Praxian frame, door-wings and chevron, while the other had a simple frame.

"Mechs, meet our new teammate, Jazz," said Blaster with a hand on Jazz's shoulder. The two mechs nodded.

"Welcome to Praxus Jazz. My name is Smokescreen," said the Praxian-framed mech. "I'm a tactician, though I specialize in diversionary tactics."

"And I'm Stalker. I specialize in intelligence. I'll find out the where's and the when's so you can move in," said the other mech. He was mostly black with bits of silver on his armor.

"Nice ta meet ya," said Jazz. He and Blaster walked over to the other mechs and sat down. Jazz looked at all the data pads and maps on the table and picked one up that held a blurry picture. In it, Jazz could barely make out a mostly white mech with a Praxian frame. There were splotches of black on his armor and one splotch of red on the mech's forehead, but that was all he could see.

"That's the only image we have of the mech. It's extremely hard to get a picture of him," said Stalker. "I'm working on getting a better one."

"His name's Prowl, right?" asked Jazz and the other mechs nodded. "Can ya tell me anythin' at all about him, other than what Redline told me?"

"We know he frequents a couple of places, but there's no pattern to it. It's like he goes to places on a whim," said Smokescreen. "It's probably the case so we can't predict where he'll be at any given time."

"He goes to this energon bar near the center of the city. It's a pretty nice place; known for its high grade served in crystal cubes and talented performers. He also frequents the Helix Gardens, where he just walks around aimlessly or sits on a bench for a while. He also tends to go to the library where he'll sit and read for cycles on end. On rare occasions, he'll be seen in this club, but he doesn't dance. He just sits and watches people while only having a single energon cube; sometimes high grade, sometimes not. That's all we know about where he goes, though that only takes up a fraction of the time. We have no idea where he goes or who he sees for most of the orn," said Stalker.

"That's enough ta work with," said Jazz. Smokescreen nodded in agreement.

"We can set up traps at any one of those locations, but a crowded area would be best so you can blend in," said Smokescreen. "But there's one thing you should know, Prowl is very observant and perceptive. He's been able to pick out Enforcers from the crowd without any problem at all. Your act will have to be absolutely perfect in order to keep him from knowing you're an Enforcer."

"I think I can do that," said Jazz thoughtfully. "That energon bar, are they hirin' any new performers?" The other mechs glanced at each other before turning back to Jazz.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Smokescreen.

"I can sing. I used ta sing in Crystal City before I became an Enforcer. If I can act as one of the performers, it might give me the chance ta get close ta our target," said Jazz.

"You're a singer? Really?" asked Stalker in surprise. Jazz nodded with a smirk.

"That's perfect," said Smokescreen. "I've heard that Prowl talks to the performers from time to time. You might actually be able to get close to him without him being too suspicious."

"It's worth a shot," said Blaster. "You'll have to get started right away. That way, it won't seem suspicious that you arrive the same night he does."

"Ya sure he won't go ta the energon bar tonight?" asked Jazz.

"No, but we don't think he will since he went last night. He rarely goes to the same place two nights in a row, but it's not uncommon for him to be off the grid for several nights," said Stalker. Jazz nodded in understanding.

"Do any of ya know what he's like personality-wise?" asked Jazz. The three mechs shook their heads.

"No one's gotten close enough to know, and we never know if he's just acting or really being himself. But we do know that he's a genius," said Smokescreen. Jazz quirked an optic ridge in question. "It's how he plans things. He's an even better tactician than I am."

"So, he's good at tactics," said Jazz with a shrug. "It's a good thing I'm unpredictable. Now, let's get this planned out." With that, the four mechs began planning for Jazz to become a performer at the energon bar. Once everything was set up, they let Redline know the plan before heading out. When they made it to the energon bar, Stalker slipped inside first to check if Prowl was there. He gave the all-clear and his teammates slipped into the bar as well.

"What can I do for you?" asked a mech behind the bar.

"We need to talk to the owner," said Blaster with a friendly smile.

"You're talking to him. Name's Night," said the mech.

"Nice to meet you," said Blaster. "We have a favor to ask of you." Night looked curious before he motioned them to the back where they could talk privately.

"So, what does a group of Enforcers need from me?" asked Night.

"You know we're Enforcers?" asked Smokescreen.

"Well, you three certainly fit, but your silver friend threw me off for a moment. He doesn't seem like the Enforcer type, but since he was with you…" said Night with a shrug. Blaster, Smokescreen, and Stalker all looked at Jazz who grinned at them.

"Told ya I could blend," said Jazz before the other three turned back to Night.

"We were hoping you could hire Jazz as one of your performers," said Blaster. "We just want to keep an eye on the mechs that come in and out of this place."

"You looking for someone in specific?" asked Night.

"More like a group," said Jazz suddenly, and he stepped forward. "Ya see, the Praxus Enforcers are lookin' ta clean up the streets and all that, so we're lookin' for anyone that's wanted. We heard your place was pretty popular, so we thought we'd keep a lookout here." Night nodded as he thought.

"Well, if you're any good as a performer, you'll blend right in, but your friends here stick out. Why don't you go out and perform? If you're good enough, you're hired," said Night and Jazz grinned.

"Thanks mech, that's a lot of help. Ya don't really need to pay me though since you're helping us out," said Jazz. Night smiled with a nod.

"I like you already. Alright, let's see how good you are," said Night as he led the four back out into the main area, and then over to the stage. No one was up on stage at the moment since most performances didn't start until later in the orn when more customers arrived, so Night told Jazz to hop on stage. "Any specific song you want me to play?" Jazz pulled out a data chip and handed it to Night. Jazz walked up to the microphone and smiled when the few customers there looked up curiously. When the song started, Jazz began to sing. As he sang, he moved gracefully back and forth, dancing to the music. The song soon came to an end and the customers clapped loudly while the three Enforcers stared at Jazz with wide optics.

"You're good. Why did you stop singing?" asked Blaster.

"I wanted ta do something more. I mean, I love singing and I can always go back ta it if I want ta, but I wanted ta do something ta help people," said Jazz with a shrug.

"Well, you're in," said Night. "I haven't heard anyone sing that well for some time now. You'll be a great addition to this place." Jazz grinned with a laugh.

"Thanks, it feels good to be performin' again, even if it is because we're after a bunch of wanted mechs," said Jazz. "So, when do ya want me ta start?"

"Can you come back tonight in a few joors?" asked Night and Jazz nodded. "Great. You can come every night at that time and I'm sure you'll have no problem blending in."

"Thanks," said Jazz. "I'll be back later then." The four Enforcers left the energon bar and headed back to headquarters. As soon as they got back, Redline called them up to his office.

"So, are you four set?" asked Redline without any preamble.

"I'm set as a performer at the energon bar. I start tonight," said Jazz.

"We have everything planned out on how Jazz will approach him," said Smokescreen.

"And I've got our little communication devices all set up, I just need to give them to Jazz and teach him how to use them. Once that's done, we'll be able to communicate with him any time, any place," said Blaster.

"I'll be checking out the other locations to see if we can find a way Jazz can run into him there without him being suspicious," said Stalker. "I'll also try to find out when he's coming to the energon bar for sure."

"Good, but what I'm worried about the most is if he'll be able to pick Jazz out as an Enforcer," said Redline.

"The bar owner picked us out as Enforcers, but he didn't think Jazz was Enforcer material. He might be able to pull it off," said Blaster as he rested a hand on Jazz's shoulder.

"Alright, then keep me updated on your progress," said Redline.

"Yes sir," said the four mechs before they stepped out of Redline's office.

"Come on Jazz, I think we have enough time to head back to our apartments and get your armor all shiny," said Blaster with a wide grin. Jazz gave him a curious expression. "Well, you do want to make a good first impression, don't you?"

"We'll help!" cried Stalker with a mischievous look. "Won't we Smokescreen?"

"Fine," muttered Smokescreen and they all headed back to Jazz's apartment, ignoring his protests that he could get ready without any help. When they got to his apartment, they all helped scrub every inch of his armor though Jazz did protest loudly. "Come on Jazz, it's not that bad is it?"

"O' course it is! I can wash myself thank ya very much!" said Jazz as he yanked a towel out of the mech's hand. The others merely laughed at his reaction.

"Time for wax!" called Stalker as he held up a couple containers. Jazz groaned in annoyance, but decided to let the mechs have their fun. Without his protests, they would finish faster and he wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. He had to admit, he was excited to be performing again. He never thought he'd be so excited to be back on stage after he had willingly stopped performing, but he was. It was nostalgic almost; remembering all the times he performed in his home town, the high-energy crowds, the loud music, singing at the top of his voice, and even the fans. Jazz froze for a moment when he realized that he missed all that. It was unexpected, but he understood it.

"There, all done," said Blaster as the three mechs stepped back to admire their work. Jazz stood in the room, his silver armor shining brightly with not a hint of dirt on him. Jazz looked in a mirror and had to admit the mechs did a good job cleaning him up. There was something missing though. He dashed into his room and looked through one of the drawers in his desk. "Jazz? What are you doing?"

"Looking for something," muttered Jazz and he cried out triumphantly. In his hands, he held a blue piece of glass. He pulled out a cloth and cleaned it carefully before snapping it in place over his optics.

"A visor?" asked Stalker as he saw what Jazz was doing.

"Used ta wear this when I was performin'. Wouldn't feel the same without it," said Jazz with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, it's about time for you to go to the energon bar," said Blaster and he pulled a small object out of his subspace. "This is the communication device that no one can track and it's really hard to block. You can turn it on and off just like your com-link, but we'd prefer if you kept it on so we know what the slag is going on. We'll be listening back at headquarters, so we won't be too far away if we're needed. Just let me fix it up for you, and you'll be set." Jazz nodded and Blaster began installing the device. Once he was finished, he stepped back with a nod.

"Jazz, you go ahead and head to the bar. We'll head to headquarters. We'll let you know when we're all set," said Smokescreen and Jazz nodded. With that, Jazz headed for the energon bar. When he arrived, Night was waiting for him.

"I see you added a visor," commented Night and Jazz grinned. "You're on in a few breems. You can sit and relax for a while." Jazz nodded and sat at one of the tables near the stage, but sat in a corner so he could face the entire room. There was another reason he wore his visor other than it reminded him of the past, and that was because he could study everyone around him without anyone knowing he was doing so. Several mechs, and a few femmes, walked into the bar and either sat alone or with a group of friends. Jazz noticed that most of the bots at the bar had regular frames, and only a few had a Praxian frame. It was a little unusual for the middle of Praxus, but Jazz figured there weren't as many Praxian-framed bots as people though. It was a common sight in Praxus, but they weren't everywhere.

::Jazz, can you hear me?:: asked Blaster through the special com-link. Jazz turned to the stage so no one would notice him talking to himself.

"I can hear ya, loud and clear. I won't be able ta answer often since I'm not really supposed ta be talking ta anyone," answered Jazz.

::That's fine. We'll only really use this in emergencies or when we need to update you on anything. If you ever need to talk to us, I'm sure you'll figure something out. Blaster out,:: said Blaster, a grin clear in his tone.

Night waved to Jazz and pointed to the stage. It was his turn. He gracefully got to his feet and headed up to the stage. There were many curious looks since he was new to the bar, but he merely grinned. He handed a data chip, which had several of his songs on it, to the mech in charge of the music before he stood in front of the microphone. The music started and conversations died down. When Jazz started to sing, bots began to smile and nod along with the music. Jazz grinned as he moved side to side, dancing in place, as he sang. When the song ended, everyone applauded and Jazz bowed before the next song started up. Jazz sang a few songs before stepping off the stage and walking over to the bar where Night was serving high grade to a few customers.

"My customers like you," said Night with a grin and Jazz returned it. "Here, have a seat and a drink on me."

"Just regular energon's fine," said Jazz with a quirk of his lips. Night laughed and gave him a cube.

"Well, are you going to stay a while, or are you going to head home?" asked Night.

"Maybe I'll stay a while. This place is pretty nice," said Jazz as he lifted the cube and began to drink. He kept watch for most of the night, but the mech he was looking for didn't show. When it was getting late, Jazz said good bye to Night and headed home where Blaster was just pulling up.

"Have fun?" asked Blaster.

"I did, actually," said Jazz with a wide smile. They headed up to their apartments and Jazz invited Blaster inside. They sat together on the couch and Jazz leaned back comfortably. "I didn't see our mech, but ya guys did say he wouldn't be there." Blaster nodded. "I'm just wonderin' when I'll actually meet the mech."

"Any orn now," said Blaster with a shrug. "He's unpredictable, at least we can't discern any pattern from his movements, but we have found he likes certain places, so he'll show up there eventually." Jazz nodded. "Well, I'm gonna get some recharge. You should do the same. Oh, and Smokescreen said it would be best if you didn't come to headquarters unless you absolutely had to. That way, no one will be able to spread rumors that you're seen there often and put it together."

"Got it," said Jazz. "Night."

"Night," said Blaster and he left for his own apartment. The next four orns went the same way. Jazz would get up late in the morning, close to midday, go into the city for one reason or another, and then go to the bar in the evening to perform. He usually stayed until late in the night, and then would go home early in the morning. He would talk to Blaster and the others over the special com-link, letting them know what was going on and where he was going, but there wasn't much to report. The next orn, Jazz stepped into the bar and walked over to Night who was talking to one of the customers.

"Hey Night, how's it goin'?" asked Jazz.

"It's a slow night Jazz," said Night with a shrug. "More customers will come later though. You're up to perform in a few." Jazz nodded in understanding.

"I'll go take a seat then," said Jazz before taking his usual spot with an energon cube in hand. A little over a breem later and the door to the bar opened. Jazz glanced over, but didn't make it obvious he was looking in that direction, and nearly choked on his energon when he saw a black and white mech step inside. He had a Praxian frame and a red chevron. Jazz smoothly lifted his energon to his lips to cover their movements. "Just spotted our mech."

::Really? Black and white, Praxian frame, red chevron?:: asked Stalker.

"Yep," answered Jazz. He heard the others cheer.

::Great. Then tonight you're gonna talk to him,:: said Smokescreen.

"No, I'm not," said Jazz and his team protested. "It'd be obvious, trust me." He set the cube down and watched as the mech nodded to Night before taking a seat at a corner table to the left of the door. Night motioned for Jazz to perform and Jazz waved to him with a grin. From the corner of his optics, he noticed the black and white mech watch him curiously. Without hesitating, Jazz hopped onto the stage and got ready to sing. Orns before, he had given an entire selection of his songs to the mech in charge of the music so he didn't have to keep handing him data chips every time he came in. Jazz told the mech he wanted a slower song and he nodded. When the music began to play, Jazz noticed the mech's, Prowl's, optics light up with interest. The music began and Jazz sang while moving gracefully to the music. He moved like liquid metal, his armor shining brightly in the dim, colored lights of the stage.

When the song ended, Jazz bowed to the loud applause. Once Jazz was straight again, he noticed that Prowl was clapping as well. The next song began and Jazz used his voice to catch the mech's attention. Prowl watched Jazz carefully during his entire performance and Jazz hoped that was in his favor. Jazz finished his performance and hopped off the stage. As usual, he headed over to the bar for a cube of energon and to talk with Night. He heard the door open and glanced over to see Prowl leaving the bar, the door shutting behind him.

"That's strange," said Night as he watched the mech leave with a confused expression.

"What is?" asked Jazz.

"He usually stays for much longer than that. He usually has a couple cubes, high grade then regular energon, before leaving close to closing time," said Night.

"Any idea what made him leave?" asked Jazz.

"Not a clue," said Night. Jazz shrugged and finished his cube.

"I'm gonna head home for the night. I'll see ya tomorrow," said Jazz as he set the cube down. Night nodded and served another mech a cube of high grade. He waved goodbye as Jazz left the bar and headed home. Once he was inside, he waited for one of his team to contact him. He knew they were itching to know why he didn't approach the mech.

::Jazz,:: said Smokescreen, irritation clear in his tone.

"What's up Smokey?" asked Jazz with a grin as he sat on his couch, his legs stretched out across the streets.

::Why didn't you talk to him? That was the plan,:: said Smokescreen.

"Smokey, if I had approached him tonight, he would have known right away I was an Enforcer. Plus, I wouldn't really have had a chance," said Jazz.

::What do you mean?:: asked Stalker.

"He left shortly after my performance. Night says he usually stays until close to closin' time," explained Jazz.

::He left early?!:: cried Stalker. ::That's never happened before! What could it mean?!:: Jazz shook his head in amusement. He had learned that Stalker tends to freak out when he learns that something happened that wasn't in his intelligence reports, or someone didn't do something like they usually did.

"He looked pretty interested in my performance though. He was watchin' me the whole time," said Jazz as he thought back to the joor before. "He also looked pretty curious when I stepped on stage."

::You're new, of course he looked curious,:: said Blaster. ::But maybe he figured out you were an Enforcer and bolted.::

"We'll just have to figure that out when I see him again, won' we?" asked Jazz.

::If you see him again,:: said Smokescreen.

"Look, mechs, I'm gonna get some recharge. I'll talk to ya in the morning," said Jazz as he turned off the device. He sighed deeply before going to his berth to recharge. The next morning, Blaster woke Jazz when he knocked on the door. "Mornin'."

"Jazz, you really should follow our plans. When you don't, Smokescreen tends to get testy," said Blaster with a wry expression.

"Hey, I was doing what I do best," said Jazz indignantly.

"What, performing or undercover work?" asked Smokescreen dryly as he stepped into the apartment with Stalker behind him.

"You know, if I'm seen with a bunch of Enforcers in my apartment, bots are gonna put two and two together," said Jazz. "Maybe they'll get four, maybe they'll get some other number."

"Jazz, seriously," said Stalker.

"I am bein' serious," said Jazz. "Look, goin' undercover and doing infiltrations are my specialty. I'm a sneaky mech, so I know what I'm doin'. Plus, the Chief did say I tend to bend the rules."

"That's what he heard from your superior in your home town. None of us actually thought 'bending the rules' meant completely blowing off our plans because you felt like it," snapped Smokescreen.

"I didn't just feel like it," Jazz snapped back. "I had a legitimate reason for not following your plan."

"Which you didn't bring up until you were actually undercover," growled Smokescreen.

"I do my best thinkin' in the field," said Jazz with a shrug. "Look, what's done is done and there's nothin' we can do about it until I see him again."

"_If_ you see him again," Stalker pointed out. Jazz shook his head.

"Look, we'll get ta that when it comes, but for now, I've got stuff ta do," said Jazz. His teammates headed for headquarters while Jazz kept himself busy until it was time to head for the bar. When he stepped inside, he went to greet Night as usual. He got his energon cube and sat in his usual spot. A few breems later, Jazz's optics widened in surprise when Prowl once again stepped into the bar and sat at the same table he sat the night before. "Our mech's back," he said; the movement of his lips hidden by his energon cube.

::WHAT?!:: cried his three teammates and Jazz had to fight to keep from flinching.

"He's sittin' in the same spot he was yesterday," said Jazz.

::But he never goes to the same place two nights in a row!:: protested Stalker. Jazz didn't comment on that and sipped his energon. Over in the corner, Prowl was sitting calmly and gave a tiny smile to a waitress that came to take his order. A breem later, the waitress was back with a cube of energon. Prowl nodded his thanks and took a sip. Jazz turned his head like he was glancing all around the room and caught sight of Prowl watching him for several moments out of the corner of his optics. He then turned his head in Prowl's direction, acting like he felt someone's gaze on him and his optics focused openly on Prowl who merely gave a small smile and raised his cube in greeting. Jazz smiled and returned the gesture before turning back to the stage.

Night called out that it was his turn and Jazz got on stage just like the night before. And just like the night before, Prowl watched him closely as he performed. When his performance came to an end, Jazz hopped off the stage and went over to Night for another cube of energon, but he made sure to move very gracefully with a wide smile on his lips. He spoke with Night about everyday things for a couple breems until he noticed Prowl leave the bar again. After waiting a few more breems, Jazz left for home as well. Once again, the others contacted him after he had settled on the couch.

::What happened this time?:: asked Blaster.

"He got there a little sooner than yesterday," said Jazz and he continued to tell the others what had happened. When he stopped speaking, the other three remained silent.

::This is interesting,:: said Smokescreen. ::It's clear he's interested in you, but why he's interested is a mystery.:: Jazz protested at that comment making the others laugh. ::I didn't mean it like that.::

"I know Smokey, I'm just teasing ya," said Jazz. "He might go again tomorrow ya know." He was met with silence. "Mechs?"

"You know, he might," said Blaster. "I guess you'll find out tomorrow." Jazz agreed, turned off the device, and went to his room to recharge.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, when he stepped into the bar, Prowl was already there. Jazz didn't glance over, but headed to get a cube of energon, talk to Night, and then sat in his normal seat. That night, he made sure not to look in Prowl's direction as he sat sipping energon.

"Our mech's here again, same spot, but he got here before I did," reported Jazz and then he ignored his teammates' reactions and comments. When it was his turn to perform, he got on stage and started to sing.

Back in the corner, Prowl watched the silver mech. He had never seen him before and that made him curious. But that wasn't the only thing that caught his attention. The silver mech was incredibly graceful and agile, as he was very good at dodging through the crowd of mechs and femmes. He also had an amazing voice. Prowl had never heard such a beautiful voice and it made him want to get to know the mech. The first night he had seen the silver mech, and heard him perform, he realized he wanted to hear him again. So, he came back the second night, just to hear him sing and it was the same reason he was sitting in the bar for the third night in a row. Normally, Prowl refrained from going to the same place more than one night in a row, but he couldn't help himself this time. He could easily admit that the silver mech was attractive and that visor gave him a sense that the mech was hiding, but from what, he couldn't tell.

Prowl watched the silver mech as he hopped onto the stage and began to sing. He was incredibly graceful and it was hard to keep his optics off the mech, especially with the way his armor shone in the light. The night before, Prowl had been surprised when the mech looked in his direction since he tended to not be noticed when he went to places, but he couldn't help but want the mech to notice him now. He got his wish when the visor turned in his direction. Prowl gave a smile and lifted his cube to the mech. His smile widened when he saw the silver mech's smile widen as well. He watched as the silver mech's performance came to an end and he jumped off the stage to walk over to Night. Prowl debated on either going over there to talk to him, or staying right where he was. It was a tough decision.

"So, how'd I do this time Night?" asked Jazz.

"Great. I think I'm getting more customers because of you," said Night with a grin and a laugh. Jazz joined in the laughter and glanced to his side when he caught movement out of the corner of his optic. He nearly jumped out of his armor when Prowl moved silently to his side to sit on a stool next to him, but schooled his expression to continue talking to Night.

"Nah," said Jazz as he shook his head.

"Are you going to stay long tonight?" asked Night.

"Not sure," said Jazz with a shrug. "I don' have ta get up early tomorrow, so I guess I can stay later than normal." Night nodded before moving down the bar to serve another customer.

"You have an amazing voice," said a smooth voice and Jazz turned to see that it was Prowl who had spoken. Jazz gave him a quick grin.

"Why thank ya," said Jazz.

"I haven't seen you here for very long. Are you new to Praxus?" asked Prowl.

"Yeah, just moved here a few orns ago. A friend o' mine moved here about a vorn ago and suggested I come here since I was lookin' for a change o' scenery," said Jazz with a smile.

"How do you like it so far?" asked Prowl.

"'S a nice place. Haven' had a chance to visit the Helix Gardens yet, but I'll get around ta it."

"I would recommend going soon. It is the most beautiful place in Praxus. It would be a shame to miss it."

"It would. I'll go there soon then, when I'm not busy." Jazz grinned widely. "What about ya? Ya sparked and raised here?"

"I was. Praxus has been my home all my life, but I have traveled to other cities. Even after visiting so many places, Praxus is still my favorite city."

"There's no place like home, right?" Prowl chuckled.

"Right. So, do you sing for a living?"

"I do. It's ma life. I don't know what I'd do without music. I'm happiest when I'm singin' or playin' an instrument. What do ya do for a livin'?"

"I work in security, creating security systems and installing them."

"Must be interestin'. I hear a lot of bots like havin' really tight security, or some really elaborate setup." Prowl nodded.

"Some do. I find those jobs to be the most fun though." Jazz laughed. Prowl couldn't help but think he enjoyed the sound of the silver mech's laugh.

"I think I get what ya mean. For me, the larger and louder the crowd, the more fun I have, but this place is nice too. Anytime I make someone happy with ma music, I'm happy." Prowl nodded with a smile. He paused for a moment and then sighed.

"It's getting late and I should be going. Will you be here tomorrow night as well?" asked Prowl.

"I'm here every night," said Jazz with a nod.

"I apologize, I did not introduce myself earlier. My name is Prowl."

"Name's Jazz." He grinned widely and Prowl smiled.

"Then I shall see you tomorrow night Jazz. Have a good night," said Prowl.

"Ya too," said Jazz. Prowl nodded and left the bar. Jazz waited a few breems before leaving the bar for his own home. When he got there, he contacted his team. "I spoke with Prowl tonight."

::You did?! Really?:: asked Stalker.

"Yep," said Jazz triumphantly, and he told them what happened.

::Wow, this plan is actually working,:: said Smokescreen. ::And he did say he'd see you tomorrow night?::

"He did," said Jazz.

::This is great! Jazz, you're incredible,:: said Blaster.

"I already knew that, but thank ya," said Jazz with a laugh. "Well, I'm gonna turn in for the night. Talk ta ya in the mornin'." Once Jazz was on his berth, he reflected on his encounter with Prowl. The mech was handsome and that smile just made it hard to think of him as a criminal. Jazz found he liked talking to him. He hoped he'd be able to talk more with Prowl the next night and fell into recharge.

Jazz woke up the next morning with a smile and hummed happily as he hopped into the washracks. Once he was squeaky clean, he got himself a cube of energon and sat on the couch to watch the news. He turned on the screen in the middle of a report. Something had been stolen from one of the rich mech's homes. He activated his special com-link.

"Mechs, I'm watchin' the news, and it's reportin' a theft," said Jazz.

::We were there earlier. It's not our mech,:: said Smokescreen.

::The thief was sloppy and left evidence. Not our mech's style,:: clarified Stalker. Jazz let out a quiet sigh as he relaxed into the cushions of his couch.

"Has our mech done anythin' since I started at the bar?" asked Jazz.

::Not that we know of. He's been pretty inactive lately, but we're just waiting for something to catch his interest,:: said Blaster.

"So…he only steals what catches his interest?" asked Jazz.

::Well, that's what we're assuming,:: said Stalker irritably, and Jazz smirked.

::Some of the things he steals doesn't have much monetary value, so he doesn't steal things to sell them for money. We thought about the possibility that bots hired him to steal, but it doesn't fit what we know of him. The only thing we can think of is that he steals what interests him,:: explained Smokescreen.

"Alrigh' then. Didja find out anythin' else?" asked Jazz.

::No, I haven't been able to get any more info on him, and I still can't get a good picture of him,:: said Stalker, and Jazz had to laugh at his pouting tone.

"I'll get a picture of him for ya," said Jazz.

::You will?! Great!:: cried Stalker.

"Well, I gotta go mechs. Things ta do before I meet our mech tonight," said Jazz.

::Talk to you later then,:: said Blaster. Jazz went about his day as usual and headed for the bar. He was surprised to see that Prowl was already there, but didn't show his reaction. He got a cube from Night and exchanged pleasantries. When Jazz headed to his table, he acted surprised to see Prowl sitting at his usual table across from his seat.

"Good evening Jazz. I hope you don't mind me joining you," said Prowl politely with a small smile.

"Evenin'," said Jazz with a grin as he sat down. "If ya weren't gonna join me, I woulda felt bad." Prowl chuckled.

"How was your day?" asked Prowl. Jazz shrugged.

"Normal. Nothin' excitin', nothing' borin' either," said Jazz. "What about ya?"

"I had a good day," said Prowl with a faint smile. Jazz gave him a questioning look. "I didn't' have any work today, so I spent my time in the library."

"Ya like readin' then?" asked Jazz and Prowl nodded.

"I love to read. If I have nothing to do, I'll pick up a book-file and read for joors."

"It'd have to be a really good book for me ta read for that long." Jazz grinned and Prowl chuckled.

"I'm sure I could help you find a few books that you would enjoy." Jazz shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd much rather be makin' music than readin'. Ta me, music is almost all that matters." Prowl tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner.

"And what else matters to you?"

"Ma friends, ma family, and makin' them happy." Jazz gave a wide grin and Prowl smiled. "But music makes ma world go round, ya know? It's like…"

"Emotions expressed through sound?" asked Prowl softly and Jazz grinned.

"That's one way ta put it, yeah," said Jazz. "It's a way for people ta connect. I can connect ta my audience through music, and they can connect ta me."

"You don't really need words that way, do you?" Jazz shook his head.

"No, because it's all in the sound. I guess it helps that I have sensitive audios, so all music sounds…epic ta me. It's really hard ta describe."

"I think I understand what you mean. I'll admit it is sometimes hard for me to understand art and music, but there are some concepts that carry over from music to other things bots enjoy." Jazz nodded in agreement.

"Mind if I ask why it's hard for ya ta understand art and music?"

"I'm a very logical mech, and I tend to base my actions on some type of logic. But music and art aren't really based on any type of logic, they're based on emotions. When things get illogical, it takes me a moment to figure it out." Prowl gave Jazz a wry look and the silver mech smiled.

"I can understand that, which means ya'll have a hard time understanding me. I tend to be very illogical and unpredictable, at least that's what ma friends tell me." Prowl chuckled.

"It'll be a good change of pace for me. Most of the bots I work with are all very logical and systematic. Talking to you is quite…refreshing." Jazz grinned widely. He glanced over to Night who was pointing to the stage.

"Well, I'm up." Prowl nodded and watched as Jazz got on stage and began to perform. During his performance, Jazz would throw a grin in Prowl's direction every once in a while, and Prowl smiled in return. When the last song came to a close, Jazz bowed to the audience before heading back to his seat.

"You have an amazing voice," said Prowl, and Jazz rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle.

"Thanks," said Jazz.

"How long have you been performing?"

"As long as I can remember. Ma creators loved music too, which is probably why I like it so much." Jazz gave a wry grin, and Prowl chuckled. "When I was little, I would sing with them, and they're the ones who taught me to play ma first instrument. Music has been a part of ma life since then."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Nah, I'm an only child. You?"

"I have two brothers, one older and one younger, but we don't keep in touch. As a matter of fact, I don't think they know I exist." Jazz stared at Prowl with wide optics.

"Really? But how could they not?"

"When I was young, I got into trouble often. I was a little hellion." Prowl and Jazz chuckled. "My older brother probably doesn't remember me, or if he does, he doesn't care. I left our home before he was upgraded into an adult."

"But ya were just a youngling."

"I was, but I knew how to take care of myself. My younger brother was born a short while before I left, so he doesn't remember me at all. I check in on him every once in a while, just to make sure he's alright, but he doesn't know I do so."

"What about your creators?"

"They died in an accident a few vorns after I left, a couple vorns before my younger brother was upgraded into an adult. My older brother has been taking care of him since."

"What did ya do after ya left?"

"Lived on the streets at first." Prowl shrugged. "I admit I wasn't very…lawful during that time, but I didn't want to rely on my creators or my brothers. Eventually, I got myself a job and a place to stay, and I was able to support myself. I've been working in security since then, working my way up the ladder to be head of the small company I originally worked for."

"Must have been hard," said Jazz sympathetically.

"It was, but I learned quickly," said Prowl with a quirked smile.

"So, why did ya leave your creators in the first place? I mean, sure ya were a hellion, but most younglings are." Prowl shook his head with a chuckle.

"No youngling could be as bad as I was." Jazz gave a quirked optic ridge. "I could have driven the most patient mech on Cybertron up a wall and through the ceiling." Jazz laughed. "But that's not the reason I left."

"Then what is?"

"There was a reason behind my behavior as a youngling." Prowl glanced away with a slightly ashamed look.

"Ya alright?" Jazz gave him a concerned look, and Prowl looked at him carefully for a moment before nodding with a faint smile.

"I'll tell you, but you won't laugh, will you?"

"O' course not." Prowl nodded.

"I have a slight glitch." Prowl paused as if waiting for the laughter.

"A glitch? Huh, not what I was expecting," said Jazz with a grin. Prowl looked at Jazz with wide optics before he smiled. Jazz could tell this was a real, true smile, and not the slightly guarded smiles he had been getting from the mech before. "So, what's this glitch?"

"When things get too illogical or too hard for me to understand, I crash," said Prowl as he stared at his interlaced. hands on the table.

"That's kinda unusual," said Jazz with a thoughtful expression.

"I'm not like most mechs." Prowl gave Jazz a cynical look. "I was created with an advanced logic processor and battle computer, and there's a fine balance between the two. When the balance is thrown off by something illogical, I crash because my logic processor gets stuck in a loop trying to understand the logic."

"A battle computer? Why would ya be created with somethin' like that?"

"My creators had plans for each of their younglings." Prowl's tone was bitter. "They wanted us all to be in the Enforcers." Jazz had to keep himself from jerking in surprise at that revelation. "My older brother actually went along with their plans and is an Enforcer here in Praxus. He was created with tactical programming along with psychological programming. I myself had the logic processors and battle computer, which is why I have such a hard time with emotions. My younger brother was meant to be a sharpshooter, but he's too kind for that. Also, my creators died before they could force him into the training for it."

"So…ya left because of the glitch and because your life was planned out for ya?" asked Jazz, and Prowl nodded.

"When I was young and something caused me to crash, the other younglings would tease me and ridicule me. I hated it, and my creators did nothing to help with that. When I found out that they had created me to be an Enforcer, to say I wasn't happy was a severe understatement. It was around that time when I left, and of course, they tried to find me, but there's a reason they named me 'Prowl'."

"Oh, and would that be because you're a sneaky mech?" asked Jazz with a teasing grin.

"I can be," said Prowl with a smirk. "My systems run almost silently and I walk nearly silently as well. I scared many people when I was youngling." Jazz laughed.

"I bet ya did." Jazz's grin widened. "Since ya were such a hellion, ya pulled pranks right?"

"Of course," said Prowl, acting indignant which made both mechs laugh.

"Then what's the best prank ya ever pulled?" Prowl smirked and began telling the tale. When he finished, Jazz was laughing so hard he nearly fell from his seat. "That one was one of my elaborate ones and it was a little too elaborate since that was the only one where I got caught. But it ended up just making it better because they kept trying to discipline me still covered in that stuff. I couldn't stop laughing. And when they turned their backs on me for one second, I was gone." Jazz laughed even harder. Prowl watched Jazz with a smile until Jazz was able to calm down. "I take it you pulled pranks as well?"

"Yep, but none to that extent. I'd pull pranks on my friends, my creators, and even some of my teachers at the Academy. I was a little troublemaker, but I still did my work, so they couldn't complain too much," said Jazz. Prowl chuckled.

"You seem like a mech with a lot of friends." Prowl had withdrawn slightly and Jazz gave him a confused look.

"Ya could say that," said Jazz with a shrug. "I talk ta a lot of bots and I would consider them friends, but ma close friends are the ones I like spendin' most of ma time with. As for ya, I haven' known ya for very long, but I'd like ta consider ya one of ma close friends." Prowl looked up at Jazz with a surprised expression, and when Jazz gave him a wide grin, he smiled widely; one of his true smiles. Jazz couldn't help but think how a true smile really lit up Prowl's face and made him even more handsome than he already was. He mentally shook his head; he couldn't think about things like that. Prowl was a criminal, and his job was to find a way to bring him in. But…it was getting harder every time he talked with the mech, and it was true what he said; he did consider Prowl as one of his close friends.

"Thank you, Jazz," said Prowl. Jazz merely nodded. "Well, I should be going; it's late."

"You're right," said Jazz. They both stood and headed for the door with Jazz waving to Night along the way. Once they were outside, they stopped and faced one another.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to come here tomorrow night. I have work to do," said Prowl. Jazz felt a pang of hurt that Prowl was going to skip their time in the bar to go steal something, but he had to remember that Prowl didn't know he knew the black and white mech was a thief. "But I would like to make it up to you. The orn after tomorrow, will you meet me in the Helix Gardens around midday?"

"The Gardens?" asked Jazz, and Prowl nodded. "Well, I don' think I have any plans then. Alright, I'll meet ya there."

"Great," said Prowl with another real smile, but this one was a little smaller. "I'll see you then Jazz."

"Yeah, see ya Prowl," said Jazz as he watched the mech walk away. Once he could no longer see Prowl, he turned and began walking back to his apartment. He was surprised to see Blaster, Smokescreen, and Stalker waiting for him on his couch. "What are ya three doin' here?"

"You left the transmitter on, so we heard the whole conversation. It's an interesting insight to how he thinks," said Smokescreen.

"We also heard what you said Jazz, and we're getting worried," said Blaster.

"'Bout what?" asked Jazz as he got himself an energon cube.

"You're treating him like a friend Jazz!" cried Stalker. "He's a criminal and we're trying to put him in jail."

"O' course I'm treating him like a friend," snapped Jazz. "How else do ya think I can get close enough ta someone ta find out their secrets?" The other three mechs glanced at each other with concerned expressions. "Look, ya three have never gone undercover, have ya?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Blaster.

"Ya don't get how it works," said Jazz. "Ya never had ta do it, so ya don't get it. I've done this lotsa times, so I know what I'm doin'."

"But I've done psych evaluations on those who have gone undercover, and most tend to connect too much with their targets," said Smokescreen.

"Well, I'm not like them," snapped Jazz. "I admit that it's hard, but I know my duty. Ya three don't seem ta trust me."

"Jazz, we do trust you. It's just that it seems like you're not getting anywhere," said Stalker.

"I'm not gettin' anywhere? Ya did just hear what we were talkin' about right?" asked Jazz doubtfully.

"We did," said Blaster, "But we don't see that as progress."

"I just got ya inside information about how the mech thinks, I even got information on a glitch he has, and ya think that's not progress?!" cried Jazz. "Do ya three have any idea how many ways I could use that information to catch him?" The three others glanced at each other with wide optics. "And you're supposed ta be a tactician Smokey."

"I am a tactician, but my specialty is in diversions," said Smokescreen.

"Look, in this kinda situation, ya gotta move slowly. If ya move too fast, you're gonna get exposed, but if ya move too slow, you're gonna get caught. I know this, so I'm testing the waters, ya could say. Tonight, I made lotsa progress. I can tell that 'cause none of the other nights did we talk about anythin' too personal, but tonight we did. We're also gonna meet in the Helix Gardens the orn after tomorrow at a time different from at night at the bar. He said he had work ta do, so he's gonna steal something tonight. We just have to keep an optic out for him," said Jazz.

"At least we know part of the reason why he's so successful," said Stalker. "He himself said that his systems run almost silently and he can walk silently too." The others nodded. Jazz felt slightly guilty as he spoke about catching Prowl because their friendship, no matter how short or small, still meant something to him. Though he felt hurt earlier when Prowl said he had work, he knew Prowl would have felt the same if he knew Jazz was an Enforcer. Jazz shook his head; it was not the time to think about that.

"Look, mechs, it's late and I'd like ta get some recharge. We can talk more about this tomorrow if we have ta," said Jazz. The three mechs looked like they were going to protest, but Jazz held up his hand and gave them an annoyed expression. His patience had thinned drastically since he had come to Praxus, and he thought it might have been because he had to deal with Blaster, Smokescreen, and Stalker all together, all the time. "He's gonna steal something nearby, probably in Praxus itself since our meetin' is at midday. In any case, we won' be able ta do anything about it until we've all gotten some rest. We also have information about his family, even if he's not really in contact with them. If ya look for a mech with tactical and psychological programmin' in the Enforcers," Jazz gave a meaningful look to Smokescreen, "And a mech with sharpshooter programmin', ya might have our mech's relatives. He did say he checked up on his younger brother."

"Right," said Stalker, and he dashed out of the room.

"I'll be going then," said Blaster, and Jazz bid him goodnight. Smokescreen stood, but didn't head for the door. Jazz studied Smokescreen's serious expression before collapsing on his couch.

"You think I'm his older brother, don't you?" asked Smokescreen.

"He did say the mech had tactical and psychological programmin', which ya seem to have," said Jazz with a wave of his hand. "Not to mention, you two look extremely alike except for your colors. And trust me, I've seen lots of Praxian frames while I've been here, and they all have certain differences. Ya two, on the other hand, could be twins."

"He's not my brother," snapped Smokescreen, and Jazz gave him a quirked optic ridge in question.

"So, ya do have a younger brother, don't you?" asked Jazz. Smokescreen flinched and Jazz knew he hit the mark. The blue mech paused to think for a moment before looking at Jazz in the optics.

"I do, his name is Bluestreak," said Smokescreen.

"But ya have another brother too, don't you?" asked Jazz. Smokescreen wouldn't look him in the optics. "Smokescreen."

"Jazz, it's none of your business," said Smokescreen.

"Ya think if I find out Prowl is your brother, I'm gonna tell everybody? If I did that, you'd be off the case," said Jazz. Smokescreen's hands clenched and his door-wings trembled. "I wouldn't do that." Smokescreen looked at Jazz in shock. "Look, ya got put on this case for a reason. And obviously, ya don't have a problem with taking in Prowl if he is your brother, so I don't see a problem."

"Jazz…" said Smokescreen.

"All I ask is that you tell me the truth," said Jazz with a serious expression.

"I have two younger brothers. Bluestreak is the youngest. As for my other brother…he disappeared before I was upgraded. I…What Prowl said fits my family, but…I don't want to believe he's my brother. I don't want to believe that my little brother grew up to be…a criminal, a thief," said Smokescreen.

"What was his name?" asked Jazz. Smokescreen looked at him with a pleading expression, asking him to let the question go unanswered. "Smokey, what was his name?"

"His name…was Prowl," said Smokescreen as he looked away.

"Do ya have any pictures of when he was a youngling?" asked Jazz.

"They're at my house," said Smokescreen and Jazz nodded. "Tomorrow…you should come over. I'll show you the pictures and you can meet Bluestreak." Jazz smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," said Jazz. "Now go get some rest Smokey, ya look like ya need it." Smokescreen sighed, but headed for the door.

"See you tomorrow Jazz," said Smokescreen and the door shut behind him. Jazz relaxed completely into the couch with a sigh. He didn't want to move, but forced himself to head to his room to his berth to recharge. He fell asleep as soon as he was comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, he woke earlier than usual and groaned. He didn't want to get up, and he felt like it wouldn't be worth it to get up since he wouldn't be able to meet with Prowl that night. Someone knocked on his apartment door, so he forced himself to get up and answer the door.

"Smokey, c'mon in," said Jazz tiredly.

"Too early?" asked Smokescreen.

"I just woke up," said Jazz with a shrug. "Let me get some energon and I'll be ready ta go." Smokescreen nodded and waited as Jazz quickly downed a cube. When he finished, he motioned for Smokescreen to lead the way. The blue mech led the way further into Praxus and up to a nice house. "Nice place."

"Thanks," said Smokescreen. He opened the door and stepped inside. "Bluestreak, I'm back!" Jazz followed him into the house and into the living room. He heard footsteps coming from a set of stairs nearby and saw a grey and red mech coming down. Jazz was startled at the likeness of this mech to Smokescreen and Prowl. The only difference was the chevron.

"Smokescreen, you're back, that was fast. And you brought a guest. Hi, my name's Bluestreak, you can probably guess why since I'm not blue and I don't have a spot of blue on me," said Bluestreak with a warm smile. Jazz couldn't help but smile around the cheerful mech.

"Bluestreak," Smokescreen cut in gently. "This is Jazz. He's an Enforcer like me. We're working together at the moment."

"Nice ta meet ya," said Jazz with a grin.

"Nice to meet you too," said Bluestreak, and before he could continue, Smokescreen put a hand on his shoulder.

"Blue, would you mind making some energon goodies? You said you wanted to make some yesterday. I brought out the recipe book for you," said Smokescreen.

"Oh! You're right, thanks Smokescreen. I'll go do that," said Bluestreak and he dashed out of the room.

"I like him," said Jazz with a chuckle. Smokescreen smiled.

"Come on, I'll show you those pictures," said Smokescreen. "This was our creators' house and we inherited it when they died. Bluestreak and I didn't want any reminders of what we had lost, so we hid most of the pictures of our brother and of our creators in our creators' room. It's kind of an unspoken agreement that we don't talk about it. As a matter of fact, Bluestreak barely remembers our brother at all. When I asked him about it, he says he only has a few vague memories of another youngling older than him, but nothing substantial." Smokescreen opened a door and stepped into a room full of boxes and containers. The large berth was left open, but just about every other space was covered.

"Musta been hard," said Jazz softly and Smokescreen nodded. "What does he remember about your brother?"

"That he's black and white, and that he has the same frame as us, and he doesn't really realize that he's our brother, but that's about it," said Smokescreen and Jazz nodded. "The pictures we want should be over here." Smokescreen took a few steps into the room and picked up a box. He set it on the berth and opened it up. He reached inside and pulled up a data pad. He flicked it on and the first image was of a mech and a femme holding a black and white sparkling with a blue youngling. All of them were smiling. "These are my creators."

"The sparklin' is Prowl?" asked Jazz and Smokescreen nodded. Smokescreen flipped through the images on the data pad and found they were all sparkling pictures. He turned it off and picked up another one. This one had pictures of Prowl as a little youngling, just barely out of his sparkling stages. Jazz couldn't help but smile at some of the adorable images.

"It was about this time when he started acting out," said Smokescreen as he picked up another pad, this one with Prowl a little older than the pad before. "He started pulling pranks on me, on our creators, on other younglings he met in the playground, and then when he went to the Academy, he pranked his classmates and his teachers. He started arguing with our creators, getting angry for little things, and locking himself in his room for joors on end. Most younglings don't start acting rebellious until they're about ready to upgrade, but Prowl was so young when he started. My creators started getting worried. I didn't really understand what was going on back then, and I never understood why he acted that way."

"It was 'cause of the glitch," murmured Jazz and Smokescreen nodded.

"My creators knew there could have been problems with creating a sparkling with such advanced logic processors and battle computer, but they did it anyway, and I guess they didn't want to believe that they caused their child to be glitched. I had no idea he was glitched. It never happened when I was around. I get the feeling Prowl blamed them for it," said Smokescreen. "We don't have a lot of pictures of him after that."

"What about Bluestreak?" asked Jazz, and Smokescreen sighed before pulling out another pad. When this one came on, the mech and femme were holding a grey and red sparkling who was smiling widely and reaching up to them.

"When Bluestreak was born, Prowl withdrew even more. I think he might have felt as if our creators had given up on him and created Bluestreak to replace him. But he never hated Bluestreak," said Smokescreen with a hint of awe in his tone. "He took care of Bluestreak, probably better than our creators did. He didn't blame Bluestreak, just our creators, and me." Smokescreen picked up another pad and turned it on. "These are pictures I took when Prowl didn't know it. In all of them, he's with Bluestreak, and he's smiling. It had been so long since I had seen Prowl smile for real, I felt like I needed proof that what I saw was real."

"He looks happy," said Jazz quietly.

"He was," said Smokescreen. He picked up another pad. "This is when Bluestreak was a little older." The first image was of Prowl playing with Bluestreak in the backyard. It was taken through the window so Prowl obviously didn't know the picture was taken. The next picture had Bluestreak, Smokescreen, and their creators standing together, but Prowl was off to the side. Jazz was startled to see such a look of anger on the youngling's face, and he was only looking at his creators. "That picture confirmed my suspicions about Prowl's…dislike of our creators."

"I've never seen a look like that on a youngling's face," said Jazz.

"It was not long after that when Prowl found out about our creators' plans for us. He was not happy," said Smokescreen.

"I've gotta question," said Jazz, and Smokescreen gave Jazz a curious look. "What about the bond between creators and creations? Wouldn't they have known Prowl was angry? And what about ya? Siblings have bonds too."

"Prowl was very good at blocking us," said Smokescreen with a sigh. "Our creators also blocked us out more often than not."

"Why would they do that?" asked Jazz, and Smokescreen shrugged.

"I'm sure they had their reasons," said Smokescreen softly. "Anyway, Prowl always blocked our creators completely, but he usually left the bond open enough between us for me to know he was alive and fine. I did care for him, still do, and I always made sure to check up on him. I guess he decided that he would give me another chance. With Bluestreak, he almost always kept the bond completely open, except for when he got angry. He didn't want Bluestreak to feel his anger. When Prowl found out about our creators' plans, all the blocks he had up fell apart and we all felt how angry he was. He scared me and Bluestreak. After that, there was so much shouting. I didn't hear most of it because I was trying to comfort Bluestreak, but I could tell it was bad," said Smokescreen.

"Do ya know how he found out?" asked Jazz.

"They told him," said Smokescreen simply, and Jazz gaped at him. "They told me they wanted me to be an Enforcer when I was about that age. I didn't really like that they had picked my future for me, but I had the skills, so I didn't argue…much. Prowl exploded when he found out. All that pent up anger came rushing out all at once. When the shouting stopped, Prowl ran upstairs to his room and subspaced some of his favorite and most important things. Bluestreak and I walked in on him then."

"Did ya have any idea what he was plannin'?" asked Jazz. Smokescreen shook his head.

"When he saw us, he hugged us both and apologized. Neither of us had any idea what he was apologizing for, and I still don't know. He spent the rest of the day playing with Bluestreak, and he talked to me about the future. I can't even remember what he said now," said Smokescreen. He reached into the box and pulled out a soft toy. "He disappeared that night. Bluestreak was inconsolable, and our creators personally searched for him. They looked more concerned than I had ever seen them when it came to Prowl. It was when they were searching for him that they died in an accident."

"Wow, one right after the other. I can't imagine goin' through that," said Jazz.

"Bluestreak took it the hardest," said Smokescreen. "When I heard about our creators…for a moment, I thought it was all Prowl's fault. If he had stayed, if he hadn't been such a hellion, maybe our creators wouldn't have died, maybe Bluestreak wouldn't have to grow up without his creators and one of his brothers,…maybe I wouldn't have had to grow up so fast. It was a little later when I realized Bluestreak had blocked his memories of Prowl and some memories of our creators."

"So, that's why he doesn't remember?" asked Jazz, and Smokescreen nodded. He handed the soft toy he had been turning in his hands to Jazz.

"That was one of Prowl's favorites when he was a youngling. He carried that thing everywhere, and when Bluestreak was born, he gave it to Blue," said Smokescreen. "When I asked him why, he said it was illogical for him to keep it since he was getting older when Blue was just a sparkling and could use it." Smokescreen smiled wryly and Jazz gave a light chuckle.

"Do ya ever wish ya could talk ta him again?" asked Jazz.

"Often," said Smokescreen. "I often wonder what it would have been like to have him back, to be a family again. I want to ask him many things, but mostly just 'why?'. I also want to know if he would have come back if Bluestreak had asked him to."

"They were pretty close, huh?" asked Jazz, and Smokescreen nodded.

"There are times I wish Bluestreak remembered Prowl. I wonder if it would be easier on us if he did, but I can't blame him," said Smokescreen.

"He musta been pretty hurt that his older brother just disappeared , and then losin' his creators so soon after," said Jazz. There was a crash outside the door, and Smokescreen leapt to his feet. When he opened the door, Bluestreak stood there with a shocked expression. A tray of energon goodies had fallen from his hands to the floor.

"Bluestreak—," started Smokescreen.

"We had another brother?" asked Bluestreak quietly. "When you asked me about a youngling older than me, I thought he was a friend I couldn't remember, but he was our brother, wasn't he?"

"Bluestreak," said Smokescreen hesitantly.

"Tell me," said Bluestreak, his expression determined. He turned to Jazz. "Will you tell me if Smokescreen doesn't?" Jazz looked startled. He didn't want to get involved in a family issue.

"Blue," said Smokescreen. "Let's get this cleaned up and go to the kitchen. I promise I'll tell you then." Bluestreak hesitated, but nodded in agreement. Jazz helped clean up the mess, and then he sat in the kitchen with the two door-winged mechs. He felt like he was intruding, but both had insisted he stayed.

"Are you going to tell me now?" asked Bluestreak.

"Yes, Bluestreak," said Smokescreen with a sigh. "We have another brother; younger than me, but older than you. His name is Prowl."

"Have? Is? He's alive?" asked Bluestreak and Smokescreen nodded. "Why isn't he here? Where is he?"

"Calm down Blue, I'll explain," said Smokescreen. "Prowl was a hellion as a youngling. A lot of bots didn't like him. He didn't like many bots either. He cared about us though, and I'm sure he still does."

"Then why isn't he here?" asked Bluestreak.

"I don't really know Blue," said Smokescreen. "He really cared for you Blue, I know that. He left us a short while before our creators died. You remember that, don't you?"

"Kind of," said Bluestreak quietly.

"He didn't agree with our creators about their plans for our futures. He left because of that. Our creators died in an accident when they were out looking for him," said Smokescreen. Bluestreak stared at the tabletop for a couple breems.

"Where is he now?" asked Bluestreak softly.

"In Praxus, but that's the only specifics I have," said Smokescreen.

"Why were you talking about him with Jazz?" asked Bluestreak as he glanced at the silver mech. "Why bring this up now?"

"Jazz and I…we're working together. Blue, there's no easy way to tell you this. We're part of a team brought together for the sole purpose of catching Prowl," said Smokescreen.

"Catching…Prowl?" asked Bluestreak, shocked. "Why?"

"He's a criminal Blue, a thief," said Smokescreen.

"What?" asked Bluestreak. "NO, it's not true."

"Bluestreak," said Jazz, speaking for the first time since they sat down. "Prowl's not a bad mech. He just does things the law considers bad."

"How would you know?" asked Bluestreak.

"I've talked with him," said Jazz. "Ya see, I'm the field operative, so I'm gonna be the one that brings him in, but first I've gotta get close ta him ta get the evidence we need ta charge him."

"But—," started Bluestreak. "Smokescreen, why are you helping to catch him? Why is he a thief in the first place?!"

"Things are never simple when it comes to these kinds of things Bluestreak," said Smokescreen.

"Look, Bluestreak, he told me a bit about his family last night," said Jazz, and he told the grey door-winged mech what Prowl had said. "It's not really his fault, and it's not easy to stop somethin' you've been doin' for a long time. We're hoping this will help him get his life back on the lawful track." Bluestreak nodded sadly.

"Wait, you spoke with him last night?" asked Bluestreak, perking up.

"I did," said Jazz with a nod. "I've gotten ta know him pretty well the past few days. I'd like ta consider him a friend, but…ya get the idea."

"Could you help me meet him? I want to talk to him," said Bluestreak. When Jazz shook his head, he opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when the silver mech held up a hand.

"If I did that, I'd blow ma cover. Right now, that's the most important thing," said Jazz. "If it ever comes up again, I'll ask Prowl for your name. If he gives it ta me, maybe I'll be able ta set somethin' up for ya. Until then, you'll have ta be patient," said Jazz, and Bluestreak nodded.

"Do you really have to catch him?" asked Bluestreak giving Smokescreen a pleading look.

"Sorry Blue, but it's my job," said Smokescreen.

"I should be goin'," said Jazz. "I may not be meetin' Prowl, but I've still got somewhere I've got ta be."

"That's still not for some time Jazz," said Smokescreen.

"I was hopin' ta get in a quick nap," said Jazz. Smokescreen nodded in understanding. "I'll talk ta ya later Smokey. And Blue?" Said mech looked up. "Hang in there, 'kay?"

"Okay," said Bluestreak with a faint smile. Smokescreen walked with Jazz to the door and bid each other goodbye. Jazz headed back to his apartment and took a nap as planned. He went to the bar as usual, performed as usual, and went home to recharge as usual, but it felt like he was just going through the motions. He didn't even feel that into the music like he usually did. He wondered when Prowl had become a necessity to make him happy at the bar.

The next morning, Jazz got up eagerly and jumped into the washracks. He hummed as he washed and dried, happy because he was meeting Prowl. Jazz tried not to think about what Prowl had been up to the previous night because it would just put a damper on his good mood. He got an energon cube and sat on the couch to contact his team.

"Mornin' mechs," he said over the special com-link. He got various answers from the three mechs. "So, did anyone report anythin' missin' this mornin'?"

::Shockingly, no,:: answered Blaster. Jazz nearly spilled his energon. ::But we did find a mech tied up on headquarters' doorstep not too long ago.::

"So…his work last night was catchin' a murderer?" asked Jazz.

::That's right,:: said Smokescreen, his tone oddly cheerful.

::Ignore Smokey, he's been weird since we got here this morning,:: said Stalker.

::Are you ready to meet Prowl today?:: asked Blaster.

"Yep, just waitin' a little while before I leave," said Jazz. "As a matter o' fact, I should get goin'."

::Alright Jazz, we'll be listening,:: said Smokescreen.

"That sounded creepy," said Jazz with a chuckle. "I'll talk ta ya guys later." The three on the other end of the com-link said bye as Jazz left his apartment. He transformed and began the drive to the Helix Gardens. It wasn't hard to find with all the signs pointing the way. When he pulled up and transformed, he spotted Prowl just inside the entrance. Jazz was entranced by the sight, not just of the beautiful crystals, but also of Prowl, his white armor shining and glittering from the light of the crystals. Prowl seemed to feel his gaze, and turned to face him. The smile Prowl gave him reminded him of the pictures he had seen when Prowl was a youngling playing with Bluestreak.

"Jazz, you made it," said Prowl as he walked over.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," said Jazz before grinning. "It's beautiful."

"It is," Prowl agreed. "Come, I want to show you my favorite spot." Jazz followed Prowl through the crystals until Prowl stopped in front of a huge cluster of crystals with an ornate bench sitting in front of it. "I came here a lot as a youngling, and I still come whenever I need to think or when I want some peace and quiet."

"Great place ta go for peace and quiet," said Jazz, and Prowl nodded n agreement. Prowl sat down on the bench, and Jazz joined him a second later. "So, how was work last night?"

"Productive," said Prowl with a faint smirk. "I got quite a bit done last night, though I did have to deal with some…unsavory mechs. Otherwise, it was a fairly good day. The only downside was not seeing you perform and not being able to talk with you." Jazz grinned. "What about you? How was your day?"

"Depressin'," said Jazz with a sigh, and Prowl gave him a concerned look. "It wasn't anythin' bad really, just…depressin'."

"Will you tell me about it?" asked Prowl. Jazz gave him a searching look before nodding.

"It started out early when a friend of mine came over. We had made plans for me ta meet his younger brother, so he led me ta his place. I met his little brother, great kid, and while he was in the kitchen, ma friend and I talked. We talked about his family; all he has left is his little brother. So, that was a little depressin'. When I left, I went home ta take a nap before going ta work. Ya weren't there last night, so it wasn' as fun. I went home earlier than usual and went ta recharge. That was about it."

"I see," said Prowl softly. "But you seem to be in a better mood today." Jazz grinned.

"That's 'cause I'm hangin' out with ma new friend." Prowl looked at Jazz with a startled expression before smiling. They sat in a comfortable silence as they gazed at the crystals around them. Jazz suddenly sat up. "Hey, I heard 'bout this café that has the best energon goodies. Wanna go?"

"The one a couple blocks down the main street?" Jazz nodded. "Sounds good." Jazz cheered and leapt to his feet. Prowl chuckled. "You're full of energy, aren't you?"

"Yep, I'm always movin'," said Jazz with a laugh. "Since it's only a couple blocks away, let's walk." Prowl nodded with a faint smile, and they headed down the street. As they walked, Jazz hummed a happy tune as he practically danced down the street. Prowl watched with an amused expression as he followed Jazz. When they arrived at the café, they sat down and ordered some energon and energon goodies. "Yum, these're good." Prowl chuckled. "They remind me of ma femme creator's goodies. Those will always be ma favorite."

"Will you tell me about your creators?" asked Prowl.

"Sure," said Jazz with a smile. "Ma femme creator's name is Solstice and ma mech creator's name is Meister. The earliest thing I can remember is of them singin' me a lullaby." Prowl smiled softly. "I loved listenin' ta them. As soon as I could talk, I started singin' too."

"What was the first thing you sang?" asked Prowl.

"A lullaby ma creators sang ta me every night," said Jazz with a grin. "I knew it so well, I sang the entire thin' the first time." Prowl smiled. "Ma creators were so happy when I started singin'. They taught me songs, how ta play instruments, and we'd sing and play together all the time. I still sing with ma creators when I go ta visit."

"How often do you visit?" asked Prowl.

"Whenever I get the chance. It usually depends on where I'm workin'," said Jazz. "Hey, I gotta question for ya."

"Yes Jazz?" asked Prowl.

"I was wonderin' about your brothers, and ya don't have ta answer if ya don' want ta, but ya said ya didn't talk ta them, and I was wonderin' if ya wanted ta," said Jazz. Prowl stared at the table with a blank expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta pry."

"No, it's alright, really," said Prowl. "It was just unexpected."

"I did tell ya I was illogical and unpredictable," said Jazz with a hesitant smile. Prowl gave a short laugh.

"That you did," said Prowl. "I…There are times I would like to talk to them. Sometimes, I'd like to spend time with them like I used to, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm not…" Prowl gave Jazz a pleading look before shaking his head. "I left them without explanation, and when our creators died, I left them to fend for themselves. I feel like I don't deserve to know them. I feel like they would be better off without me. Especially because—." Prowl stopped suddenly and gave Jazz an almost startled look.

"Prowl?" asked Jazz worriedly. "Because what?" Prowl shook his head.

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Prowl quietly. Jazz wanted to press further, but knew it would push Prowl away.

"Alright, but I have one last question. If ya don't want me ta ask, I won'," said Jazz.

"About my brothers?" asked Prowl and Jazz nodded hesitantly. "…Alright, ask."

"If they wanted ta talk ta ya, would ya meet with them?" asked Jazz and Prowl looked thoughtful for several moments.

"Maybe," said Prowl. "I feel like they would be better off not knowing me, but if they thought differently, it's their choice to make. If they did want to meet with me, I would consider it." Jazz nodded and sat back. Prowl studied Jazz for several moments. "You have another question, do you not?" Prowl gave Jazz a tiny smile.

"I said that was ma last question, so I'll leave ya alone," said Jazz as he raised his hands.

"Go ahead, ask," said Prowl. Jazz shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "Jazz, ask, I insist."

"Well…," started Jazz and Prowl nodded for him to continue. "Since ya insist, what were their names?"

"My brothers?" asked Prowl and Jazz nodded. "Their names are…my older brother's name is Smokescreen, and my younger brother's name is Bluestreak."

"Smokey's you're older brother? Really?" asked Jazz, acting surprised.

"You know Smokescreen?" asked Prowl, shocked.

"Yeah. A friend of mine, Blaster, who lives in the apartment across from me is an Enforcer and works with Smokescreen. Blaster introduced me ta him. He was the mech I was talkin' ta yesterday mornin', 'bout his family, but he didn't say his brother's name. We got inta the conversation 'cause I noticed he was lookin' a little down. I met Bluestreak too. But, now that ya tell me you're their brother, I can see the resemblance."

"You…talked about me with Smokescreen?" asked Prowl, he sounded slightly betrayed.

"I guess, but I didn't know it was ya he was talkin' about," said Jazz. "You alright Prowl?"

"Um…yeah, I'm fine. It was just…a surprise that you know them," said Prowl.

"I won't say anythin' ta them if ya don't want me ta," said Jazz. Prowl gave him a grateful look.

"You don't have to go out of your way to keep it a secret, but I would appreciate it if you didn't mention knowing me," said Prowl.

"Sure thing Prowler," said Jazz, and Prowl looked startled.

"'Prowler'?" asked Prowl and Jazz grinned widely.

"Yep, Prowler," said Jazz. "It's ma nickname for ya. Good luck gettin' rid of it." Jazz laughed when Prowl raised an optic ridge. "So, ya joinin' me at the bar tonight?"

"Of course," said Prowl with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad," said Jazz and Prowl gave him a questioning expression. "Look, I'm sorry for askin' so many questions and probably bringin' up stuff ya didn't want ta talk about."

"Jazz, it's fine," said Prowl. "We're friends are we not?" Jazz stared at Prowl a moment before grinning.

"Yeah, we are," said Jazz.

"Friends talk about these kinds of things because we trust one another," said Prowl. Jazz felt guilty that he was keeping a huge secret from Prowl, but he was also upset that Prowl said that when he was keeping the fact that he was a thief secret. Jazz could understand why though. It just wasn't fair. He really wanted to be friends with Prowl, to get to know him, but because of his job and his duty, he was prevented from doing that.

"You're right," said Jazz softly. He was glad for his visor hiding his sorrow-filled optics.

"Jazz?" asked Prowl. He seemed to sense Jazz's sadness, though the silver mech showed no outward signs of it. That was a rare thing; being able to tell that someone was hiding their emotions, and it usually only happened between the closest of friends and those who became even closer.

"It's nothin' Prowler," said Jazz.

"Are you sure?" asked Prowl.

"Yeah, I don't want ta talk about it now. I'll tell ya eventually, I promise, but…not now," said Jazz and Prowl nodded with a smile.

"Well, since you promised, I suppose I can let it go for now," said Prowl with a smirk and Jazz laughed.

"Ya suppose huh?" asked Jazz and Prowl nodded. "Well, I guess I should be happy I have such a gracious friend."

"You should," said Prowl with a smirk and Jazz laughed.

"C'mon Prowler, let's get ta the bar before I'm late," said Jazz.

"You won't be late," said Prowl with a shake of his head. "In fact, you'll be quite early."

"You're point?" asked Jazz teasingly. Prowl gave a mock aggravated sigh.

"Let's just go," said Prowl and Jazz chuckled.

"Aw, ya know ya love me." Prowl raised an optic ridge. "No one can resist the Jazz-mech."

"Is that so?" Jazz nodded. "Then why is it that I'm walking away from you?"

"Aw that hurts Prowler, right here." Jazz held a hand to his chest over his spark with a mock hurt expression. Prowl laughed and Jazz grinned at the sound. He caught up with Prowl and they walked slowly towards the bar, talking about any topic that came up. When they made it to the bar, Jazz was on time and performed as usual, but he felt much more into the music. He wished the day would never end, but he knew it was about time for him and Prowl to go their separate ways soon after his performance. When he hopped off the stage, Prowl was still waiting at the table, but instead of regular energon in the cubes, there was high grade. "What's the special occasion?" asked Jazz teasingly.

"I have realized I have never had such a good friend as you," said Prowl as he lifted the cube to him. Jazz felt a flash of guilt.

"Aw, that's sweet," said Jazz with a grin. He sat down as he took the cube from Prowl. "You're one of the best friends I've got too, probably the best." Prowl chuckled.

"Probably? I'll have to work harder then," said Prowl and Jazz laughed. "Well, it's about time I headed home for the night." The two finished their energon and walked out of the bar.

"No drivin' home," said Jazz as he pointed at Prowl sternly. Prowl chuckled.

"Same for you," said Prowl. "I'll only be able to drop by to see your performance tomorrow. More work I'm afraid."

"I see," said Jazz quietly. "Well, there's no helpin' that. I'll see ya tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow," said Prowl with a nod. "Have a good rest Jazz."

"Ya too," said Jazz and they went separate ways. When Jazz got home and collapsed on the couch, his team contacted him.

::How're you feeling Jazz?:: asked Smokescreen.

"Depressed," said Jazz.

::What's wrong?:: asked Blaster.

"This is harder than I thought it'd be," said Jazz. "I've never had such a hard time just keepin' up the act. I really want ta be friends with him. I really want this ta be real."

::I'm sorry Jazz, but you are an Enforcer and this is your job. You're in too deep for us to replace you now,:: said Smokescreen.

"I know," muttered Jazz with his arm over his optics as he laid flat across the couch. "I'm gonna be hurtin' when this is over, I just know it."

::So, he's going to be working tomorrow, but he'll still drop by right?:: asked Stalker and Jazz made a sound of acknowledgement. ::Then, is he going to steal something, or is he going after another murderer?::

"Don't know," said Jazz. "There's no indication in the way he acts. He's a master at keeping those kinds of things hidden, but he almost slipped up today."

::He did?:: asked Blaster.

"At the café, when we were talkin' about his family, he nearly slipped up," said Jazz. "He caught himself and looked scared for a moment, before brushing it off completely. I'm guessing he slips up easier when it comes to overly emotional things. He himself said he wasn't very good with emotions, so that's his weakness."

::You'll have to use that somehow,:: said Smokescreen somberly. Jazz knew this was hurting Smokescreen too, but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care. He was hurting, he was feeling guilty, and he was upset. At that very moment, he realized he shouldn't have accepted the transfer to Praxus. His life would be so much simpler if he had just remained where he was. Of course, he never would have met Prowl, and he wondered if he could live with that. Prowl was important to him and he couldn't imagine his life without the black and white mech now. It was startling, but he knew it was true.

"I'm gonna have ta speed things up mechs. I can't do this for much longer," said Jazz.

::As long as you don't give anything away, work how you wish Jazz,:: said Blaster. Jazz nodded, though they couldn't see him. He wanted to scream, he wanted to throw things, he wanted to cry, but he settled for remaining where he was with his optics off.

"I'm gonna turn in for the night," said Jazz, and before he got an answer, he shut off the com-link. The guilt was eating him away inside and he had no idea what to do to stop it. In fact, there was nothing he could do that wouldn't jeopardize his mission or his job. He knew he could make a living without being an Enforcer, but he loved being an Enforcer almost as much as he loved music. For now, he settled on following his current mission until he completed it, or he broke. With that, he went to recharge.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Okay, this is all I'm going to update tonight, since I've only updated six chapters on LJ. I'll post more in a few days or next week, depending on how hectic my classes are. I hope you like it. _**

He woke up the next morning and found his team in his living room. They were all sitting on his couch and chairs with energon cubes in their hands while talking quietly. When Jazz stepped into the room, they fell silent and studied him carefully. Jazz wondered when he had relaxed so much that he didn't notice when three mechs came into his apartment. He used to be so alert and aware of anything even when he was in recharge. He knew he'd have to work on that, and he was going to start right then. It was time he started acting like the mech others knew him to be, the mech he was rumored to be.

"What's up?" he asked seriously as he remained standing.

"We thought we'd drop by and go out for a day, you know, just having fun," said Blaster with a grin.

"Bluestreak, Jazz is up," called Smokescreen, and said grey mech came out of the kitchen.

"Good morning Jazz," said Bluestreak cheerfully. "Smokescreen said you were feeling down lately, and I thought we'd do something to cheer you up. I mean, I don't know you that well, but you're Smokescreen's friend and colleague, so you're my friend too, and I don't like it when my friends are upset. So, let's go out and have some fun. That way you can forget about your job for a little while and you can relax." The others were looking at Bluestreak with amused expressions, but Jazz's expression remained serious and calm.

"Sorry, Blue, I can't," said Jazz. Bluestreak looked shocked.

"But…Smokescreen said you don't have anything to do until you have to work tonight? Unless you have something planned today? I didn't mean to make any assumption or anything, I just thought—," said Bluestreak but Jazz cut him off.

"I can't relax Blue, I'm sorry. It's not ya, ya did nothin' wrong, and I don't really have anythin' to do today, I just…I need ta be alone for a while," said Jazz.

"But Jazz—," started Smokescreen and Jazz cut him off as well.

"I've been too relaxed lately. It's why I'm gettin' so attached ta the mech. I'm not supposed ta get close ta ma targets and I'm not really supposed ta get close ta anyone. I'm not just an undercover agent, alright?" said Jazz and the four mechs looked at him with wide optics.

"What do you mean Jazz?" asked Blaster.

"You've heard about all the uprisin's in Kaon, right?" asked Jazz. Smokescreen, Blaster, and Stalker nodded, but Bluestreak looked lost. "Things are goin' real bad in Kaon and there are rebels gatherin'. The Senate and the Elders aren' too worried right now, but the Autobots are. Sentinel Prime's been in Kaon for a while now, tryin' ta deal with all the uprisin's, but he can't do everythin'. There've been a lot of gladiatorial rings gatherin' which is how their gatherin' rebels."

"How do you know all this?" asked Stalker. He was looking a little twitchy because not even he knew all that.

"I infiltrate Kaon for the Autobots when they ask. I'm a sneaky mech and they're tryin' ta recruit me inta Special Ops, but I've been turnin' them down. I don' want ta get involved so completely yet. I wanna stay an Enforcer for as long as I can," said Jazz.

"But what does that have to do with you relaxing?" asked Bluestreak.

"In Kaon, it's not surprisin' for someone to wind up dead 'cause they weren't payin' attention or 'cause they were too trustin'. I'm sure that won' happen here, but…I'm lettin' my guard down. It's not like me," said Jazz.

"Jazz, you need to let your guard down once in a while. It's not good for you to keep it up all the time. Come with us and relax for the day, and you can put your guard back up before you go to work tonight," said Blaster. Jazz looked hesitant and Bluestreak gave him a pleading look, watery optics and all. The silver mech sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go," said Jazz and Bluestreak cheered. He smiled faintly.

"But first, Bluestreak, I wanna talk ta ya about Prowl," said Jazz and Bluestreak's mood dropped to solemn in less than a second.

"Why would you…?" asked Stalker.

"Smokey, Blue, and Prowl are brothers," said Jazz. Stalker and Blaster stared at the two mechs in shock. "But we're not gonna tell the Chief, alrigh'? This is between us. We're a team and we're gonna stick together 'til the end." Blaster and Stalker glanced at each other before nodding with determined expressions. "Alright Blue, listen up. I talked ta Prowl about you and Smokey, and he told me your names. I asked him if he would meet with ya if ya wanted ta, and he said he would. I then told him I knew ya, but he asked me not ta tell ya that I knew him. Ta arrange a meetin' between ya two, it's gotta seem coincidental, and you can't say anythin' about me bein' an Enforcer or anythin' about the Enforcers wanting ta catch him. Can ya put aside your own feelings of wantin' him free ta do this for us?" Bluestreak stared at the floor as he wrung his hands.

"I think so," said Bluestreak. "I just…I really want to see him, to talk to him. I want to see what kind of mech he is on my own, not go by what others are telling me."

"Then I'll think of somethin' for ya," said Jazz with a small smile.

"Thanks Jazz," said Bluestreak returning the smile.

"Alright, so where're we goin'?" asked Jazz.

"Nowhere in particular. We were just planning on walking around and going wherever we felt like," said Blaster with a grin. "Come on, let's get going." With that, the group of mechs walked out of the apartment and began their walk down the street. As they walked, they joked and laughed, enjoying the free time they had together without worrying about their job.

"Oh, hang on, I need to stop by this place," said Stalker as he pointed towards a store. "You guys can wait out here for me." Stalker dashed off into the store and Jazz smirked.

"Who wants ta bet he's gettin' info on someone?" asked Jazz and Bluestreak laughed.

"While he's in there, I'm gonna take a quick side trip. I've got…something to pick up," said Blaster with a slightly embarrassed look.

"Oh?" asked Jazz teasingly. Blaster looked away. "Picking up something…for a significant other?"

"Shut up Jazz," said Blaster as he gave the silver mech a friendly shove. "I'll be back a little later."

"Alright," said Smokescreen with a nod. Blaster waved as he walked down the street. Stalker suddenly dashed up.

"Hey guys, I just got some important info, so I need to go follow up on it. I don't know how long it'll take, but you guys have fun," said Stalker. Before Smokescreen, Bluestreak, or Jazz could say anything, Stalker dashed off.

"Well, that was great," muttered Jazz as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Now it's just the three of us. What do ya say we have a lot of fun and rub it in their faceplates later?" Jazz grinned and Bluestreak laughed while Smokescreen shook his head in exasperation. "Come on, let's go." The three continued down the street, stopping by different shops to check out what was inside. Finally, later in the orn, they headed to the Helix Gardens. Their pace slowed and they stayed quiet, until Bluestreak spoke up.

"I think…I remember coming here with Prowl," said Bluestreak quietly. Smokescreen and Jazz glanced at him with interested expressions. "All I remember are the crystals and his black and white armor, but…I remember it."

"He usually did disappear every once in a while, and sometimes he'd take you with him. I guess this is where he always went," said Smokescreen as he looked around.

"This way," said Bluestreak as he turned down a less used path, one Jazz recognized as the one Prowl had led him down. "I remember…he led me this way." Jazz waited until they were close to Prowl's favorite spot before speaking up.

"Blue, where are ya takin' us?" asked Jazz just as they rounded the corner into the small clearing where the ornate bench sat. Bluestreak froze in place, his door-wings held high and stiff. Smokescreen imitated him as soon as he stood beside Bluestreak. "Smokey? Blue? What's the matter?" Jazz ducked around the pair and spotted Prowl sitting on his favorite bench with wide optics. It was the most shocked expression Jazz had ever seen on him. Jazz glanced between him and the two mechs he had followed. Prowl turned a glare to Jazz and the silver mech flinched.

"It's…it's you," whispered Bluestreak as he took a step closer to Prowl. In response, Prowl got to his feet, his door-wings held high and Jazz could barely see them trembling. "Prowl." Prowl flinched in response and took a step back.

"Jazz, you promised," said Prowl quietly as he turned to look at the silver mech.

"I did, and I kept ma promise," said Jazz. "I did, honest."

"Jazz?" asked Smokescreen with a confused look. "You…you know Prowl?" Jazz could have kissed the mech in relief. He was so glad Smokescreen understood his situation. Bluestreak was so focused on Prowl, he didn't really care what Jazz was saying or doing. The gray mech took a step forward and Prowl's attention turned back to him.

"Bluestreak…" said Prowl softly.

"So…you are my brother? I mean, I don't really remember it, and then I overhead Smokey and Jazz talking about a brother, and Smokey told me about you. Then I went through all the pictures and things in our creators' room. I still don't really remember, but when we came here I kinda remembered coming here with you. You did bring me here, didn't you?" asked Bluestreak and Prowl hesitated before nodding. Jazz had noticed that Prowl's expression darkened for the split second Bluestreak mentioned their creators, but it disappeared as soon as Bluestreak continued talking.

"I…I am your brother Bluestreak, and yes, I did take you here," said Prowl softly.

"But…why did you leave us? And why didn't you tell us you were still alive?" asked Bluestreak, his tone soft and pleading. Prowl looked down and away.

"I'm sorry," said Prowl.

"You should be," snapped Smokescreen and Prowl flinched.

"Smokescreen, I..." started Prowl. Jazz wanted to go over and help his friend, but he also wanted to be there for Smokescreen and Bluestreak. He decided to compromise. He took Bluestreak's and Smokescreen's hands and tugged them to the center of the small clearing. Then he walked over to Prowl and gave him a hesitant smile before pulling him to the center of the clearing as well. "Jazz…"

"It's alright," said Jazz with a smile, knowing what Prowl was going to say. "I know what it looked like, so I don't blame ya." Prowl gave Jazz a relieved and grateful look before his expression turned hesitant and serious as he sat down on the ground in front of Bluestreak and Smokescreen. Jazz sat down to the side of the three door-winged mechs so he could be on 'neutral' ground.

"So, are you going to answer Blue now?" asked Smokescreen as he crossed his arms over his chest. Prowl gave a quiet sigh and nodded.

"I am sorry," said Prowl, "I truly am, but…after I left, I couldn't go back."

"But why did you leave in the first place?" asked Bluestreak.

"It was their fault," whispered Prowl. "It was our creators' fault. They wanted to control my life, all our lives, and they acted like they didn't really care. Because of them, because of their plans for me, I'm glitched. That glitch made me miserable. I was teased mercilessly by the other younglings and older mechs and femmes looked down on me for it. Our creators did nothing to stop it, they didn't even want to acknowledge I was glitched." Jazz could tell that once Prowl started, he didn't want to stop. The black and white mech got to his feet and began to pace. "When I was young, I decided I'd get back at them the only way I could, by being a hellion. I got back at everyone with pranks and none of them could prove that I did it thanks to my battle computer. I realized that because of my battle computer, I could understand things most younglings couldn't and I could prank without being caught, but I wouldn't have had the desire to pull pranks if it hadn't been for the battle computer in the first place! Our creators always got upset with me because of my behavior and they always lectured and scolded me, but I didn't care. It was their fault in the first place and they refused to see that! And then…then you were born Bluestreak."

"Me?" he asked quietly and Prowl nodded.

"I knew then that they had given up on me. They gave up trying to understand me, they gave up trying to get me to behave, and they tried to ignore me most of the time. They had replaced me with you," said Prowl and Bluestreak looked stricken. "But I couldn't blame you. You were just a sparkling, a completely innocent sparkling. It was their fault, not yours. I…I truly cared for you and I watched out for you." Prowl chuckled. "Still do even if you don't realize it. And you…you cared for me, I was your older brother. You didn't care about my behavior or anything. I felt whole again."

"In all the pictures of you playing with me, you were always smiling," said Bluestreak softly.

"That's because I was happy," said Prowl and he glanced at Smokescreen in question about the pictures.

"I took them when you weren't looking. I felt I had to prove to myself that you still knew how to smile," said Smokescreen, a hint of sorrow in his tone.

"But you left," said Bluestreak pitifully and Prowl knelt in front of Bluestreak, resting his hands on the younger mech's shoulders.

"Not because of you Bluestreak. Don't ever think that," said Prowl gently. "I left because of our creators. I left because I wasn't going to let them control my life anymore. I couldn't stand it anymore. So I left." Prowl sat back with a sigh.

"And you never came back," said Smokescreen. Prowl lowered his head. "Do you have any idea what happened to our creators?"

"Yes, they died in an accident looking for me," said Prowl. "I'm surprised they even bothered. It's not like they showed any care for me before then."

"You were their son! Of course they would look for you. They were worried sick about you!" cried Smokescreen as he leapt to his feet. Prowl remained still, looking at the ground.

"Were they?" asked Prowl softly. He looked up at Smokescreen and the older mech's optics widened at the amount of hope and sadness in the black and white mech's optics. Smokescreen sat down heavily with a sigh.

"Yes, I'd never seen them so upset," said Smokescreen sadly. Prowl clenched his fists and stared at his clawed fingers. Jazz gently placed a hand on his wrist and gave him a sympathetic look. Prowl gave him a tiny grateful smile before looking back up at his brothers.

"When they died, I wasn't really sure what to do," said Prowl quietly. "Without them, I knew I would be much happier if I stayed with the two of you, but…I couldn't bring myself too. I was…I was afraid that you wouldn't accept me back, that you'd be angry with me for leaving, and that you wouldn't understand. So, I didn't return, but I did keep an optic on you. I always made sure you were both alright."

"You still left us alone. Bluestreak was still so young and I wasn't even an adult yet," said Smokescreen accusingly.

"I know," whispered Prowl.

"What…what did you do? I mean, you were gone so long, how did you survive?" asked Bluestreak cautiously.

"I was a youngling living on the streets. I did the only thing I could; steal. Eventually, I learned the ways of the streets, found myself a place to stay, learned how to defend myself, and found a way to keep myself fueled and healthy. I admit that I'm not proud of many of the things I did, but it was the only way for me to survive when I believed I couldn't return home," said Prowl.

"But after so long, why didn't you come back? Or at least let us know you were alive?" asked Bluestreak.

"I…I'm not…" Prowl stopped and shook his head. "I left you to fend for yourselves without explanation. I felt like I didn't deserve to know you anymore. I still do, but…I obviously no longer have any control over that."

"There's another reason isn't there?" asked Smokescreen scowling and Prowl looked up at him in surprise. "It's because of your…profession." Prowl looked at him with shocked, wide optics.

"Smokescreen—," started Prowl.

"I'm an Enforcer Prowl, of course I know about what you do, so don't act like it's not true," snapped Smokescreen. Jazz was beginning to panic. If Smokescreen blurted out that Prowl was a thief, everything they had worked for would be for naught. Prowl would disappear and Jazz wouldn't be able to get any closer to the mech. "It's one of the reasons I never told Bluestreak about you, and even now I want to pull him away from you, but he wanted so badly to meet you."

"Smokescreen, I…" said Prowl, but he stopped. "You're right." Prowl stood and turned his back on them. "I'm sorry Smokescreen. There are a lot of things I should have done, but didn't because of my own fears. I left you to fend for yourself and to take care of Bluestreak by yourself. There is probably nothing I can do or say that will make up for that, but just know that I regret not returning to you." Prowl looked over his shoulder at his older brother. "You were a good older brother Smokescreen, and I'm sorry I never let you know how much I appreciated you."

"Prowl, wait," said Bluestreak as he got to his feet.

"Bluestreak, you were a joy to me, a wonderful little brother. I couldn't have asked for anything better to remind me what it was like to be happy. I often worried about you after I left and there were many times that I thought of returning just for you, but I was afraid. It's no excuse I know, but we were all younglings. I don't think there is anything I can do that will make up for that either. I'm sorry, but I have to go," said Prowl.

"Prowl! Please, don't leave me again!" cried Bluestreak. Prowl's door-wings visibly trembled as he stood frozen in the middle of the Helix Gardens. Suddenly, Prowl opened the bonds he had with his brothers completely, allowing them to feel his sorrow, regret, and pain, as well as his happiness at seeing them and talking with them again. The two brothers staggered at the immense feelings. Bluestreak immediately opened his bond in response allowing Prowl to feel his sadness, hope, love, and happiness. Prowl's shoulders trembled and his fists clenched. Smokescreen slowly opened his bond allowing Prowl to feel his own sadness, regret, anger, and hope.

"I'm sorry," said Prowl as he dashed off, closing the bond as he ran.

"Prowl!" yelled Bluestreak, but Smokescreen held him back.

"Don't go after him Blue, he doesn't want us to follow him," said Smokescreen softly.

"But—!" cried Bluestreak, "He opened his bond to us Smokey. He opened up to us. What if we can get him to come back?"

"Blue, things like this take time. You can't change a bot in a day," said Smokescreen. Bluestreak looked in the direction Prowl had disappeared and his door-wings drooped.

"I'm gonna go after him," said Jazz and Smokescreen looked at him sharply.

"Jazz, you know what you're not supposed to get really close to him," hissed Smokescreen.

"I can't help it Smokey. I'm gonna do my job, no question, but it's gonna hurt like the Pit when this is all over. I'm gonna enjoy it while I can, and Prowl's my friend. I've gotta help him when I can," said Jazz and he dashed off before Smokescreen could say anything else. Jazz was glad he was good at following bots that didn't like to be followed and/or found. He caught up with Prowl a couple streets away from the Helix Gardens in an old warehouse that was empty for the time being. "Prowl wait," called Jazz as he grabbed the other mech's wrist. Prowl spun around in surprise, and stared at Jazz in shock.

"Jazz?" asked Prowl, stunned.

"Prowler, are ya okay?" asked Jazz worriedly, but Prowl was still so surprised that he remained silent. "C'mon Prowler, talk ta me."

"Jazz, how did you follow me?" asked Prowl.

"Lucky I guess," said Jazz with a shrug. "You're real quick when ya want ta be." Prowl looked like he was considering Jazz's answer before he relaxed. "Prowl, I'm sorry about earlier. I had no idea you'd be there."

"No, it's alright. It wasn't your fault, but what were you doing with them anyway?" asked Prowl curiously.

"Bluestreak wanted ta get me ta relax for a full day with friends, so he got Smokey, Blaster, and a friend of theirs, who I guess is a friend of mine now too, named Stalker. We were walkin' around havin' fun, and then Blaster ditches us to pick up somethin' for a 'significant other', and then Stalker rushes off sayin' something about work, so it was just me, Smokey, and Blue," explained Jazz. "We were walkin' around most of the day and we just ended up at the Gardens." Prowl nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry you had to bet there to witness our family dispute Jazz. I don't want you to feel as if we are throwing you into the middle of all of it," said Prowl and Jazz shook his head with a smile.

"Don't worry about it Prowler, it's not somethin' any of ya can help," said Jazz soothingly. "Ya worried me though, when ya ran off like that." Prowl sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry," said Prowl quietly.

"Now, are ya gonna talk ta me about it?" asked Jazz gently. Prowl studied Jazz carefully for a moment.

"Where are Bluestreak and Smokescreen?" asked Prowl as he glanced back towards the door.

"I left them in the Gardens. I thought they needed some time ta talk and I wanted ta make sure ya were alright," said Jazz. Prowl nodded and his door-wings relaxed from their high, stiff position to droop and tremble.

"I never realized how much I missed them until they were right in front of me and talking to me, even if Smokescreen was angry with me," said Prowl, sadness clear in his tone. "I wanted so much to just hold them both, but I didn't think either of them would appreciate it much. And when I opened the bond to them…I felt everything they felt, even Bluestreak's love for me, though I don't understand it." Prowl held his head and he looked like he was in pain.

"Love is never logical Prowl," said Jazz tenderly. "When it comes ta family, ya can't help but love them, no matter what they did or who they are." Prowl looked at Jazz with wide optics. "Bluestreak knows you care for him, and that's enough for him."

"It's been so long since I've felt them in my spark," whispered Prowl holding a hand over his chest where his spark resided behind the thick white armor. "I never realized how empty I felt. I just…I miss them so much Jazz." The silver mech stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the black and white mech. All Jazz could do was offer comfort and soothing words as Prowl returned the embrace and sobbed silently while burying his face in Jazz's shoulder.

"It's alright Prowler, everythin' will be alright," said Jazz gently and he rubbed Prowl's back and shoulders soothingly. For a while, both just stayed where they were, Prowl drawing comfort and strength from Jazz.

"How can you be so kind?" asked Prowl quietly, his head still resting on the smaller mech's shoulder.

"You're my friend, of course I'm gonna be kind," said Jazz with a light smile.

"But you heard what Smokescreen said. You know that I'm not the most lawful mech," said Prowl and Jazz gave a one-shouldered shrug.

"Doesn't change who you are on the inside," said Jazz. "I mean sure, it's a little surprisin', but you're still Prowl. I just…I hope you'll stop whatever it is that's unlawful. That way ya won't be wanted anymore," said Jazz.

"I'll still be wanted Jazz," said Prowl dejectedly. Jazz merely sighed as he rubbed Prowl's shoulder for a moment.

"Will ya…will ya tell me what you've done?" asked Jazz softly and Prowl immediately shook his head and he pulled away, but Jazz kept his grip on the mech's arms. "Prowler, I understand that ya don't want ta tell me, just don't pull away…please." Prowl studied Jazz's face for a breem before nodding.

"I just can't tell you Jazz… at least not now," said Prowl and Jazz nodded.

"Ya do trust me though, don't ya?" asked Jazz.

"Of course!" said Prowl, a little surprised.

"Then that's good enough for me," said Jazz with a grin. "Ya trust me, so you'll tell me eventually, when you're ready." Prowl smiled softly.

"Yes," said Prowl and Jazz grinned.

"Good, then let's get outta here. Ya said ya had work ta do today, right? And I've got ta get ta the bar," said Jazz.

"I can come with you to the bar and watch your performance, but I'll have to leave after that," said Prowl. "But tomorrow, could you meet me in the Helix Gardens, at my favorite bench?"

"O' course," said Jazz with a grin. "What time?"

"Two joors after midday," said Prowl with a faint smile and Jazz nodded. "Now, let's get to the bar before you're late."

"What are ya talkin' about? I won't be late," said Jazz as he turned to walk out of the warehouse. Prowl merely chuckled.

"We're going to have to hurry," said Prowl as he stepped outside and transformed. Jazz had to admit that Prowl had a nice alt-mode. He followed Prowl's lead and they headed for the energon bar. When they arrived, Jazz waved to Night and got on stage as Prowl sat in their usual spot. Prowl sipped a cube of energon as Jazz performed and when Jazz hopped off the stage, he stood and nodded towards the door. Jazz nodded in return and waved to Night before dashing over to the door and exited the bar with Prowl.

"I guess I'll see ya tomorrow," said Jazz quietly and Prowl nodded.

"Yes," said Prowl. "Jazz, I…" Jazz gave him a curious look, but he shook his head. "Never mind, it's nothing."

"Prowler," said Jazz and Prowl's optics focused on Jazz's visor. "I'll see ya tomorrow. I will." Prowl gave a small smile and nodded. "And ya will tell me what's botherin' ya, right?"

"Of course," said Prowl softly. "It's time I left. Have a good recharge Jazz."

"Ya too Prowler," said Jazz with a half-sparked grin. Prowl turned and transformed before driving off down the street. Jazz watched him until he couldn't see the black and white mech anymore before turning and driving to his apartment. When he got back, Blaster poked his head out of his own apartment.

"Hey Jazz, sorry I kinda ditched you guys today. Something came up," said Blaster.

"It's alright. It's a good thing you did bail on us, and so did Stalker," said Jazz and Blaster gave him a curious look.

"Did something happen?" asked Blaster.

"Bluestreak, Smokescreen, and I ran into Prowl at the Helix Gardens," said Jazz and Blaster's jaw dropped.

"No slagging way," said Blaster, his tone disbelieving. "What happened?"

"We all sat and talked pretty much," said Jazz with a shrug. "Prowl explained why he left'em and why he stayed away. Smokey was mad and nearly blew ma cover, and then Prowl left. I followed him and talked ta him before headin' ta the bar. I'm meetin' him again tomorrow at the Helix Gardens."

"You're spending way too much time with him Jazz," said Blaster sternly.

"Don't," snapped Jazz. "Don't tell me how ta do my job."

"But Jazz—," started Blaster but Jazz cut him off.

"I may get the evidence we need to put him away tomorrow," growled Jazz. Blaster's optics widened in shock. "I feel bad 'nough as it is, I don' need ya ta rub it in ma faceplates. I jus' wan' this ta be over with." Blaster could tell Jazz was truly upset because his accent thickened and his tone was clipped and severe.

"Jazz, I…I'm sorry," said Blaster as he looked at the floor. "This must be really hard for you." Jazz snorted in derision.

"Ya have no idea," growled Jazz. He turned on his heel and stalked into his apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. He got a quick cube of energon and didn't even bother to turn on his music as he laid on his berth. He tossed and turned for joors before he finally fell into recharge, exhausted.


	7. Chapter 7

Jazz woke late the next morning and sat up with a groan. After refueling quickly, he jumped into the washracks to clean up. Once his armor was squeaky clean, he checked the time and found he had a couple joors before he was to meet Prowl in the Helix Gardens, so he decided to talk a walk around Praxus to help clear his processors. As he left his apartment, Jazz noticed that Blaster had already left his apartment judging by the silence coming from behind the mech's door. Jazz could only assume that Blaster was at Headquarters with Smokescreen and Stalker.

As he stepped outside, he glanced around before starting his walk. Jazz smirked faintly as he picked out all the undercover Enforcers that were tailing him and 'blending in' with the crowd along his walk. Immediately, he knew this was because his team had informed the Chief that they were close to catching Prowl and because the Chief knew Jazz wasn't just going to doing this the easy way. Faintly, he was glad he didn't tell Blaster what time he was meeting Prowl at the Helix Gardens, but since Smokescreen and Bluestreak knew where Prowl's favorite spot was, Prowl was still in danger. Jazz had to lose his tail and get to the Helix Gardens before Prowl so he can lead the Enforcers waiting there away from the Gardens.

Jazz knew he would get in big trouble with the Chief for this, but they hadn't consulted him when they made the decision to move in on Prowl. Jazz still didn't have the information they needed and because of their tail and their undercover Enforcers, Prowl would know something was up before he even got to the Gardens. If that happened, Prowl would keep in hiding and even make the connection that Jazz was an Enforcer as well. This whole situation was a disaster waiting to happen.

So, without further ado, he lost all the mechs tailing him. It took him a couple breems, but he managed it and got onto a street where there weren't any undercover Enforcers. Jazz faintly wondered if the entire force was out today as he ducked into an alley. Suddenly, his special com-link flared to life and Jazz flinched at the sudden static.

::Jazz, where the frag are you?:: snapped Blaster.

"Oh ya know, here and there, enjoyin' the sights," said Jazz, malice just barely hidden under the surface.

::Don't play games Jazz, this is important,:: said Blaster, irritation coloring his tone and Jazz felt a little triumphant at that, no matter how petty he knew it was.

"I'm not the one playin' games Blaster," said Jazz. "What the frag do ya think you're doin' sending a bunch of Enforcers ta tail me. I bet ya even have mechs waiting in the Gardens, don't ya?"

::Jazz, tell us where you are, now,:: said Blaster.

"Nah, I don't think I will. See, what ya guys are plannin' is just gonna make things worse. You're gonna ruin everythin'," said Jazz.

::Ruin your plan to tell Prowl who you are and go into hiding with him you mean?:: asked Blaster.

"What are ya talkin' about?" asked Jazz, genuinely confused. "I wasn't plannin' that. Prowl's probably gonna tell me what we need ta know ta put him away. If there are Enforcers everywhere, he'll know somethin's up and he'll disappear. Maybe he'll even make the connection that I'm an Enforcer too. If he does that, you'll never get close ta him again."

::Likely story,:: said Stalker suddenly. ::That information I got yesterday was about a new criminal organization that came into town recently. Incidentally, they're led by a silver mech and arrived the same day you did. That ring any bells Jazz?::

"No," said Jazz, confused. "Are ya sayin' I'm a crime lord or somethin'? Ya have gotta be kiddin' me."

::It makes sense Jazz. Though it's all circumstantial, there is evidence that you're the leader of this new crime organization,:: said Stalker.

"It makes no sense at all!" yelled Jazz. "I'm an Enforcer! I do work for the Autobots! Don't ya trust me at all?!"

::We're not sure that we can anymore Jazz, especially because of your friendship with Prowl," said Blaster.

"He may be my friend, but takin' him in is still ma duty! Ma feelin's don't matter," snapped Jazz. "That's what it means ta be Special Ops."

::Special Ops? But I thought you said you weren't an Autobot,:: said Stalker.

"Not yet, but I've gone through trainin'. They wouldn't let me infiltrate for them if I didn't," said Jazz. "And you should know the Special Ops' favorite sayin', 'Ops make their own rules'."

::Jazz, you don't make your own rules here, you follow the Enforcer's code to the letter,:: snapped Blaster.

"Ya guys are makin' a big mistake," muttered Jazz.

::You already made a big mistake,:: said Stalker.

"Don't remind me," mumbled Jazz.

"There he is!" yelled a nearby mech and Jazz cursed before dashing off.

::You won't be able to hide from the Enforcers Jazz,:: said Blaster and Jazz immediately knew how they had found him; Blaster's communication device hooked up to his own com-link. Jazz dodged through the throng of bots in the street, losing the mechs following him long enough for him to duck into an alley and rip out the communications device from his audio. It hurt like the Pit, especially because of his sensitive audios, but he had to do it. He crushed it under his pede before dashing off again. He quickly lost all the Enforcers and headed for the Helix Gardens.

When he arrived, he spotted the undercover Enforcers easily and then searched through the whole gardens to find all of them. Once he did, he revealed himself in a strategic spot that would cause all the Enforcers to notice him. He looked around as if he was looking for Prowl and then cursed.

"He's not here," Jazz said loud enough for the Enforcers to hear him. "It's cause of all the slaggin' Enforcers. He's noticed'em and he's not comin'." Jazz acted disappointed and upset before storming out of the Helix Gardens forcing all the Enforcers to follow after him. He led them to the far side of the city before losing them and heading back to the Gardens. When he got there, he found Prowl walking up to his bench while looking around curiously.

"Oh Jazz, there you are. I'm a little late. I'm glad you didn't have to wait long," said Prowl as he noticed Jazz jogging up to him.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that, being late too," said Jazz with a light chuckle. "Hey, ya mind if we go somewhere private?"

"Jazz, is there something wrong?" asked Prowl.

"Yeah, the Enforcers are out in large numbers today," said Jazz worriedly. "I don't know what their deal is, but I think it'd be best if we went somewhere we won't run inta them. I don't want them ta catch ya before we get a chance ta sort things out." Prowl studied Jazz carefully for a breem.

"Alright, I know a place. Follow me," said Prowl as he led Jazz out of the Helix Gardens and down many side streets and alleys, avoiding all the Enforcers that crossed their path. Finally, Prowl ducked into a warehouse and walked swiftly over to a back wall. He felt along the wall for a short while and suddenly, a part of the wall slid to the side. "I made this place some time ago in case I needed a place to lie low. Hurry, inside." Jazz ducked inside and Prowl shut the door after he stepped inside. Jazz looked around the comfortable looking room and Prowl sat down on one of the chairs. Jazz sat down on the opposite couch and leaned back with a sigh.

"Nice place," said Jazz with a smirk. Prowl shook his head in exasperation before he stopped when he noticed something.

"Jazz, what happened to your audio?" asked Prowl worriedly as he got up to sit next to Jazz and get a closer look at the damage.

"Oh that? Just an accident while out walkin' in the city earlier. I was gonna get it checked, but I had ta meet ya first so ya didn't think I left ya," said Jazz with a smile. Prowl gave Jazz a tiny grateful smile before leaning closer to get a better look at the injury which was leaking a little bit of energon.

"But…it looks like…you clawed your own audio," said Prowl quietly in an incredulous tone. "Jazz, what is going on?"

"I told ya, it was an accident. I was talkin' ta Blaster on the com-link, askin' him about the Enforcers when someone bumped me hard from behind. I've got sharp claws ya know," said Jazz as he held up his clawed fingers and wiggled them slightly. Prowl looked like he didn't believe Jazz, but let it go.

"I'm also worried about the Enforcers movements," said Prowl when he noticed Jazz glance towards the door. "But they will not find us here." Jazz could only nod and hope to Primus that was true. "Look, Jazz, I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah?" asked Jazz.

"About my…profession, as Smokescreen put it," said Prowl. "I…I trust you and I believe I can tell you this. Maybe you can even help me." Prowl had such a hopeful look that Jazz's spark twisted painfully in its casing. Prowl suddenly stood up and retrieved a repair kit from a nearby shelf. He sat back down next to Jazz and began doing what repairs he could. Jazz tried not to flinch or shudder when Prowl touched his audios, but they were so sensitive.

"Hey, careful, careful," said Jazz as he pulled away slightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you Jazz," said Prowl.

"I know, it's just…my audios are really sensitive," mumbled Jazz and Prowl chuckled lightly.

"Oh really?" asked Prowl and he trailed his fingers along Jazz's audio horns. Jazz shuddered at the wonderful feeling and Prowl chuckled. "They really are sensitive."

"Hey, come on Prowler," whined Jazz and Prowl laughed.

"Sorry," said Prowl as he continued repairs. "I can't fix it completely, but I can stop the leaking and do minor repairs so a medic will have an easier time of it later."

"Thanks," said Jazz. Prowl simply nodded as he worked.

"Now, about what I wanted to talk to you about," said Prowl as he finished working on Jazz's audio and set the repair kit on the table in front of them. Jazz turned to face Prowl and the black and white mech looked down at his clasped hands in his lap. "Jazz…I'm not a lawful mech. I'm…I'm a thief."

"A thief?" asked Jazz and Prowl nodded.

"I've been stealing things since I was a youngling, since I left my creators. At first, it was just to survive, but then it was a thrill. No one has ever caught me, no one's ever come close. But I still have to steal, not just because it's a thrill, but to keep this city safe," said Prowl.

"I…I don't understand the logic there, which is a little ironic," said Jazz and Prowl smirked.

"There are many criminals in this city Jazz, and many of them the Enforcers either can't get any evidence on them or they don't know about them. To them, I'm the unofficial crime lord of this city because they can't do anything without me knowing and if they get on my bad side, they'll find themselves in the Enforcers' hands. If I don't steal something now and again, they won't listen to me anymore, they'll think I'm weak and try to take over the city. I won't let that happen," said Prowl. "And recently, that new crime boss came into Praxus with his men. I've been trying to get him out, but…it's not working. So far, none of my plans have worked."

"So…is he tryin' ta take over or somethin'?" asked Jazz and Prowl nodded solemnly.

"He's already recruited many of the criminals in this city who didn't like me and my rules. If I don't move quickly, he'll take over and there will be nothing I can do about it," said Prowl.

"But…why do you think I can help you with that?" asked Jazz.

"Jazz, I know you've not been completely honest with me. You are much more talented than you let on," said Prowl with a smirk and Jazz's spark nearly stopped in shock. "You've had training, haven't you? Otherwise, you wouldn't have been able to follow me to the warehouse yesterday. Are you planning on joining the Autobots?" Jazz nearly collapsed in relief. Prowl only figured out part of his secrets.

"Heh, ya got me there," said Jazz with a faint chuckle while rubbing the back of his helm sheepishly. "I've actually already done some infiltratin' for them in Kaon, but I didn't want ta join quite yet, so I came here for a while."

"I see," said Prowl. "Those skills of yours can help get this crime boss out of Praxus. Maybe even into the Enforcers' hands." Jazz nodded thoughtfully. "Which brings us back to them and why they're out in force today." Jazz wanted to confess right then and there, if it would stop Prowl from giving him spark attacks every time he brought up the Enforcers.

"Well, Smokey knows I consider ya ma friend," said Jazz softly. "He had a bunch of Enforcers tailin' me earlier. I guess he assumed I would come and meet ya today or somethin'. I managed ta ditch'em and then draw them away from the Gardens before ya got there."

"Were they the ones that injured you?" asked Prowl quietly as he gently traced his own clawed fingertips around Jazz's audio. The silver mech shuddered before shaking his head.

"Nah, it was mostly just 'cause they surprised me when I was talkin' ta Blaster. Someone bumped inta me hard, and then ya know the rest," said Jazz with a shrug. He was grateful for his abilities to keep his lies straight, or he would be in a lot of trouble.

"But, how did you know they'd be in the Gardens?" asked Prowl.

"Smokescreen saw you there and I guess they know some of your favorite places ta go. I don't know for sure," said Jazz as he shook his head. "I wanted ta talk ta ya before anything happened ta ya." Prowl nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm glad you have the skills you do, otherwise, I would have been caught today," said Prowl with a warm smile. "But you might get into trouble since you gave them the slip."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself, and I'm not unfamiliar with gettin' inta trouble," said Jazz with a grin.

"Jazz, I don't want anything to happen to you because of me," said Prowl and Jazz's grin faltered. "Your friendship means so much to me."

"Prowler, it'll be fine. Nothin' will happen ta me because of ya, I can promise ya that," said Jazz with a small smile. He rested his hands on the black and white mech's shoulders and turned so they were sitting facing each other on the couch. "There's just somethin' I want ta tell ya right now."

"Jazz?" asked Prowl curiously, his expression faintly worried as Jazz seemed to have a hard time speaking.

"Look Prowler, I just want ta be clear that I consider you my friend, no matter what happens. You're the best friend I could ever ask for, and our friendship means everythin' ta me. This is a subject I would never, ever lie about, ya understand?" asked Jazz earnestly.

"I do, but…what I don't understand is what brought this up," said Prowl worriedly.

"I just…with all the Enforcers about, it scares me. What if they catch ya? What if I can't ever talk ta ya again? What if you disappear and I never get the chance ta tell ya how much I cherish our friendship? Ya see where I'm goin' with this?"

"Of course, but you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to let myself get caught when I have you worrying so much about me." Prowl gave Jazz a confident smile, but Jazz didn't feel any better. He knew Prowl was going to get caught and he was the one that was going to catch him.

"It's just…" Jazz started, but he couldn't form the right words without giving Prowl some hint as to what he was planning or who he really was. He shook his head and Prowl reached out to brush his fingers along Jazz's forearm, but Jazz pulled back.

"Don't…" said Prowl as he gripped Jazz's arm. "Don't pull away from me, please." Jazz merely looked up at Prowl and sighed.

"I'm sorry Prowler, but there's so many things I want ta say, but I can't," said Jazz, shaking his head.

"It's alright, you can tell me when you're ready," said Prowl softly. Jazz gave him a tiny grateful smile. Prowl didn't understand that Jazz couldn't tell him because he was an Enforcer. "For now, let us relax while we can. It will be some time before the Enforcers give up looking for you and then you should head home, that is, if you can make sure they won't notice you."

"Oh they won't notice if I don't want them too," said Jazz with a smirk. Prowl gave a light chuckle and got them both a cube of energon. As they sipped their energon, they sat in comfortable silence and Jazz allowed his processors to wander. His thoughts continued to turn to Prowl and Jazz was beginning to fully comprehend why. It wasn't just because he thought of Prowl as a friend, he was attracted to the mech. Really, Jazz found he wasn't that surprised. But even if he wasn't surprised, he felt his spark twist in agony. He would never get the chance to tell Prowl, or even see where it went. He just wondered if Prowl felt the same.

"Well, it's getting late. Are you going to the bar tonight?" asked Prowl.

"Probably best that I don't," said Jazz with a sigh. "I think I'm gonna do a little errand and then sneak home. Kinda sad that I have to sneak inta ma own apartment." Prowl gave Jazz a wry smile.

"Just be careful," said Prowl and Jazz nodded.

"Sure," said Jazz as Prowl led him out of the secret room and into the warehouse. Jazz silently jogged over to the door, ignoring Prowl who was watching him intently. The silver mech glanced out the doors carefully and didn't spot any Enforcers nearby. "Well, looks like the coast is clear."

"You really are a natural at sneaking around," said Prowl with a faint smirk. Jazz gave him a slightly embarrassed smile before glancing outside again.

"Well, I should be goin'," said Jazz. Prowl merely nodded with a faint sigh. "I'll see ya tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," said Prowl with a nod. "You should meet me here after midday, or as soon as you can. Then, hopefully, I can convince you to help me with that crime boss."

"Trust me, it won't be hard ta convince me," said Jazz with a smirk. "I'll see ya then Prowler. Just remember what I said earlier." Prowl nodded with a warm smile. Jazz ducked out into the street and stuck to the shadows as he headed for his first destination. Once he glanced over his shoulder and spotted Prowl's door-wings heading in the other direction. A few short breems later, Jazz arrived at his destination and knocked on the door. When it opened, Jazz ducked inside and closed the door behind him.

"Jazz? What are you doing here?" asked Bluestreak. He looked shocked and worried.

"I need ta talk ta Smokey. Is he here?" asked Jazz.

"No, not yet. He said he'd be working late tonight," said Bluestreak as he walked into the living room with Jazz following. "He also said something about you causing trouble or something."

"Yeah, well, it's not me that started all this," muttered Jazz.

"Jazz, what's going on?"

"Look, it started this mornin'. A bunch of Enforcers were tailin' me and they were out in force. Blaster contacted me after I gave some the slip and told me they were gonna tail me to catch Prowl, but they also had information about a new crime boss from Stalker. He accused me of bein' the crime boss because he arrived the same day I did and he's silver too. This just got way outta hand."

"Crime boss? What about Prowl?" Bluestreak was extremely worried and Jazz sighed.

"Prowl's fine. I managed ta lead the Enforcers away from the Gardens before he got there. He took me somewhere where we could talk and he…he told me he was a thief, so I have the evidence I need ta take him in."

"But Jazz! You two are friends!"

"I know Blue! Which is why it hurts so fraggin' much." Jazz turned away from the younger mech and sighed deeply. "But that's not the issue right now. This crime boss is trying to take over Praxus, and Prowl's tryin' ta prevent that, but there's only so much he can do. And Stalker thinks I'm the crime boss and that I'm plannin' ta work with Prowl. This is absolutely ridiculous!"

"So…Prowl isn't working with this crime boss?"

"Of course not. He's tryin' ta get him out of Praxus and he asked me ta help him do it. He knows I do work for the Autobots in Special Ops, so he knows I've got the skills."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said Smokescreen from the entry and Jazz glared at him. Smokescreen crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Jazz expectantly. Jazz stalked over to him and poked him in the chest.

"Do ya have any idea how close we came ta losin' Prowl today?" growled Jazz.

"Enlighten me," said Smokescreen.

"If he had seen the Enforcers you stationed at the Gardens, he would have disappeared forever," snarled Jazz.

"Is that so? Because I hear that you gave nearly all of our Enforcers the slip, destroyed the special communications device, and went to meet with Prowl. Also, Stalker informs us of this new crime boss and all evidence points to you."

"Evidence? What slaggin' evidence?! All ya know is that the crime boss came into Praxus the same day I did and that he's silver. I spent most of ma time in my apartment or on assignment for ya guys. I had no time ta go and run a crime organization! And what happened ta trustin' me? Wasn't I the one that told ya I wouldn't tell the chief your relation ta Prowl so ya could stay on the case? The only reason ya started ta doubt me really was because of…" Jazz stopped and looked at Smokescreen with a shocked look.

"Because of what Jazz?" asked Smokescreen in irritation.

"Stalker," said Jazz softly and Smokescreen gave him a confused look.

"Stalker? What about him?" asked the blue and red mech. Jazz ignored him as he thought over what he had just realized. "Jazz, what are you talking about?"

"It's Stalker. He was the one that told you about the crime boss, he's the one that said I was the crime boss, it's him."

"Stalker is the crime boss?"

"No, that's not what I meant! Stalker works for him! When did Stalker come to Praxus?"

"A deca-orn before you, why?"

"I just said, Stalker works for the crime boss!"

"Jazz, I highly doubt Stalker works for the crime boss. He's an Enforcer."

"And you think I'm gonna betray the Enforcers to join Prowl." Jazz crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Smokescreen. The blue and red mech's optics widened. "Ya see? You're easily blamin' me 'cause Prowl's ma friend! 'Cause he cares 'bout me! You're lettin' you're grudge against him blind ya ta the facts that I'm your friend too. Now listen ta me, Stalker probably met the crime boss in the city he came from or someplace like that, and the crime boss planned ta come ta Praxus and somehow convinced Stalker ta work for him and come here to set things up for him. Once Prowl was outta the way, he could come in and take over without a problem. Then, he convinces everybody that I'm the crime boss so that the real one can take over without worrying about Enforcers looking out for him, and he gets rid of one mech that has training in Special Ops with the Autobots."

"This is all just conjecture," said Smokescreen.

"So was the idea that I'm the crime boss," said Jazz dryly.

"I'd have to agree with Jazz, Smokey. He never gave us any reason to doubt him, but Stalker is shifty. I mean, he does get most of his information from criminals, right?" asked Bluestreak and Smokescreen turned to Bluestreak.

"Well…I never really believed that Jazz was the crime boss, but Stalker working for the crime boss? I don't think I can believe that either," said Smokescreen.

"We're just gonna hafta find out, aren't we?" asked Jazz with a smirk.

"Jazz…I'm sorry," said Smokescreen quietly.

"Don't worry about it Smokey," said Jazz with a light grin.

"How's your audio?" asked Smokescreen and when Jazz gave him a curious look, he explained. "We found the communications device and there were pieces of your armor plating, so we figured you had ripped it out without much care."

"I'm fine, Prowl fixed it up as best he could, but I'll need ta get it looked at soon," said Jazz and Smokescreen nodded. "Well, I'm gonna get goin'. Ya two rest well."

"You too Jazz," said Bluestreak. "And be careful."

"Rest well Jazz," said Smokescreen and Jazz nodded to them both with a grin before leaving their house. He didn't worry too much as he walked down the street since the Enforcers would have long given up on finding him by then, but he still kept an optic out just in case. He was halfway home when he spotted a couple of suspicious mechs, but there wasn't much he could do about them at the moment. All he could do was commit their appearances to memory in case he ran into them again, that way he could figure out why they gave him a bad feeling.

Jazz walked for another block or so, relaxing a bit more as he neared his apartment building. Before he reached the building, he'd have to be on his guard so he could sneak inside without being noticed, but for right now, he was just glad he was close to home. Slipping into an alley, he paused at the other end to look out onto the street, studying everyone to see if they were Enforcers or not. Not seeing any, he was about to step out onto the street when pain exploded from the back of his head. He landed roughly on the ground with a groan and tried to get up to see who had attacked him. Another blow to the head knocked him unconscious. His last coherent thought was that he wasn't caught by Enforcers.


	8. Chapter 8

Prowl sat on his berth staring up at the ceiling as he thought over the previous evening with Jazz. He had woken early this morning from a nightmare he hadn't had since he was a youngling and hadn't been able to go back to recharge, so he thought of Jazz. He and Jazz were so different, but…he truly enjoyed being around the silver mech. It had been a very, very long time since he met anyone he cared about as much as he cared about Jazz. Prowl knew he wasn't very good with emotions, so he made sure to analyze what he felt carefully so he wouldn't confuse himself, but he found it was easy to figure out how he honestly felt about Jazz. He was attracted to the singer and he was determined to not let the silver mech go now that he realized how he felt.

But what Jazz had said earlier while they were hiding in the warehouse worried him. It was as if Jazz was saying goodbye permanently. Prowl's spark twisted in despair at the thought of Jazz leaving. He didn't think he could handle it if he lost Jazz, the only friend he had and his love interest. If he lost Jazz, then life would no longer have any real meaning to him. His creators were dead, Smokescreen hated him, and Bluestreak could live without him and had since he had left his family.

Morning finally came, so Prowl got up and got some energon before leaving his home for the warehouse where he was going to meet Jazz. He made sure no one noticed him on the streets as he made his way there and when he arrived, he slipped into the secret room before shutting the door behind him. Knowing Jazz could take a while to get there if he had to dodge Enforcers, Prowl made himself comfortable with a book file to pass the time.

Midday passed and it was getting close to evening when Prowl began to worry. Jazz should have arrived by then, but there had been nothing but silence in the warehouse since Prowl had arrived. Had something happened to Jazz? Or had Jazz left without telling him because Prowl was a criminal? Prowl paced the secret room worriedly as his thoughts raced through his processors. After another joor had passed, Prowl stepped out of the secret room and headed for the street. He had to look for Jazz and he knew the first place he would look.

He made his way down the street, avoiding the few Enforcers that were out until he arrived at his destination. Prowl didn't bother knocking as he let himself inside after quickly picking the lock. It felt so strange to be inside that house again after so many vorns of avoiding the place, but he remembered where everything was easily. It still looked the same and he smiled faintly at the memories of playing with Bluestreak when they were younglings, but he shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. Prowl silently made his way towards the sitting room where he heard voices. Carefully peeking around the corner, he saw Smokescreen, Bluestreak, Blaster, Stalker, and the Chief Enforcer all sitting down and talking.

"So you two honestly don't know where Jazz is? You haven't seen him since before he went AWOL?" asked the Chief Enforcer.

"No sir," said Smokescreen calmly, but Prowl saw the blue and red mech's door-wings twitch minutely. Prowl knew that meant that Smokescreen was lying since he had seen him do it when they were younglings. "I'm sorry sir, I thought he'd come here too, but he hasn't." Stalker watched Smokescreen with a scowl, but couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not.

"Then we'll be going. If you do see him, let us know," said Redline as he got to his feet. Stalker followed his example and Prowl quickly hid in the kitchen where they wouldn't see him as they headed for the door. Once they had left, Prowl waited for several moments before peeking into the sitting room again. Smokescreen held his head in his hands and Bluestreak looked very worried.

"You know, I would like to know Jazz's whereabouts as well," said Prowl as he stepped into the sitting room. Smokescreen and Bluestreak both leapt to their feet in surprise and Smokescreen had drawn his blaster from subspace.

"Prowl?!" cried both mechs and Prowl smirked.

"Who else would I be?" asked Prowl.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Smokescreen.

"Jazz is missing," said Prowl and Smokescreen looked shocked.

"I thought he was with you."

"Unfortunately, he's not. When was the last time you saw him?"

"You were here when I told Redline, so you should have your answer." Smokescreen crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the black and white mech.

"Your door-wings twitched the same way they used to when you lie, Smokescreen," said Prowl with a faint smirk. "When was the last time you saw Jazz?"

"…Last night. He came by and he convinced me that he wasn't the crime boss, but I don't know what to believe anymore. He also accused Stalker of working for the crime boss."

"That would make sense," said Prowl thoughtfully. "Where did Jazz go after he came here?"

"He left for his apartment. That's the last time I saw him," said Smokescreen.

"Where is his apartment?" asked Prowl.

"Do you really think I'm gonna tell you that?" snapped Smokescreen.

"Smokey, Jazz is missing. He's our friend and you're not doing anything to find him," said Bluestreak accusingly. "His apartment is a few blocks away from the Enforcers' Headquarters."

"Blue!" cried Smokescreen.

"Thank you Bluestreak," said Prowl with a warm smile. "I believe I know which one you're talking about. I'll take my leave now. Hopefully, I'll find Jazz." Prowl turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Prowl!" called Bluestreak and Prowl looked over his shoulder questioningly. "Bring Jazz back, and…just don't be mad at him."

"Mad? Why would I be mad at him?" asked Prowl cautiously.

"It's…complicated," said Bluestreak and Smokescreen looked like he was about to have a panic attack. "Just promise me you won't be mad at him." Bluestreak walked over so he was standing next to Prowl and the black and white mech turned to face him.

"I promise," said Prowl a little perplexed. Bluestreak smiled widely and hugged his older brother. Prowl stiffened in surprise before returning the hug with a smile. Bluestreak released Prowl and the older mech finally left the house. Prowl quickly made his way down the streets, and carefully moved past the Headquarters of the Enforcers before finally coming upon Jazz's apartment.

Just as he was about to head inside the building, he noticed something nearby in the mouth of an alley. There was a bit of splattered energon, not much, but enough to tell that someone was hurt. Prowl looked around and didn't see anyone, but he did see a pipe with energon staining one end. Carefully, he studied the object and noticed flecks of silver paint sticking to the pipe because of the energon. Prowl felt dread creep into his spark as he recognized that shade of silver. He looked around and noticed tiny shards of blue glass…from Jazz's visor. Panic began to set in as Prowl looked around the alley.

Jazz was a smart mech, and he was capable of defending himself, so something horrible must have happened to him probably because of more than one mech. Prowl did all he could to find any evidence of what had happened and found nothing other than the pipe, energon, and shards from Jazz's visor. It was rare that Prowl felt so helpless and he hated it. The best course of action he could take would be to go home and find all his contacts. Surely someone in the underworld of Praxus knew what had happened to his friend.

When Prowl got home, he noticed a blinking light on his monitor which meant someone wanted to talk to him on the screen, but he rarely used the video option for his conversations and his contacts knew that. Cautiously, he walked over and checked to see who the call was from, but the screen said the caller identification was unavailable. That couldn't be anything good. Hesitantly, Prowl pressed the button and sat down as the monitor came to life. On the screen was a large silver mech who grinned maliciously when Prowl sat down.

"Hello there Prowl, I was wondering if you were ever going to answer," said the silver mech.

"I was out," said Prowl shortly. "Now, who are you and what do you want?" The mech shook his head in mock reproach.

"Where are your manners Prowl?" asked the mech with a dark chuckle. "But since you asked, my name is Surestrike and I want you out of Praxus so I can take over."

"So you're the crime boss I've been hearing so much about," said Prowl dryly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Prowl wondered how the mech had gotten his number and how he had gotten his information on the thief. "Do you really think I'll just leave Praxus to a mech like you?"

"But of course," said Surestrike with a malevolent smirk. "You see, I am not merely asking you, I am telling you, to leave Praxus to me, for I have something you cherish." Prowl's door-wings hitched up in surprise when Surestrike stepped aside to reveal an unconscious Jazz tied up in a chair.

"What have you done to him?" snarled Prowl.

"Nothing much…yet," said Surestrike with a shrug. "Let's make a deal. I'll give you a clue about my current location, where your precious singer awaits you. If you figure out the riddle and get here before midnight tonight, you can keep your little friend, but if you don't get here, well…I'm sure you can figure it out. Either way, you leave Praxus. Whether you leave Praxus with your friend here or not, is entirely up to you." Prowl clenched his fists angrily as he glowered at the screen.

"How do I know you're not lying and that you'll keep your word?" asked Prowl, his voice hard and cold as steel.

"Well, I suppose you'll have to trust me," said Surestrike with a smirk, but Prowl noticed a tiny waver in his voice. The crime boss was unnerved by his tone, which gave Prowl a small sense of satisfaction.

"I would never trust you," said Prowl and Surestrike gave a short laugh.

"Then I guess you'll have to deal," said Surestrike. "Now, let's get down to business. Will you come after your precious singer, or will you abandon him?"

"Give me your so-called clue," snapped Prowl.

"Alright then," said Surestrike with a smirk and he stepped out of the way of the screen. "This is your clue." All Prowl could see was the inside of an large empty building, Jazz sitting unconscious in the chair, and a window high on the wall behind him. Surestrike came back into view with a smirk.

"That was your clue?" asked Prowl incredulously. "That was it?!"

"Of course," said Surestrike. "Now, can you find him?" The screen suddenly went black and Prowl cursed loudly and creatively. He sank into his seat and lowered his face into his hands. He sat there for a couple moments before looking up at the monitor. Typing a few keys, he brought up the file that had the recording of the conversation he just had. As a habit, he always recorded any conversation he had in case he ever needed to go over them or other such thing. He pulled up the image of Jazz in the building that was supposed to be his clue and studied it carefully.

The inside of the building looked like a standard warehouse, one of the older ones judging by the rust he could see on the walls. It was large, bigger than the one he had his secret room in, so it had to be an industrial warehouse that wasn't in use. In Praxus, there were only so many industrial warehouses that were empty, either because the business went bankrupt, or because the product was only available at certain times during the vorn. Prowl pulled up all the information he needed on the different industrial warehouses and ruled out over half of them because they were in use. There was the possibility that the one Surestrike was in was listed as in use, but Prowl doubted he had the resources to do that while he was still in the city.

The next thing Prowl looked at was the window. Outside, he could see another building. It had similar architecture to many of the buildings in Praxus, but that type was only built in a certain area of the city close to a few of the industrial warehouses. He brought those up on the screen, but there were still too many. He narrowed the search to warehouses that had windows, since some didn't in order to protect the wares inside them. Many more were off the list, but it wasn't enough. Prowl growled in frustration before looking at the image of the window again. He saw a faint glow in the picture, the glow that comes from the center of town and from the crystals in the Helix Gardens. With a smirk, he picked out all the warehouses closer to the center of Praxus and to the Helix Gardens. There were six.

"Well, that's as good as it's going to get," said Prowl quietly. He memorized the list and plotted the most efficient course for him to take in order to check out all the warehouses and get to all of them before midnight. With that, he headed out.

In the warehouse, Jazz slowly came to, but he made sure to not give any indication that he was conscious. He remembered the last few seconds of consciousness before then, and knew he was probably in trouble, the idea of which was cemented by the fact that he was bound to a chair. With no idea of who had done this to him, it was probably best if he dealt with the situation with the utmost caution. It wouldn't do if he got himself killed because he got careless. It was already bad enough he had let himself get caught like this, but he had only been looking out for Enforcers which obviously was a mistake.

Jazz concentrated on listening to his surroundings, and thanks to his sensitive audios, he could easily pick out all the sounds around him. There was someone right behind him to his right, two bots several steps in front of him a little to his left and they were talking quietly allowing him to identify them as mechs, but he couldn't hear them well enough to understand what they were saying, and two other bots far across the room. Judging by the echoes, they were in a very large area. It reminded him of the warehouse he went to with Prowl, but on a larger scale. That was five bots inside, no telling how many were outside, and he had no idea who they were in the first place.

Jazz moved his wrists slowly so as to not draw any attention from the guy behind him and found he was merely handcuffed, easily broken out of. He felt bindings around his ankles, but they were loose, and thanks to a sharp piece of his armor, he could cut through them with a hard, quick tug. In his subspace, he still had his pistol and his Enforcer's badge. If he needed to, he could escape, take out the guy behind him and the two in front while firing on the two further away and not get damaged. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that, but he had to find out why he was taken and the only way to do that would be to 'wake up'.

Groaning, Jazz shifted his head to the side and moved his arms a little. Pain lanced through his head and he winced. He had been hit pretty hard if it still hurt that bad, which meant he would need to be checked over by a medic. Immediately, he heard the quiet conversation in front of him halt. The bot behind him shifted on his feet while two sets of footsteps from the front came closer. Jazz slowly brought his optics online and his visor lit up. Just as he was about to raise his head, a hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. He winced in pain, but got his first look at one of his captors, a silver mech.

"Well, well, our little singer is awake," said the silver mech with a smirk as he let Jazz's chin go and took a step back. "I was wondering when you'd grace us with your voice." Jazz really didn't like his tone and this mech gave him the creeps.

"W-where am I?" asked Jazz acting as a simple singer. "Who are ya and what's goin' on?"

"So full of questions," said the silver mech with a light shake of his head. "First, allow me to introduce myself, I am Surestrike and I am here to take this city from your precious Prowl."

"Prowl? What are ya talkin' about?" asked Jazz.

"You see, I run a…less than legal business you could say, and Praxus is the perfect place for me to continue my business. The only problem is…your precious Prowl has this city's underground wrapped around his fingers. If I want to work here, I have to get rid of Prowl," said Surestrike.

"Get rid of…? You're not gonna hurt him, are ya?" asked Jazz frantically.

"No, no, of course not," said Surestrike patronizingly. "I made a deal with your friend, or are you more than friends? Either way, we made a deal. He leaves this city, but he'll leave it with or without you depending on whether he can find this warehouse."

"But there are hundreds of warehouses in Praxus!" protested Jazz.

"That's the point," said Surestrike with a smirk. "You see, I don't intend to allow Prowl to take you. I want to know why he's so interested in you, what makes you so special."

"I'm not special," said Jazz with a shake of his head.

"You are to him," said Surestrike, his smirk turning malicious. "Now, I highly doubt he'll be able to find you before the deadline, so we have all the time in the world. I have a few questions for you."

"And I have a few for you," said Jazz with a faint smirk.

"Oh a show of bravado, not what I was expecting of a singer," said Surestrike,

"There're lotsa things ya won't expect from me," said Jazz. "Now, first, why'd ya decide ta use me, not just 'cause Prowl's interested in me?"

"It seemed to be the easiest way to manipulate him. They say bots will do anything for those they care about," said Surestrike.

"And how'd ya know he cared about me?" asked Jazz.

"I have several informants that came into the city before myself, making sure I had an easy entrance and kept hidden from Prowl until now," said Surestrike with a shrug.

"Like who?"

"Do you really think I'll tell you that?" Surestrike gave Jazz a raised optic ridge.

"Is it really likely that I'm gonna live after this?" countered Jazz. "Ya said yourself that ya don't expect Prowl ta come, but what do ya plan ta do with me after ya find out why I'm so special? It's obvious ta me that you're just gonna throw me out after off-linin' me. So, what's the harm in tellin' me who your informants are?"

"You seem quite intelligent. Must be something that Prowl admired about you. I suppose you're right, there really is no harm in telling you. One of my informants is a petty thief in the area; he kept an optic on Prowl's major movements when it came to the underworld. Another is a bartender at the energon bar you performed at and Prowl frequented. The last is among the Enforcers themselves, on the special team made up to catch Prowl."

"I see," said Jazz. "So my suspicions were correct."

"Excuse me?" Surestrike gave Jazz a perplexed look.

"I told ya there're lotsa things ya wouldn't expect of me," said Jazz with a smirk. "You're in way over your head for several reasons Surestrike. One, Prowl will find me, no matter what he has to do, he won't give up. Two, another member on the special team was suspicious of your little informant, Stalker, in the Enforcers. Three, ya captured me."

"What does capturing you have to do with anything?" Surestrike's expression turned serious and Jazz could tell he was beginning to feel nervous.

"I'm not the average mech Surestrike, and I'm certainly not the average singer." Jazz smirked at the mech and he began to get agitated.

"What are you talking about?" Jazz continued to smirk. "Answer me!"

"Oh, am I worryin' ya? Well, that's too bad."

"You will answer me or my mech behind you will shoot you," snarled Surestrike.

"But if ya do that, ya won't find out why I'm so special and what I'm keepin' from ya," said Jazz with a smirk.

"Fine, then, since you're so confident that Prowl will arrive, when he does, I'll just have my men shoot him," said Surestrike with a smirk. Jazz's expression turned dark.

"Ya do that and ya won't survive until morning," said Jazz coldly and Surestrike stared at him in shock before laughing.

"You're restrained, you can't do anything," said Surestrike.

"Are ya so sure about that?" asked Jazz.

"What are you talking about? Answer me!" yelled Surestrike.

"Alright, fine," said Jazz with a shrug. "My name is Jazz. I do occasional work for the Autobots as a Special Ops agent and Saboteur. They want to recruit me, but at the moment, I am an Enforcer workin' here in Praxus. Apparently, your little friend in the Enforcers didn't tell ya I worked with him ta catch Prowl or that I worked with the Autobots." Surestrike looked completely flummoxed. "Which ruins part of my theory that ya wanted me out of the way or some other such reason. Apparently, ya just wanted ta find out why Prowl was interested in me." Jazz shrugged nonchalantly.

"That…none of that can be true," said Surestrike, his voice quavering as he shook his head. "If it were, you would have broken out by now."

"Ta be truthful, I'm stallin'," said Jazz with a grin. He raised his hands and spun the handcuffs around a finger. Surestrike stared at the rotating cuffs with a shocked expression. Jazz suddenly swung back and hit the mech behind him in the neck with his elbow, hitting a certain spot knocked him unconscious. As he freed his legs, he stood and punched the mech standing next to Surestrike with his left hand while drawing his pistol. He fired two shots, taking down the two mechs by the door without killing them and then pointed the pistol at Surestrike. The mech turned to run, but Jazz tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms behind him and began pulling out a pair of his own cuffs. "You're under arrest for multiple charges of lotsa different things, I don't know the specifics, but I know someone else does."

"Jazz?" asked a familiar voice and Jazz spun around to face the door while keeping his knee in the middle of Surestrike's back. Prowl stood in the doorway next to the two downed mech and stared at Jazz with a completely stunned expression. "Jazz…you're…an Enforcer?"

"Prowl…" started Jazz. He finished cuffing Surestrike and pulled him to his feet. "Prowler, just gimme a minute and we'll talk, I promise." Jazz shoved Surestrike over to the fallen mech by the chair and cuffed them together along with the other downed mech. Jazz then walked over to the two mechs by the door and cuffed them before tending to their injuries to stop their leaking. Prowl had moved away from Jazz and further into the warehouse when Jazz had approached. Once Jazz made sure none of the mechs could get away, he turned to Prowl. "I knew you'd find me." Jazz gave a light smirk, but his expression turned sad when he saw Prowl's own expression. The Enforcer could see the feeling of betrayal in Prowl's optics and his spark twisted in pain.

"You're an Enforcer," Prowl whispered.

"I am," said Jazz. "I was tasked with finding evidence that you were indeed a thief and with brining you into custody."

"You…we were friends," said Prowl disbelievingly. "No, you acted like my friend, but you…you weren't my friend. You never were!"

"Prowler—," started Jazz.

"Don't call me that! I wasn't ever your friend, was I?! Just a target! It meant nothing to you!"

"No! Please Prowler, I need you to listen to me."

"Why should I?! You lied to me…about everything! All it was, was a big lie! How…how could you?!"

"Remember what I said yesterday? I said that I considered you my friend, no matter what happens, that I couldn't ask for a better friend, and that our friendship meant everything. I would never lie about something like that!"

"Well, apparently even that is a lie!"

"No!" Jazz shook his head vehemently. "Listen, please. You're my friend and I care about ya, but…I wasn't supposed to care so much. I was scared when I started ta care, 'cause I knew it was gonna hurt when all this was over. I…didn't want ta do this anymore, but I had to keep goin'. I'm an Enforcer, it's ma duty ta arrest criminals. It's ma duty ta catch ya. I couldn't choose between ya and ma duty, especially not with Smokescreen and the others watchin' me. Then all this slag happened." Jazz lowered his head and clenched his fists. "It's just not fair!" Prowl was a little startled by Jazz's exclamation. "It's not fair that I hurt ya, it's not fair that I'm hurtin', it's not fair that I had to choose between doin' what I love and the mech I've come to consider ma best friend…maybe more."

"Jazz?" asked Prowl hesitantly.

"Ya know why I wear this visor?" asked Jazz with a humorless smirk and chuckle. "They say optics are the window ta the spark, and for me, it's true. I can't keep my emotions outta ma optics. They're ma only giveaway on missions, so I took ta wearin' a visor. I rarely take it off." Jazz reached up and pulled off his visor. He turned the glass gently in his hands. "Ta think this was the only thing that kept ya from findin' out I was an Enforcer." Jazz looked up and Prowl gasped at the sight of Jazz's optics so full of pain, sorrow, regret, and guilt. "There were times when I just wanted ya ta pull it off so ya would understand and you'd get away from me so I wouldn't have ta do this."

"You…It wasn't a lie," said Prowl softly and Jazz shook his head. "You…you really do care."

"I do," said Jazz. "Normally, I'm so good at keepin' ma personal life separated from ma work, at never gettin' close ta ma targets, but with ya…it was impossible. There was absolutely no way I coulda kept myself from likin' ya."

"But…couldn't you have just told me, or given me some clue? Do we really have to do this?" pleaded Prowl and Jazz looked away. He brought his hand up to his audio and Prowl's optics widened in realization. "You…they were listening in the whole time, weren't they?"

"There were some days I didn't let them, but most of the time, yeah," said Jazz.

"But…you tore it out. Why?" asked Prowl, perplexed.

"When we were supposed ta meet in the Gardens and we went ta your warehouse, they were trackin' me usin' that. I tore it out so they couldn't," said Jazz with a shrug.

"You…kept me from getting caught," said Prowl, wonder in his tone.

"I…ma excuse was I didn't have enough evidence. Ma real reason was I wanted more time with ya. I wanted ta end this on ma terms, not because of someone else. I wanted ta tell ya myself. I wanted ta tell ya how sorry I am. I know it doesn't really mean anything, but I'm so sorry." Prowl stared at Jazz silently for several moments and his optics widened when he saw the small beads of tears beginning to form in Jazz's optics.

"Jazz…" said Prowl as he took a step towards Jazz. The black and white mech could see how much this had hurt the silver mech, but he also felt hurt and betrayed. He didn't know what to do. Before he was able to figure anything out, mechs began pouring into the warehouse. Jazz immediately reacted, his visor back in place, and he dashed around Prowl to grab his wrists and cuff him. Prowl cried out in surprise, but noticed that Jazz was being much gentler with him than he had been with the mechs he had cuffed breems prior.

"You're under arrest for the thefts of many priceless artifacts and artworks," stated Jazz, his voice distant. Prowl could tell his calm demeanor was an act.

"Jazz?" asked Smokescreen as he walked over, a pistol in one had. Blaster walked up as well, along with Stalker, Redline, and several other Enforcers.

"Hey Smokey, what took ya so long?" asked Jazz with a grin.

"Jazz, what is going on here? Who are these other mechs?" asked Redline sternly as he took several steps towards them.

"Well, it's a long story and it's pretty convoluted," said Jazz with a wry expression. "That silver mech over there by the chair is the crime boss that just came ta the city and the other mechs worked for him. Prowl here has no connection to them whatsoever."

"But…how did you get here?" asked Redline. "All we got was a ping from your com-link and your location."

"It started last night on ma way ta ma apartment, when one of these guys knocked me out. They brought me here and I woke up some time ago. I talked with the crime boss, Surestrike, and got a lot of information from him. He has several informants and one of them is standing right next to Smokey there," said Jazz and he pointed at Stalker. "I'd say the only smart thing he did was refrain from tellin' Surestrike that I was an Enforcer and that I worked for the Autobots on occasion. I suppose he just told Surestrike that Prowl and I were friends or somethin'."

"Arrest him," said Redline as he pointed at Stalker and Smokescreen quickly cuffed him.

"Then, I took out one of the mechs, took out Surestrike and the mech next to him after shooting the two over by the door. Prowl arrived when I was cuffing Surestrike. I assume Surestrike had contacted him and he came to save me," said Jazz. During this who conversation, Prowl stood completely still and stared at the floor. It was hard for him to believe that he had finally been caught, but he was glad it was Jazz that caught him, rather than because he made a stupid mistake. Prowl considered trusting and getting close to Jazz a mistake, but not a stupid one.

"So now we have the crime boss and the best thief in Praxus, nice work Jazz," said Redline with a smile and Jazz shook his head.

"I don't want credit for any of this…I don't deserve it," said Jazz softly and Redline stared at Jazz with a confused look.

"Alright mechs, round them up," said Redline and Jazz stepped forward, gently nudging Prowl in the back. Prowl looked over his shoulder, but Jazz couldn't meet his optics. Two Enforcers stepped up to Jazz and moved to take Prowl.

"No," snapped Jazz. "I'm the one who caught him, I'm the one who's gonna take him in."

"Sorry Jazz, but your involvement stops here," said Redline and Jazz looked at him in shock.

"What are ya talkin' about?" demanded Jazz.

"You became too emotionally involved in this case. You are now off the case and you will not be informed of any updates concerning Prowl. You are also to take a psych evaluation, and have it approved by our evaluator before you're allowed back on duty," said Redline.

"What?! Ya gotta be kiddin' me!" yelled Jazz as Prowl was taken from him. Prowl watched Jazz worriedly from right next to him since the Enforcers holding him didn't seem inclined to miss what was happening. "I just caught the mech we were after, along with a crime boss and several of his mechs, and revealed three of his informants within the city! It's because of me we got as close as we did ta Prowl, and you and your mechs nearly screwed it up! I had to fix your mistakes! I did my duty and beyond and this is how you thank me?!" Jazz's com-link beeped, letting him know he had an incoming message, but he ignored it. "I demand ta know what happens ta him!"

"I'm sorry Jazz, but you're off the case and you will be evaluated by Smokescreen," said Redline.

"Smokey?" asked Jazz and Smokescreen looked anywhere but in Jazz's optics. "Smokey, tell him I don't need a fraggin' evaluation."

"But I agree with him Jazz," said Smokescreen.

"Are you still holding a grudge against him for getting close to me like you couldn't after I left brother?" asked Prowl calmly. Smokescreen stared at Prowl in shock. "Come now Smokey, I may be a logical mech, but I can recognize common emotions like jealousy." Smokescreen glared at Prowl and he shrugged. "It's not your fault Smokescreen, it never was." Smokescreen's glare melted away to shocked optics. "Take care of Bluestreak." All Smokescreen could do was nod. During this time, Jazz's com-link continued to beep and he growled in frustration. Finally, he gave in and answered.

"Jazz here," he said as he raised a hand to his undamaged audio. All attention turned to him.

::Jazz, it's Sentinel Prime. Do you have a moment?:: asked the caller.

"Sentinel Prime sir, of course, what can I do for you?" asked Jazz and several mechs nearby glanced at each other incredulously.

::I've got another mission for you in Kaon, but it could get messy. Things are escalating here and I need some inside information,:: said Sentinel Prime and Jazz remained silent for a breem. He glanced up and smirked at Redline. ::I also wanted to talk to you about that position in Special Ops. I know you don't want to get completely involved yet, but—::

"Excuse me sir, sorry to interrupt, but…I'll take the mission. I just need transport to Kaon as soon as possible. Also, about that offer ta join Special Ops, I accept," said Jazz. Prowl stared at Jazz incredulously with worry shining in his optics. "I was wonderin' if ya could do me a favor though."

::Of course, as long as it's within my power,:: said Sentinel.

"I have a friend here in Praxus in trouble with the law. I think he's a good mech and he's got a great tactical mind and I know you're in need of tacticians. I've been taken off his case, so I'm not allowed ta find out anything about what happens ta him, but I was wonderin' if ya could take care of that?" asked Jazz as he smirked at Redline.

::Hmm, I'll see what I can do. What's his name?:: asked Sentinel.

"His name is Prowl," said Jazz. "He'd make a great Ops agent too, but I think he'd lean more towards tactics. And if ya can help him out, would ya let me know?"

::Of course Jazz, I'll look into it as soon as I can. I'll have a transport in Praxus tomorrow and I'll see you in Kaon when you arrive,:: said Sentinel.

"Thank you sir," said Jazz and the link cut off. "Oh and Redline, I resign. I'm an Autobot now." Redline and several other Enforcers were staring at Jazz completely stunned. Jazz turned to Prowl and smiled. "I hope that helps ya Prowler."

"Jazz…thank you," said Prowl with a faint smile and Jazz nodded.

"I hope I see ya again ma friend," said Jazz. "Wish me luck on my mission."

"I don't believe in luck," said Prowl as he shook his head. "But there is something I'd like you to have." Jazz gave him a curious look. "Come here and reach into my subspace. There's a crystal there. Keep it with you." Jazz did as he was told and just as he was about to pull back, Prowl planted a quick kiss on Jazz's forehead. Jazz stared at him in shock as he pulled out a blue crystal that fit easily into his palm. "That was a thank you." Prowl gave Jazz a smile and the silver mech grinned widely. "I hope to see you again too." Jazz nodded and put the crystal in subspace before walking out of the warehouse.

"Later mechs, I'm off ta Kaon," said Jazz as he raised a hand over his shoulder without looking back.

"Did he really just do that?" asked Blaster.

"He did," said Smokescreen as they stared after Jazz. Prowl watched Jazz until he could no longer see the silver mech.

"Alright, that's enough, let's get these mechs to headquarters," said Redline with a scowl as he began walking out of the warehouse. "I want them all in separate cells and get those two checked out by medics." Enforcers rounded up all the mechs in cuffs and began to escort them out of the warehouse.


	9. Chapter 9

Prowl remained in the cell for several orns before a mech stepped up to his cell. Prowl looked up curiously and his optics widened in surprise. Standing in front of his cell was Sentinel Prime who was studying Prowl carefully. The black and white mech stood up and stepped up to the energy bars cautiously. When Sentinel saw Prowl's dubious expression, he smirked.

"Jazz was right about you, you are quiet and cautious," said Sentinel.

"Being quiet and cautious is how I remained out of a cell like this. Unfortunately, Jazz is quite good at what he does," said Prowl dryly. Sentinel chuckled and nodded.

"He is, which is why I asked him to join the Autobots. If you were wondering, Jazz returned from his mission just fine and his mission was a success." Prowl's door-wings lowered slightly in relief and he nodded. "Now, I'm here on his request. He said it would be best if I met you personally."

"I heard Jazz's conversation with you when he accepted your offer. I was grateful for his help then, I feel I must thank him again," said Prowl.

"You might have to. You seem like an interesting mech."

"I'm not sure I enjoy being interesting."

"Either way, I'm here to see if you're a mech I could use." Prowl raised an optic ridge in question. "Jazz says you're good with tactics."

"I have advanced logic processors and battle computer, so I'm not just good with tactics, I'm an expert. I do not mean to sound…conceited or egotistical, but it is true. It is because of my expertise in tactics that I have not been caught until now."

"Mind telling me how you were caught?"

"Did Jazz not tell you?"

"I asked him, but he didn't want to talk about it. He refuses to talk about you at all. When anyone asks, he goes quiet and disappears for a while." Prowl frowned and looked at the ground to the side.

"It's not unexpected," said Prowl quietly. "I find it hard to think about without nearly crashing."

"Crashing?" asked Sentinel, slight concern coloring his tone.

"There is a delicate balance between my logic processors and battle computer. If I encounter anything…illogical or overly emotional, I tend to crash. I don't exactly remember what the medic told me, but he said something about the balance being disrupted, and about my logic processors getting stuck on a loop which causes my body to lock up and freeze. I have found if someone catches my attention with a touch, or a shout, I'm brought out of the loop, but if not…I'll crash completely and a medic will have to deal with me. Apparently, it is quite annoying to repair me after a crash."

"I…see. How often do you crash?"

"I haven't crashed since I was a youngling," said Prowl with a shrug. "I rarely deal with anything illogical these days. I have learned to avoid it." Prowl's tone was wry and Sentinel chuckled. His expression suddenly turned to realization.

"You just diverted me from my earlier question." Prowl smirked.

"I was wondering when you would pick that up."

"You are good." Prowl merely nodded. "So, will you tell me how you were caught?" Prowl sighed.

"Jazz was recruited by the Praxus Enforcers to join a team specially put together to catch me. He was their field agent. I met him at an energon bar nearby where he was a performer, he can sing. I…we became friends…at least I thought we did, but…it was merely his job to get close to me. So much happened in only a few orns," said Prowl shaking his head. "The events that led up to my capture began when Jazz was captured by the crime boss, Surestrike. I'm not sure how it happened, but I was called by Surestrike and told to find him and Jazz. I ended up finding them just as Jazz was arresting Surestrike. We talked and he arrested me just as the other Enforcers arrived."

"So, you two were pretty close," said Sentinel.

"We were good friends. I'm not sure what to classify us now," said Prowl softly.

"Would you be able to work with him if you had to?"

"Most likely. I'm sure it would be uncomfortable, but I can deal with it. Apparently, I'm known for being cold-sparked. But I'm not sure how Jazz would react to it." Sentinel nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think you're qualified, but why should I bring a known criminal into my ranks?" asked Sentinel.

"I was expecting that question much sooner," said Prowl with a raised optic ridge. Sentinel shrugged with a faint smile. "I am not sure you need me to answer that question considering you have already made your decision."

"You know that for sure?" asked Sentinel and Prowl nodded with a smirk. "Then how would you answer that if I had not yet made my decision?"

"I am a thief, so I do not physically harm anyone. There was also the fact that I only stole things recently in order to keep all the other criminals in Praxus in line, well, as close to in line as you can convince criminals to be. I allowed no murders in this city, and if anyone did so, I handed them over to the Enforcers with any and all evidence they would need. I did not enjoy breaking the law, but I was in a unique position that allowed me to prevent crimes or catch criminals easily because of my connections with the underworld," said Prowl. Sentinel looked thoughtful.

"Do you have any idea what my decision is?" asked Sentinel and Prowl smirked.

"I know exactly what you're going to say," said Prowl. Sentinel raised an optic ridge. "You are going to say that I can be of use to you, especially as a tactician seeing as the Autobots are in need of someone with my skills. But you also see that I can be of use to connect more with Special Ops because of my own skills infiltrating houses with advanced security systems without leaving any evidence of my presence. Knowing Jazz also helps." Sentinel laughed.

"You are very good," said Sentinel.

"Thank you," said Prowl.

"And you're right. I'll get the chief to release you to me."

"He won't like it and he'll fight it as much as he can."

"Which won't be much. I am Prime and I need you for the escalating problems with the rebels in Kaon. Even if the Senators put up a fight about it, there's nothing they can do since this is a military matter."

"You have thought this through quite meticulously."

"I didn't become Prime for my political skills you know." Both mechs chuckled.

"I can see that."

"I'll be back in a few moments." Prowl nodded and watched Sentinel walk out of the brig. He was gone for a couple of breems, but returned with a disgruntled Redline.

"I still think you're making a mistake, sir," grumbled Redline as they stepped up to Prowl's cell. "He's a criminal and not likely to change just because of one mech."

"Well, if he does go off the grid like you think, I'll be sure to let you know you have a job to do," said Sentinel dryly and Prowl had to keep himself from chuckling. Redline glared at Prowl before unlocking the cell causing all the energy bars to disappear. Prowl stepped forward out of the cell and flicked his door-wings in disdain at the small room behind him.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Sentinel and Prowl nodded.

"Thank you for this," said Prowl and Sentinel grinned.

"You won't be thanking me soon," said Sentinel with a laugh. "You're going to have to go through training, and because of your…background, you'll be watched carefully. Also, once you've finished training, you'll start at the bottom of the ranks, the lowest of the low. You'll have to work hard to distinguish yourself from the others. And since it can't seem like I'm favoring you over anyone else, you'll have to work at a different base than the one I command, which means you won't be in Kaon."

"I understand," said Prowl. They stepped out of the brig and began the walk through headquarters, As they passed through, many of the Enforcers glared at Prowl. He ignored them easily and Sentinel smirked.

"You really aren't ruffled by their glares at all, are you?"

"Of course not. I can understand their…dislike of me, and I do not blame them. It is illogical for me to worry about what others think of me and frankly I do not care what they think of me."

"That will help you when you're training and at other bases." They were nearly out of headquarters when Prowl spotted Smokescreen. He stopped and Sentinel gave him a curious look. Prowl glanced at Sentinel before stepping up to his brother.

"I wish to apologize," said Prowl.

"For what?" snapped Smokescreen. Prowl scowled and punched Smokescreen in the gut.

"For that, but I don't really feel sorry. I do not appreciate the fact that you blame me for what happened to us. I also do not appreciate the fact that you brought Jazz into all of this and forced him to choose between his duty and his friend. Not to mention your grudge against him for getting close to me when you couldn't. Next time, confront me yourself and maybe we won't have to go through all this pain all over again."

"What the slag Prowl?!" cried Smokescreen as he held his dented stomach armor.

"You may be my older brother Smokescreen, but I am not the youngling you once knew. Things are different now, I am different now, and you should know that quite well," said Prowl. He pulled out a data pad suddenly and handed it to Smokescreen who took it with a perplexed expression. "I trust you to take good care of our little brother Smokey. This is for him."

"What is it?" asked Smokescreen carefully.

"Take a look," said Prowl and the blue and red mech turned on the pad. His optics widened when he saw the picture. It was taken by one of their creators one day when Prowl and Bluestreak had played a prank on Smokescreen. The oldest youngling was covered in different colors of paint and ribbons had been wrapped around his frame. Bluestreak and Prowl were running away laughing as Smokescreen chased after them. "I always kept that with me, but I think Bluestreak would like to have it to add to his album."

"Prowl…" said Smokescreen quietly as he stared at the picture.

"Take care Smokescreen," said Prowl as he turned back to Sentinel and nodded, telling the larger mech he was ready to go. Smokescreen could only watch as his younger brother walked out of headquarters with Sentinel Prime, leader of the Autobots.

As Sentinel Prime predicted, Prowl had a lot of work to do and a lot of mechs keeping cautious optics on him. He often ignored passing insults or mechs who tried to intimidate him, which earned him the reputation of being cold-sparked and emotionless. Though he didn't care what the thought of him, he was irritated that no one bothered to get to know him to see if the rumors were indeed true.

Once he finished his training, faster than any other mech according to the instructors, he was transferred to an out-of-the-way base that never saw any action and Prowl was unsure whether to appreciate that or to feel annoyed. Before he left the training facility, he heard many rumors that it was because he knew Sentinel Prime personally that he got through training so quickly, but in reality, it was because of his logic processors, battle computer, and his master of Circuit Su, Metallikato, and Diffusion.

After he settled into his new quarters, he walked around to get used to the layout. Prowl noticed that many of the mechs he passed already knew about him and his reputation. He twitched his door-wings in dismissal, but still found himself wondering if he should just reroute his emotion protocols to go through his battle computer instead of his normal processor and just be done with it.

"Ah, you must be Prowl," said a voice and Prowl turned around to face the speaker.

"Yes, and you are?" asked Prowl with a raised optic ridge.

"I'm Stormrunner, commander of this base," said the mech. He was a dark blue-gray with silver accents. "You've only been here for a short time and already everyone knows your name and reputation."

"It wasn't intentional, I assure you," said Prowl dryly and Stormrunner chuckled.

"I believe you," said Stormrunner. "Rumors are about the only things that keep these mechs entertained these days." Prowl sighed and twitched his door-wings in annoyance.

"Is there something specific you wished to tell me?" asked Prowl. He really would like to get back to walking through the base.

"Actually yes. You have today and tomorrow to get settled and acquainted with the base and those you'll be working with. There is a general meeting the next day and you are to attend, so you can receive your duties," said Stormrunner.

"Understood sir," said Prowl with a nod.

"Alright, then I'll leave you to your walk," said Stormrunner and he walked away. Prowl watched him for a moment before turning down a different hall. He could tell he wasn't really going to like it there.

Prowl realized he was right after staying at the base for mega-cycles. He rarely spent any time around other mechs if he could help it and when he was around them, he remained distant and detached. All the mechs didn't seem to like him or enjoy his presence. He just wanted to distinguish himself so he could be transferred to a different base.

One evening, he headed to the rec room to get a cube of energon before he went to his room to finish reports and then recharge. As soon as he stepped into the room, mechs quieted their conversations and watched him as he got a cube. He ignored them and headed back towards the door. Just as he got halfway across the room, Stormrunner stepped inside with a serious expression.

"Prowl, I need to talk to you," said Stormrunner. Prowl gave him a curious look.

"Is there something I can do for you sir?" asked Prowl as he took a sip. He had neglected to retrieve a cube earlier that orn, so he needed to refuel.

"I…have some bad news for you," said Stormrunner. Prowl looked a little perplexed while everyone else looked a little eager to find out what was going on. Prowl stepped up to Stormrunner so their conversation wasn't broadcast across the entire room.

"Bad news?" asked Prowl cautiously.

"Sentinel Prime said you would like to know. He sent me the message earlier," said Stormrunner. Several mechs nearby were listening in, but Prowl ignored them. He was more concerned with what Stormrunner had to say.

"What…could he message you about that he thought I'd like to know?" asked Prowl hesitantly. The only thing Prowl could think of was something that concerned Jazz.

"He said it was about a friend of yours," said Stormrunner.

"Jazz? What happened to Jazz? What's wrong?" demanded Prowl agitatedly, his door-wings raised and stiff.

"He's Ops right?" asked Stormrunner and Prowl nodded. "Sentinel Prime said he went on a mission and hasn't returned. It's been too long since he last reported in, so they think something happened to him. They…think it's unlikely that he's…still alive." Prowl's energon cube fell to the ground with a clatter and he stared at Stormrunner in shock.

"No," whispered Prowl. "No, Jazz can't be…He can't be dead."

"Prowl, it's been orns, and his mission was extremely dangerous," said Stormrunner.

"He can't be dead!" yelled Prowl. "I won't…I can't believe it." All the mechs around them were glancing at each other with concerned looks and they all seemed to realize Prowl wasn't as cold-sparked and emotionless as they thought.

"Prowl—," started Stormrunner.

"No!" cried Prowl as he stepped around Stormrunner and walked quickly down the hall. It was completely silent in the rec room for several moments as Stormrunner and all the other mechs stared at the now closed door.

"Does anyone know who this Jazz mech was?" asked one of the mechs in the room.

"Sentinel Prime told me he was one of the best Special Ops agents he had. He was a former Enforcer, worked undercover," said Stormrunner.

"But Prowl was a thief right? Why would Prowl react like that to an Enforcer's death?" asked a mech.

"Apparently they were good friends, at least Jazz was undercover to get close to Prowl and they became pretty close, no one knows how close. Jazz was the one that arrested Prowl, but he was also the one to suggest to Sentinel Prime that he would make a good tactician. That's all I was told," said Stormrunner.

Prowl ran down the hall, ignoring the shocked looks from the others on the base, until he got to his quarters. He slipped inside, locking the door behind him, and curled up on his berth. His spark ached fiercely with grief and his body trembled. He had never felt such emotional pain before and it was difficult for him to process, but he fought the crash he could feel creeping up on him. Crashing was the last thing he wanted right now. Sobs wracked his frame as tears slid down his faceplates. He didn't want to believe Jazz was gone, but Sentinel Prime wouldn't lie about something like this. Finally, he could no longer stave off the crash and he fell unconscious.

Prowl woke with a massive processor ache and his body felt extremely stiff. He gave a light groan and raised a hand to rest his palm on his helm. Nearby, he heard someone moving until they were standing right next to him and he slowly brought his optics online to see who it was. Stormrunner was watching him with a worried expression and Prowl slowly sat up. He couldn't exactly recall what had happened, but he was sure he had crashed. He just had to remember why.

"Prowl, are you alright?" asked Stormrunner.

"How long was I out?" asked Prowl.

"You act like this is a normal thing."

"How long was I out?" Prowl repeated.

"Two orns. What happened Prowl?"

"I crashed."

"I got that much, but why? And how?"

"It's because of my logic processors and battle computer. There's a delicate balance between them, and when they're thrown off-balance by something illogical or overly emotional…" That's when Prowl remembered. "No…Jazz…"

"Prowl?" asked Stormrunner, resting a hand on the black and white mech's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright!" yelled Prowl, glaring at Stormrunner. "My processor aches like the Pit, I've lost two orns, not to mention, my best friend is dead!" Stormrunner stared at Prowl in shock. The mech's sudden outburst was completely unexpected, but then again, though he seemed emotionless and cold-sparked, he was still a mortal mech.

"I'm sorry," said Stormrunner quietly. Prowl glared at the mech for another moment before turning away to stare at his clenched fists in his lap. "Is…is there anything I can do?"

"There's nothing anyone can do," murmured Prowl sadly. He slipped off the berth and stretched his door-wings. They were stiff after being lied on for two orns. The medic should have known better than to leave him like that for so long.

"I can give you a break if you need it," said Stormrunner and Prowl shook his head.

"I cannot handle being still or unoccupied for very long," said Prowl. "It would be best if I went back to work."

"But Prowl, you just lost your friend," protested Stormrunner and Prowl gave him a cold look over his shoulder.

"Well, everyone seems to believe I'm emotionless and cold-sparked, might as well be as such," said Prowl. He had already begun to change some of his codes to force his emotions to pass through his battle computer rather than his normal processors. His battle computer would deem his emotions useless and dump them so he wouldn't have to deal with them. Stormrunner watched Prowl with wide optics. He could see Prowl's frame become stiff with his door-wings high and wide and his optics became cold and unfeeling.

"Prowl, those were just rumors and since the incident in the rec room, everyone's been talking about how you're not as emotionless as you seem," protested Stormrunner.

"They would just go back to their rumors anyway. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," said Prowl as he walked out of the med bay. Stormrunner was left staring after him. He felt as if Prowl was the commander and he was the subordinate. It was strange considering Prowl was just a recruit and he was the base commander.

For the next few mega-cycles, Prowl continued his work as usual which brought about many rumors from everyone on base once again. He ignored them completely and worked even harder in order to get promoted. He really wanted to get away from this base. After another mega-cycle, Prowl finally got what he wanted, a promotion and transfer to another base where he would work as the main tactician. He was packing his things when Stormrunner ran up to his door and opened the door, his cooling fans working hard.

"Prowl, I have great news," said Stormrunner with a wide grin. Prowl merely raised an optic ridge in question as he paused in his packing. Stormrunner had come to like Prowl over the time he spent at the base and wished there was a way to cheer him up and get him to stop acting so emotionless, and he hoped the news he had would help. "I just got a message from Sentinel Prime. He said your friend, Jazz, came back. He was badly hurt, but alive!"

"Jazz is alive?" asked Prowl. He knew he should be feeling great relief and joy, but all he could manage was a small smile and a heavy weight lifted from his spark. "Good."

"Is…that all you have to say?" asked Stormrunner quietly.

"Yes," said Prowl. "If you'll excuse me, I have to finish packing. The transport will be here shortly." Stormrunner let out a gust of air from his intakes in exasperation before leaving. He would say goodbye to Prowl when he got onto the transport.

Prowl continued to pack with a tiny smile on his lips, but he couldn't manage to feel anything more. He figured he could fix his emotions coding, but his battle computer kept sending him scenarios where it would be best that he didn't and his logic processors kept giving him odds that improved because of his emotionless state, so emotions would not interfere with his decisions. With all of that, he decided to leave his coding the way he had changed it. It wasn't like he would see Jazz anytime soon anyway.

Finally, it was time for Prowl to leave. He walked out to the transport and said goodbye to Stormrunner before boarding. It would be a while before he got to the base he was transferring to, but he knew it was just outside of Praxus, his home town. Maybe he'd be able to find Bluestreak and see how he was doing, Smokescreen too.

When he arrived at the base, he was greeted by the base commander, shown to his quarters and his office, and was asked to get to work the next orn. He found this base much easier to work on because most mechs didn't care as much about rumors as the previous base. In fact, he rarely interacted with the others because he was always going over and creating battle plans. There were a few times when he spoke with the others on the base, mostly about work, but he found them polite and easy to work with. He rarely went to the rec room, but when he did, he was greeted with a nod from those there, but he wouldn't stay to talk.

Things in Kaon were getting worse and many Autobots were losing their lives fighting the rebels who called themselves the Decepticons, led by a huge gunmetal gray mech named Megatron. At one point, Sentinel Prime contacted him and asked him for battle plans, strategies, and any ideas he had to try and surprise these Decepticons. Prowl did what he could to help and after that, Sentinel continued to ask him for strategies and plans. Then, Sentinel's Second in Command was killed in battle and Sentinel called for Prowl. Many others were upset that a newer recruit would suddenly get the position of Second in Command, but there wasn't much they could do without being insubordinate. Prowl was transported to Kaon and became Sentinel Prime's Second in Command.

Prowl expected to see Jazz in Kaon since that was where he had been stationed, last he heard, but he never saw Jazz once. He knew he should have felt disappointed or sad, but he didn't. With Prowl as Second in Command, things went a little more smoothly for the Autobots in Kaon and they weren't getting so badly beaten by the Decepticons. But one day that all changed. In battle, Megatron killed Sentinel Prime and the Autobots were left without a leader. The Decepticons pressed the attack, knowing that the Autobots would be devastated at their leader's death, but Prowl kept them together. He was acting Commander, but he didn't want the position or the pressure that came with it. They needed a new Prime.


	10. Chapter 10

Then a new Prime was chosen and Prowl watched him carefully. During his time with Sentinel, he came to know what a Prime was meant to do as a military commander and offered advice when he could, but the new Prime seemed to be uncomfortable in his presence. Prowl found this slightly illogical and would normally feel slightly irritated, but merely brushed it off.

"Prowl…why do you watch me?" asked Optimus Prime, the new Prime after a meeting with several of the other officers. "It is slightly unnerving."

"I apologize if I make you uncomfortable, but I merely am trying to…understand," said Prowl.

"Understand what?" asked Optimus.

"Why I seem to make you uncomfortable," said Prowl simply and Optimus winced, embarrassed that Prowl had noticed. "It does not bother me that I would make you uncomfortable, I just find it illogical. If I can understand it, maybe I can find some way to assist you; after all, I am your Second in Command." Optimus knew Prowl was a good mech, he could tell just by being in his presence for some time, but the mech was just so closed off. It was hard to get close to someone as a companion if they kept you further than arm's length.

"I find it…strange that you're so…" Optimus didn't want to seem rude.

"Emotionless? Cold-sparked?" asked Prowl and Optimus looked at him with wide, shocked optics. "I assure you, I have heard them all and they do not bother me. I can understand why bots would think that of me. Would you like to know of my past?"

"Well…only if you wish to tell me," said Optimus as he sat comfortably, motioning for Prowl to do the same. Prowl gave a tiny smirk, walking over to a secret compartment in the wall and pulled out two cubes of high grade.

"You will need it when you hear my story. Sentinel usually spent most of his time in here, so he would keep a stash of high grade. I believe I am the only other who knows of it," said Prowl as he sat down. Once he was comfortable, he took a sip and Optimus watched him, completely flummoxed.

"You and Sentinel were good friends then?" asked Optimus and Prowl shook his head.

"I do not think we could truly be classified as friends, merely comrades, but he did do something that I will forever be grateful for. It's part of my story," said Prowl.

"Then, by all means," said Optimus.

"I was not always as emotionless as I am now, and what I'm about to tell you may be hard for you to believe. I just ask that you believe me and trust me," said Prowl and Optimus nodded. "I used to be a thief."

"A thief?" asked Optimus, disbelievingly.

"The best in Praxus," said Prowl with a faint smirk.

"You? Really?"

"Indeed."

"Wow, that is definitely something I wasn't expecting, and…I'm not sure I believe you."

"I could steal your mask off your face without you realizing it, and then you wouldn't find it until I showed it to you."

"Prove it."

"Not right now, you'll be expecting it." Optimus raised an optic ridge and shrugged. "But before I became a thief, when I was a youngling, I was a hellion."

"A hellion?"

"I was a trouble-maker, always pulling pranks, mostly against other younglings and teachers."

"That's hard to imagine." Prowl's door-wings twitched in acknowledgement.

"I didn't have the best younglinghood," said Prowl softly. "I was mercilessly teased because I have a slight glitch. I crash when I'm confronted with something illogical or overly emotional. It rarely happens anymore, but it happened very often when I was young. So, I retaliated in the only way I thought was logical, pranks."

"Pranks are logical?" asked Optimus with a raised optic ridge.

"Of course. It's like a small plan." Optimus chuckled. "My creators ignored the problem as well, acted as if there was nothing wrong with me. I always blamed them for what happened to me because they had our lives planned out for us from the very beginning."

"Us?"

"I have two brothers, an older and a younger. My older brother followed along with their plans, but I didn't, so they pretty much ignored me. Then they had my younger brother and I felt like they had given up on me."

"What about your brothers? Did you care for them?"

"Yes, very much, but my older brother blames me for what happened to our creators. When I was still a youngling, I go so fed up with my creators that I ran away. I survived on the streets and I learned to steal. My creators searched for me and they died in an accident. I never returned to my brothers. I felt I didn't deserve to after what I had done, so I continued on with my life as a thief, but I made sure to watch over my younger brother when I could."

"Are they…still alive?" asked Optimus and Prowl nodded.

"Yes, but that is all I know," said Prowl.

"Then how did you end up with the Autobots?"

"Some time ago, I was caught by Enforcers, but it wasn't just by chance. They had it all planned out, and to be honest, I was completely fooled."

"How did they catch you?" Optimus was getting drawn into the story and Prowl almost smirked.

"They sent in an undercover agent. He was so skilled that I couldn't tell he was an Enforcer. The reason for that is he was trained as an Autobot Special Ops agent." Optimus' optics widened in surprise. "We came to be good friends, at least I thought so. Many things happened and eventually, he caught me and I was jailed."

"Was it all just an act?"

"No, I know that, and it hurt the both of us. He went and fully joined the Autobots as a Special Ops agent, and I was left in jail, but he asked Sentinel Prime to help me, to see if I could join the Autobots because of the need for tacticians. It was because Sentinel Prime agreed with him that I came to join the Autobots. At first, I was just a normal new recruit, but when things started getting bad in Kaon, he asked me for battle plans and such. When his Second in Command fell in battle, he asked me to be his new Second in Command. I have been in this position since. But back when I was a normal recruit…"

"What is it?"

"I was told that the Enforcer that caught me, a mech I considered to be my best friend no matter what happened to us, was dead." Optimus gave a quiet gasp of shock. "It was then that I shut off my emotions. I couldn't…I couldn't deal with the pain without crashing, so I changed my coding so my emotions would go through my battle computer which would deem them unnecessary. Later, I heard that my friend had survived his mission, and came back wounded but alive. I knew I should have been relieved and happy, but…it was best if I didn't allow my emotions to get the better of me. This way, my emotions won't cloud my judgment when I need to make decisions concerning others' lives."

"But having emotions helps with some decisions," said Optimus.

"For you, yes. You follow your spark, which I find illogical, but it works for you. You make the right decisions because of what you feel. I, on the other hand, follow my logic processors and battle computer. Like they say, to each his own," said Prowl and Optimus nodded in understanding. "And you don't have to worry about filling Sentinel's role. You are a different mech than he, thus you must make your own role." Optimus smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Prowl," said Optimus and Prowl nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some reports to write," said Prowl. He got up and headed for the door, just as it opened he looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Told you that you wouldn't miss it." Prowl held up the mech's face mask and Optimus gasped in shock as he brought a hand up to his face. The black and white tossed the mask to Optimus. "Believe me now?"

"I do," said Optimus.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. I finally managed to get everyone to forget my previous profession," said Prowl and Optimus nodded.

Some time later, Kaon was lost to the Decepticons and Optimus had the Autobots retreat to Iacon and the other bases to defend the rest of the planet. Things had progressed so much that it was obvious there was a civil war. There were Autobots, Decepticons, and Neutrals, but the Decepticons showed a strong dislike for the Neutrals. To them, bots were either with them or against them.

Prowl had gone to the base near Praxus to see how things were going while Optimus headed to a different base, but the base had been destroyed before Optimus arrived, so he was on his way to Praxus to join Prowl. Praxus was considered a neutral city, but the base nearby kept an optic on it. Prowl didn't think the Decepticons would attack such a large city of neutrals, but he was proven wrong when the Decepticons attacked one night. The Autobots tried to assist, but there were too many Decepticons. During the middle of the attack, Prowl felt a surge of pure fear from the bond he had with Bluestreak and realized that Bluestreak was still living in Praxus. Prowl had to keep himself from running out into the chaos to find his little brother. He had a duty to attend to and many lives under his command. If he left, they would follow and be killed. By the time reinforcements arrived, it was too late and the city was decimated. Prowl ordered for everyone to search for survivors.

Prowl opened his part of the bond completely to both of his brothers and found that Bluestreak was still alive, but he was terrified and in pain. Smokescreen was frantic with worry and didn't seem to notice that Prowl had opened his part of the bond. Prowl could tell that Smokescreen was still some distance away, which meant Prowl had to find Bluestreak.

"Sir, where are you going?!" called one of the mechs under his command.

"Keep searching. Split up into groups of three and search the entire city using a grid pattern," said Prowl.

"Yes sir, but where are you going?" asked the mech.

"I'm going to find my brother," said Prowl and he ran off leaving the mech staring after him with wide optics. Reaching through the bond to his brother, Prowl tried to soothe Bluestreak, but the younger mech recoiled from him. Without thinking, he rerouted his emotions from his battle computer back to his normal processors and nearly stumbled at the panic and worry racing through him. Again, he tried to soothe Bluestreak and this time the younger mech didn't recoil, but hesitantly accepted the comfort. "I'm coming Blue," Prowl whispered as he ran in the direction he could sense his brother.

Finally, he came upon what used to be their home. Prowl felt a pang of grief, but pushed it aside. Bluestreak needed him. Quickly, he climbed up onto the rubble until he got close to Bluestreak and then began to dig.

"Bluestreak? Bluestreak! Can you hear me?" Prowl called as he dug and threw aside large chunks of rubble. He heard a muffled sound and dug faster. His hand touched warm metal and brushed aside the dust to see a part of Bluestreak's armor. "I'm here Bluestreak, I'll get you out. Everything will be alright." After several breems of digging, Prowl finally pulled Bluestreak out of the rubble. Immediately, the younger mech hugged Prowl tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. Prowl immediately wrapped his arms around Bluestreak. "Shh, it's alright Bluestreak, I'm here."

"I…I was s-so scared! T-there were e-explosions everywhere! A-and the screams!" cried Bluestreak. Prowl rubbed the hinges of Bluestreak's door-wings and held him tightly.

"Shh, it's over now," said Prowl.

"And…and so many d-died! I was i-in the m-market. They ch-chased me here, a-and our h-house…it's gone!" yelled Bluestreak.

"I know Bluestreak, I know," said Prowl. He ignored the tears staining his armor as he comforted his brother. He ignored his own pain and grief for his brother.

"Everything…is g-gone," said Bluestreak.

"I'm sorry Bluestreak," whispered Prowl. He heard running footsteps and looked up to see a figure in the distance. He tensed and drew his rifle, but relaxed when he recognized the silhouette as a Praxian and he felt his older brother coming closer through their bond. When Smokescreen got close enough, he looked shocked to see Prowl there, but he walked up to them. "Smokey…"

"Prowl, Bluestreak," said Smokescreen softly before he fell to his knees. Prowl held one arm out to him and Smokescreen watched him carefully before wrapping both younger mechs in his arms. For the first time in a long time, Prowl felt comforted. It felt good to not have to be the strong one. All three brothers wept for their lost home as they sat in each others' arms amongst the rubble of their younglinghood home. Prowl wasn't sure how long they sat there, but he didn't really care.

"Prowl?" called a familiar voice and Prowl looked up.

"Prime," said Prowl as he quickly wiped the tears from his face. He stood slowly, helping Smokescreen lift Bluestreak to his feet. "Praxus is gone."

"I…I know, I'm sorry," said Optimus as he stepped over to them. "What happened?"

"The Decepticons…they just attacked, no warning. The entire city is in ruins. We tried to stop them, but there were too many, we had to pull back and do what we could on the outskirts, but…" said Prowl and he looked around at the rubble. "I have the soldiers searching the city for survivors."

"Prowl, shouldn't you be back at base or at least base camp?" asked Optimus carefully.

"Optimus sir, meet my younger brother Bluestreak," said Prowl by way of explanation and Optimus' optics widened in surprise. "He…was caught in the attack. And on his other side is my older brother Smokescreen."

"I see. It's nice to meet you both, though I wish it was under better circumstances," said Optimus solemnly. "Come, we should get back to base where our medics can look over your brother. I'll have the soldiers report to me on anything they find."

"No," said Prowl. Smokescreen and Optimus both looked at Prowl in surprise. "This is my home; I want to be informed on any survivors."

"…Of course," said Optimus. "Let's get back to base first."

"Prowl," hissed Smokescreen quietly and Prowl gave him a raised optic ridge in question. "Do you really think you should talk to the Prime like that?"

"I am his Second in Command. He allows me some latitude when it comes to my tone when speaking with him as he knows I only wish for what is best for everyone," said Prowl and his older brother stared at Prowl in shock.

"You're his SIC?!" cried Smokescreen in shock causing Bluestreak to look up with wide optics and stare at his brothers. "We all heard about some young mech taking over the position, but I had no idea it was you."

"Young mech?" asked Prowl with a raised optic ridge. He wasn't that young.

"Compared to some of the other candidates for the position," clarified Smokescreen and Prowl nodded in understanding. The four made it back to the base camp and several mechs dashed towards them. Bluestreak flinched and his brothers soothed him with words and in their sparks.

"Prowl, this way, I brought our new CMO with me," said Optimus and he led Prowl and his brothers through the base camp to where the medical tents were set up. "Ratchet?"

"What is it Prime?" asked a red and white mech.

"We have a survivor," said Optimus as he stepped aside and allowed Prowl and his brothers into the medical tent.

"Bring him over here," said Ratchet as he walked back to a berth near the back of the tent.

"Come on Bluestreak," said Prowl softly as he began walking forward. Ratchet watched the SIC carefully with a slightly confused expression. He had only known Prowl for a short while now, but he knew him to be emotionless and cold, yet here he was acting gentle and concerned. "Everything's alright now. Ratchet is going to check you over for injuries, alright?" Bluestreak nodded hesitantly with his optics focused on the medic, watching for any sudden moves. Ratchet noticed that the other mech was also watching Prowl while sending worried glances towards Bluestreak.

"Bluestreak right? Have a seat and I'll check you over," said Ratchet. The grey mech hesitantly sat down and Prowl looked over at Smokescreen with a raised optic ridge; he had noticed Smokescreen's gaze.

"Prowl, we need to talk," said Smokescreen.

"Later Smokescreen," said Prowl. "I need to go check on the reports; see if there are any other survivors." Prowl was about to turn to leave when Bluestreak grabbed his door-wing, carefully though.

"Don't leave," said Bluestreak plaintively with a pleading look.

"Blue, let go of my door-wing," said Prowl with a sigh as he turned slightly towards the younger mech. Bluestreak let go and Prowl stepped up so he was close to Bluestreak. "Everything's fine now, you don't need to be afraid."

"I don't want to be alone," said Bluestreak quietly.

"You won't be," said Prowl softly as he hugged Bluestreak gently, rubbing his helm soothingly. "I won't leave you alone again." Bluestreak clung to Prowl as he trembled.

"Bluestreak," said Smokescreen sadly as he rested a hand on the younger mech's shoulder. All the while, Ratchet was watching the exchange completely bewildered.

"Smokescreen, will you go check the progress of the search? Tell the others I sent you," said.

"But Prowl—," started Smokescreen.

"Smokey," interrupted Prowl. "Don't make me turn it into an order." Smokescreen looked startled before he gave a grudging nod.

"I'll be back in few Blue," said Smokescreen as he left the med tent.

"What was that about?" asked Ratchet with an irritated huff.

"Smokescreen, Bluestreak, and I are brothers," said Prowl simply and Ratchet looked completely shocked. "I'm the middle, Bluestreak is the youngest, and Smokescreen is the oldest."

"You know, I would have pegged you as the oldest," said Ratchet and Prowl smirked.

"You wouldn't have thought that if you met me before the war," said Prowl wryly. He pulled slightly away from Bluestreak and nodded to Ratchet, letting him know he should get to work. Ratchet only found a few minor injuries on Bluestreak, and had them quickly repaired. It was then that Smokescreen returned. Prowl gave him a questioning look and Smokescreen shook his head; no other survivors had yet been found.

"Prowl, I need to talk to you for a moment," said Ratchet. "Bluestreak, try to get some recharge. Prowl and I are gonna be right over here." The grey mech nodded hesitantly as Prowl and Ratchet walked over to Smokescreen.

"What is it Ratchet?" asked Prowl, concern in his tone.

"Bluestreak is fine physically, but I'm worried about mentally," said Ratchet.

"Mentally? What do you mean?" asked Prowl.

"He's just been through a terrifying experience and he's a civilian," said Ratchet.

"Post Traumatic Stress," said Smokescreen knowingly and Ratchet nodded. "He could have flashbacks and nightmares, and his behavior could change slightly because of the traumatic event. I'll keep an optic on him; I'm trained in psychology." Ratchet nodded.

"Good. Now, I want to talk to you Prowl," said Ratchet as he gave the SIC a glare.

"Yes Ratchet?" asked Prowl.

"Don't give me that innocent tone, you've messed with your emotional programming, haven't you?" accused Ratchet and Smokescreen turned shocked optics to his younger brother. "That's why everyone thinks you're so cold and emotionless, but now you're not acting that way at all."

"I did it when Sentinel was still alive," admitted Prowl, but he didn't act at all ashamed. "I was informed that a close friend of mine had died, and because of my glitch, any time I tried to grieve I would crash, so to circumvent the problem, I routed my emotional programming through my battle computer. It considers emotions as unnecessary, thus dumping them. Once I was informed that my friend was actually still alive, I decided not to change the coding since it prevented me from allowing my emotions to cloud my judgment when it came to tactical decisions. I changed it back when I went to search for Bluestreak because he recoiled from me." Prowl placed a hand over his spark chamber. "I'm still trying to not think about what happened because I might crash. It was hard to keep from crashing earlier." Ratchet stared at Prowl. That was the first time he had heard Prowl talk so much about himself at one time.

"Wait, glitch? You have a glitch and didn't tell me?!" yelled Ratchet, brandishing a wrench, but Prowl didn't react like other mechs would.

"It was unnecessary to inform you because I rerouted my emotional programming to go through my battle computer. Without my emotions, I couldn't crash, unless I was confronted with something illogical, which I have learned to avoid," said Prowl. Ratchet growled in frustration.

"You still should have told me," snapped Ratchet.

"I apologize for not informing you. I'll be sure to let you know of any other such things if they come up right away," said Prowl dryly.

"You'd better," said Ratchet.

"Prowl, sir, I was informed you were here," said a mech as he poked his head into the medical tent.

"Report," ordered Prowl.

"We've searched the entire city extensively…there aren't any survivors," said the mech softly. Prowl stared at the mech in shock. Suddenly, his body stiffened, his optics went dark, and he collapsed.

"Frag it!" yelled Ratchet as he caught the black and white mech. "You, Smokescreen, help me get him on a berth. I assume he as crashed."

"I guess. I've never seen him do it," said Smokescreen quietly. Ratchet gave him an incredulous look. "I know, we're brothers, I should have known, but I didn't find out until just before the war. He kept it secret from me, don't know how. Our creators knew about it, but apparently didn't do anything about it." Ratchet muttered angrily and noticed Bluestreak sitting up and staring at them with wide, scared optics.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked tentatively.

"He just crashed. I'll have to do some scans, but he should be fine," said Ratchet. "Lie back down and get some rest."

"I can't," said Bluestreak quietly. "I keep…seeing and hearing what happened." Smokescreen walked over to Bluestreak and hugged him.

"It's alright Bluestreak. I'll be by your side to protect you. Get some rest, alright? I be right here if you need me," said Smokescreen gently and Bluestreak nodded hesitantly. The younger mech curled on his side facing Smokescreen and slipped into a light recharge.


	11. Chapter 11

Prowl woke slowly, his processor aching in a familiar way that he hadn't felt for vorns. Checking his chronometer, he gave a quiet sigh of relief that not too much time had passed while he was unconscious. Bringing his optics online, he saw the ceiling of the temporary med bay he was in when he had crashed. Ratchet's scowling face appeared in his field of vision and Prowl raised an optic ridge while moving to sit up. Ratchet got out of the way and studied his patient as the mech rubbed his helm with a pained expression.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ratchet.

"My processor aches like the Pit, nothing unusual after a crash," said Prowl irritably. Ratchet raised an optic ridge and the uncharacteristic attitude of the SIC he had come to know. Prowl was rarely a patient of Ratchet's, or any other medic for that matter, but the CMO vowed to keep a closer optic on the mech. When he had checked Prowl over, he had been low on energy and there were signs that he wasn't recharging well or as often as he should.

"Other than that?" asked Ratchet.

"Fine," muttered Prowl and he looked around. Bluestreak was recharging on the next berth over and Smokescreen was recharging in a chair between them. "How's Bluestreak?"

"Physically fine. He went into recharge a short while after you crashed. Smokescreen followed a few breems later. Prime came in to see where you were as well. He wants you to take it easy for now; he'll take care of things," said Ratchet. A pained expression crossed Prowl's face and Ratchet hoped he wouldn't crash again. Ratchet couldn't imagine how Prowl felt; losing his entire city all at once and his younger brother the only survivor of the attack. Prowl lowered his face into his hands and seemed to curl in on himself.

"How could this have happened?" Prowl whispered. "Praxus was neutral and there was absolutely nothing the Decepticons could have gained from this."

"I'm sorry Prowl," said Ratchet.

"It doesn't make any sense. All that destruction and death, for what?" snapped Prowl, his processors threatening to crash again while trying to find a logical explanation for what had happened.

"Prowl," said Optimus from the doorway. "The Decepticons live for death and destruction. They don't need a reason to wipe out a city." Prowl stared at Optimus for several moments and realized that in a roundabout way, that was a logical conclusion. The ache in his processors eased a little and Prowl sat up straighter. Optimus walked over and rested a hand on the black and white mech's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"…No, I'm not," said Prowl quietly. "But I have to be."

"Oh no you don't. Don't even think about rerouting your emotion programming again!" snapped Ratchet which woke Smokescreen from recharge. He looked up curiously, wondering what was going on. Bluestreak jerked awake and sat up quickly before looking around, confused. Prowl merely gave Ratchet a look and a smirk that said, 'Try and stop me'. Ratchet narrowed his optics and reached into his subspace to pull out a syringe filled with sedative. Before he could even reach for Prowl, the black and white mech was behind Optimus on the other side of the berth.

"I apologize Ratchet, but there are a few things that need my attention. If you'll excuse me," said Prowl and he disappeared from the temporary med bay.

"You slagger! Get your aft back here, I'm not done with you!" yelled Ratchet as he ran over to the door.

"Don't bother Ratchet, you won't catch him if he doesn't want you to," said Optimus with a light chuckle. Ratchet raised an optic ridge in question before huffing and moving to clean up a little in preparation for going back to Iacon.

"Wait," said Smokescreen quietly as he stared at Optimus. "You know? About Prowl?"

"Yes, he told me not too long after we met. Had he not told me, I never would have found out," said Optimus and Smokescreen looked dubious. "He proved it too." Optimus chuckled and the two brothers looked curious. "While he was telling his story, he stole my facemask off my face and I didn't realize until he said 'I told you so'." Bluestreak and Smokescreen stared at the Autobot leader with wide optics making him chuckle again. "I'm sure he'll be back later when Ratchet's busy or once we're ready to head back to Iacon. Until then, you both should stay here with Ratchet." Optimus turned to find said medic and found that he had left. Sighing, he decided to remain with the pair until the medic returned.

Prowl quickly left the temporary med bay before Ratchet could prevent him from doing anything with his emotional programming. He walked through the camp, pulling his thoughts together to get at least some semblance of calm before doing anything. Mechs looked up as he passed and they all sent him sympathetic glances. His door-wings twitched constantly in agitation as he glanced around. On the horizon, he could see the ruins of Praxus, smoke still rising into the sky. He stopped in his tracks and stared, his expression pained. He didn't want to think about all he had lost. It would only make him crash again.

"Prowl, sir? Are you alright?" asked a mech Prowl knew as Wheeljack, an engineer who tended to blow things up. Prowl jumped in surprise and stared at the mech for a moment before looking around to see everyone else look at him worriedly as well.

"I…I'm fine, Wheeljack," said Prowl, trying to pull himself together. "How…how are things going here?" Wheeljack realized what Prowl was doing and decided to help him out a little.

"I'm just going through the ranks looking for any injuries. Most of them rarely go to the medics until we get back to Iacon, but some of them really should. Everyone else is preparing to head back to base or to Iacon," said Wheeljack.

"You're coming back to Iacon with my team, aren't you?" asked Prowl. He recalled getting a report about appointing this mech the Chief Engineer.

"Yes!" said Wheeljack cheerfully. "I can't wait to get to Iacon. The equipment there is so much better than the equipment here. There are several projects I've been thinking about starting, but I just haven't had the things I've needed." Wheeljack's cheerful attitude was a little infectious and Prowl found himself calming as Wheeljack prattled on about the different things he wanted to try. "Oh, and I was told that there was another scientist there as well. What's he like?"

"You must mean Perceptor and he is our Chief Scientist. Perceptor often keeps to himself in his lab, but he is a brilliant mech. Most just don't understand what he says when he talks about his projects or experiments. I think you'll get along well with him," said Prowl and Wheeljack nodded. Prowl picked up movement behind him with the sensors in his door-wings and jumped out of the way moved swiftly to stand behind Wheeljack. Ratchet had tried to sneak up on him and sedate him. "Ratchet, what are you doing?"

"You," snarled Ratchet and Wheeljack flinched at the tone. "I wasn't done with you. You need to rest and you can't reroute your emotional programming again. I don't care if you are the SIC, I'll weld your aft to the berth to keep you still if I have to. You've crashed once already and I'm not risking it happening again so soon."

"I won't crash if I reroute my emotional programming," Prowl pointed out with a faint smirk. "And you'll have to be faster than that if you want to catch me. In the past, only one mech has ever been able to catch me and he's not here." Feeling mostly calm, if not a little mischievous because of Ratchet, he began rerouting his emotional programming with a little tweaks from last time. This time, he allowed himself some feeling, so he wasn't completely emotionless, but most of his emotions, especially the extremes, would be sent through his battle computer and dumped. Ratchet noticed the slight change in Prowl's demeanor and posture and growled.

"You glitch! Knock it off!" yelled Ratchet as he lunged for the mech again, trying to sedate him. Prowl spun out of the medic's way using a basic Diffusion move and many mechs around them recognized it. They never knew their SIC knew Diffusion or any form of close-combat for that matter. They always thought he was strictly a long-distance fighter. This was also very unusual behavior for him, but they supposed they couldn't blame him.

"I apologize Ratchet, but you're a few kliks too late. Now, I have some things to take care of before we head back to Iacon. It was enjoyable speaking with you Wheeljack; I look forward to seeing your inventions once they're complete and fully tested," said Prowl as he turned and left a fuming medic and a slightly confused engineer behind. He made his way back to the temporary med bay and poked his head inside to see Bluestreak and Smokescreen talking quietly with Optimus Prime. "Optimus sir, we should be ready to move out in a couple of joors."

"Oh, good. Do you know where Ratchet is?" asked Optimus.

"He'll be on his way back. He tried to ambush me among the ranks," said Prowl with a wry expression.

"Didn't work I take it?" asked Optimus with a chuckle.

"Of course not, who do you take me for?" asked Prowl lightly and Optimus laughed. He had never heard his SIC joke before.

"Did you reroute your emotional programming like Ratchet didn't want you to?" asked Optimus seriously with a raised optic ridge. Prowl sighed.

"Yes sir, I did, but I didn't completely shut out my emotions like last time. I am just incapable of dealing with extremes, so I prevented the extremes from happening," said Prowl and Optimus nodded in acceptance. At least the mech wouldn't be completely cold and emotionless like before. Prowl walked over to Bluestreak and Smokescreen and was immediately hugged by the younger mech.

"I'll leave you three alone for now. I've got some last-minute things to go over before we leave for Iacon," said Optimus. Prowl nodded and watched as Optimus left.

"Where'd you go?" asked Bluestreak quietly.

"Not far Bluestreak," said Prowl soothingly. "I just had to give Ratchet the slip for a short while. How are you doing?" Bluestreak merely shook his head with a despondent expression. Prowl merely hugged him in response. "I'm just glad you're alright." He turned to Smokescreen. "You too Smokescreen. I missed you both." Smokescreen tried to keep his expression indifferent, but it turned sad.

"Missed you too little brother," said Smokescreen quietly. "You know, Optimus has been telling us a little about you, at least his impression of you anyway. He thinks you're a tactical genius and a good mech."

"I am," said Prowl simply and Smokescreen gave a slight smile at the familiarity of Prowl's blunt nature.

"I don't know if I can believe him so easily, especially since I've known you for much longer and much better than he does," said Smokescreen.

"Do you know me better?" asked Prowl and Smokescreen gave him a curious look. "Bots change Smokescreen. You don't know me as well as you think you do."

"Optimus offered to have us trained as Autobots," Bluestreak broke in before they could start arguing.

"What? No," said Prowl shaking his head. Bluestreak looked indignant. "Bluestreak, you're not meant to be a soldier. You're too kind. Do you really think you could handle being out there fighting?"

"It's better than not knowing what to do and getting killed because I don't know how to defend myself," said Bluestreak and Prowl flinched. He couldn't think about losing Bluestreak, it would break his spark. Prowl remained silent and Bluestreak looked up at him worriedly. Just as he was about to speak, Smokescreen put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He recognized that look on Prowl's face; he was running scenarios through his battle computer. After a breem of silence, Prowl sighed.

"It would be logical for you to know how to defend yourself, but I do not think you would do well on an actual battlefield," said Prowl and Bluestreak gave him a hesitant smile. "Alright, you'll go through training, and we'll see where it goes from there."

"Optimus offered me the position of psychologist for the base once he found out my skills. He also said I could work in tactics as a diversionary tactician under you since you're head of tactical. I'll still have to go through basic training, but as a former Enforcer, I'm more trained than Bluestreak," said Smokescreen and Prowl nodded. There was nothing he could do about Smokescreen's decisions since the mech was older. "Who's the one in charge of training?" Prowl suppressed a flinch, but his brothers noticed the tenseness of his door-wings.

"Ironhide," said Prowl, dread in his tone. Bluestreak and Smokescreen glanced at each other before turning back to Prowl, silently asking him to explain. "Ironhide is the Autobots' Weapons Specialist. He's a tough mech and he can be brutal to trainees."

"But he's an Autobot, right?" asked Bluestreak timidly.

"Oh yes, there's no doubt about that, but he trains the new recruits hard, hoping that his tough training will help them survive against the Decepticons," said Prowl.

"Survive?" asked Smokescreen. It was unusual wording for Prowl and he wondered what caused it.

"Yes, survive," said Prowl grimly. "The Decepticons are cruel and will do anything they can to cause death and destruction, obviously." Prowl nodded his head toward Praxus and his brothers tensed, their door-wings drooping in sadness. "I've seen them in small groups attacking a single Autobot, tearing him apart and it can get much worse than that. They don't know the meaning of honor; I'm not sure the word is even in their vocabulary."

"But…you don't fight on the front lines much, right? I mean, you're the SIC, right?" asked Bluestreak, his voice shaking.

"I'm often in the back directing the battle, but even then I often use my rifle to pick off enemies at a distance. Most of the mechs under my command don't believe that I am capable of close combat," said Prowl.

"But you are?" asked Smokescreen catching the way Prowl had worded the sentence. Prowl nodded.

"I'm a master of Diffusion, Metallikato, and Circuit Su," said Prowl and his brothers stared at him in shock. "I'm also a certified sniper, but since I'm often needed for commanding, I don't utilize those skills."

"Frag Prowl," muttered Smokescreen in awe. He had never imagined that his little brother could be so skilled a fighter.

"Language Smokey," Prowl scolded lightly and Smokescreen smirked. That was when Ratchet returned. Prowl tensed slightly, expecting the medic to retaliate in some way for his earlier behavior, but the mech merely gave Prowl a caustic glare before beginning to pack up his medical supplies. "I should be going. I have work that needs to be done before we leave." Bluestreak gripped Prowl's arm tightly and Prowl sighed. "Ratchet?"

"What?" snapped the medic.

"Could you keep an optic on Bluestreak and Smokescreen for me? I'll be back once I'm sure everything is in order," said Prowl. Ratchet glared at the mech for several moments before relenting and nodded. Prowl thanked him before giving Bluestreak a quick hug and he left the temporary med bay. He found Optimus organizing the transports to carry the supplies back to Iacon and began to help. Once everyone began moving, Prowl found Bluestreak and Smokescreen with Ratchet near the center of the group. It didn't take too long to reach the base near Praxus where half of the soldiers stayed while the rest moved on to Iacon.

It was late when the Autobots finally managed to return to Iacon. The mechs that knew where they were going and what they were supposed to do began to split off from the group while those that had recently joined the Iacon base waited for instructions from Optimus or Prowl. Optimus placed a hand on Prowl's shoulder and the smaller mech motioned for Optimus to go inside and get some rest. He had done more that day after all, but Optimus argued that Prowl had dealt with more. Prowl pointed to the base with an expectant look and Optimus sighed with an amused expression before heading into the base. Prowl whistled loudly to get the attention of everyone causing Bluestreak and Smokescreen to jump in surprise.

"If you're a new recruit or transferring from Praxus, head to the barracks in the east wing where the Quartermaster will be waiting to assign you your quarters. If you're part of Special Ops, follow Shadowstalker to the Ops barracks. If you're in engineering or a scientist, follow Perceptor to the science wing. All weapons must be placed into the armory where Ironhide will inventory the weapon with your designation so you will get it back when the Decepticons make a move. Make sure you connect to the base's computers at one point to download the map of the base and the rules and protocols. I will not tolerate any infractions and they will be met with punishments, is that understood?" called Prowl in a loud, clear voice.

"Yes sir!" called all the mechs in front of him.

"Dismissed," ordered Prowl and the mechs began to split up once again. Bluestreak and Smokescreen were faintly impressed with Prowl's unintentional display of command. Both could see that Prowl had indeed changed, but they wondered how much. "Bluestreak, Smokescreen, you two can come with me. Since you're neither new recruits nor transfers, you won't be in the database for receiving quarters. You can stay with me for tonight. Tomorrow, I will see about getting you quarters. If you'd like, I can try and keep you two together since I won't be able to see you most of the time because of my work."

"That would be a good idea," said Smokescreen as he glanced at Bluestreak. "Since I'm not an Autobot quite yet, do I have to turn in my gun too?"

"Yes Smokescreen," said Prowl with a quirk of his lips. "Come, I'll show you to the armory." Prowl led the way inside the base down one hall and into a room. It was mostly empty at the moment since most mechs were getting their quarters before they dropped off their weapons. "Ironhide."

"Hey Prowl, what brings you here?" asked Ironhide since officers were allowed to carry their weapons. Bluestreak stared at the massive black mech with a frightened expression and he clung to Prowl's side. Ironhide raised an optic ridge when Prowl didn't ask the mech to let him go or anything.

"Ironhide, I would like to introduce you to my older brother Smokescreen and my younger brother Bluestreak. I'll register them as new recruits tomorrow, but Smokescreen has a weapon that needs to be inventoried; he's a former Enforcer," explained Prowl.

"Brothers? You never told me you had brothers," said Ironhide,

"The only one I told was Optimus," said Prowl dryly and Ironhide shrugged.

"Alright then Smokescreen, hand over your weapon and you'll be able to get it back when the 'Cons attack or if you're going to the shooting range," said Ironhide, Smokescreen nodded and handed over his gun, the one he had received when he joined the Enforcers. "Alright then, I'll see you both when you come for training." Prowl bid Ironhide goodbye and led his brothers through the base.

"I need to stop by my office to gather a few reports before we head to my quarters," said Prowl as he headed down the hall containing all the offices. He entered the code to his office and stepped inside. He gathered a stack of data pads and locked his office behind him.

"You call that a few?" asked Smokescreen.

"It will not take me long to finish these," said Prowl, his door-wings twitching instead of a shrug. He led them to his quarters and opened the door. They stepped into the room and found that it was more of a sitting room. "My berth is in that room to our right. The washracks are through the door in the back right of the room and the kitchen is in the room to our left. I have a second berth in my room; one of you can sleep there and the other can sleep on the couch. I'm going to put these on my desk." Prowl moved towards his room while his brothers looked around the sitting. It was mostly bare, but there were a couple of image captures of Bluestreak and Smokescreen when they were younger. There was also one slightly behind them of Jazz smiling in the Crystal Gardens.

"Where'd you get this picture Prowl?" asked Bluestreak as he picked up the picture when Prowl came back into the sitting room.

"Oh…I took that when Jazz met me at the Crystal Gardens the first time. He didn't know I took it," said Prowl faintly sheepish and Bluestreak grinned. Prowl grabbed a few cubes of energon and sat on the couch, his brothers joined him moments later. For the rest of the day, they talked and told each other what they had done since the last time they had seen one another. When it was time to recharge, Prowl and Bluestreak went into Prowl's room while Smokescreen recharged on the couch.

The next morning, Prowl woke early to his alarm and quickly went over some of the data pads he had brought to his room the night before, but didn't get to. Bluestreak continued to recharge, though it was restless, until Prowl walked over and woke him up. The gray mech started awake, but calmed when he saw Prowl.

"Morning Bluestreak. Come, let's get Smokescreen up and have some energon," said Prowl and he led the younger mech into the sitting room where Smokescreen was still recharging. Bluestreak pounced on his eldest brother and Smokescreen cried out in surprise. Prowl smiled warmly at the sight of his brothers laughing and brought them some energon. "While you two were still recharging, I put you both in the database as new recruits. I'll show you to your quarters, which you're sharing, later. First, I would like to talk to you both about something important."

"Is something wrong Prowl?" asked Bluestreak worriedly and Prowl shook his head, flicking his door-wings in a reassuring manner.

"No, but I have ordered that no one mention that there was a survivor of the attack on Praxus," said Prowl and his brothers stared at him in shock.

"Why?" asked Smokescreen.

"If the Decepticons find out there was a survivor, they will hunt you down Bluestreak, just to kill you," said Prowl solemnly and the mech looked terrified. "This way, you'll be safe. Also, it would be best if you didn't tell anyone that I'm your brother."

"What?!" both of them cried.

"Why? Are you ashamed to have us as brothers or something?" asked Smokescreen with a glare.

"That's not it Smokescreen. I have several personal enemies in the Decepticons and they would do anything to hurt me, including hurting you to get to me. If they don't know I have siblings, they won't go after you. Also, I'm not the most popular mech in the Autobots because of my 'boring and strict' personality as they put it. They could be mean to you because of it. There is also the fact that they may think that any promotions you get are only because of your relation to me. I want them to know that your achievements are because of your skills and hard work, not because you're my brothers," said Prowl.

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" asked Smokescreen and Prowl nodded. "I suppose you have some good points. But what about Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Ironhide? They know."

"Optimus will not tell and neither will Ratchet. As for Ironhide, all I have to do is ask and explain my reasons and he will not tell either," said Prowl and Smokescreen nodded. "Now, as for your training, you're to report to the training room in a joor. I'll show you the way."

"Um…Prowl?" asked Bluestreak hesitantly and Prowl twitched his door-wings in question. "Are we going to get right into training today?"

"The first joor or two, Ironhide will be talking about what you're likely to run into out on the battlefield and other such things, then he'll start training. It will last most of the orn with breaks for energon, and then you'll be released to spend the evenings how you wish," said Prowl. "Here we are." A door slid open when he approached it and many mechs that were gathered in the room glanced their way. Several recognized Prowl as the SIC and watched curiously as the black and white mech led two other door-winged mechs towards Ironhide.

"Morning Prowl," called Ironhide with a wide grin. He looked very excited to train the new recruits and Prowl had to restrain himself from wincing in sympathy.

"Good morning Ironhide. I have brought Bluestreak and Smokescreen for training as I registered them this morning," said Prowl and Ironhide nodded. "Also, might I have a word with you in private?"

"Sure," said Ironhide and they crossed the room so they wouldn't be overheard. "What is it?"

"About Bluestreak and Smokescreen, don't tell anyone we're siblings," said Prowl and Ironhide looked a little surprised. Prowl explained the reason why and Ironhide began to nod in understanding with a serious expression.

"Alright, I get it. I'll keep it to myself," said Ironhide and Prowl nodded.

"Thank you Ironhide, I appreciate it. Also, a warning," said Prowl and Ironhide raised an optic ridge. "Don't hurt the door-wings." Ironhide looked a little surprise at the warning tone Prowl used. "They're extremely sensitive, and if damaged, they'll be in a lot of pain. Don't hurt them, understand?" Ironhide nodded warily and Prowl nodded in acceptance. "Alright, I'll be going then, I have work to do." Prowl nodded to Bluestreak and Smokescreen with a reassuring flick of his door-wings before he left the training room.

Prowl headed to his office and found Optimus waiting for him in the hall. After inviting the larger mech inside, and after they were both seated, Prowl gave a quick report about his brothers and asked that their relationship be kept secret. Optimus agreed and told Prowl he would inform Ratchet of the situation. Optimus then left so Prowl could get to work.

A little over a joor later, Prowl finished most of his work, surprisingly, and wondered how his brothers were doing in Ironhide's 'wonderful' care. Deciding he could use a break, he headed to the training room. When he stepped inside, he kept to the wall near the door so as to not interrupt. Ironhide was yelling and acting like the mech-wrecker he was.

The large black mech stalked over to Bluestreak who was trembling slightly, his hands shaking as he tried to aim the gun he had been given. Bluestreak flinched at Ironhide's harsh tone and he was so scared, his fear bled into the sibling bond.

"Ironhide," said Prowl and the room fell silent at Prowl's unexpected appearance and interruption. "Need I remind you of Bluestreak's unique situation?" Ironhide raised an optic ridge and glanced at Bluestreak, finally noticing the trembling. :You're scaring him,: said Prowl over the com-link.

:Slag, sorry Prowl,: muttered Ironhide guilt clear in his tone.

"If I may, Ironhide?" asked Prowl as he motioned towards Bluestreak. Ironhide merely nodded and watched as Prowl approached the younger mech. Prowl twitched his door-wings, trying to calm his little brother, and took the gun from his hands. "Calm yourself Bluestreak, there is no need to be frightened," he said quietly so no one else could hear. Slowly, Bluestreak stopped trembling and the fear faded.

"I'm sorry Prowl," muttered Bluestreak looking down at the floor, ashamed.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," said Prowl and Bluestreak looked up. "How about I instruct you for a little while?" Bluestreak's face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. Prowl gave a faint smile and noticed that all the other mechs were staring at him. He raised an optic ridge and gave them all a dry look. "Don't you all have training to do?" The effect was instantaneous; mechs went right back to training and Ironhide began instructing them again. Prowl spent most of the orn quietly instructing Bluestreak on how to hold a gun, how to aim, and how to take it apart, clean it, and put it back together.

"I don't really like guns," confessed Bluestreak at one point. "They killed everyone…"

"No, Bluestreak," said Prowl and the younger mech looked at him with wide optics. "Guns are merely tools, they hold no will of their own. It was the mechs holding the guns that killed everyone. To us Autobots, guns are tools to protect. We fight to protect those who cannot protect themselves, we fight to protect what we believe is right." Bluestreak looked thoughtful for several moments before he nodded hesitantly. "Good, now let's go through this one more time."

"Hey Prowl, training for today is over," called Ironhide from over by the door. Prowl ignored him and motioned for Bluestreak to get ready.

"Alright, ready?" asked Prowl and Bluestreak nodded. "Stance." Bluestreak stood straight, but relaxed. "Aim." Bluestreak brought up the gun and pointed it at the targets. "Fire." Bluestreak pulled the trigger. Prowl smirked when he saw that Bluestreak had hit the target dead-center. "I believe you will be an excellent sharp-shooter Bluestreak." Bluestreak grinned as Ironhide stared at them in shock. Prowl almost laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Over time, Bluestreak became one of the best snipers the Autobots had and Smokescreen became the base's official psychologist and he worked under Prowl as a diversionary tactician. Both mechs could often be seen in the presence of Prowl, the Autobot's SIC and Head Tactician, and there were rumors going around about the relationship of the three mechs. Most believed that Smokescreen and Prowl were good friends because of their shared profession and that Bluestreak saw Prowl as a mentor which was helped by the fact that Prowl would often be seen in the training room with the younger mech teaching him Diffusion.

During that time, the Decepticons weren't very active, but when they were, Bluestreak stayed at the base. Neither Prowl nor Smokescreen thought he was ready for battle. Bluestreak didn't complain much, but he knew he'd have to be in battle at one point. He had a hard time dealing with what happened in Praxus. He often woke up screaming from nightmares and Smokescreen had to calm him down. Sometimes, Prowl would even have to come and help calm him down.

Bluestreak sat in the command center of the base watching the monitors and keeping an optic on the base while most of the other Autobots were out fighting the Decepticons. They had been gone for some time already and Bluestreak hoped they would return soon; he didn't like it when the base was quiet. A few breems later, he got a message that they were returning and that there were wounded with them. Bluestreak relayed the message to the med bay so the medics would be ready to treat the wounded.

Another mech came into the command center and told Bluestreak it was time to change shifts. Realizing he was right, Bluestreak got to his feet and made his way to the rec room to get a couple cubes of energon for himself and his brothers. He was sure they would need them when they got back. He headed for the base entrance and waited. It didn't take long for the Autobots to arrive. In the lead was Optimus Prime, but he didn't see Prowl's familiar alt-mode next to him like he usually was. Mechs entered the base and began to spread out, heading to whatever destination they chose, the rec room, their quarters, or the med bay. Optimus stood near the entrance, murmuring a few words to passing Autobots and ordering a few mechs to go to the med bay when they didn't head in that direction.

Finally, Bluestreak caught sight of both of his brothers and gasped. Prowl was injured. Smokescreen was supporting him, but Prowl limped obviously and his armor was scorched. His door-wings were mangled and Bluestreak fluttered his own in sympathy. Prowl had to be in agony. Bluestreak ran over and supported Prowl's other side. Prowl didn't even seem to register his presence and he gave Smokescreen an anxious look. The older mech merely shook his head.

"He hasn't responded to anything since…" said Smokescreen and he glanced at the black and white mech's door-wings. "I'm surprised he's not in stasis lock because of the pain." Bluestreak winced. He had never gone into stasis lock because of his door-wings and he had never really damaged them, but the few times he tweaked them was enough to know they could hurt like the Pit. The pair helped Prowl to the med bay where Ratchet ordered them to put him on a berth. Prowl wasn't the most damaged mech in the med bay, but Ratchet had to make sure he would at least survive until he was able to get to him.

"I can shut off his pain sensors and give him a sedative, but that's all I can do for now," said Ratchet and the door-winged mechs nodded.

"Ratchet, have you ever repaired a mech with door-wings?" asked Smokescreen and Ratchet gave him an annoyed look.

"Now is not the time to ask me this," snapped Ratchet.

"It is if you don't want to be attacked when he wakes up," said Smokescreen grimly and Ratchet looked incredulous. "We're sensitive to movement and sound because of the sensors in our door-wings. If we've been damaged and knocked offline, when we wake up, it's like we're still in battle-mode. He'll attack the closest mech to him if it's loud when you wake him."

"You gotta be slagging kidding me," muttered Ratchet. "Look, I'll keep him under for as long as I can. When I wake him up, I'll call you." Smokescreen nodded and pulled Bluestreak out of the med bay so they'd be out of the way. A while later, Smokescreen returned to the med bay with energon for the medics and the patients that were conscious. Prowl still hadn't been repaired, but Smokescreen knew that Ratchet wouldn't let one of his patients remain damaged if he could help it. Smokescreen froze when he noticed Prowl's fingers twitching. He was waking up.

"Ratchet, Prowl's waking up," warned Smokescreen. It was still quite noisy in the med bay with medics working on other mechs and patients talking with one another. Smokescreen knew that any small noise was enough to set Prowl off; this situation could be disastrous. Ratchet quickly grabbed a sedative and made his way over to the berth, but as soon as he touched Prowl, the damaged mech leapt up, spun Ratchet around and held him in a head-lock with the syringe pointing at Ratchet's throat. The med bay fell silent. "Prowl, it's alright, it's just Ratchet. Come on, snap out of it."

Prowl's expression was cold and emotionless which unnerved Smokescreen greatly. He'd only seen Prowl get startled awake after being damaged once when he was a youngling and the medic explained that when he was woken up unexpectedly after being damaged, his battle computer took over because he wasn't fully awake. Even then, when Prowl hadn't known Diffusion, he had done a lot of damage to the medic.

Prowl seemed to blink and his expression turned to one of confusion. He had finally snapped out of it, his battle computer relinquishing control to his normal processors. He looked around and immediately released Ratchet when he noticed how he was holding the medic. "Ratchet, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fi—," started Ratchet, but he cut himself off as he moved to catch Prowl as he collapsed. It seemed that the pain from his injuries finally hit him, and it didn't help that he was low on energy. Ratchet helped the mech to sit on the berth. "Slag, you need some energon." Bluestreak, who had come in as Ratchet was helping Prowl back onto the berth, walked over carrying more energon for those remaining in the med bay since Smokescreen couldn't carry it all. He set the tray down and picked up a cube. He held it out to Prowl and the black and white mech's hands shook terribly as he tried to grab hold of it. Bluestreak lifted the cube to Prowl's lips and helped him drink. Once the cube was empty, Ratchet helped Prowl lie back on the berth.

"Sorry about that Ratchet," said Prowl, his voice quiet because of the pain.

"Don't worry about it. Smokescreen warned me, but I was going to give you a sedative to keep you under when you moved," said Ratchet. "But what I don't get is how you woke so soon."

"My battle computer," said Prowl and Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "Most drugs don't work very well on me because my battle computer considers them a possible threat to my well-being and the information stored in my processors. Also, my battle computer uses a lot of energy, so I have to refuel more often than other mechs. Most sedatives only work half as long as they're supposed to, maybe less." By the time Prowl finished explaining, Ratchet was scowling with his arms crossed over his chest.

"And you didn't think to inform me of this when I became CMO?" growled Ratchet.

"I thought you knew," said Prowl. "The previous CMO knew and he said he had put it into my medical files. Either you didn't read them or he didn't do it like he said he did."

"Oh, I read your files alright, especially after that little fiasco at Praxus," said Ratchet. The name of the city earned flinches in various degrees from the three door-winged mechs. "It didn't mention anything about what you just said."

"Well, now you know," said Prowl feeling a little irritated. He was in pain, he couldn't feel his door-wings, they had an audience, and Ratchet was angry with him for something he had no control over. Ratchet let out a gust of air from his intakes and moved to get a syringe filled with a more powerful sedative.

"Alright, I'll get to your repairs now. Next time I wake you though, I'll make sure the med bay is silent," said Ratchet and Prowl gave him a small, wry smile. Ratchet administered the sedative and in moments, Prowl was in recharge.

The next time Prowl woke, it was silent except for Ratchet gently calling his name. His optics came online and he spotted Ratchet to his left, though he was out of arms reach. Prowl gave the CMO an amused smirk and received an annoyed look in response. Sitting up slowly, he noticed that Smokescreen and Bluestreak weren't present which was a little unusual. Ratchet spotted the SIC's puzzled look and sighed.

"Smokescreen was called to go over some plans since you're still in here," said Ratchet with a wave of his hand. He wasn't really one to understand what other mechs did since he had enough to worry about when it came to putting them all back together. Prowl snorted in amusement and Ratchet continued. "Bluestreak is escorting two mechs, transfers and front-liners, to Optimus' office. They were in here for a quick check before I sent them on their way." Prowl nodded in understanding. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you Ratchet," said Prowl as he flicked his repaired door-wings, testing out their movements. Ratchet nodded in acceptance of the gratitude.

"Well, then you're good to go. Just don't do anything too strenuous for a little while and make sure you refuel as much as your fragging annoying body needs to," muttered Ratchet and Prowl gave a light laugh which surprised Ratchet. He had never heard the black and white mech laugh before. It was a warm, clear sound that Ratchet hadn't thought could come from him.

"I will Ratchet," said Prowl as he slid to his feet. He moved slowly at first, testing how his body felt, and when he was satisfied, he nodded to Ratchet before leaving the med bay. His first destination was the rec room to get some energon and he nodded to the mechs he saw there. Many of them said they were glad he was alright which was a little strange for Prowl since he wasn't really on good terms with the rest of the mechs on base. He headed to his office and sat down to get some reports done. One of them was on the two front-line mechs that had just transferred. He read it over carefully, and when he moved to pick up another report, someone knocked on his door. "Enter."

The door slid open and two mechs stepped into the room, one red and the other yellow. Immediately, Prowl knew these two were the front-liners. The red one was named Sideswipe and the yellow was named Sunstreaker; they were twins. They also had quite the reputation. The door slid closed behind them and they stood casually in front of his desk. Sideswipe stood relaxed with a cheeky grin, while Sunstreaker stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, I presume?" asked Prowl and the twins glanced at each other with raised optic ridges before turning back to Prowl with a nod. Prowl held up the report he had just read and when they saw the contents, they smirked. "I am Prowl, Second in Command and Tactical Officer. Welcome to Iacon."

"Thanks," said Sideswipe with a wide grin.

"I have heard of your…reputations and while I am impressed with your skills in battle, I am less than impressed with the other part of your reputations. On this base, you both will behave or you will face the consequences. Sunstreaker, I hope you will have better control over your temper here and Sideswipe, I don't want to hear of any pranks, because if you do, you'll be sent to the brig and you'll be doing menial work around the base. Honestly, I don't care about where you're from or what you did before you joined the Autobots, yes I know about it. I'm giving you both a chance to start over without anyone here but myself and Optimus Prime knowing about your previous actions. Don't waste it." Both mechs looked quite stunned at Prowl's statements and Prowl would have smirked at the amusing sight, but he didn't want them to think he was going to go easy on them.

"…Yes sir," said the twins finally and Prowl nodded in acceptance.

"One more thing," said Prowl and the pair looked curious. "This matter is a little more…personal. If either of you hurt Bluestreak in any way, I will tear you both apart and no one will know it was me, is that understood?" Prowl's tone was icy cold and the two mechs looked shocked at the sudden change of tone. They had never heard an Autobot use that kind of tone before and it was a little scary to say the least, especially coming from the Second in Command.

"Yes sir," they said quickly, but Sunstreaker scowled. He didn't like being intimidated and the fact that a mech smaller than him could do so was a blow to his pride. But both front-liners were intrigued as to why Prowl was so protective of the talkative gray mech that had led them there.

"Good, dismissed," said Prowl. The door slid open and Bluestreak poked his head inside. The twins noticed the smile on Prowl's lips when he saw the sniper.

"Bluestreak, is there something you needed?" asked Prowl. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe also noticed the warmth in Prowl's tone which was the total opposite of what they had just heard. This mech was confusing.

"Not really, just making sure that you're going to join me in the training room later like you promised," said Bluestreak. Prowl had promised to train Bluestreak in Diffusion every day in the evenings once he got all or most of his work done.

"Of course Bluestreak. I'll be there in a joor," said Prowl and Bluestreak nodded before turning to the twins.

"Hey you two," greeted Bluestreak cheerfully. "If you want, I can show you the rec room and introduce you to some of the others."

"Uh…sure," said Sideswipe as he glanced back at Prowl who was giving him a warning look. The three younger mechs left Prowl's office and headed for the rec room. "So, Bluestreak, right?" The gray mech nodded with a smile. "You seem pretty close to Prowl."

"Well, yeah," said Bluestreak with a shrug. "I was the only survivor of the attack on Praxus and Prowl was the one who found me."

"But we heard there weren't any survivors," muttered Sunstreaker.

"That's what Prowl wanted bots to think," said Bluestreak and the twins looked a little confused. "He said that if the Decepticons knew there was a survivor, they would come after me to kill me, so no one really knows about it. Anyway, Prowl found me and he kind of became my mentor; teaching me how to be a sniper and he's also teaching me Diffusion; that's what we're doing in the training room later. He also made it so I get to stay with my older brother, Smokescreen, since I sometimes get nightmares and I have a hard time recharging because of what happened to Praxus."

"Whoa, so he really looked out for you," said Sideswipe and Bluestreak nodded happily.

"Wait, you said he taught you to be a sniper? That means…" said Sunstreaker.

"That he's a sniper too?" asked Sideswipe and Bluestreak nodded with a grin.

"Yep, he's a certified sniper and he's a master of Diffusion, Circuit Su, and Metallikato," said Bluestreak and the twins gaped.

"No way," said Sideswipe as they entered the rec room and sat down at one of the tables.

"He can't be that good if he was the last one in the med bay. He must have been hurt pretty bad," said Sunstreaker smugly.

"Well, kind of, but it was mostly his door-wings," said Bluestreak, drawing attention to his own with a flick.

"Door-wings hurt like the Pit when they're damaged," said Smokescreen as he sat down next to Bluestreak.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, this is my older brother Smokescreen. Smokey, this is Sunstreaker and this is Sideswipe, they're front-liners," said Bluestreak. Smokescreen nodded in greeting.

"Back to Prowl, Ratchet wanted to make sure the med bay was quiet when he woke up, especially after the incident earlier," said Smokescreen and he continued before the twins could ask. "Door-winged bots tend to attack first and ask questions later when they're startled awake after being damaged. It's some sort of defense mechanism. Prowl attacked Ratchet earlier when the med bay was still full. Luckily, Prowl managed to restrain himself before he hurt Ratchet, but I think the CMO learned his lesson."

"You did warn him Smokey," said Bluestreak with a smirk and the older mech nodded. For a while, the four sat and talked until Bluestreak stood up to go to the training room. The twins asked to watch and they followed the smaller mech. When they got to the training room, Prowl was already there and he was gracefully moving through the basic stances of Metallikato. The twins suddenly grinned.

"Hey Sunny, you wanna see if he's really a master?" asked Sideswipe.

"Slag yeah, and don't call me Sunny," said Sunstreaker.

"Uh guys, that's really not a good idea," said Bluestreak.

"Don't worry Blue, we're not going to hurt him," said Sideswipe with a grin.

"It's not him I'm worried about," said Bluestreak and the two gave him incredulous looks. "He really, _really_ doesn't like it when he's interrupted. He won't go easy on you." The twins merely grinned.

"And that's exactly what we want," they said in unison and they began moving cautiously towards Prowl. When they were close enough, they pounced and were promptly slammed into the ground by a swift move from Prowl. They stared at him incredulously as he glared down at them before they leapt to their feet and attacked. They threw punches and kicks, working together to try and land a hit on Prowl, but the smaller mech was faster and more nimble than the front-line twins. After about a breem of seeing how they fought, Prowl retaliated putting the twins on the defensive. Another breem later, the twins were on the ground with Prowl's twin one-sided and slightly curved energy swords at their throats above their main energon lines.

"I do not appreciate being interrupted," said Prowl coldly. "At least you both know that I am indeed capable of carrying out my previous threat, so don't push me." The twins nodded carefully, trying not to nick themselves on Prowl's swords.

"Whoa Prowl, I didn't know you carried energy swords," said Bluestreak excitedly.

"They're not a weapon I can use easily on the battlefield since I am the tactician. I used them more often before the war, but I never stopped carrying them," said Prowl as he put them away. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe got up, inspecting all the dents and scratches in their frames before looking at Prowl's armor noticing that it was immaculate.

"I tried to warn you," said Bluestreak when he noticed what the twins were looking at.

"I'm sorry Bluestreak, but it looks like I'll have to cancel your training for tonight. Ratchet ordered me not to do anything too strenuous, which was thwarted by these two, so I should get some energon and some recharge," said Prowl. Bluestreak looked a little disappointed but understood. Prowl had just been repaired after all.

"Alright, good night Prowl," said Bluestreak.

"Rest well Bluestreak," said Prowl and he nodded to the twins before leaving the training room.

"Slag, we got our afts handed to us," said Sideswipe and Sunstreaker grumbled.

"Yes," said Bluestreak with an infectious grin, "Yes you did."


	13. Chapter 13A

Prowl woke early as usual the next morning and got ready for the day before heading to his office. More reports were waiting for him and he vowed to get them done early so he could train Bluestreak that evening like he promised. He never left his office as he worked, though he thought he probably should have gotten some energon at one point. With the thought of energon, he felt every low on energy and stood to head to the rec room. It wouldn't be a good idea to be low on energy when he trained Bluestreak.

He moved to open the door and froze. Something wasn't right. Cautiously, he stood to the side of the door and pressed the button to open it. As soon as the door slid open, bright green paint was flung into his office. The paint spattered across his desk and over all the data pads that had been stacked there. With a raised optic ridge, he picked up a nearby data pad and flung it out the door, setting off another little trap that flung neon pink paint into his office. It was a horrid combination of colors and would have been rather embarrassing to have all over him if he had fallen victim to the prank.

:Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, please report to my office,: said Prowl over the com-link. A breem later, the twins walked down the hall, Sideswipe giggling madly while Sunstreaker looked incredibly smug. When the pair entered his office they were shocked to see Prowl completely free of paint leaning against the side wall of his office. "Clean it up, now."

"What?! But you don't even have proof that we did it!" protested Sideswipe which merely earned him a raised optic ridge.

"I don't have to," said Prowl, his own expression turning smug. He had remembered playing a prank much like this one when he was a youngling and to him it was child's play. "I expect my office to be completely free of paint by the end of the shift, which is in…less than a joor. I'll be in the rec room getting some energon."

"That is so not fair!" cried Sideswipe.

"Nothing in life is fair. I would have thought you two would have learned that lesson by now," said Prowl as he left the office. He looked over his shoulder before the door slid shut. "I warned you." The twins were left staring at him incredulously as he headed for the rec room. As Prowl walked through the halls, he received strange looks for being out of his office so early in the day. He ignored the looks and kept walking. When he stepped into the rec room, everyone fell silent as they watched him warily. Normally, if he entered the rec room during the day, it meant that someone was in trouble. Prowl merely got himself a cube of energon and sat down next to Bluestreak.

"Hey Prowl, what are you doing here?" asked Bluestreak with a smile.

"Just getting some energon Bluestreak," said Prowl.

"Didn't you just call Sunstreaker and Sideswipe down to your office a breem ago though?" asked Bluestreak a little confused.

"I did. They had a mess to clean up," said Prowl with a faint smirk. Bluestreak realized what Prowl meant and began to laugh.

"They tried to prank you?" asked Bluestreak and Prowl nodded.

"'Tried'?" asked Wheeljack as he walked over to sit with the pair. He had come out of his lab to relax for a little bit since he was frustrated with a project he was working on.

"Yes, tried," said Prowl. "As you can see, I am not covered in neon pink and green paint. They are cleaning up the mess they left in my office now, so obviously, I cannot continue my work until they are done."

"How'd you keep from getting covered in paint?" asked Wheeljack.

"They had the paint rigged to fly through the door once it opened, so I merely stayed to the side as the door opened," said Prowl with a shrug.

"But how'd you know your door was rigged?" asked Wheeljack. Prowl merely shrugged with a twitch of his door-wings and a smirk. Bluestreak smothered a laugh since he knew Prowl used to play pranks when he was a youngling. Bluestreak had even helped him in some when Prowl targeted their older brother. Wheeljack glanced back and forth between the pair, sensing there was something going on that he wasn't quite understanding.

"How long did you give them to finish cleaning?" asked Bluestreak.

"Until the end of the shift," said Prowl.

"You really think they'll finish cleaning in that time?" asked Bluestreak. Prowl merely twitched his door-wings, not really caring if they did or not because he wasn't going back to his office that evening. He planned on going to train Bluestreak in the training room after he finished his energon. The three sat and chatted for a while, mostly Wheeljack talking about his projects and Prowl listening with interest as Bluestreak tried to pay attention.

They looked up when the door to the rec room opened and the twins walked in, both scowling and grumbling as they tried to wipe the paint off their hands. When they saw Prowl, they glared fiercely and Prowl merely raised an optic ridge in response. They were used to bots being afraid of them because of their reputation and their attitude; that Prowl wasn't really unnerved them. He didn't even seem to feel any fear at all and the most emotion they had seen him show was always around Bluestreak, and even then it was only a quirk of the lips or an amused light in his optics.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe got a couple cubes of energon and sat down on the far side of the room. By their expressions and how they kept glancing towards them, Prowl figured they were either trying to figure out how he avoided their trap or trying to plan their revenge. Bluestreak got up to go over and join them, but Prowl grabbed his arm, keeping him from leaving.

"Shall we go to the training room Bluestreak? I did promise to train you after all," said Prowl and Bluestreak lit up with excitement. Bluestreak practically bounced out of the rec room with Prowl following sedately behind him. The sight definitely turned some heads, but neither cared. Training was one of the few times Prowl and Bluestreak could spend time together and not worry about what other people would think, well not too much anyway.

"What are we going to do first?" asked Bluestreak eagerly.

"Talk," said Prowl and Bluestreak looked confused. "This isn't about training, it's about me being your older brother." Bluestreak glanced around the room and relaxed when no one was there. No one was supposed to know they were brothers. Then he looked at Prowl, confused. "I know I don't have any control over what you do or who you hang out with, but I want to warn you about the twins." Bluestreak's expression turned angry and Prowl held up his hand to stop Bluestreak from protesting. "I know I can't tell you not to be friends with them, and I wouldn't say that anyway, but they can be dangerous. I'm giving them a second chance here, without anyone knowing what they did before coming here. I just wanted to tell you that they can be dangerous."

"They're not," protested Bluestreak and Prowl sighed while twitching his door-wings.

"I just want you to be aware of the possibilities because I worry about you," said Prowl and Bluestreak calmed a little. He supposed Prowl would have good reason to warn him, especially if the twins made him worry. "Now that I've had my say, let's get to training. There's a lot I want to teach you today." Bluestreak grinned and Prowl marveled at Bluestreak's ability to smile so easily after being upset. Prowl trained Bluestreak hard for the rest of the evening, and by the time they were finished, both were exhausted, but in a good mood.

For several deca-cycles, the twins tried to prank Prowl, but they were always unsuccessful and even though Prowl never had any definite proof that they did it, he could tell by his own experiences pranking his instructors and other younglings when he was a youngling. Most of the pranks the twins pulled were variations of ones he had done, but his were always successful mostly thanks to his tactical planning and battle computer. There were times when the twins found themselves on double shifts or had the worst patrols, but Prowl would never admit that it was his own subtle way of retaliating for all the messes they made.

After every prank they pulled, and after they finished cleaning it up, they spent as much time as they could trying to figure out how Prowl knew their traps were there and how he always avoided them. Of course, Prowl prided himself on all of his skills, including his less-than-reputable skills he acquired in Praxus as a youngling. There was no way he would allow a pair of amateurs to catch him off-guard when he used to be the best thief Praxus, maybe even Cybertron, had ever seen. He even made sure he never let his skills deteriorate in case he ever had a need of them.

Bluestreak often spent time with the twins, though Prowl didn't really approve. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were fascinated by both door-winged mechs; Prowl because he could be so emotionless and because he could avoid their pranks and Bluestreak because of Prowl's attachment to him and his own quirky personality. They thought that since the mech was so talkative, and since he seemed to know Prowl quite well, they could get Prowl's secret out of Bluestreak, but Bluestreak was surprisingly close-lipped about his past and his connection to Prowl. That fact made the twins even more intrigued.

Smokescreen was also confronted by the twins about Bluestreak and Prowl, but he was just as secretive about it as the other two Praxian mechs. Sideswipe was beginning to think all Praxian mechs were crazy while Sunstreaker thought they were all crazy and frustrating. Smokescreen often dropped a few hints here and there, but they confused the twins more than helped them and, though Prowl secretly thought it was amusing, he sent disapproving glares in his older brother's direction. All of it amused Smokescreen to no end.

"You think you know Prowl, we think we know Prowl, and Prime thinks he knows Prowl, but there are a lot of things about him that you will not find out unless he wants you to find out, so you may never really know him. I think the only mech that really knows Prowl is Prowl," said Smokescreen one evening in the rec room when the twins had cornered him and Bluestreak.

"And Jazz," said Bluestreak and Smokescreen nodded in agreement, but neither would tell Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who this Jazz mech was. They never mentioned his name again and any time it was brought up, they refused to say anything at all until the subject was dropped. They also warned the twins to never mention the name to Prowl if they wanted to remain intact. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe figured Jazz and Prowl didn't get along at all if that was the case. In reality, Smokescreen and Bluestreak just didn't want Prowl to know they had told the twins that name and they didn't know how Prowl felt about Jazz anymore. The subject had never come up and neither of them wanted to be the one to bring up the subject.

After a while, the twins finally gave up trying to get information out of the Praxian mechs and tried to get information out of anyone else that seemed to know Prowl. Apparently though, none of them had known Prowl before the war. Some of them said he kind of just appeared out of nowhere and joined the Autobots when Sentinel Prime was still around. Supposedly, Optimus Prime knew more about Prowl than anyone else, but neither twin was willing to go to the Prime to satisfy their curiosity. Plus, they knew the mech was too noble to tell anyone secrets about another mech. It seemed that Smokescreen's statement was too true. The only way they'd figure out Prowl was if Prowl told them, but both knew that would never happen.

"So, are you two still trying to figure out our SIC?" asked Smokescreen, amused. They were sitting in the rec room after another failed prank and the twins had just finished cleaning up the mess. Bluestreak sat next to them, grinning and trying to hold back his laughter.

"You two really should just give up. Nothing can get Prowl if he doesn't want it to. He's too good at what he does," said Bluestreak and he looked like he had said something he shouldn't have for a moment which the twins picked up on.

"And what do you mean by what he does?" asked Sideswipe.

"Well, he is our tactician and he has a battle computer," said Smokescreen, stepping in before Bluestreak gave something substantial away.

"I don't think that's what Bluestreak meant," said Sunstreaker with a scowl and Bluestreak laughed nervously.

"That's exactly what I meant," said Bluestreak nodding. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked put out and they were about to protest Bluestreak's statement when the alarms made them jump. The Decepticons were attacking. The four mechs leapt to their feet and ran from the rec room. Smokescreen, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe all headed to the armory while Bluestreak headed for the command center. When he stepped inside, Prowl was getting information from everyone in the room so he could plan a counterattack.

"I want front-line soldiers out there first. Snipers, get to high ground and give support. I want flyers in the air to counter the seekers. Be warned, Megatron is out there. No one takes him on alone," ordered Prowl.

"Sir, the Decepticons are attacking other bases planet-wide," said one of their communications mechs.

"What?!" cried Prowl. "Bring up a map and highlight the bases that are being attacked." The mech did as he was ordered and Prowl stared at the screen with wide optics.

"Prowl?" asked Bluestreak hesitantly. It was rare for his brother to be so silent with his door-wings so tense and held so high. Prowl glanced over his shoulder and spotted Bluestreak standing by the door. "Let me go out there."

"No," said Prowl instantly.

"Prowl!" protested Bluestreak.

"Not now Blue," said Prowl and the others in the room were a little surprised that Prowl had used a nickname, he never used nicknames. "The Decepticons are attacking all bases that have strategic importance. It's like they're trying to wipe us all out at once."

"Prowl, please," said Bluestreak and Prowl spun around to face him.

"Now is not the time to be discussing this Bluestreak," said Prowl.

"Yes it is! Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Smokescreen are out there; Sunny and Sides on the front lines. I'm a sniper, I can support them. I can't just sit here when my friends and brother are out there fighting!" cried Bluestreak. Prowl remained quiet for several moments.

"Report to the armory and get a rifle. Get to high ground. Every time you take a shot, move so the Decepticons can't follow the trajectory and find you, understand?" asked Prowl and Bluestreak nodded before running out of the command center. "Alright, contact the other bases and connect all comms so we can contact planet-wide." The communications mech did as he was ordered and soon, all the bases were connected. Prowl began ordering other mechs to bring up certain screens, but they weren't fast enough and he was getting frustrated. "Move." Several of the mechs looked at him in surprise. "Move, now!" Mechs scrambled out of the way and Prowl sat down before beginning to type, bringing up screen after screen to study the battles.

Prowl pulled a few wires out of his wrists and connected them to the computers so he could work faster. The other mechs in the room watched in awe as Prowl commanded battles at several bases with screens flashing by faster than they could see. Prowl was glad that some bases were faring better than others since he didn't have to worry about those ones as much. He still kept an optic on the battle there at Iacon, but his main concern was the other bases that didn't have the elite mechs that were stationed in Iacon.

Outside, Bluestreak set up his rifle on the top of one of the high buildings in Iacon. He was at quite a distance from the battle where a sniper wouldn't normally be placed in battle, but he thought it would be quite a surprise for the Decepticons. Once he was set up, he lay on his stomach and looked through the scope. For several breems, he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger, his fingers shaking as he remembered all the bots that were killed in Praxus. Through the scope, he saw several Autobots fall and his hands slowly stopped shaking. The Decepticons were hurting his friends and he could protect them, so he would.

Bluestreak fired several shots in quick succession, taking out several Decepticons at once. Autobots were confused, but grateful, and pressed the attack while the Decepticons were off-guard. Bluestreak quickly relocated to another building, set up once more, and fired several shots once more. He kept doing that throughout the battle, feeling sick, but he kept going. He was keeping Autobots from being killed, but he was still killing.

After at least a joor, Decepticons began to retreat from the other bases and the tides began to turn in the Autobots' favor. Prowl unhooked from the computer when he felt that the other bases could handle the Decepticons without his direction. He felt drained and stiff from sitting so still, but there was a battle still going outside. An energon cube was shoved into his face and he looked up to see the new Security Director of the base, Red Alert. He was known for being extremely paranoid, but he was exceptionally good at his job.

"Thank you," said Prowl and Red Alert nodded. Prowl quickly downed the cube before standing up. "I'll be heading out to battle. Keep an optic on things here." Red Alert nodded and Prowl dashed out of the base and onto the battlefield.

"About time you got here Prowl," called a green and silver mech, he was the Third in Command and Head of Special Ops. Though the two weren't close, they often traded quips and he respected Prowl.

"Bases were being attacked planet-wide Quickstep," said Prowl. "The Decepticons have been forced to retreat on most fronts, so I thought I'd see what I could do out here." Quickstep nodded. He had heard of Prowl's expertise at commanding several battles at once, but he had never seen Prowl in action himself. He assumed it was worse than usual this time by Prowl's dead-serious demeanor. Normally, Prowl was just calm and composed during battle, this time was different.

The two fought side-by-side for several breems before a trine of seekers suddenly landed nearby. Seekers normally kept to the air, but sometimes they would land to cause as much damage as they could before taking off again. This particular trine was well-known on the ground as well as in the air because their trine leader was Megatron's SIC, Starscream. Starscream hated Prowl and always tried to go after him specifically in battle. Prowl didn't know why Starscream hated him so much, but he assumed it might have something to do with the fact that he had the respect of his leader when Starscream didn't.

Starscream lunged for Prowl, but thanks to his mastery in three types of martial arts, he was able to fend off the seeker who was so much larger than he was. The other two, Skywarp and Thundercracker, went after Quickstep. Prowl called for back-up, but didn't think he would get it anytime soon. Starscream was relentless and managed to knock Prowl's rifle away so Prowl was forced to use his fists against the seeker, but Starscream had thick armor. Suddenly, he pulled out his two energy swords. Starscream screamed as the swords sliced into his chest armor. The seeker stared at Prowl in shock because he had never seen Prowl wield swords, and Prowl smirked up at him. Starscream jerked back, yanking the swords out of his armor and shot into the air.

Prowl looked over to Quickstep to check how he was doing and stared in shock as the two seekers grabbed his arms and took off into the air after Starscream. Quickstep fought and shot at the seekers until they shot him and let him fall. Time seemed to slow as Prowl watched Quickstep fall and then slam into the ground.

"Quickstep's down! Ratchet, get over here!" yelled Prowl through his com-link as he ran towards where Quickstep had fallen. When he reached the mech, he knelt next to him. "Quickstep, hang on, Ratchet's on his way."

"D-don't…bother," muttered Quickstep, his voice filled with static. "I'm d-done, Prowl. I…had h-hoped to…see an end t-to…the war…but I g-guess I…won't."

"Stop talking Quickstep," said Prowl softly.

"P-Prowl…stay a-alive. The A-Autobots n-need…your skills…and d-do me…a favor? S-see the…end of this w-war for me," said Quickstep.

"I will," said Prowl. He could tell the mech was already slipping away. Quickstep smiled and his optics dimmed before going out altogether. Ratchet skid to a stop and knelt down, scanning Quickstep before cursing loudly. "He's gone."

"Yes, and there was nothing I could have done anyway," muttered Ratchet.

"Decepticons, retreat!" ordered Megatron, so Prowl remained by Quickstep's side as Ratchet left to do field repairs on other mechs. Prowl called Optimus and the Autobot leader made his way over.

"What happened?" asked Optimus when he saw Quickstep.

"It was the seekers. Starscream fought me while Thundercracker and Skywarp fought Quickstep. They lifted him into the air and dropped him," said Prowl quietly.

"He was a brave mech. We will all miss him," said Optimus sadly. Prowl nodded and stood. It was time to get everyone, living and dead, back to the base.

Once everything had finally settled down, Prowl sighed and downed a cube of energon that had been brought to him before heading to his quarters to get some desperately needed recharge. When he opened his door, he was surprised to see Bluestreak sitting on his couch with his arms wrapped around his knees and his head buried in his knees. Prowl walked quickly over and wrapped Bluestreak in his arms. Bluestreak turned and clung to Prowl as he shook.

"I…I killed them," muttered Bluestreak. "They…they didn't even know…that I did it. Mechs are dead because of me!"

"Bluestreak, this is what battle is like. Yes, you did kill, but mechs, our friends and comrades, are alive because of you," said Prowl.

"I'm no better than the Decepticons!" yelled Bluestreak.

"Yes, you are. The fact that you feel terrible about it separates you from them Bluestreak. They love to kill and they feel no remorse. You, on the other hand, are devastated by it. You are much better than them. I won't lie to you Bluestreak, this will always eat away at you, but you have to be strong enough to get up and keep going. Your friends are relying on you…I'm relying on you. You have to remember that we're fighting to protect. If we fall, even more will die," said Prowl. Bluestreak stared at Prowl for several moments before nodding, feeling cared for and protected next to his older brother. "Where's Smokescreen?"

"Med bay," said Bluestreak. "He got hit in the leg, so he's waiting for the medics to get to him. They said he'd be fine." Prowl nodded. The pair sat like that for a while, just taking comfort from each other, before Prowl decided they both needed to recharge.

"You're welcome to stay in my room Bluestreak. I'll be here if you need me," said Prowl and Bluestreak nodded gratefully.

Over the next several orns, the mechs on the base all mourned the loss of Quickstep, but soon they had to have another TIC and Head of Ops. Prowl offered to help in the selection, but Optimus felt it was something he needed to do, so Prowl left him to it. Finally, Optimus announced that he had chosen a mech and he had accepted so he and his team would arrive within the orn. When the transport arrived, Optimus was the one to greet them and lead them to his office without telling the others on the base that they had arrived.

Prowl was in his office as usual, working on reports and other such things when he was alerted that Optimus wanted to see him. With a sigh, he stood up and headed out of his office. When he stepped into the hall, he spotted an unfamiliar group of mechs and immediately realized that they were the new Ops team. It seemed Optimus had wanted to surprise him with the arrival of the team and the new TIC. The mechs looked up when they saw him.

"You must be the new Ops team. I am Prowl, Second in Command and Tactical Officer. Normally, I would have greeted you with Prime, but I suppose he saw fit to surprise me for once. Welcome to Iacon," said Prowl.

"Thank you sir, I'm Bumblebee and this is Mirage, Hound, and Blurr. Our team leader is still with Optimus," said the yellow mech and Prowl nodded.

"If you would like to meet some of the others on the base, you should head to the rec room, down the hall and to your right. Find Bluestreak, he'll be glad to show you around. He'll be the one talking the most," said Prowl, a hint of amusement in his tone and the mechs smiled.

"Thank you sir, we will," said Mirage and they continued on their way down the hall. Prowl watched them for a moment before continuing on his way to Optimus' office. He heard Prime's voice through the door when he got close and opened the door without knocking since he was expected. He stepped into the room and caught sight of the mech standing in front of Optimus' desk.

"Ah, there you are. I was just debriefing our new Third in Command," said Optimus as Prowl stared and he didn't respond, too shocked to even register what the larger mech had said. "Is there something wrong Prowl?" At the mention of Prowl's name, the very familiar silver mech spun around, his visor locking with Prowl's optics.


	14. Chapter 13B

He was very good at what he did, and what he did was sneak around, break into buildings, and steal things, oh, and couldn't forget blowing things up. He found it slightly ironic and amusing considering his past and the people he knew, but what he did was necessary. He couldn't count how many times he'd snuck into a place and snuck back out without being caught. He was pretty good at acting too, which helped in some tight spots, but he tried to stay out of sight as much as possible. Usually when he was far enough away from the place he just broke into, he would detonate charges he had left behind. Such was the life for a Special Ops agent and Saboteur in the Autobots.

He was a cheerful and friendly mech, always joking and laughing. Among the mechs at the base he was stationed at, he was popular and well-liked. He looked out for his comrades and always lent an audio if someone wanted to talk and always gave some advice. He kept up the morale, but he also had an ulterior motive for getting close to the mechs on the base; he was always on the lookout for traitors. Though he wasn't really the suspicious type, he'd had run-ins with traitors before and he didn't like them one bit. It was also part of the job description.

But even though he acted happy, he wasn't always. He often remembered the past and mechs he hadn't seen since before the war. He wished things were the way they used to be, though he knew it was impossible; he just hoped he'd see those mechs alive again.

"Hey Jazz! You got another mission!" called a blue and white mech with golden optics.

"Comin' 'Raj," called Jazz as he hopped off the couch in the small rec room in the Special Ops wing of the base. Special Ops got many privileges that most other didn't know about and one of those privileges included their own wing of the base and a rec room. Ops bots tended to be jumpy and paranoid because of their profession and their rec room was a place they could relax without worrying about hurting a non-Ops bot if they were startled. Jazz rarely stayed in that room, but he had felt like he needed a short break from being the cheerful mech he acted like around the base.

"The Commander's waiting for you in his office," said Mirage.

"Thanks," said Jazz with a grin and head headed out of the Ops wing. He was the Special Ops team leader of this base and under him were Mirage the spy that could turn invisible, Hound the tracker, Blurr the fastest mech alive, and Bumblebee a spy and scout. They were a quirky group, but they got along well and worked well together. Jazz made it to the Base Commander's office and stepped inside after knocking.

"There you are Jazz," said the mech as he looked up to see the visored silver mech. "I have a mission for you. I want you to infiltrate the nearby Decepticon base and see what they're planning. They've been unusually quiet lately which makes me believe they're up to something."

"Understood sir," said Jazz with a nod. "Anything, or anyone, specific I should look out for?"

"Not that I know of," said the commander. "But be careful." Jazz nodded and gave a grin and mock salute before spinning on his heel to leave the office. He headed back the Special Ops wing to gather the tools and things he would need for a sneaky infiltration into a Decepticon base. Once he was ready, he slipped out of the base unseen. It didn't take him long to reach the Decepticon base and he paused. It was dark.

Jazz slipped into the base and found that it was empty, devoid of life. It would explain why the Decepticons had been so quiet, but where had they gone and why had they left? Once he found the main computers, he hacked in and found that most of the information had been deleted, but a few things had been left behind. There was information about a new base and more troops coming to that base. With that number of troops, the Decepticons would be able to wipe out the Autobot base. He had to get close enough to the Autobot base to send a message warning the commander of what he had found. Running out of the base, he didn't bother keeping hidden since there wasn't anyone there anyway.

Once Jazz was far enough away from the Decepticon base, he sent all that he had found to the base commander. The message was received and Jazz sent the same message to his team, though he'd never admit it. He threw himself to the ground and covered his helm as the base behind him exploded. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the flames over his shoulder. Something had to have triggered the explosion and Jazz had suspicions it was his transmissions to the Autobots. The Decepticons were notorious for messing with any radio transmissions and it would be just like them to set their base to explode if an Autobot sent a message nearby. Jazz was glad he never sent messages until he was a certain distance from an enemy base; otherwise he could have been killed.

Jazz got to his feet and transformed to race towards the Autobot base. Since the base had blown, the Decepticons most likely knew that the Autobots found out about the empty base. Jazz expected them to attack at any time. He made it back to base and found mechs moving around preparing for a possible attack. When he made it back to the Ops wing, his team was waiting for him. They were all prepared for battle and had a few extra supplies for him which he put into his subspace pockets.

Suddenly, the alarms sounded and every Autobot ran out of the base, ready for battle. The Decepticons had hoped to catch the Autobots off-guard, but with Jazz's information, they were prepared to fight a much larger force than was at the previous Decepticon base. They had also called in reinforcements that would take only breems to arrive. After a while, the Decepticons were forced to retreat and the Autobots celebrated their victory.

The mechs that weren't injured gathered in the rec room and brought out the high-grade they weren't supposed to have. They laughed and cheered, telling each other about their exploits in battle while music played. A few mechs even got up to sing, but since they were drunk, they weren't very good. Every once in a while, a mech would actually have a pretty good voice. All of it reminded Jazz of his time in Praxus when he would perform in a bar and then sit and talk with a quiet mech. He hadn't sung a single note since then.

It was deca-cycles later when he heard the news. Praxus had been destroyed and everyone in the beautiful city had been killed. There was absolutely nothing left of the Helix Gardens, a place he thought was the most beautiful on the planet, all the buildings were in ruins, and bodies were still being found in the rubble. Jazz prayed and prayed that his friends weren't among them. He hoped that his friends had left Praxus, but he knew it was probably not the case. He had no idea where any of them were, but he was determined to find out.

Immediately, he headed to one of the computers on the base and hacked in. Most of the files were hidden and well-protected, but he wasn't one of the best Special Ops agents in the Autobots for nothing. The first name he searched for, Prowl, came up with even more encrypted files, which was a little unusual, but Jazz hacked into those too. Finally, he found out that Prowl was in Iacon. Relief washed through him and he didn't bother to look at the rest of the file. He searched for Prowl's brothers, but neither of them was in the database, which meant either they weren't Autobots or…they were dead. He didn't want to believe that either of them had been killed. So, he typed in Blaster's name and found that he was stationed in Crystal City as a Communications officer. Glad that two of his friends were alive, he pulled out of the computer and made sure there was no evidence he had ever hacked into it.

Over the next couple deca-cycles, Jazz waited for the activity around Praxus to die down. He wanted to go and see the destruction for himself and he wanted to look for any evidence of Bluestreak and Smokescreen. When he thought it was about time to go, he asked his commanding officer to let him go. He never asked for much, he never got into trouble, and he did a lot for the Autobots, so his commanding officer couldn't really refuse him. So, Jazz finally got to go to Praxus.

When he arrived, he was devastated at the sight of the city. Before, it was always lit up with people in the streets and the buildings stood tall against the horizon. Now it was just an open wasteland filled with rubble. Even without any landmarks, he knew exactly where he was; he was on the far side of Praxus from where his apartment used to be. He walked down the debris-filled streets, picking out places he remembered. The library stood there, Prowl's warehouse with the hidden room used to be there, he passed by where the Enforcers' headquarters used to be, and he stood in front of where his apartment building once stood. He then moved on to where the Helix Gardens once stood.

There was absolutely nothing left. Remembering the path and the number of steps, Jazz moved to where Prowl's favorite bench used to sit in front of a massive cluster of crystals. He walked towards hints of rubble in the dust and knelt down, brushing the dust away with his hands. Picking up a piece of rubble, he recognized it as a piece of the bench. He could still make out some of the ornate design. A glint of light in front of him caught his optics and he set the piece of bench down before brushing more dust away. He gasped in surprise at what he found.

It was a piece of crystal. He picked it up and found it was about the size of his hand and a brilliant blue that reminded him of Prowl's optics. He cleaned it off as best he could and it shimmered in his hands. At least there was some evidence of the beauty that used to be in this desolate place. He wrapped the crystal in a cloth and put it in subspace. When he saw Prowl again, because he knew he would, he would show that to Prowl, maybe even give it to him. He'd show him that not everything was lost.

With that, he walked back into the ruins to the house where Prowl grew up and where Bluestreak and Smokescreen had lived when Jazz had left Praxus. It too was destroyed, but he noticed something off. He climbed up across the debris and found a bit of a hole. It looked like someone had dug something up. Jazz hoped that it meant that whoever was dug out of the ruins was still alive. He inspected the rubble closely and saw scrapes of grey paint, the same color Bluestreak was. If Bluestreak had been trapped in the rubble and in Praxus during the attack, he could only imagine how scared the mech would have been. At least there was the possibility that he was still alive. Jazz stood up and stared out at the horizon; he would not stop looking until he found them.

Suddenly, a shot rang out and pain exploded on the back of his left shoulder. He cried out and spun around as he crouched. Several more shots rang out and jets flew overhead. Jazz knew these weren't Autobots as they would have ordered him to identify himself first, so he was dealing with Decepticons. Just what he didn't need. In the distance, he could see three large silhouettes. He tried to contact the nearby base to call for reinforcements and cursed when he found out that one of the 'Cons had a signal jammer. He pulled out his own gun and fired a few shots before running. He was small and fast, so he had a better chance to survive if he ran than if he stayed and fought.

Jazz cursed creatively as he heard jet engines coming closer. There was no way he could outrun or out-drive a seeker. He had to find a place to hide, and fast. The jets shot overhead, strafing him as they passed. He rolled to the side and managed to dodge most of the shots, but one shot pierced his right calf. While the jets were still turning around, Jazz ran off to the side, looking for a place to take cover. If he didn't move in a straight line, the seekers would have a harder time hitting him, and his leg definitely made it impossible to move in a straight line anyway. The seekers did another strafing run which Jazz managed to dodge and even send a few shots back, damaging the left wing of one of the seekers. Without that wing, the seeker couldn't fly, so now it was two on one instead of three on one.

While the seekers were assisting their wounded trinemate to the ground, Jazz took that time to find a place to hide. He found it in a ruined building where some of the support beams piled together in such a way that there was a little nook he could squeeze into. He heard jet engines fly overhead once more and held as still as possible. Any sign of movement or any sound would give away his position. The seekers passed over a few more times, sometimes shooting randomly or firing missiles. It was sheer luck that he didn't get hit.

Even though he didn't hear the seekers, didn't mean that they were gone, so Jazz remained in his hiding place for a least a joor. He eased out of the nook and sat down to do what repairs he could to his leg. He couldn't reach the injury on his shoulder, or even look at it to see how bad it was, so he left it alone. Looking around, he found the area to be as desolate as before, just with a few more scorch marks.

Jazz got to his feet and began the slow walk to the Autobot base near the city ruins. He'd be able to see a medic there before he headed back to the base he was stationed at. He moved as fast as he could with a pronounced limp, and he kept his sensors on high alert. It wouldn't do to get caught surprised like that again.

Thankfully, he didn't see any more Decepticons and he made it to the Autobot base in one piece. At first, the Autobots were suspicious and Jazz couldn't blame them, but once his identity was confirmed, they rushed him to the med bay where he was quickly repaired. He spent the night at the base before heading back to the base where his team was waiting for him.

"So what happened?" asked Mirage as they gathered in the Ops rec room.

"The city is completely gone. Everythin' is in ruins. When I was checkin' one place out, a trine showed up and got me in the back and my leg before I could give them the slip," said Jazz. His team could tell he was keeping something from them, but they figured he had his reasons and didn't press. Jazz was grateful for that as he wasn't sure he wanted to share the information about a possible survivor. He knew he could trust the mechs, but he wanted to be sure there was a survivor before he said anything.

About a vorn later, Jazz was still working at the base with his team, though they had drawn the attention of the higher-ups with all their successful missions. During that vorn, Jazz tried to search for his friends, but he was kept busy by the war. He and his team were kept extremely busy and they were often exhausted.

Then, the Decepticons attacked several Autobot bases simultaneously, including Jazz's base and Iacon. When the battle was finally over, many mechs on both sides were dead, including the Autobot Third in Command and Head of Special Ops. Many mourned the loss because he was a good mech and very good at his job.

Jazz was sitting in the Ops rec room with Mirage, Hound, Blurr, and Bumblebee a couple orns after they heard the news about the TIC. They sat in silence, mourning the loss. They all also faintly wondered who would take the mech's place. The door to the room opened and they all spun around, tense. It was rare that anyone outside of Ops walked through that door. It was the base commander.

"Sorry about barging in, but none of you were answering your comms," said the base commander and the Ops mechs relaxed slightly. "Jazz, you have a video call in my office." Jazz glanced at his team with a raised optic ridge and they shrugged. They didn't know what it was about either. Jazz got to his feet and followed the commander to his office. "Go ahead, have a seat." The base commander motioned towards his chair and Jazz cautiously sat down. The commander pressed a key on his computer before quickly vacating the room. The screen came up and Jazz was shocked to see who it was.

"Optimus Prime!" cried Jazz. The leader of the Autobot forces was calling him. It was shocking to Jazz that the mech would even know his name to call on him in such a way.

"Hello, you must be Jazz," said Optimus with a smile. Jazz could only nod in response. He had never met Optimus Prime in person, but he had been told many stories about him, how he was noble, self-sacrificing, wise, kind, and fierce in battle. "I have a request of you Jazz."

"Anything you need sir," said Jazz. It was an honor to be called by Prime to be asked personally for a request.

"I hope you still feel that way after I tell you my request," said Optimus wryly and Jazz detected a hint of sadness in his tone. The silver mech wondered what kind of request would want him to change his mind about his previous statement. "I would like for you and your team to transfer to Iacon. I would also like it if you became my Third in Command and Head of Special Ops." Jazz could only stare at the screen, stunned. When Optimus mentioned a request, this definitely wasn't what he had been expecting. "I understand that this is sudden, but I need a new Third in Command and Head of Ops. I've heard of your skill and reputation and thought you would be perfect for the job."

"I…I don't know," said Jazz quietly.

"Go for it Jazz," said Mirage as he appeared in the room. The door opened and the rest of the team walked inside.

"Ya guys were listenin'?" asked Jazz and they all grinned unrepentantly.

"Of course," said Bumblebee. "We all think you should accept. You'd make a great Third in Command." Jazz sat quietly, staring at his team for several moments before letting a gust of air from his intakes.

"You have a very loyal and supportive team," said Optimus with a smile. Jazz quirked his lips and nodded in agreement.

"Do ya guys really think I'm the right mech for the job?" Jazz asked his team and they all nodded while grinning. "You're all conspirin' against me, I know it." His team laughed and Optimus chuckled. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Excellent. A transport will arrive later in the orn, so have your things ready. It will take you straight here to Iacon. I'll meet you outside and I'll debrief you in my office. I look forward to meeting you all face to face," said Optimus.

"Likewise sir," said Jazz and Optimus nodded before cutting the transmission. "Alright mechs, let's get our things together and tell the commander we're headin' ta Iacon." The Ops bots nodded and headed for their quarters to pack their things while Jazz dealt with the commander. When the transport arrived, they were ready and boarded quickly. Just like Optimus said, he was waiting for them when they arrived at the Iacon base. He led them inside and showed them the Ops wing so they could drop off their things before heading to his office.

"Now, I would like to officially welcome you all to Iacon. Things are done here the same way they're done on every other base, so I don't think I need to debrief you on that," said Optimus wryly earning him a few smirks. "Along with your Ops missions, you'll have to work shifts in the command center and other areas of the base since this place is so large, and your schedules will be on the duty roster which you can check every morning. You will be notified if I have a mission for you. Also, when you go on missions, I want the plans to be looked at by my Second in Command. I know you Ops bots are particular about planning your missions, but he's the best tactical mind I've ever seen. On another note, there are a few mechs with quirks on the base though, so you might want to watch out for them. I'm sure you'll find out who I'm talking about within an orn or so. Now, might I have a word with you Jazz about your duties as Third in Command?"

"Of course sir," said Jazz and he turned to his team. "Ya guys can get goin'. Relax for a little while, maybe get ta know some of the mechs here." His team nodded and left the room.

"Many of your duties as Third in Command are administrative, but it's not too much of a work load. I think you'll have enough to deal with commanding all of Special Ops. You'll work closely with my SIC to plan missions and other such things. He should be here soon, so you can meet him," said Optimus. The door opened, but Jazz remained facing Optimus. "Ah, there you are. I was just debriefing our new Third in Command." Optimus didn't get a response which was apparently unusual by the confused look on Optimus' face. "Is there something wrong Prowl?" Jazz snapped to attention at the name and spun on his heel. Standing in the doorway was a very familiar mech.


	15. Chapter 14

"Prowler?" asked Jazz, shocked as he stared into the optics of the black and white door-winged mech.

"Jazz?" asked Prowl, equally shocked as he stared at the visor that hid the silver mech's optics from the world.

"You two know each other?" asked Optimus as he watched the two mechs. Suddenly, Jazz dashed across the small space between the mechs and jumped, wrapping his arms around Prowl's neck and causing Prowl to fall back on his aft.

"Prowler!" yelled Jazz. Prowl could only cry out in surprise as he was knocked to the ground, reflexively wrapping his arms around Jazz. "Primus, it's been so long! I knew ya were in Iacon, but I didn't think I'd get ta see ya right away! How've ya been? What have ya been up ta?"

"Jazz!" snapped Prowl, keeping the mech from continuing. He threw Optimus an annoyed look because the larger mech was trying, and failing, to hide his amusement. "Would you mind getting up? My door-wings are getting crushed."

"Oh! Sorry Prowler," said Jazz as he got off of Prowl and helped him to his feet. "Ya alright?"

"I'm fine," said Prowl as he moved his door-wings back and forth and up and down, trying to relieve some of the pain.

"Ya sure?" asked Jazz.

"I'm fine Jazz," said Prowl with a hint of amusement. "But you owe me a back massage." Jazz laughed and Optimus chuckled.

"Mech, I missed ya," said Jazz.

"The feeling is mutual," said Prowl.

"So, you two know each other quite well. I guess I don't have to worry about you two getting along then," said Optimus with a smirk. "Do you mind if I ask how you know each other?"

"He's the Enforcer that caught me before the war," said Prowl simply and Jazz stared at Prowl, surprised that he had told Optimus about his past. Optimus raised an optic ridge in surprise.

"He knows?" asked Jazz and Prowl nodded. "Huh, never woulda thought you'd tell someone about it after Sentinel died."

"I felt he should know, and I…acted differently back then," said Prowl. Jazz caught the hesitance in Prowl's tone and nudged him in the side.

"We really need ta catch up mech," said Jazz with a grin and Prowl nodded with a very faint smile. "Ya'll have ta tell me all about how ya got ta be SIC. Oh, and I've gotta ask before we go anywhere. Where's Bluestreak and Smokescreen?"

"Both are in the rec room. They should be between shifts at this time," said Prowl and Jazz sighed in relief. "Bluestreak is a sniper and Smokescreen is the base psychologist and he works under me as a diversionary tactician. Both joined after…after Praxus."

"I heard about that, I'm sorry Prowler," said Jazz. Prowl shook his head and gave Jazz a sad smile. Optimus had to admit, watching the two interact was an optic-opening experience. He got to see a side of Prowl he had never seen before. The SIC was almost completely relaxed and at ease in the silver mech's presence.

"There was nothing anyone could have done. I should know, I was there," muttered Prowl and Jazz's intakes hitched. "Bluestreak was in the city when it happened. I dug him out of the rubble of our home once the Decepticons retreated. Smokescreen showed up shortly afterward. We've been together since, but none of the mechs on the base know I'm their brother."

"What? Why not?" asked Jazz.

"For their safety and to keep the mechs on the base from thinking that their achievements are only because they're related to me," said Prowl. Jazz thought on the reasons and nodded in understanding. He knew quite well that mechs could be very judgmental for some of the littlest things.

"Sorry to pull you two out of your conversation," said Optimus, very amused, "But there are things to discuss." Both mechs looked a little embarrassed, but they nodded. "Prowl, I need you to assist Jazz in getting used to his new position since you know what his job entails. Also, all Ops mission plans must be looked over by you before they are executed. I have no doubt that since you know each other and Jazz knows of your particular skills Prowl, that there won't be any problems."

"Of course not sir," said Prowl. Optimus nodded.

"Good, then you're both dismissed. Prowl, you have the rest of the orn off," said Optimus and Prowl gave him a dry look before nodding. The two mechs left the office and stood quietly in the hall for a few moments.

"Your team should be in the rec room. I told them where to find it and Bluestreak will most likely be talking to them, or he could be showing them around. If you'd like, we can go to my quarters so we can catch up," said Prowl. Jazz grinned.

"There are lotsa things I gotta ask ya, and lotsa things I gotta tell ya," said Jazz and Prowl nodded with a faint smile. He led the smaller mech through the halls, pointing out main rooms and hallways as they went, until they reached Prowl's quarters. He let them inside and told Jazz to have a seat as he got them some energon. He sat down next to Jazz and handed over a cube. "I never thought we'd run inta each other like this, ya know?" Prowl nodded his agreement with a faint smile. "I always worried ya'd be mad at me, especially with how we parted."

"You had no reason to be worried Jazz, I don't think I could ever stay mad at you for long," said Prowl and Jazz smiled gratefully. "And I understand why you did what you did. Also, with how you asked Sentinel Prime to help me, I couldn't be mad at you all."

"Ya gonna tell me your story now?" asked Jazz with a grin and Prowl nodded. The black and white mech began to tell Jazz all about what had happened since they had parted and all that he had done, omitting certain situations and the fact that he messed with his emotional programming. When he finished, Jazz was sitting quietly next to him taking in all that new information. He had also noticed that Prowl seemed…distant, almost closed off. He could distinctly remember one of their conversations back in Praxus before the war, and he was always able to see little flashes of emotion or some shift in Prowl's door-wings that would hint at how he was feeling, but here…Prowl's door-wings were high and stiff and his optics weren't as bright as Jazz remembered. It worried him.

"Now, will you tell me what you've been up to?" asked Prowl. Jazz launched into his tale animatedly, sometimes even acting out parts making Prowl chuckle at Jazz's familiar enthusiasm. After a while, Jazz finally finished his story and plopped back down on the couch with a sigh.

"Oh yeah, one other thin', I went ta Praxus a while after it had fallen," said Jazz and Prowl's door-wings twitched minutely. "It was pretty desolate and it…made me sad ta see all of it gone, especially the Helix Gardens." Prowl looked down at his hands which were clenched together in his lap. "But I found somethin' where your favorite bench used ta be." Prowl looked up curiously and Jazz pulled a bright blue crystal the size of his hand out of subspace.

"That's…" muttered Prowl.

"One of the crystals, yeah," said Jazz with a grin. He grabbed one of Prowl's hands and placed the crystal on his palm. "Ya should keep it with ya." Prowl stared at the crystal in his hand before rolling it around, studying it as it caught the light. Jazz watched as Prowl merely held the crystal close and his door-wings gave tiny twitches, as if restraining themselves from trembling.

"I miss it Jazz," said Prowl dully and Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl's shoulders, noticing how the black and white mech tensed at the contact.

"I'm sorry Prowler," said Jazz. "But one day, when this war is over, cities will be rebuilt and the Helix Gardens can return. That crystal is proof of that. We just can't give up hope 'til that happens." Prowl leaned into his friend, taking comfort from the warmth of the smaller mech and his words. After a breem or so, Prowl sat up and gave Jazz a tiny grateful smile. "I ran inta some Decepticons there too. A trine. I don't know what they were doin' there, but there weren't exactly the talkative type."

"I don't see why they would go back. Praxus was a neutral city without any strategic importance. It's illogical."

"The 'Cons are rarely logical when it comes ta destroyin' things."

"Prime told me something along those lines as well," said Prowl. "It's…irritating that I can predict their movements in battle and can coordinate a counterattack planet-wide, but I can't figure out how they can choose to attack a completely neutral city like that and justify killing for no reason other than the fact that they like to. How did things suddenly go so wrong?"

"I don't know Prowler, we just gotta keep movin' forward and hope this all comes to an end." Prowl could only nod in response, but he looked up when he heard his door open.

"Prowl!" called Bluestreak as he stepped inside with a grin. "That new Special Ops team is here! They were in the rec room and we sat and talked for a while, but Sunny and Sides didn't look too happy with them sitting with us. Then, I went to show them around, and—." He froze when he spotted Jazz sitting on the couch with Prowl.

"Heya Blue," called Jazz with a grin.

"Jazz!" yelled Bluestreak as he jumped to give Jazz a hug. Jazz laughed as Bluestreak babbled and Prowl watched with a smile.

"Alright Bluestreak, I think you should let go of Jazz now," said Prowl. The younger mech looked embarrassed as he let go of Jazz. "That was much like the greeting Jazz gave me, and I was serious about that back massage Jazz." Bluestreak laughed and Jazz raised an optic ridge.

"You crushed his door-wings didn't you?" asked Bluestreak and Jazz looked sheepish. "A little piece of advice, door-wings are extremely sensitive." Prowl directed a stern look at Bluestreak for the slightly cryptic comment as the gray mech gave his older brother an innocent look. "What? You know it's true, especially after what happened that one battle."

"What battle? What happened?" asked Jazz worriedly.

"It was nothing Jazz," said Prowl with a shake of his head.

"Prowl was in battle and his door-wings got pretty badly damaged, so he was completely unresponsive on his way back to the base. Ratchet had to knock him out and when he woke up a little while later, he attacked Ratchet 'cause he wasn't really awake and when door-winged bots are injured, they're really jumpy. Smokescreen says it's like a defense mechanism. He also says he was surprised Prowl wasn't in stasis lock because of the pain," said Bluestreak.

"That was a while ago, and I'm fine now," said Prowl when he saw Jazz's worried look. "And I wasn't in stasis lock because my battle computer took over. If it had judged anyone was a threat, I would have attacked, but there wasn't, so I didn't."

"Your battle computer took over?" asked Jazz and Prowl nodded.

"It rarely happens, but when it does, I wake up with a processor ache. It usually happens when I'm about to fall into stasis lock or when I'm startled awake in order to protect the information stored in it and my logic processors," explained Prowl. There was a knock at the door and the three glanced over as it opened.

"Hey Prowl, have you seen…oh, there you are Bluestreak. I was wondering where you'd run off to," said Smokescreen as he stepped into the room. "What the…? Jazz?!"

"What's up Smokey?" asked Jazz. He just loved the shocked looks on mechs' faces when they saw him.

"Jazz, what are you doing here? When did you get here?" asked Smokescreen.

"I'm the new TIC and Head of Ops. Got here earlier today," said Jazz with a grin and Smokescreen gaped at him. "I hear ya are workin' under Prowl as a diversionary tactician."

"Yeah, and base psychologist," said Smokescreen as he walked over and took a seat on a chair. "It's good to see you again Jazz. How've you been?"

"It's good ta see ya too. I've been good, busy mostly," said Jazz with a shrug. "How about ya?"

"Same," said Smokescreen with a smirk. "By the way, I know how much you Ops bots hate psychologists, so could you please try and convince your team that I'm not going to eat them if they see me?" Jazz laughed.

"Sure Smokey," said Jazz.

"Well, it is getting late and we all should get some recharge," said Prowl as he stood up.

"Ya kickin' us out already Prowler?" asked Jazz, a little perplexed. He had thought Prowl would want to spend time with him after being separated for so long, or at least talk a little longer.

"I have much work to do tomorrow since Optimus made me take this orn off and I'll have to catch up on reports and tactical simulations. I also have to help you get used to your new position Jazz, so I think it's best to get some rest. I'll show you to your quarters now," said Prowl. Jazz threw Smokescreen a confused look and the blue mech grimaced.

"I s'pose you're right," muttered Jazz as he stood up and followed Prowl to the door.

"Bluestreak, Smokescreen, I don't want to find you two in here when I return," said Prowl sternly as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Yes sir," they said, though Jazz could tell Bluestreak was a little disappointed and Smokescreen was annoyed. Prowl led Jazz to a room just down the hall and entered the code to unlock it.

"These will be your quarters. If you need anything, let me know and I'll do my best to get it for you. I'll drop by in the morning so I can begin to show you your duties. I'm sure you already know you're way around the base," said Prowl and Jazz smirked at that last comment.

"Thanks Prowler," said Jazz.

"Jazz, my name is Prowl, not Prowler," said Prowl with a raised optic ridge and Jazz's grin faltered. "Rest well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…ya too," said Jazz quietly as Prowl left the room. He stared at the door where Prowl had just exited and wondered what the frag had happened to his friend. Jazz pulled off his visor and rubbed his optics with his thumb and forefinger before replacing the piece of glass. "Whatever happened to ya Prowler, I'm gonna find out and I'll find my friend again."

The next morning, Jazz was already awake when Prowl dropped by his room with a couple of energon cubes. Jazz greeted Prowl warmly and merely got a small smile and a 'good morning' in return. Prowl then led him through the base towards the hall that had all the officers' offices, nodding politely to those they passed along the way. As they walked, Jazz carefully studied his friend, trying to pick out all the differences he could find. The first and most obvious difference was his outward demeanor; though he wasn't extroverted by any means in Praxus, he was certainly more open than he was now. Prowl seemed to move stiffly as well, and though he still kept his natural grace, Jazz noticed how Prowl kept his door-wings from moving too much and his body language from revealing anything about what he was thinking. It was unnerving to see Prowl this way.

"Here is your office," said Prowl as he stopped in front of a door and typed in the code. "I'm sure as Head of Special Ops, you'll change the code, and change it often, but I would suggest not doing it too often. Red Alert, our Chief of Security, is rather paranoid about such things and tends to overreact."

"Overreact?" asked Jazz curiously as they stepped into his office.

"He has a glitch which is why he's so paranoid, but he's good at what he does and he's saved a lot of lives being as paranoid as he is. At times though, when something becomes too stressful, he crashes. It hasn't happened too often, but the twins like to aggravate him," said Prowl. Jazz noticed a flicker of emotion in Prowl's optics when he mentioned the twins, but it was gone too fast for Jazz to recognize it. He made a mental note to check on these twins later.

"Twins?"

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, front-liners and pranksters. They wreak havoc on the base and everyone on it when they get bored. They're friends with Bluestreak." Again, Jazz caught a flicker of emotion, and this time it was there long enough for Jazz to see that it was a mixture of annoyance, disapproval, and protectiveness, before it was gone like it had never existed. "It seems that they have a vendetta against me and have tried to prank me, but have not yet been successful." Jazz grinned with a laugh at that and Prowl gave a tiny smirk that could have been confused for a trick of the light if he wasn't looking for it.

"So, I take it things are lively here?"

"Lively is not exactly the term I would have chosen. You will see just how 'lively' it can get around here soon enough, so I'll let you find out on your own."

"Alright, but I don't think it'll be too bad." Prowl gave him a dry look before turning to the desk to pick up a few data pads that were sitting on the surface.

"These are some of the most recent reports that are handled by the Head of Special Ops concerning missions and the status of different teams in different bases planet-wide. They need to be done as quickly as possible," said Prowl and he continued on to explain the many duties Jazz now had to shoulder. After that, Prowl led Jazz to a large room just down the hall which was currently filled with a couple of bots from tactical who worked under Prowl. "This is where we do most of the tactical planning for battles and missions. At the moment, we have several simulations running about possible battle plans that could be implemented in the future." The entire room was practically lit up with holo-screens showing different tactics and images of terrain.

"Prowl sir," called one of the bots and Prowl walked over to him. Jazz watched, fascinated, as Prowl went over the simulation with the mech and pointed out several key points that needed to be reconsidered before leaving him to it to return to Jazz.

"Wow, ya really know what you're doing," said Jazz.

"I didn't become Head of Tactical for my good looks Jazz," said Prowl in a light tone and Jazz chuckled while several nearby mechs looked completely shocked that Prowl had just teased someone. They left the room and continued the tour of the main rooms Jazz would most often be in when he was working. "Now that that's finished, have you been to see our CMO for your check-up?"

"Uh…no," said Jazz hesitantly.

"Has your team?"

"…No."

"Then order them to the med bay. None of you will be able to go on missions until you're all checked."

"Aw, come on Prowler," protested Jazz. "Can't we just wait another orn?"

"No, Jazz," said Prowl sternly. "It's protocol. Don't make me pull rank." Jazz stared at Prowl a little incredulously before letting a gust of air from his intakes. He knew Prowl was right, but no Ops bot liked medics. "Come, I'll show you to the med bay." Jazz followed Prowl down the halls and when they got close, his steps faltered slightly when he heard shouting, cursing, and several bangs. Prowl merely let a gust of air from his intakes before opening the med bay doors. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, enough." Jazz jumped in surprise at Prowl's cold tone and peeked around him to see two mechs, one red and one yellow, freeze in mid-stride. The silver mech was slightly surprised to see a tiny hint of fear in their expressions before it disappeared.

"Get out you slaggers!" yelled Ratchet, waving a wrench around. "I don't need you two miscreants in my med bay!"

"What have you two done this time?" asked Prowl in a manner that suggested he asked that question way too many times.

"Nothing!" chorused the twins, but Ratchet advanced on them with his wrench.

"Okay, so maybe we played a little prank on the Hatchet," said Sideswipe quickly and quietly.

"You two will clean up whatever mess you made and you will assist Ratchet with inventorying the medical supplies," ordered Prowl and the two began to protest. "Would you rather spend time in the brig after a double-shift and long patrol?" That shut them up and they cleared out of the med bay quickly.

"That was kinda harsh, don't ya think Prowler?" asked Jazz.

"Not for them Jazz, since they never seem to learn…and my name is Prowl, not Prowler," said Prowl.

"Alright, what do you want Prowl?" asked Ratchet with a scowl.

"Ratchet, meet Jazz, our new Head of Special Ops and Third in Command. He has yet to have his exam, so I have brought him for you. His team should be here shortly," said Prowl with a pointed look at Jazz.

"So, you're the new TIC huh?" asked Ratchet as he looked over Jazz critically.

"Yep, nice ta meet ya," said Jazz with a wide grin.

"Well, there's one thing you'd better learn, and learn it fast. This is _my _med bay and what I say goes," said Ratchet as he waved his wrench threateningly.

"Ratchet, please refrain from threatening our new TIC and his team," said Prowl with a dry expression.

"Oh, don't get me started on threats Prowl," snapped Ratchet as he rounded on the black and white mech. "I still haven't forgotten your recent actions concerning something you shouldn't even be messing with and the fact that you kept important _medical_ information from me."

"I kept my glitch from you because I had it under control and the second part I had been informed that it was in my file so I had no way to know that you were unaware of the situation," said Prowl and he glanced over his shoulder when the door opened, admitting Jazz's team. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to catch up on in my office. Ratchet, I expect I'll see the reports on their exams later in the orn?"

"Yeah, yeah, just get outta here you slagger," muttered Ratchet.

"I will see you later Jazz," said Prowl as he began to walk out of the room. Jazz wanted to call out to him, but was unsure of what to say, so he remained silent, watching as Prowl left the med bay.

"What's up Jazz?" asked Bumblebee curiously.

"It's nothin'," said Jazz with a shake of his head. His team glanced at each other before shrugging. They were sure to get it out of him later.

"Alright, Jazz, you're first, on the berth," ordered Ratchet and Jazz complied.

"So, ya know about Prowl's glitch? How'd ya find out?" asked Jazz and Ratchet looked at him with a raised optic ridge.

"I should be asking you how you know," said Ratchet and Jazz chuckled. "It happened after Praxus. He'd been dealing with the loss alright, probably because of Bluestreak and Smokescreen, but when he was informed that there were no other survivors…he crashed." Jazz winced in sympathy.

"Prowl and I were good friends before the war. He told me about it," said Jazz and Ratchet stared at him with wide optics.

"Wait, you're telling me you knew Prowl before the war?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because no one knows anything about Prowl before the war, except for maybe Bluestreak and Smokescreen, and they aren't talking. His past is a complete mystery to everyone."

"Doesn't surprise me," said Jazz with a shrug. "He's a very private mech…but…"

"But what?" asked Ratchet, his gruff tone softening hearing the troubled tone in the silver mech's voice.

"He's different, he's changed," said Jazz quietly. Ratchet gave him a curious look. "Back then, he didn't act so…"

"Emotionless?" offered Ratchet and Jazz nodded. "The slagger." Jazz looked at Ratchet and watched him carefully for several moments as he worked to check Jazz's systems.

"Ya know why, don't ya?"

"I do, but I can't tell you; doctor-patient confidentiality." Jazz merely sighed and nodded. He wanted to know what had caused Prowl to be so closed-off, but he supposed he'd have to figure it out himself. Once his exam was finished, he waited for all his teammates to finish theirs. "If you wait a couple breems, I'll have the reports done and you can take them to Prowl in his office." Jazz nodded and waved his team out of the med bay. A few breems later, Jazz was stepping through the doorway of Prowl's office.

"Hey Prowler, I got those reports from Ratchet ya wanted," said Jazz cheerfully. Prowl looked up from the data pad he had been reading.

"Thank you Jazz. Just place them on the desk and I'll get to them," said Prowl. Jazz did as he was told and then took a step back to look at the surface of Prowl's desk. It was absolutely covered in stacks of data pads, but he could tell they were all organized in a manner that was familiar only to Prowl.

"Wow, that's a lotta reports. How do ya get through them all?" asked Jazz.

"With a lot of patience," said Prowl as he read over the data pad, signed it, and set it down on a stack to his left. He picked up another and read quickly through it before make a few marks here and there, signing it, and setting it on the stack to his left. Jazz marveled at the efficiency in which Prowl worked, looking over everything quickly but carefully. "Is there anything else you needed Jazz?"

"Well, no," said Jazz. "I was just wonderin' if ya wanted ta get some energon with me. You've been workin' for a while now." Prowl paused to check his chronometer and realized that it was indeed getting late and he was getting low on energy.

"I suppose I could take a short break," said Prowl as he stood. "But I cannot be long." Jazz merely nodded with a grin and the pair headed off to the rec room. When Prowl stepped through the doors, mechs all looked at the tactician incredulously and Jazz easily picked up all the expressions before noticing that Prowl was completely unaffected by the looks. Prowl sat down at one of the corner tables after getting a cube of energon and Jazz followed.

"I take it ya don't come in here often," said Jazz nodding towards the other mechs and Prowl's door-wings twitched in acknowledgement.

"It's too loud in here so I tend to keep to my office or quarters," said Prowl as he sipped at his energon.

"Who are you and what have you done with Prowl?" asked Sideswipe as he stepped up to the table, his twin right behind him. Prowl merely gave them a blank look.

"I assure you Sideswipe, I am Prowl, but I'm sure if you really desire to prove it, we can go to the training room," said Prowl with a raised optic ridge and the twins glanced at each other before quickly shaking their heads.

"You know what? You're definitely Prowl," said Sideswipe.

"So, you're the new TIC and Head of Ops?" Sunstreaker asked Jazz.

"That's right," said Jazz with a grin. "Prowler here tells me ya two like ta get inta trouble." The twins merely grinned as they sat down at the table, ignoring Prowl's long-suffering sigh.

"'Prowler'?" asked Sideswipe with a mischievous look.

"If either of you start calling me that, you won't see anything but the brig and storage rooms for over a vorn," threatened Prowl and they both looked completely shocked. Obviously, Prowl had never gone that far to punish them for pranks, so it surprised them that he would because of a nickname. "The only reason Jazz is allowed to call me that is because I would never get him to stop no matter what I tried."

"That's right Prowler, and 'cause I'm your best friend," said Jazz with a laugh. "I told ya back before the war, good luck gettin' rid of it."

"Wait, you knew Prowl before the war?" asked the twins incredulously.

"Yeah, sure, what's so suprisin' about it?" asked Jazz.

"The fact that no one else here knew him then and he never says a thing about what he did before the war," said Sunstreaker.

"Not true, Smokey and Blue knew him then, and so did a friend of mine who's a Communications Officer in Crystal City," said Jazz.

"Blaster is in Crystal City?" asked Prowl curiously and Jazz nodded with a grin. "It's good to know he's still alive though we were never close."

"No kiddin'," said Jazz with a laugh.

"Whatever happened to that other Enforcer, Stalker wasn't it?" asked Prowl.

"He was arrested for workin' with that crime boss. Heard he was judged pretty harshly. I think he ended up dead or with the 'Cons 'cause I can't find any mention of him in the records after that," said Jazz. Prowl nodded looking thoughtful.

"It still is hard to believe so much happened in such a short amount of time," said Prowl softly and Jazz nodded his agreement. "And then we both joined the Autobots." Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watched Prowl with wide optics; they had never heard him speak of anything other than work, discipline, or tactics. "And Jazz?"

"Yeah Prowler?" asked Jazz curiously.

"If you ever make me believe you've died ever again, I'll kill you myself," said Prowl as he stood up. Jazz shuttered his optics in surprise as the twins gaped at the door-winged mech. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work." With that, Prowl left the rec room.

"Whoa," was all the twins could say.


	16. Chapter 15

Jazz sat in the rec room with the twins after Prowl had left, thinking over Prowl's last comment. Obviously, his 'death' had affected Prowl greatly, but there was no telling just how much. Of course, Jazz would have been devastated had he been told that Prowl was gone, and he wasn't sure how he'd react to that other than with great despair…and maybe a desperate need to find and kill whoever had caused Prowl's death, but he'd never openly admit to that. He suddenly realized that that one incident may have been the cause of Prowl's change in behavior. But wouldn't being informed that he was perfectly fine make him…'normal' again?

Jazz vowed that he would find out what was going on with his friend, but he'd start out by doing some observing. He was good at that, always watching, keeping his optics open and hidden behind the visor that he hadn't taken off since he had last seen Prowl. Of course, it was also part of his job to watch, not just to keep an optic on the bots under his command, but to find any possible traitors; though he doubted if there were any in this group. Once he had observed long enough, he'd act on whatever he found out. He wasn't much of a planner after all; he was more flexible and usually reacted rather than thought things through.

"Jazz, are you alright?" asked Bluestreak worriedly and Jazz looked up.

"Yeah, I'm fine Blue, just thinkin'," said Jazz as he glanced at the door.

"He's changed…I know I didn't really know him back in Praxus before the war and all, but I kinda remembered what he was like before, and when Praxus fell, he was the one who found me, and I didn't recognize him at first, but then I did. When we came here was when I realized how much he had changed, but he's still—," Bluestreak cut himself off before he revealed too much, but Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were still watching him curiously.

"I know what ya mean Blue," said Jazz with a sad smile. "But at least we're all together again, right?" Bluestreak nodded with a wide smile and he sat down only to be joined by Smokescreen a second later.

"So…you two were Enforcers?" asked Sideswipe cautiously. "I can totally see Prowl as an Enforcer." That made Bluestreak, Smokescreen, and Jazz laugh loudly. The twins stared at the trio like they were insane.

"Smokey and I were Enforcers, Prowl wasn't," said Jazz.

"Seriously?" asked Sunstreaker and the three nodded. "But he definitely seems the type." Bluestreak had a hard time reigning in his giggles as Jazz sniggered. Smokescreen merely shook his head with a smirk on his lips.

"He does now, but not back then," said Jazz.

"What did you do in the Enforcers?" asked Sideswipe curiously.

"I was an undercover field agent," said Jazz. "It's what brought me ta the attention of the Autobots and the reason I ended up joinin'."

"Why'd you join?" asked Sunstreaker.

"At the time, I was upset over my last job and I'd been workin' with the Autobots ta infiltrate Kaon before the war really started. Sentinel was tryin' ta recruit me, so when I got fed up with Redline, I joined. I'd been thinkin' about joinin' anyway. As an Enforcer, I was already doin' somethin' ta protect people, and I feel like it was what I was created ta do, ya know? So when things started gettin' bad, I thought I'd have ta join to make a bigger difference," explained Jazz.

"What was your last job?" asked Sideswipe.

"I was to catch a thief," said Jazz with a grin.

"A thief?" asked Sunstreaker. Both Praxian mechs looked nervous, but Jazz sent them a reassuring look before nodding to the twin.

"Yep, a thief. He was the best in all of Praxus, probably all of Cybertron too. He'd stolen all kinds o' priceless artifacts from the most secure places in all of Praxus…without ever trippin' an alarm or even leavin' any evidence behind that he was there. None of the Enforcers even had an idea o' what he looked like. It was also said that he ruled the underground and if anyone broke one o' his rules, they'd find themselves in the hands o' the Enforcers, but that was never proven. He was like a legend."

"And you were supposed to catch this mech?" asked Sideswipe incredulously. "If no one even knows what he looks like, how were you supposed to do that?"

"We had contacts that gave us some idea of the places he liked ta go, but that was about it. I was mostly on my own except for Smokey, Blaster, and Stalker talkin' in my audio the whole time."

"Did you ever find him?" asked Sunstreaker.

"I did," said Jazz with a grin. "It was in an energon bar where I first met him. I got close ta him, just like I was told, but the only problem was, I got too close. I couldn't help it, this mech was fascinatin' and I ended up considerin' him a good friend. In the end, I still had ta arrest him and we both felt betrayed and guilty. It was after that I joined the Autobots. Don't know what happened ta the thief though."

"You have no idea where he is? You expect us to believe that after you found him in Praxus without even knowing his name or what he looked like?" asked Sideswipe.

"Yeah, 'cause he mighta joined the 'Cons, or he mighta joined the Autobots under a different name, or he mighta been killed. I don't know, but I hope I get ta see him again one day," said Jazz. "Look mechs, I'd love ta stay and chat, but I got some work ta do and then I'm headin' ta recharge. It's been a long orn."

"Okay, see you later Jazz," said Bluestreak with a small smile. He looked thoughtful, most likely thinking about the past and Smokescreen had a similar expression. The next couple orns, Jazz was kept busy trying to get used to being the Head of Ops and Third in Command. He rarely saw Prowl unless he had to hand over a report, but he made sure to drop in to check on his friend in the evenings to make sure he got some energon and recharge. From the rumors he heard, Prowl was a workaholic and would work late into the orn, forgetting to refuel and recharge. It was early one orn when he was called to a meeting room where Optimus and Prowl were waiting for him.

"Good morning Jazz, how have you been handling your new duties?" asked Optimus politely.

"It's been a little hectic tryin' ta get used ta it all, but I'm finally gettin' the hang of it," said Jazz with an easy grin.

"That's good to hear," said Optimus with a nod. "Now, there's a reason I called you here. There's a mission I need you, or one of your team, to complete. There's a nearby Decepticon base that has been particularly active and we have some information that they're planning something, only we don't know what it is. I need you to figure that out. I'll leave you and Prowl to the planning."

"Understood sir," said Jazz with a nod. Optimus left the meeting room and Jazz glanced at the door before turning back to Prowl who was already bringing up base schematics, maps, and other tactical information on holo-screens.

"This is the base we need your team to sneak into. It's one of the common layouts, but there are several more levels to it, both above ground and below. It's surrounded by a natural fortress which is why we haven't taken the base by force as it would cause too many casualties. The best entrance is the storage bay to the east since it is the least heavily guarded. You could most likely access most of the information we need from any computer on the base, but the most crucial information will be stored on the main computers in the command center," said Prowl.

"Mornin' ta ya too Prowler. I recharged well, how 'bout you?" asked Jazz dryly.

"Jazz, this isn't the time to be joking around," said Prowl sternly. "This mission is dangerous and whoever goes in needs to have a plan with a very, very high chance of success, and even then there could be complications."

"I know that Prowl, I am Head of Ops after all, and I've been on my fair share of missions like this one," said Jazz as he crossed his arms over his chest. Prowl decided to ignore that and continue planning.

"From the storage bay, the command center is two floors up and in the exact center of the base," said Prowl. Jazz sighed and stepped up to the holo-screens and began planning with Prowl on how to get the operative to the command center, have enough time to get the information, and get out without getting caught. Once they had both agreed on a plan that Prowl figured to have a relatively high chance of success, it was time to decide on an operative.

"So, ya approve of this plan?" asked Jazz.

"Yes," said Prowl and Jazz nodded.

"Then I'll get going as soon as I stock up on supplies," said Jazz.

"What?" asked Prowl, his optics widening. "No, not you."

"Excuse me?" asked Jazz with a raised optic ridge which was hidden behind his visor.

"Not you Jazz. Mirage would have a better chance of getting in and out of the base unseen, especially with his electro-disrupter."

"How'd ya know about that? His electro-disrupter's been kept as secret as possible so the 'Cons don't find out about it." Prowl merely gave Jazz a dry look.

"Jazz, what did I use to do? In any case, Mirage should be the one to go. If he does, the chance of success goes from 78.36% to 88.86%."

"What? Ya don't think I'm capable of doin' this?"

"Jazz, Mirage has a better chance of getting in and out without getting caught. I know you're a skilled Ops agent, otherwise you wouldn't be Head of Ops, but you also have to consider the fact that if you're caught, the Decepticons will torture you to get the information you have in your processors. They'll try anything because of your high position."

"So now you're just worried about what could happen ta the information if I'm caught? Thanks for the vote of confidence Prowl. And ya don't seem ta care that if Mirage is caught, he'll be tortured too. We're Ops, we're always tortured if we're caught, which my team and I don't get caught."

"Jazz, I know that he would be tortured if he was caught, but he has a better chance of not being caught than you do, thus there's no real need to worry. You, on the other hand, are more valuable to the 'Cons as a captive than Mirage would be."

"You assign value to bots under your command?" asked Jazz incredulously. "No one is any more valuable than another Prowl, ya should know that better than anyone."

"Jazz, would you just stop and listen to reason?" snapped Prowl, getting irritated.

"No, 'cause I know what the slag I'm doin' and I don't need ya ta tell me how ta do ma job. Ya approved of the plan, so I'm headin' out." Jazz turned on his heel and strode quickly out of the room. Prowl stared at the closed door for several moments, trying to figure out what had just happened before he swiftly moved towards the door.

"Jazz!" Prowl called, but the saboteur was nowhere to be seen. Prowl flicked his door-wings in annoyance and headed for Optimus' office. If he couldn't get Jazz to see reason, he could at least try to get Optimus to talk to him. Prowl knocked on Optimus' door and was called inside.

"Prowl, you just missed Jazz. He's heading out now. I'm surprised you two were able to create a plan so quickly," said Optimus, but he paused when he noticed Prowl's displeased expression and twitching door-wings. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm going to kill him when he gets back," muttered Prowl and Optimus shuttered his optics in surprise. "And he'd better come back, or I'm going to go and get him myself."

"Prowl?" asked Optimus hesitantly. He had never seen Prowl act anything than calm and controlled, so seeing him upset and agitated was a little unnerving.

"Jazz wasn't supposed to be the one to go," said Prowl. "Mirage has a better chance of completing the mission successfully, an 88.86% probability of success, while Jazz's probability is only 78.36%. I tried to explain to him, but he refused to see reason. I just don't understand why he jumped to conclusions and got upset, it's illogical." Prowl winced slightly as his processors ached and he raised a hand to his helm.

"Prowl, Jazz is probably just worried about his team. He might think that this mission should be one he should carry out. I've heard that he'd never send his team on a mission he himself wouldn't do. He might also think he should be the one to carry out the first mission his team gets here in Iacon."

"But that's…illogical. He should understand that he can't think just about his team anymore. He has an entire army to think about now along with his team."

"Prowl, he's new to this position and he needs a little time to adapt, and maybe you should explain that to him when he gets back," said Optimus soothingly. "And don't think about it for now, I don't want you to crash." Prowl flinched slightly and vented a gust of air from his intakes.

"If he doesn't come back by the designated time, I'm going out to get him," said Prowl.

"Prowl, you're my SIC, I can't allow you to take a risk like that," said Optimus.

"With all due respect sir…try and stop me," said Prowl and Optimus shuttered his optics before chuckling. Prowl raised an optic ridge at the strange reaction and Optimus reigned in his chuckles.

"I apologize, but I tend to forget what you used to do. I suppose there really is nothing I can do to stop you if you really wanted to go after him, but he still has a chance of coming back on his own."

"And I sincerely hope he does. If you'll excuse me, sir, I have work to do." Optimus merely nodded and watched as the door-winged mech walked out of his office. With Jazz's arrival to the base, he had seen Prowl express more emotion than he had seen ever since he had first met the black and white mech. Prowl went back to his office and sat down in his chair as he glanced over all the reports stacked on his desk. With a sigh, he began to work, but as the orn progressed, he became increasingly agitated, fidgeting in his seat, door-wings twitching, as he tried to concentrate on his work. He was so out of it that he didn't hear someone knock on his door.

"Prowl sir?" asked a voice and Prowl snapped his head up to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe standing in the doorway, looking a little apprehensive.

"What have you two done this time?" asked Prowl.

"Nothing," they said in unison and Prowl raised an optic ridge. "Honest," added Sideswipe.

"I find that very hard to believe," said Prowl dryly.

"We were sent to give you a message. Prime wants to see you in his office," said Sunstreaker. Prowl studied the twins for several moments and noticed their discomfort. If they had been playing a prank on him, they would be trembling with excitement and repressed laughter. With a sigh, Prowl stood and walked out of his office, locking the door behind him, before heading down the hall with the twins following at a distance.

"Sunny? Sides? Why are you following Prowl?" asked Bluestreak as he rounded a corner and fell into step with them.

"Prime called him to his office, we're a little curious and Prime ordered us to keep an optic on him," said Sideswipe. Prowl glanced over his shoulder at the trio before stepping into Optimus' office, closing the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Prowl as he took in Optimus' scowl and hunched position.

"I just received a message from the Decepticon base Jazz went to infiltrate," said Optimus and Prowl's door-wings rose up high in a sharp V-shape, his expression turning dark. "They have Jazz."

"Why send the message?" asked Prowl.

"They want to negotiate for his return," said Optimus.

"Unacceptable," said Prowl and Optimus sat up straight in shock. "I'm going to get him. Do what you can to stall the negotiations. They'll be torturing Jazz now to get as much information out of him."

"Prowl, wait, think things through."

"I am. I have multiple simulations running through my battle computer and I will choose the best one when I arrive at the base." Prowl spun on his heel and quickly made his way through the door, surprising the twins and Bluestreak.

"Prowl!" yelled Optimus, but Prowl was already heading down the hall. Optimus stepped into the hall and watched him go with a scowl.

"Optimus sir?" asked Bluestreak hesitantly. "What's wrong? Where's Prowl going?"

"Jazz has been captured by the Decepticons. Prowl is going to bring him back," said Optimus, worry clear in his tone.

"Prowl?! There's no way he'll ever get anywhere near the brig," said Sideswipe with wide optics. "I mean, I know he can fight, but there's no way he can sneak in and get out with Jazz when Jazz was caught."

"You're wrong," said Bluestreak softly. The twins looked at him, confused. "There's a reason our creators called him 'Prowl'."

"But—," started Sunstreaker.

"He'll be back…with Jazz," said Bluestreak, determined. "You'll see." With that, Bluestreak began to walk down the hall. "I need to go tell Smokescreen." The twins turned to Optimus.

"Optimus, you have to do something," said Sideswipe, worried. While he wasn't exactly a fan of Prowl, the mech was their SIC and comrade.

"There's nothing I _can_ do. Prowl is an extraordinary mech and once he's determined to do something, I fear for those who get in his way," said Optimus softly before going back into his office.

Prowl headed to his quarters and opened the secret compartment he made above his desk. No one would find it unless they knew where it was. Inside were some of his tools from his thieving days and he put them in subspace before sealing the secret compartment again. Then he headed to the Ops section of the base to get some of their supplies. Mirage, Hound, Blurr, and Bumblebee all looked up at Prowl's entrance and stared at him with wide optics as he merely passed by them and went to their weapons storage.

"Uh…Prowl, sir, what are you doing?" asked Hound. Prowl merely sent a glance his way before turning back to what he was doing.

"Getting a few things before going to retrieve our TIC," said Prowl simply as he began putting things in his subspace.

"Wait, what?" asked Bumblebee.

"Jazz has seen fit to get himself captured on a mission, a mission I expressly told him that Mirage would have been a better candidate for and have a better chance of returning. He didn't listen and now I'm going to get him," said Prowl.

"Why are you going to get him? Why not send me?" asked Mirage.

"Because I have a better chance of getting in and getting out with Jazz than you do," said Prowl and the Ops bots stared at him incredulously. "I'm also hoping this will remind him of what I used to do and that I'm the SIC and Head of Tactical for a very good reason." The four Ops bots could only stare as Prowl gave them a nod and left the Ops section. No one saw him leave the base.

Prowl neared the Decepticon base and kept to the shadows, keeping an optic on all the patrols, though none of the 'Cons were expecting another Autobot to sneak into the base when they had already captured one and were negotiating for his return. It was always better to be safe than sorry. Making his way to the storage bay, he found the entrance Jazz had used and slipped inside. It was obvious that the 'Cons hadn't figured out how Jazz had gotten inside or it would have been a little more difficult to sneak inside, not that that would have mattered to him.

While it had been a very long time since Prowl had done something like this, he had never let his skills get rusty, so to speak. It was like falling back into a well-known routine, as if he had never stopped. He traversed the base silently, slipping past mechs easily without them even being aware that he was there as he made his way to a certain area of the base; the armory. With a smirk, he took out some of the bombs he had taken from the Ops weapons storage and set them so they would go off when he pressed the button on the detonator. He placed the bombs in other strategic areas of the base as well. When he was through, there wouldn't be a base left. That would teach them for trying to keep one of his comrades, especially Jazz.

Once finished setting all the bombs, Prowl finally made his way to the brig in the lower levels. When he got close, his door-wings picked up vibrations of sound and when he got closer, he realized the sound was Jazz's screams. Trying to keep calm, Prowl continued to make his way to the cell where Jazz was being kept. A large mech was in the cell with Jazz, slowly slicing through Jazz's chest plates with an energy knife. Without hesitation, Prowl drew one of his energy swords and pierced the 'Con's spark through his back. Jazz's visor brightened in surprise as the mech collapsed and Prowl was revealed.

"Prowler?" asked Jazz, his voice laced with static. He had never seen such an expression on Prowl's face; filled with a cold rage and hatred. When Prowl's optics fell on Jazz, they softened and he stepped forward. "What…what are ya doin' here?"

"Taking you home," said Prowl softly. He pulled the knife out of Jazz's chest, making Jazz stifle a cry of pain. Prowl did what he could to stop the leaking and then released Jazz from the bonds that kept him in place.

"How'd ya find me?"

"Jazz, how many times do I have to remind you what I used to do?" Jazz chuckled.

"A lot apparently."

"Indeed. And you should know I'll always find you." Jazz stared at Prowl for several moments before nodding. Prowl drew Jazz's arm over his shoulder and helped him stand. "Can you walk on your own?"

"Jus' give me a breem." Prowl nodded. "Why did ya come? Ya coulda sent Mirage." Prowl heard the accusing tone and sighed.

"It is not I who assigns value to a bot Jazz, but the Decepticons. It is my duty to do my best to make sure everyone comes back alive. I do not believe you are any more valuable than any other mech under my command, but…I do find you more valuable personally. I already thought I lost you once, I'm not going to let it happen again." Jazz merely watched Prowl for several moments before he lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Prowler, I guess I was kinda harsh earlier. I shouldn't have jumped ta conclusions."

"No, you shouldn't have…but all is forgiven. Now, let's get out of here." Jazz nodded and took a few experimental steps to make sure he could walk on his own before giving Prowl an affirmative to his questioning look. With that, Prowl led Jazz out of the lower levels back to the higher levers. "Did you get the information before you were caught?"

"Yep, it's all downloaded."

"Good," said Prowl. They didn't have a problem sneaking out of the base, though they had to move quickly. Once the body down in the brig was discovered, the 'Cons would be running around looking for Jazz. Luckily, they made it out before then and past the 'Con patrols.

"Well, that feels a little anti-climactic," muttered Jazz as he glanced back at the base. Prowl gave Jazz a dark smirk before pulling something small out of subspace.

"Oh, I'm not done yet," said Prowl. Jazz's optics widened when he realized that what Prowl was holding was a detonator switch. With a push of the button, the Decepticon base went up in a spectacular explosion.

"Primus, that's hot," muttered Jazz and Prowl quirked an optic ridge, not really sure he wanted Jazz to elaborate on that statement.

"We should get back Jazz, I'm sure the others are worried," said Prowl as he transformed and began to drive to the base, Jazz a few kliks behind. When they got back to the base, Ratchet was standing near the front gates. Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe were all a few steps behind him. Bluestreak and Smokescreen grinned when they saw Prowl and Jazz transform before stepping through the gates onto the base. Both mechs had a few spots of soot on them, but Prowl was otherwise unharmed, while Jazz had several different injuries because of his stay with the Decepticons.

"I want you both in my med bay right now," snapped Ratchet.

"I am uninjured Ratchet," said Prowl and Ratchet scowled as twins gaped at the sight. "Jazz is the only one that needs medical attention."

"I'll be the judge of that you slagger. I think I should check over your processor for pulling a stupid stunt like that. You could have gotten both of you killed!" yelled Ratchet.

"That is not true," said Prowl simply. "You do not know me well Ratchet, you would do well not to assume what I can and cannot do. In any case, I have to report to Optimus."

"Prowl, you can do that now. Ratchet told me you've returned," said Optimus as he walked up to the group. "I'm glad to see that you're both still in one piece."

"The base is destroyed sir," said Prowl.

"What?!" cried Smokescreen, Bluestreak, the twins, and Ratchet.

"Before I retrieved Jazz from the brig, I set bombs in strategic areas of the base. Once Jazz and I were clear, I detonated them. The base is destroyed," said Prowl.

"It's true," said Jazz with a grin. "And Primus, was it a spectacular explosion."

"So it's true, you Ops bots get off on explosions," said Sideswipe with a smirk as Sunstreaker tried to keep from smacking his twin. Jazz merely grinned in response.

"Well…" started Jazz.

"Don't, we don't need to hear it," said Sunstreaker with a groan and Jazz laughed, before wincing.

"You, med bay, now," ordered Ratchet. Jazz gave a mock salute before slowly walking towards the med bay. "Prowl, I'd better see you in there by the end of the orn or I'm hunting you down."

"Good luck with that," said Prowl with a light smirk and the twins shuttered their optics in surprise. They had never seen Prowl tease or joke. Ratchet merely grumbled before heading inside to repair Jazz. Prowl watched him go, door-wings twitching which his brothers noticed. Quietly, Optimus ordered the twins into the base as he remained behind to watch the interaction between the brothers, something he was rarely able to do.

"Prowl, are you alright?" asked Smokescreen hesitantly.

"I'm fine, just a little…side-effect from sneaking through the base," said Prowl, his door-wings continuing to twitch as he glanced around. "It has been so long since I've done anything like that; makes me remember why I got hooked on it in the first place."

"You seriously got hooked on sneaking into places?" asked Smokescreen with a raised optic ridge. Prowl gave him a dry look.

"It's…exciting," muttered Prowl. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the training room to work off some of this…energy."

"Wow, I've never seen him like that," said Bluestreak as he stared after his brother's retreating form.

"Kind of gives us an insight of how he used to be after he left us," said Smokescreen quietly and Bluestreak nodded in agreement.

When Prowl finally made it to the med bay, Jazz was in recharge on one of the berths and Ratchet was cleaning his tools. Jazz was completely repaired, but he still needed a touch-up on his paint job. Ratchet looked up when the door opened and scowled at Prowl before pointing to a berth. Once Prowl was seated, Ratchet walked over and began scanning him.

"Where have you been?" snapped Ratchet, though he kept his volume down so as to not wake Jazz.

"Training room," said Prowl. Ratchet gave him a look that said, 'are you crazy?'. "I was still a little…agitated from retrieving Jazz. Going through the Diffusion stances helps me calm down."

"I'm surprised that you would need to calm down at all," muttered Ratchet.

"Despite what others believe Ratchet, I do have emotions and I can get upset just like everyone else," said Prowl sternly and Ratchet sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry, but you're always so calm, it's hard to imagine you otherwise," said Ratchet and Prowl nodded in acceptance.

"How is Jazz?" asked Prowl.

"He'll be fine. I'm releasing him tomorrow after he's had a good night's recharge. And speaking of recharge, you'd better get some yourself," said Ratchet as he stepped back. "You're fine, now get outta here."

"Thank you Ratchet," said Prowl as he left the med bay with one last glance over his shoulder at the slumbering silver mech.


	17. Chapter 16

Jazz was released from the med bay when he woke the next orn, though it was more like he was kicked out after being lectured about being stupid and not listening to their SIC. He made a quick trip to the rec room where he cheerfully greeted everyone there as he got himself a cube of energon. Everyone was glad to see him back and fully repaired, but the details of his return had been kept quiet, so they were all curious about what had happened. With a laugh, Jazz sat down and was immediately surrounded by the mechs in the room.

"Alright, alright, calm down mechs, I'll tell ya," said Jazz, waving his hands. "The mission was to get somethin' from the 'Con base nearby, so the first thing I do is get there, which isn't too hard; all I had ta do was sneak past the patrols. I headed towards the east side where the storage bay was the least guarded and slipped inside. Luckily, no one was nearby, so I could just sneak through the halls without too much trouble. It was in between shifts so the command center was empty, but I had a limited time ta download the info we needed. Unfortunately, a 'Con came back a little too early and spotted me. I had to stall him for the download ta finish, but when it did, I took him out and ran." Jazz didn't mention that he had torn the mech's spark out of its casing. No one needed to know what he was capable of or how much of a killer he had become.

"What happened next?" asked one of the mechs eagerly.

"I was runnin' through the halls, tryin' ta find a way out without runnin' inta too many 'Cons, but luck was not on my side. I ran straight inta a group and they all pinned me down before I could get away. They threw me in the brig," said Jazz with a shrug.

"How'd you get away?" asked another mech.

"Well…I had a little help," said Jazz with a sheepish grin. "I was standin' there, havin' a 'conversation' with a 'Con when he suddenly collapses." Jazz also failed to mention the sword sticking out of the mech's spark chamber courtesy of their SIC. "Behind him, is Prowl."

"What?!" cried many of the mechs.

"No fragging way," said a mech and Jazz laughed.

"Oh yeah, it was Prowler all right. He was standin' there with this irritated look on his face that practically said, 'I can't believe ya made me come down here,'. He unlocked the shackles and began to lead me back through the base, avoidin' all the 'Cons and everythin'."

"How'd he know where all the 'Cons were?" asked a mech.

"His door-wings, they pick up sensory information, so he could tell if there was a 'Con ahead," said Jazz with a shrug. "Anyway, we get outta the base and past the patrols and I mention that it was kinda anticlimactic. He smirks, yes smirks, and pulls out a detonator switch. Next thing I know, the 'Con base is up in flames."

"You're just yanking our chains," muttered a mech.

"I am not!" protested Jazz incredulously. "We drive back ta base and Ratchet was waitin' for us along with Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe. Ask them and they'll tell ya the same thing." Those around him all glanced at each other skeptically. "Excuse me mechs, but who would know what Prowler could do, ya who's only known him for as long as ya worked under him, or me who's known his since before the war?"

"He has a point," said Prowl as he stepped into the room. All optics turned to him and he calmly surveyed the room. "Before you ask, yes, I was the one that brought Jazz back." Prowl walked across the room to get some energon and then turned back to the crowd. "And Jazz, normally I would refrain from using immature phrases, but concerning the mission, I told you Mirage would have been a better choice."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in my face plates why don't ya?" asked Jazz with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest causing Prowl to smirk lightly.

"I have to take the chance to tease you while I can, since apparently the rumors say that you never get caught or make mistakes," said Prowl as he headed out of the rec room. "And by the way, I need the report for the mission within the joor and don't forget you have other reports that need to be done." Jazz groaned earning a few chuckles from the surrounding mechs.

"Alright, alright, I'm comin'," said Jazz as he quickly finished his energon and dashed after Prowl. Prowl stepped up to his office and was entering in the code to unlock the door when Jazz walked up to his own office door and gave Prowl a cheerful grin and wave before Prowl's door shut behind him. Prowl sat down behind his desk and sighed at the stacks of data pads in front of him. It was an abnormally large pile today and Prowl wasn't looking forward to going through them all, as he was sure he'd end up staying late.

Around mid-orn, Jazz sauntered into Prowl's office with a small stack of data pads and a cube of energon. Prowl, so absorbed in his work, barely acknowledged the silver mech's presence other than telling him where to put the data pads and thanking him for the energon before he was once again working. Jazz gave him an exasperated look, but left the office to allow Prowl to get back to work. Prowl barely touched the energon as he went through even more data pads, so much so that his processors started to ache. When he got to Jazz's reports, he shuttered his optics and stared at the text as if it was going to come alive and eat him. It seemed that Jazz's personality bled into his reports and it was difficult for Prowl to read since he wasn't used to reading Jazz's writing. This made his processors ache even more.

Then Red Alert stopped by. The red and white mech was in borderline panic-mode and Prowl tried his best to calm him enough to get him to speak clearly about what was upsetting him. When Red Alert had calmed enough to be coherent, Prowl had to reign in a groan when he found out the cause of Red Alert's panic was the twins. Reassuring Red Alert that he would take care of it, he called the twins into his office and lectured them, but neither acted remorseful in the least. Getting tired of them, though he would never admit it, he sent them off to clean several sectors of the base, separately. Once his office was clear of the miscreants, he lowered his head into his hands and rubbed the sides of his helm, trying to relieve some of the ache, but it wasn't working. With a sigh, he picked up another data pad and continued to work.

It was at the end of his shift, for which he would end up staying in his office much longer judging by the number of data pads still on his desk, when Jazz walked into the room and sat down in a chair across the desk from Prowl. Prowl stared at Jazz for several moments, but the saboteur merely sat there, bringing his legs up to rest his feet on Prowl's desk. Jazz laced his fingers together behind his head in a relaxed pose and merely gave Prowl a small smile. He still didn't say anything. Prowl felt a sharp stab of pain in his processors, a sure sign that his processors and battle computer have just about had enough.

"Jazz…what are you doing?" asked Prowl.

"I'm bored," said Jazz simply.

"And what do you expect me to do about that?"

"You're my friend, so I came ta bug ya."

"If I'm your friend, why are you bugging me when I have work to do?"

"'Cause I'm bored and you're supposed to entertain me." Prowl sighed and began to ignore Jazz in favor of the work he needed to finish, but it was getting extremely hard to concentrate with the pain stabbing through his helm. After a while, Jazz pulls out a data pad and begins to read.

"Jazz, what are you still doing here?"

"I'm workin'," said Jazz and Prowl had to fight to keep his door-wings from twitching erratically. Didn't Jazz just say he was bored? Why didn't he actually do his work then?

"…Is there something wrong with your office?"

"Nope."

"Have you been locked out of your office?"

"Nope. If I was, how'd I get these data pads, and ya know a simple lock wouldn't keep me out for long." Jazz gave Prowl a smirk and Prowl shuttered his optics. He knew he should probably just keep his mouth shut and ignore Jazz, otherwise there was a very real threat that he would crash, especially with all the warnings he was getting and the pain in his processors, but he had to ask.

"Then why are you here in my office?"

"'Cause you're here," answered Jazz simply. With that, Prowl could feel his processors grind to a halt and all he knew was black. Jazz started in surprise when Prowl's head slammed into the surface of the desk. "Prowler?" The black and white mech didn't respond. This was unusual behavior for Prowl, so he became a little worried. Getting up and moving around the desk, he placed a hand on Prowl's shoulder. "Prowl, ya alright?" Jazz shook his friend's shoulder lightly only to stumble as he caught Prowl as he fell out of his chair, unconscious. "Slag!" He activated his com-link. //Ratchet, somethin's wrong with Prowl! He just collapsed and he won't wake up!//

//Slag it all! Where are you?// asked Ratchet.

//Prowl's office.//

//I'll be there in a klik.// Jazz moved Prowl so he was lying on his back, but made sure to be mindful of the mech's door-wings and rested Prowl's helm in his lap, so he didn't have to move far. He was extremely worried. A breem later, Ratchet rushed through the door and over to where Jazz was sitting while muttering and cursing quietly.

"What's wrong with him Ratch?" asked Jazz.

"He's extremely low on energy," muttered Ratchet with a growl. "But it looks like he just crashed, but I thought he had his glitch mostly under control. What caused this?"

"I don' know. I jus' came in here ta talk ta him and was sittin' down. I was teasin' him a little and then all the sudden, he was out," said Jazz. "Is this ma fault?"

"I don't know Jazz, you'll have to ask him when he wakes up," said Ratchet with a sigh.

"But he'll be alright?"

"He just needs to refuel and recharge and he'll be fine." Jazz sighed in relief, but hesitated when he caught sight of Ratchet's thoughtful expression.

"What?"

"Hm? Oh nothing," said Ratchet evasively. "Help me get him on the gurney and I'll take him to med bay where I can keep an optic on him." Jazz did as he was told and watched as Ratchet walked away with Prowl's prone form. "You can come check on him tomorrow if he's not up in the morning," Ratchet called over his shoulder and Jazz nodded. Ratchet shut the med bay doors behind him when he arrived and transferred Prowl to one of the berths. He stood staring at the SIC for several moments before getting to work.

Prowl woke groggily the next morning, wincing at the pain in his processors letting him know that he had indeed crashed. He lifted a hand to his helm and kept his optics offline as he listened to his surroundings. He heard a mech moving nearby and by the echoing sound to the movements, he figured he was in the med bay. Feeling a slight twinge of annoyance and anxiety, he brought his optics online to see Ratchet scowling down at him.

"Welcome back to the land of the functioning," muttered Ratchet scathingly. "You really do like to neglect yourself, don't you?" Prowl gave Ratchet a perplexed look. "You were extremely low on energy and I can only guess that that was a factor in what caused you to crash." Prowl winced.

"It was a combination of many things throughout the orn," said Prowl as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the berth, but he refrained from standing up when Ratchet glared at him. "It was more work than usual, Red Alert, the twins, and then…Jazz."

"And what did he do?" asked Ratchet as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He was being…illogical," said Prowl and Ratchet sighed. "But I should have expected it. I've always known Jazz to be illogical and unpredictable." He was feeling slightly different, which wasn't normal. His optics narrowed as he began to analyze what felt different; he felt…looser, more…emotional. Realizing what Ratchet had done, he got to his feet with a fierce glare, his door-wings raised high in a V-shape. Ratchet took a step back in surprise at the sudden fierce appearance of the normally calm SIC. Neither noticed the silver saboteur on the other side of the med bay door, watching in surprise at Prowl's change in behavior. "You messed with my emotional programming."

"You already did that plenty yourself," Ratchet snapped.

"I have a very good reason for blocking my emotions Ratchet, you had no right to loosen that block!"

"I did when it concerns your health."

"It's not because of the block that I crashed!"

"If you had your emotions, you wouldn't have found Jazz's teasing illogical and you would have been able to adapt easier!"

"You don't know that! You don't know me! It's not like you can keep me from changing it back anyway."

"Actually, I can," said Ratchet with a smirk and Prowl's optics widened when he found that Ratchet had created a program that only he could modify because a medical code was needed. Prowl could unblock more of his emotions, but he couldn't put any more blocks up. "I put that program in so that you can gradually get used to having emotions again after blocking them for so long."

"You had no right! What I do with my emotions is none of your slagging business!" snarled Prowl and Ratchet was actually taken aback at the venom in Prowl's tone. "I put that block up because I couldn't handle the grief when I thought Jazz had died. It made me crash and it was the longest time I had ever been unconscious for a crash. If I hadn't put that block up, I would have continued to crash every time I thought of Jazz. Then, it was easier to deal with my job without my emotions because they didn't get in the way of my decisions."

"Yes, but Jazz is alive and you can learn to deal with your emotions," snapped Ratchet.

"Do you have any idea what it's like?" Ratchet shuttered his optics at the sudden question in a quieter tone.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea what it's like to send mechs to their deaths every orn? To send them out to fight and die because of one of your plans? Do you have any idea what it's like to hear that mechs under your command were killed carrying out a mission that you planned?! You save lives Ratchet! I send them out to die! I can't handle that!" Ratchet could only stare at his SIC in shock. He had only ever thought about the patients he couldn't save, of seeing mechs continually on his medical berths, but he never thought about how Prowl was the one to send all those mechs out. Prowl's calm demeanor hid how much it hurt him to see mechs under his command come back dead or in pieces. "Those blocks were in place for very good reasons and you had no right to change them." With that, Prowl spun on his heel and left the med bay, not seeing Jazz hiding around a corner just down the hall.

Jazz leaned against the wall he was hiding behind and tried to process all that he had just overheard. He knew it was rude to listen in on conversations concerning medical things, but he had been worried about Prowl. He was also very surprised at the black and white mech's fury, especially since he had never seen Prowl angry before. But at least now he knew why Prowl had changed so much since he had last seen the mech. He couldn't help but feel responsible though. It was because of him that Prowl had felt such grief that it made him crash. It was his fault.

Heading to his office, Jazz walked slowly as he wondered if he should talk to Prowl about what he had learned. Once inside, he sat in his chair and spun around, thinking about what he should do. He didn't like it that Prowl had closed off his emotions, but he could understand the reasons behind it. Mechs in the base had told Jazz that they thought Prowl to be emotionless, and he now found out that they were right, to a degree. He didn't like it and he wanted his Prowler back.

//Jazz, would you come to my office please?// asked Prowl over the com-link causing Jazz to jump and nearly fall out of his chair. Prowl sounded tense and Jazz could detect a hint of anger still in his tone. Jazz's spark pulsed faster, worried that Prowl had seen him when he had come out of the med bay.

//Sure Prowler,// answered Jazz as he got to his feet and left his office to go across the hall. Stepping into Prowl's office, he saw his friend sitting behind his desk, door-wings tense and a faint scowl on his face.

"There's something we need to discuss," said Prowl and Jazz almost panicked, thinking Prowl really had seen him and was mad at him.

"What is it Prowler?" asked Jazz.

"My name is Prowl, not Prowler," said Prowl. "There's an upcoming mission for your team that we need to plan." Jazz gave a sigh of relief and Prowl raised an optic ridge. "Jazz, is there something wrong?" Jazz looked hesitant as he shifted from foot to foot. "Have a seat Jazz." The silver mech did so, but it did nothing to stop the fidgeting. "Jazz, you know you can talk to me, I'm your friend, remember?" Jazz gave Prowl a strained smile and a nod.

"I uh…I overheard ya arguin' with Ratchet earlier," said Jazz and Prowl tensed even more. "I was comin' ta see if ya were alright and ya were yellin' pretty loud. I've never seen ya so upset."

"You…overheard us?" asked Prowl quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta intrude or anythin', but ya were upset and I was wonderin' if there was anythin' I could do, but then…then I found out why ya were arguin' and why ya had changed so much. It's ma fault, really, that ya closed yourself off, and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry ya thought I had died and that it hurt you so much. I jus'…I miss the mech I knew back in Praxus. I miss ma best friend." Jazz's fists were clenched together in his lap and he was trembling. Prowl watched him silently for several moments.

"It's not your fault Jazz," said Prowl.

"Yes it is!"

"No, Jazz, it's not," said Prowl sternly. "I would have eventually shut my emotions off even if I had not heard that you had died. What I do…takes its toll on me and I find it much easier to just not deal with my emotions. If I did, I feel like I would break, and I can't do that. I have a duty to the Autobots as the Second in Command."

"Ya can't just shut yourself off though!" Prowl sighed and stood to walk around the desk and kneel in front of Jazz. He took Jazz's hands, holding them gently in his own.

"I haven't shut myself off completely Jazz," murmured Prowl. "I did once, before Praxus fell, but when I found my brothers, I allowed myself to keep some of my emotions, just not enough so that I would crash should anything cause me to feel anything too strongly. I may have a hard time dealing with emotions and illogical things, but I'm still the same mech I was back in Praxus, I just don't show it. You're still my best friend, Jazz. I still care for you as I did back then." Prowl reached up and traced his clawed fingers along Jazz's audio fins causing him to shudder slightly.

"I still miss it," said Jazz softly, tightening his grip on Prowl's hand and leaning his head towards Prowl's other hand.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but right now, the war takes priority, especially when things are so tense between us and the Decepticons. And now with Ratchet's interference, I'm going to have a harder time dealing with my emotions and the stress of my position. Can I rely on you to be the one I lean on?"

"O' course," said Jazz with a nod and a tentative smile. "Let's make a promise."

"A promise?"

"Yeah. Promise ta live, ta survive this war so we can live in peace together." Prowl gave a small smile and a nod.

"Promise," said Prowl and Jazz smiled.


	18. Chapter 17

Suddenly, the alarms rang through the base and the pair leapt to their feet and out of the office towards the armory. "What perfect timing," muttered Prowl sarcastically and Jazz laughed.

"Don't worry Prowler, we'll kick their sorry afts and be back before recharge time," said Jazz and Prowl shook his head in exasperation. After getting their weapons, they headed out to the front gates of the base where Optimus was waiting for them. He gave them a quick update on the situation and Prowl quickly thought of a plan for a counterattack and headed to join the snipers take up their positions so he could keep an optic on the entire battlefield. Bluestreak waved to him from his position and Prowl smirked with a nod as he set up his own rifle. The other snipers watched Prowl with wide optics since they had never seen him actually wield a sniper rifle.

As the rest of the army moved out to take on the Decepticons, Prowl picked off several mechs in quick succession, surprising the other snipers with his accuracy and speed. Back on the battlefield, Jazz moved swiftly as he fought different Decepticons. At one point, he became the distraction that allowed Ratchet to move from injured mech to injured mech. Suddenly, he was surrounded by several 'Cons and crouched, preparing for a fight when three of them suddenly fell, their heads sparking where sniper rounds had pierced their armor. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a flash of black and white where the shots had originated and grinned.

Jazz suddenly cried out in pain as he took several shots to the chest and abdomen and he stumbled back, looking for his attacker. A huge Decepticon was standing and grinning nearby readying a cannon to fire on Jazz. The silver mech's optics widened in shock as he began to stumble for cover, but he wasn't fast enough. The missile the 'Con fired landed just behind him and exploded, throwing him forward and into the air as shrapnel sliced through his armor and into sensitive wiring.

From his perch, Prowl saw the whole thing and his optics widened in shock. His optics narrowed as he looked through the scope on his rifle and fired six rounds, all of them hit the Decepticon that had attacked Jazz, tearing through the 'Con's helm and spark chamber. He was dead before he hit the ground. Placing his rifle in subspace, Prowl pulled out his double swords and began to run where Jazz had landed while frantically calling for Ratchet. The Autobots he passed on his way to Jazz stared in shock at his expression, filled with a cold rage, and at how easily he tore through the Decepticons to get to Jazz. Prowl stood in front of Jazz protectively just as Ratchet arrived and knelt next to Jazz, cursing vividly.

"Prowl, we need to get him back to the base immediately!" yelled Ratchet.

"Go! I'll provide cover," ordered Prowl. Ratchet nodded as he picked up the smaller mech and began to run towards the base. Prowl followed at a short distance so he could take out anyone that tried to get in Ratchet's way. Once at the base, Ratchet headed for the med bay, ordering Prowl to stay out. Unable to be near his friend when he was hurt, Prowl headed back out onto the battlefield to tear into any Decepticon that dared try and attack him. Finally, the Decepticons called a retreat and Prowl stood, intakes working hard, with energon splattered all across his frame, contrasting starkly with his black and white paint.

"Prowl," called Optimus softly and Prowl tensed visibly before relaxing and turning to face the large red and blue mech. "The battle is over, you can put away your weapons." All the mechs nearby were watching Prowl warily. Suddenly, Bluestreak tackled Prowl in a hug.

"Thank Primus you're alright!" cried Bluestreak. "I saw what happened to Jazz, I hope he's alright. I'm glad you got the 'Con that hurt him, but you kind of overdid it. There was no way he was going to survive one shot; you didn't have to shoot him six times. And you were really scary when you were fighting, you know? I've never seen you like that."

"I'm sorry if I worried you Bluestreak," said Prowl gently as he put away his swords and rested his hands on Bluestreak's shoulders. "If you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

"Oh no you don't, you're coming with me to the rec room for some energon. Then we're going to the med bay so Ratchet can check you for injuries," said Bluestreak.

"I'm uninjured Bluestreak, so I don't need Ratchet to check me over," said Prowl and he was about to continue, but Smokescreen stepped up to him.

"But you are coming to the rec room with us. You need energon, and you know it so don't deny it. Then you can go see Ratchet or any of the other medics," said Smokescreen as he grabbed Prowl's arm to drag him towards the base, Bluestreak taking his other arm.

"Blue, Smokey, I'm fine, this isn't necessary," said Prowl and the brothers raised an optic ridge at the nicknames as the mechs around them shuttered their optics at the strange sight.

"Nice try, tactician, but I'm a tactician too, so I know what you're trying to do," said Smokescreen sternly. "Now, I'm older than you, so you have to listen to me."

"Since when? I'm the Head of Tactical and you work under me," said Prowl indignantly.

"Yes, but that's concerning tactical matters and army things. This concerns your general health and terrible refueling habits, so you have to listen to me. I'm not even going to get started on your recharging habits or your avoidance of the med bay," said Smokescreen dramatically as Bluestreak snickered.

"You're not my creator Smokescreen," said Prowl dryly and then turned to Bluestreak. "And you, no laughing at me or no more training sessions." That made Bluestreak and Smokescreen laugh outright while everyone else stared at them as if they had suddenly grown second heads. Once in the rec room, Bluestreak ran and got the three of them energon cubes before sitting down, making sure Prowl was between him and Smokescreen. They sat as close to Prowl as they could, practically pressing against his sides, offering him comfort and trying to help stop the trembling that had started on their way to the rec room.

"Jazz will be fine Prowl, Ratchet's the best," said Bluestreak and Prowl merely nodded as he sipped at his energon. Other mechs began to drift into the room and they all stared at the three Praxian mechs for a moment before trying to look over at them discreetly from time to time. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stepped into the rec room, both covered in soot, energon, and dents, and walked over to stand in front of the three door-winged mechs.

"You three are filthy," muttered Sunstreaker with a disgusted look.

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Prowl bit back and the twins shuttered their optics before smirking.

"Come on, let's get to the wash racks to clean up," said Sideswipe. He pulled Bluestreak to his feet while Sunstreaker pulled Smokescreen to his feet before both of them pulled Prowl to his feet.

"A wash can wait until later," said Prowl, pulling his arms from the twins' grasps.

"Would you rather we dragged you by your door-wings?" asked Sideswipe with a grin as Bluestreak and Smokescreen winced at the thought.

"Try it and you'll both need Ratchet to put you back together…after he searches the base for all the pieces," said Prowl.

"He's in a mood, isn't he?" Sunstreaker muttered to his twin. "You still need to get cleaned up. You're in even worse shape than we are." Prowl glanced down at his armor and found that the twins were right.

"I'll clean up later," said Prowl.

"Uh-uh, you're coming with us right now so we can give you a proper wash," said Sunstreaker as he grabbed Prowl's arm and began dragging him out of the rec room.

"Sunstreaker, there's no need, and I have my own private washracks in my quarters," protested Prowl, but Sunstreaker ignored him as Sideswipe and Prowl's brothers followed behind. The others in the rec room were all wondering if they should get Ratchet to check their processors. Sunstreaker walked into the washracks, pulling Prowl behind him the whole time, before turning on the cleaning solution and shoving Prowl under the spray. Prowl sputtered as the spray hit him in the face and tried to step out from under it, but Sunstreaker held him in place.

"You two might want to get cleaned up too. Sunstreaker's in one of his moods and he'll take a long time getting Prowl sparkling clean," said Sideswipe with a wry grin. The two door-winged mechs merely shrugged before getting under their own sprays, offering to wash each others' door-wings like usual. Sideswipe stepped up to Prowl and began helping Sunstreaker scrub him down. Prowl protested and tried to squirm away, but Sunstreaker was determined. "You might as well just let him work Prowl, or it'll just take longer…sir." After a moment of thinking that statement over, Prowl sighed and held still.

"Finally," muttered Sunstreaker as he began to scrub Prowl's armor more methodically. When he got to Prowl's back, the black and white mech squeaked and raised his door-wings. Sunstreaker paused in surprise and gave the SIC a strange look.

"Please…be careful. Door-wings are extremely sensitive," said Prowl. He knew he was potentially giving the twins ammo to use when they were playing pranks, but he didn't want to have sore door-wings because of the golden mechs rough treatment

"They really are," said Bluestreak as he and Smokescreen walked over, relatively clean. "They get hurt really easily, which is why none of us fight on the front lines. It hurts like the pit when they're jarred or dislocated, but I've never hurt them as bad as Prowl has hurt his." Carefully, Sunstreaker began scrubbing Prowl's door-wings, watching the mech twitch or shudder before finally finding the right pressure to use that merely made him relax. Prowl gave him a quiet 'thank you' and he nodded in acknowledgement. "If you two ever target someone's door-wings in one of your pranks, I won't speak to you for a very long time." The twins nodded in understanding, a little surprised that Bluestreak was the one doing the threatening.

"You take after your brothers too much Bluestreak," muttered Prowl and his brothers stiffened while the twins looked confused.

"I thought Smokescreen was his only brother," said Sideswipe. Prowl merely shrugged and his optics went offline.

"You're putting him to recharge like that Sunny," said Bluestreak with a laugh. "Here, let me." Bluestreak took the scrubber from Sunstreaker and continued where he left off. Prowl's door-wings fluttered and he had a small smile on his lips as Bluestreak worked. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watched curiously. They had never seen Prowl so relaxed before and it was interesting to see a different side of Prowl. When Bluestreak finished washing Prowl's door-wings, he handed the scrubber back to Sunstreaker who continued his work on Prowl. Once his armor was clean, Sunstreaker pulled Prowl out from under the spray of cleaning solution to towel him dry.

Prowl put up with the treatment, trying to keep his processors off the fact that Jazz was in the med bay, injured, and he had no idea if he was alright. Shaking his head, he turned his focus onto Sunstreaker who was concentrating on what he was doing, before looking up to his brothers who were both standing nearby with Sideswipe, door-wings twitching subtly. Prowl twitched his own door-wings, questioning. His brothers fluttered their wings, amusement. Prowl's wings flicked, annoyance. Sideswipe looked back and forth between them with a confused expression.

"You guys have your own language, don't you?" asked Sideswipe as he poked Bluestreak's door-wing. Bluestreak slapped the red twin's hand with said wing before they rose up to a threatening position.

"No touching the door-wings," said Bluestreak with a mock glare.

"It's not really a language," said Prowl softly.

"Then what is it?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Expressions would be the best way to describe it. Bluestreak's door-wings like that means he's threatening you. Smokescreen's fluttering like that means he's amused," said Prowl. "We're used to interpreting the movements of each others' door-wings so we could have a conversation without any words if we really wanted to."

"Could all Praxians do that?" asked Sideswipe.

"Only those with door-wings, which most Praxians did, but usually, you have to know a bot really well in order to have a full conversation because each bot has their own quirks," said Smokescreen.

"So, you three must know each other really well," said Sideswipe thoughtfully.

"Whoever said we could do that?" asked Prowl with a smirk and the twins looked confused.

"But didn't you say you could have a conversation if you really wanted to?" asked Sideswipe.

"Yes, but I was talking generally. I'm sure if we tried, we could have a conversation since we've known each other for a long time, but we'd have to really concentrate on it," said Prowl, not letting the twins know they were already having a conversation without the twins' knowledge, but they were merely talking about Sunstreaker's habit of liking things perfectly clean.

"There, you're done," said Sunstreaker as he stood back. Prowl looked down at his shining armor and twitched his door-wings, amazed that his armor could get that shiny. His brothers tried to keep from laughing. "What?"

"He can't remember the last time he was that clean," said Smokescreen with a laugh.

"I have far too many things to be worrying about to spend time getting so clean. A simple wash is good enough when I'm sure to get dirty during a battle anyway," said Prowl simply. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to drop by the med bay." Prowl brushed past the four mechs and paused at the door. "Thank you." Sunstreaker and Sideswipe smirked before Prowl disappeared down the hall.

Prowl made it to the med bay and stopped in front of the door, staring at the metal. With a deep intake, he opened the door and stepped inside. All the berths in the bay were occupied and most of the mechs on them were in recharge or forced stasis depending on their injuries. Medics were walking around checking on the patients and a few were working on minor repairs in a corner to allow the others to rest. Glancing around the room, he didn't see the one mech he was looking for and his spark froze in its casing.

"Prowl, sir, is there something I can help you with?" asked one of the medics, a trainee by the name of First Aid. He was Ratchet's personal trainee.

"I was just checking on the injured," said Prowl softly and First Aid nodded and glanced over his shoulder.

"Most of them were easy to repair and only had major, but non-fatal injuries. Jazz was the only one damaged enough to be fatal," said First Aid and he noticed Prowl's tensing frame and quivering door-wings. "Ratchet took him back to one of the private operating rooms and has been there since. I heard news that he managed to get Jazz stable, so he should be fine." Prowl nodded, feeling only slight relief. Prowl's door-wings flicked up and he straightened when he spotted Ratchet come out of one of the private rooms, cleaning his hands on a rag. Prowl dashed over.

"Is Jazz alright?" asked Prowl and Ratchet shuttered his optics.

"Prowl?" asked Ratchet as he looked over Prowl's frame with a raised optic ridge.

"Sunstreaker accosted me from the rec room and demanded to get me clean," muttered Prowl and Ratchet smirked. "Is Jazz alright?"

"He'll be fine," said Ratchet and Prowl sighed in relief. "The slagger should have been more careful. He had a lot of damage from shrapnel, but I managed to dig all the pieces out and repair the circuitry. His self-repair systems will have to handle the rest."

"Can I see him?" Ratchet studied Prowl carefully for several moments before nodding and leading him back to the room Jazz was in.

"If you wake him, I'll have your aft, you hear me?" Prowl merely nodded and Ratchet opened the door. Jazz was lying on a berth hooked up to different machines monitoring his condition and an energon line keeping him energized. His armor was covered in scratches and scorch marks along with a few weld lines where Ratchet had repaired tears. His self-repairs would eventually smooth out the weld scars and a new paint job would cover the scratches and scorch marks, but at the moment, Jazz looked like he had been through the Pit. Prowl slowly walked over to the berth and sat down in a chair next to it. Ratchet watched for a moment before leaving.

"Jazz…" whispered Prowl as he stared at the dark visor. He was glad his friend was going to be alright, but he had been terrified when he had seen the missile explode and throw him like a youngling's toy. He had never been so terrified in his life and he had never felt the need to go overboard when killing a Decepticon like he had then. When he saw the Decepticon grinning, he felt such an icy wrath take over his body, throwing logic to the wind, and he fired three shots to the 'Con's head and three to his spark. Bluestreak had been right, one shot would have been enough, but six shots were…overkill, literally.

When Ratchet told him that Jazz was going to be alright, he felt such relief that his knees nearly buckled. Prowl had no idea what he'd do if he'd lost Jazz. The grief the first time he thought he lost Jazz was devastating, but this was so much stronger than before. He never thought something like that would have been possible, but the proof was in his spark. Luckily, his block on his emotional programming kept him from crashing. Jazz was his best friend, he knew, but he had had friends before, though they were very few and far between, but he had never felt such fear or relief concerning them. He absently wondered if that made him a bad friend.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Jazz. Prowl remembered the better times back in Praxus when he and Jazz were friends and there was nothing complicated between them. He remembered how he had felt an attraction to Jazz and remembered what that had felt like. What he was feeling now was like that, only much, much stronger. With widening optics, he realized that he was not only attracted to his best friend, but falling in love with him.

He wasn't sure how Jazz felt about him, though he knew Jazz thought of him as his best friend at least. Faintly, he realized that having a relationship wasn't the smartest idea during the war. Thinking back on the promise he and Jazz had made, he made himself a promise that when the war was over, or at least not as dangerous, he would tell Jazz that he loved him. He froze when Jazz's optics flickered online behind his visor. The silver mech's gaze turned to Prowl and Jazz smiled faintly.

"Prowler…" said Jazz, his voice laced with static.

"Jazz," said Prowl softly, tracing his clawed fingers along Jazz's audio and down his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Like slag," muttered Jazz.

"You scared me."

"'M sorry. How long've ya been here?"

"Not too long. Bluestreak and Smokescreen dragged me to the rec room where Sunstreaker accosted me, dragging me to the washracks to get cleaned up," said Prowl and Jazz chuckled before wincing in pain.  
"Are you alright? Do you want me to call Ratchet?" asked Prowl and Jazz shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine," said Jazz with a light smile. Prowl let out a sigh and rested his arms on the berth before resting his chin on his arms.

"Jazz…"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad you're alright." Jazz smiled.

"Me too."

"Please don't scare me like that again."

"I'll do my best." Prowl merely nodded as he let his optics fall offline. Jazz turned onto his side and began tracing Prowl's chevron lightly with his clawed fingers. He paused in his movements when Prowl began humming a familiar tune, one he hadn't heard since Praxus. It was the Praxus lullaby. Jazz smiled and began to hum along with Prowl. Neither noticed the door opening and Ratchet standing in the doorway. Prowl slipped into recharge first, followed closely by Jazz. Ratchet sighed with a slight smile on his lips as he checked the machines monitoring Jazz and then left the room, leaving the pair to recharge in peace.


	19. Chapter 18

Several deca-cycles passed since Jazz's recovery from his injuries and during that time he became used to his new position. Prowl wasn't surprised that Jazz did his job better than the previous TIC did, and even went beyond the parameters of his job description. Not only did Jazz handle all Ops teams throughout the army, help run the base, and keep an optic out for possible traitors, he also kept up morale. It was in Jazz's nature to be open and smiling, to help others with their problems, and to keep the morale up, reminding everyone why they were fighting.

It was an important job, and an unofficial one, but one that needed to be done. Prowl knew he would never be good at anything involving interpersonal relations with the others, not only because of his issues with emotions, but also because of the soldiers' impression of him. He also believed no one could do the job better than Jazz. The only problem was that Jazz always tended to everyone else's problems, but never to his own problems. No one seemed to see that Jazz could be just as upset as them, just as angry, or just as sad. But Prowl saw it, and it was easy for him to see.

"Jazz, would you come to my office please? I have something I need to discuss with you," said Prowl from the doorway of the rec room. Jazz, who was surrounded by other mechs talking and laughing, looked up and grinned.

"Sure thing Prowler," said Jazz. "Sorry mechs, I'll have ta finish that story later." The mechs around him groaned and sent annoyed looks at their SIC, which were easily ignored, as Jazz got to his feet and practically ran across the room. Prowl walked quietly down the hall with Jazz humming next to him. As soon as they made it to Prowl's office, Prowl sat down and motioned for Jazz to do the same. "So, what d'ya need?"

"Nothing really," said Prowl, door-wings flicking up and a small smile on his lips. Jazz shuttered his optics and stared at Prowl.

"Ya mean ta tell me, ya dragged me all the way here, just because ya wanted ta?" asked Jazz incredulously.

"No, I asked you to come with me because you looked like you could use a break from everyone else," said Prowl softly. "You're very good at helping others with their problems, cheering them up, and making them feel better, but you're horrible at it when it comes to yourself."

"What're ya talkin' about Prowler? I'm fine," said Jazz with a grin.

"Jazz, how long have we known each other?" Jazz was a little startled by the question.

"A while, why?"

"Then you should know that you can't hide from me. I can see that you're stressed and need a break, so sit with me for a while." Jazz sat quietly for several moments, his smile fading, before he released a gust of air from his intakes.

"I really can't hide from ya, can I?"

"No, you can't. You know I'm just as observant as you are, but I've done it for longer than you have." Jazz chuckled wryly.

"Thanks Prowler."

"What are friends for?" Jazz looked up at Prowl and then smiled widely, a real smile, which Prowl gladly returned, only a little more discreetly. Both leapt to their feet when the alarms rang through the base, alerting them to a Decepticon attack.

"They always have perfect timing," muttered Jazz.

"Indeed," said Prowl as they got their weapons and headed out to the battlefield. At first, the Autobots had the advantage, pushing back the 'Cons away from the base and the city, but then Megatron pressed the attack himself, taking out several Autobots on his own. Everyone knew that Optimus was the only one that could take on Megatron in battle, but Optimus was on the other side of the battlefield, so Prowl leapt forward, drawing his energy swords while calling several others to assist him in stalling Megatron long enough for Optimus to arrive.

"You think you can defeat me?" snarled Megatron as Prowl lunged forward. Nearby Autobots all fired on Megatron and then Prowl slashed at the giant mech with his swords. Megatron was surprised at the strength and speed of the Autobot tactician, but he was still not as strong as the Decepticon leader. Prowl kept pressing the attack, keeping the massive Decepticon on the defense, moving fast enough that Megatron couldn't retaliate, but he could tell Megatron was getting frustrated.

"Prowl!" yelled Jazz from nearby. Prowl hesitated for a nano-klik, but that was enough for Megatron to lunge forward, swinging his fist. The impact sent Prowl flying, his chest plates caved in slightly from the force of the blow, and he slammed head-first into a nearby building, tearing right through the wall itself. "PROWL!" Megatron laughed loudly as the silver saboteur ran over to the building and peered inside frantically. Megatron's laughter was suddenly cut off when Optimus slammed into him from behind.

"Harming my SIC was a bad idea Megatron," growled Optimus as he began pounding Megatron's armor, once again forcing the large silver mech on the defensive. After several moments of being brutally beaten, Megatron took to the sky while calling for a retreat.

"Prowl!" called Jazz as he carefully stepped through the hole in the wall, calling for Ratchet on his com-link. It was dark in the building, so Jazz turned on his headlights and gasped at what the light revealed. Prowl was laying on his back, his door-wings crumpled from the impact and landing on them, his chest armor bent in severely, his optics offline. Jazz dashed over and brushed debris off of Prowl's body as he knelt down. "Prowl! Prowl, come on, wake up!" Jazz reached behind Prowl's head to lift him up and gasped at the feeling of warm energon and torn armor. Gently lifting Prowl's head, Jazz spotted the dent and tear in Prowl's helm along with the leaking energon.

"Jazz! Where are you?" yelled Ratchet.

"In here! Hurry Ratchet, it's bad," cried Jazz. Ratchet's silhouette appeared in the hole and he gasped when he ran the scans on Prowl. The medic cursed creatively as he ran over and knelt down.

"We need to get him to the med bay immediately. I need to run diagnostics and scans to find out how bad the damage to his head is," muttered Ratchet as he gently picked up Prowl.

"Ya can repair him, can't ya Ratch?" asked Jazz worriedly.

"It depends on how bad the damage is," muttered Ratchet. He stepped out of the building and found Optimus, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen waiting for him. The two Praxian mechs looked frantic with worry as their door-wings twitched erratically. "Optimus, you take him, you have a better chance of not dropping him." Optimus nodded and gently took his SIC from the CMO's arms and began to walk quickly back towards the base. As they walked, Autobots moved out of the way and watched with worried expressions as Optimus carried the black and white mech.

When they got to the med bay, Optimus laid Prowl on a berth and stepped back, allowing Ratchet to get to work. The medic immediately hooked up the door-winged mech to monitoring machines and an energon drip while pulling over different machines. Optimus stepped back towards the door where Jazz, Smokescreen, and Bluestreak were all watching with wide, worried optics, well, he assumed Jazz's were worried because of the visor, but the silver mech was fidgeting anxiously.

"All of you out," ordered Ratchet. "I don't need you distracting me." A few other medics walked over and escorted them out of the med bay, while they tended to the other wounded, though none were near as bad as Prowl. As soon as mechs were repaired, they were kicked out of the med bay to their own quarters until Prowl was the only patient left in the med bay. During this time, Ratchet was running all kinds of diagnostics and scans on Prowl's processors, trying to find what kind of damage had been done.

Outside the med bay, Bluestreak paced back and forth as Smokescreen stood, door-wings twitching. Jazz leaned against the wall across from the med bay door and slid to the ground, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and other Autobots stood down the hall watching the trio, concerned. No one had ever seen Jazz without a smile and Bluestreak had never seemed so distressed, though he often worried for the well-being of the others.

"Blue, you gotta calm down or you'll fry a circuit," said Sideswipe gently as he stepped up to the sniper. Bluestreak merely ignored him, as did Smokescreen and Jazz. It was like nothing existed but the door they couldn't open.

"Bluestreak, calm down," said Sunstreaker as he stepped up, grabbing the grey mech's wrist. "Ratchet's the best, so calm down."

"How can you tell me to calm down?" snapped Bluestreak, startling the twins and the mechs down the hall. Jazz barely looked up and Smokescreen took a step towards his brother. "Prowl's hurt and we don't know how bad!"

"But Ratchet's the best. And why are you so worried this time? I've never seen you like this when others were damaged. What makes Prowl so special?" asked Sideswipe.

"Because Prowl's my brother!"yelled Bluestreak as he pointed at the med bay door. "I lost him once before and I don't want to lose him again!"

"What?" asked the twins, shocked. The mechs down the hall were murmuring quietly to each other, clearly just as shocked as the twins.

"He's your brother? But…I thought only Smokescreen was your brother," said Sunstreaker. Bluestreak sighed and looked over to Smokescreen who looked troubled.

"I am his brother, but Prowl is our brother as well. He didn't want anyone to know so that he could protect us," said Smokescreen. "He has personal enemies amongst the Decepticons and he didn't want them to target us just because we're related to him."

"That…explains a lot," muttered Sideswipe quietly.

"I'm sorry we kept this from you, but it was necessary," said Bluestreak.

"We get it, kind of," said Sunstreaker. "We know what it's like wanting to protect the only family you've got left." The yellow twin glanced at his red twin.

"But…you said you lost him before, what did you mean by that?" asked Sideswipe.

"It was when we were younglings. Smokescreen was almost completely upgraded, but I was still pretty young, only in my first or second upgrade. Prowl had a disagreement with our creators, a big one and he ran away," said Bluestreak.

"Wait, you're saying Prowl, our wonderful rule-loving, by-the-book Prowl, ran away from home when he was a youngling?" asked the twins incredulously and Bluestreak smirked slightly.

"Yeah, he did," confirmed Smokescreen. "He may be younger than me, but he was a smart youngling and he figured out how to survive on his own. Our creators…died in an accident shortly after that, but Prowl never returned."

"Because of all the trauma…I forgot most of my younglinghood, including Prowl," muttered Bluestreak quietly, hugging himself as his door-wings trembled. The twins inched closer together, unable to imagine living without each other. "Smokescreen ended up taking care of me himself, and he worked as an Enforcer. That's how we met Jazz; he was an Enforcer and was transferred to Praxus."

"So…Prowl's the middle brother?" asked Sunstreaker pointing to the two Praxian mechs and they nodded. "Huh, I would've pegged him for the oldest."

"Others have expressed that thought as well," muttered Smokescreen dryly.

"And that's when Jazz met Prowl too, right?" asked Sideswipe and Smokescreen nodded.

"And because of Jazz, Prowl got back in touch with us," said Bluestreak, giving Jazz a grateful look over his shoulder. Jazz merely sat, listening as he still stared at the med bay door. "Smokey was furious at first, but I was just glad to have my brother back and to be able to remember him."

"Of course I was mad at him; he had left and then never came back, not even letting us know he was still alive. He blocked our bond completely," said Smokescreen, a hand moving to cover his armor over his spark chamber. The twins flinched at that; that was harsh. "But then a whole lot of slag happened and he joined the Autobots while I remained an Enforcer. The next time we saw each other was when Praxus…fell. We are all that's left of Praxus."

"And Prowl was the one that found me in the rubble of our home. He pulled me out and then Smokescreen showed up. He's been keeping an optic on us both since then," said Bluestreak with a warm smile.

"Though I'm the one who should be looking out for him, he is the SIC while I'm just a diversionary tactician," said Smokescreen with a sigh. Everyone suddenly tensed as the med bay doors opened and Ratchet stepped out. Jazz leapt to his feet and stood tense, as if ready to slip past the medic to see Prowl. Ratchet raised an optic ridge at all the mechs gathered outside the door before sighing.

"How's Prowl?" demanded Jazz.

"Fine for the most part," said Ratchet as he glanced over his shoulder. "His door-wings, chest armor, and helm armor were easy enough to repair."

"But…?" asked Bluestreak hesitantly.

"His processors are fine, no damage, but his battle computer…that was damaged," said Ratchet and the nearby mechs stared at him in shock.

"But it's because of his battle computer that we're able to fight of the 'Cons so often and without many casualties," said Jazz. "Can you fix it?"

"Yes, but I'll need Wheeljack's and Perceptor's help since the fragging thing is so complicated, and it could take a while, so I'll have to yank it and Prowl will have to do without it for a couple of orns," said Ratchet. Bluestreak, Smokescreen, and Jazz glanced at each other.

"Prowl's never gone without his battle computer," muttered Smokescreen. "He's had it since he was a sparkling. There's no telling what he'll do or act like without it."

"We'll just have to risk it, or would you rather have him in stasis that whole time?" asked Ratchet as he crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl. "I still have to yank the thing, but when I wake him up, you three can be there. I want one of you with him at all times until we can figure out how he'll react without it, and so you can call me if anything happens. Right now, I need one of you to inform Prime that his SIC is going to be out of commission for a few orns; no active duty, no tactical planning, nothing that would require his battle computer."

"Prowl won't be too happy about that," muttered Smokescreen, but he turned to the twins. "Would you two mind going to tell Prime?" The twins nodded, understanding, and turned to leave.

"I'll let you three know once I've removed the computer," said Ratchet and he stepped back into the med bay.

"This is going to be interesting," muttered Smokescreen. They didn't have to wait too long for Ratchet to open the door and motion them inside. Prowl was lying on his stomach, his door-wings limp and optics dark, as another medic cleaned away the dried energon on the back of his helm. Bluestreak looked desperate to run over to Prowl, but held back as Ratchet took out the energon drip that was laced with a light sedative.

"He'll wake in a breem or so," said Ratchet softly and the three mechs nodded. That single breem was tense and silent, but they all perked up when they heard Prowl's nearly silent systems begin to power up. Prowl's optics came online dimly as his door-wings flickered, trying to pick up any sensory information to let him know where he was and who was around him. Bluestreak's and Smokescreen's door-wings fluttered in response and Prowl shifted his gaze to them.

"Hey Prowl," said Bluestreak quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," muttered Prowl. "My head hurts like the Pit, my door-wings ache, and I can't think straight." He carefully turned on his side before slowly sitting up, grimacing as his head pounded. He brought a hand up to his helm and rubbed it absently as he moved his door-wings, trying to get rid of the ache. He began running diagnostics to try and figure out why he felt so off and froze. "Where's my battle computer?"

"It was damaged, so I had to remove it. I'll be repairing it with Wheeljack and Perceptor. Until it's repaired, you're off active duty and you can't work on anything dealing with tactics…or anything else you used your battle computer for," said Ratchet and Prowl gaped at him.

"But—! I've never been without my battle computer, and without it—!" Prowl cut himself off before groaning and lowering his face into his hands. "I hate you Ratchet." Ratchet shuttered his optics in surprise and then laughed. "And if Wheeljack blows up my battle computer, I'll blame you when the Decepticons win."

"He won't blow it up with me and Perceptor working on it as well," said Ratchet with a huff. "Anyway, what's the last thing you remember?" Prowl looked thoughtful for a moment.

"The battle…I attacked Megatron to keep him distracted long enough for Optimus to get there, and then…" said Prowl as he rubbed his chest plates, cringing. "He got me in the chest and then…nothing."

"He knocked you right through a wall," said Ratchet and Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"Must have been mad," said Prowl with a light smirk. Ratchet began looking over Prowl once more before stepping back with a nod.

"Well, that's all I can do for you for now. I'll let you know when I finish repairs on your battle computer," said Ratchet as he turned away. "Make sure you get some energon soon and some recharge." With that, he called Wheeljack and Perceptor to begin working on Prowl's battle computer. Prowl turned to his brothers and Jazz with a small smile.

"I guess that means we should get going before he starts throwing wrenches," said Prowl with a smile. Bluestreak grinned and hugged Prowl.

"I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried! It really scared me when I saw Ratchet carry you out of that building. You weren't moving and your helm—!" ranted Bluestreak.

"It's alright now Blue," said Prowl gently as he rubbed the younger mech's helm. "I wouldn't leave you like that."

"You promise?" asked Bluestreak and Prowl nodded. Smokescreen stepped forward and hugged Prowl as well.

"You nearly gave me a spark attack," muttered Smokescreen.

"Sorry Smokey," said Prowl, hugging the mech back. Jazz watched the scene with a faint, sad smile. He couldn't help but feel guilty for Prowl's current condition. It was because he had called Prowl's name that the black and white mech had hesitated long enough for Megatron to hit him. "Jazz?" The silver mech looked up to see Prowl watching him, concerned.

"Hey Prowler," said Jazz cheerfully, but Prowl merely frowned.

"Don't blame yourself," said Prowl and Jazz started in surprise. "I told you that you can't hide what you're feeling from me. You're upset." Jazz shifted uncomfortably. "Smokey, Blue, would you two mind going to the rec room to save a table for us, one out of the way if you can?"

"Sure Prowl, we'll be waiting for you," said Smokescreen as he pulled Bluestreak out of the med bay.

"Jazz," said Prowl and he pat the berth next to him, inviting Jazz to sit. Hesitantly, Jazz slid onto the berth and froze when Prowl wrapped and arm around his shoulders. "It's not your fault. You may have called my name, but I shouldn't have hesitated. It's been way too long since I've done any real training, so I can only blame myself."

"But if I hadn't called your name, you wouldn't have gotten hurt! And you'd still have your battle computer," protested Jazz as he tried to pull away from Prowl. The larger mech merely held tighter.

"I don't blame you Jazz, and like I said, I'm sorely out of practice. As for my battle computer…I won't have much control over my emotions for a while, if at all, and I won't be able to work, but it's better than being hurt much worse. I suppose I could think of this as a little vacation."

"You? Taking a vacation?"

"The world's coming to an end, I know," said Prowl in such a tone that made Jazz laugh. "Well, we should get to the rec room before Smokey and Blue think something's happened and come search for us." Prowl stood and stretched, flicking his door-wings and giving Jazz a smirk over his shoulder. Jazz shuttered his optics at the sight, refraining from reaching out and tracing his hands along those elegant door-wings. Mentally shaking his head, Jazz hopped to his feet and followed Prowl out of the med bay.

As they walked, Jazz studied Prowl out of the corner of his optics, thankful that his visor kept Prowl from knowing he was watching him. Prowl seemed more relaxed, his gait more fluid than before, his door-wings were constantly moving, but the movements were still discreet, and he had a faint smile on his lips. It was like he was looking at a completely different mech. They were passing by the hall that lead to the High Command's offices when Prowl's door-wings flicked up and he paused, looking down the hall. Jazz paused as well and peered around his friend to see Optimus walking their way.

"Ah, Prowl, I was just coming by the med bay to see how you were doing," said Optimus as he stopped next to them. "The twins informed me that your battle computer had to be removed in order to be repaired." Prowl sighed and his door-wings lowered.

"Yes, unfortunately. I'm beginning to think Ratchet has it out for me," said Prowl and Optimus raised an optic ridge while glancing towards Jazz who merely gave a tiny smirk and a shrug. "Anyway, I'm not looking forward to the next couple of orns. Without my battle computer, I can't work, and…I'll have little to no control over my emotions."

"Well, I hope Ratchet can fix it soon. I'd like to have my SIC in top condition. I'm also glad you're alright. Taking on Megatron was a foolish thing to do," said Optimus and Prowl's door-wings lowered a little more and he looked faintly sheepish.

"I know, but…at the time it was the most logical thing to do since you were on your way and no one else was capable of even stalling him," said Prowl. "I don't think I'll do that again if I can help it."

"Good," said Optimus with a smile and Prowl's door-wings lifted again as he hesitantly returned the smile. "Now, I need to go talk to Red Alert about a few things, so I'll leave you two to whatever you were doing." Prowl nodded and Optimus walked down the hall while Prowl and Jazz continued on their way to the rec room.

"You're quiet Jazz," said Prowl softly as he glanced at his friend.

"Well…you're different. It's a little strange," said Jazz and Prowl nodded.

"I feel different, but…I'm still Prowl."

"I know that mech, but…the way ya are now…it's like I'm back in Praxus with ya. It's like the war never started." Prowl flinched when Jazz mentioned Praxus and his door-wings lowered, showing his sadness about what happened to his home.

"Do I really act so different now compared to earlier this orn?"

"Yeah, ya do. Ya were like this before, and then when I found ya here in Iacon…it's like ya closed yourself off completely. It was like I had lost ma best friend, and now you're back like nothin' happened."

"I'm sorry Jazz. I didn't realize how much my earlier behavior upset you." Prowl looked away from Jazz as he wrung his hands together in front of him. "I just…I can't handle the emotions I have to deal with in a time of war. I feel as if I'm always fighting them off, running from them, and if I get caught, they'll consume me completely and I'll disappear. It's just too much." Prowl's door-wings trembled and Jazz reached out, resting his hand on Prowl's forearm. Prowl looked up with a pained expression.

"You're not alone Prowler. I'll help you fight them off, I'll run beside you. You don't need your battle computer to keep your emotions at bay, you can use me instead," said Jazz as he took Prowl's hands in his.

"You shoulder too much to deal with my problems too, Jazz," said Prowl softly.

"It's what I do mech," said Jazz with a smile. "And you're my best friend; I'll help you before I help anyone else. Now, let's go inside before Bluestreak and Smokescreen send out a search team." Prowl smiled before chuckling. The pair stepped into the rec room and everyone inside instantly fell silent.


	20. Chapter 19

"Is it really so strange to see me enter the rec room?" asked Prowl dryly. Jazz couldn't help but chuckle at the shocked expressions on the mech's faces at Prowl's question and tone.

"Yeah Prowler, it kinda is," said Jazz as he stepped into the room.

"Am I really in my office that much?" Prowl followed Jazz over to the energon dispenser and waited as Jazz got them both a cube.

"Yeah, ya are. But ya do have a lot of work ta do, so I don't really blame ya."

"I wouldn't have so much work if mechs on this base didn't act like a bunch of younglings and cause trouble," said Prowl looking at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. "Wheeljack's explosions every Deca-cycle don't help either. And let's not forget the Decepticons attacking."

"I get it mech, I get it." Both walked over to where Bluestreak and Smokescreen were sitting, the pair watching them, and the rest of the mechs in the room, in amusement.

"You're not much help either Jazz. Don't think I don't notice you pulling the occasional prank as well."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Jazz in an innocent tone, but he had a slag-eating grin on his lips.

"Of course you don't. Maybe I should refresh your memory files. How about that time in the public washracks where you put a dye in the soaps so anyone who used them would turn neon pink? Luckily, the dye came off after a few washes. Or that time you rigged the holograms in the training room to look like Megatron if he were a femme?"

"Okay, okay, ya got me Prowler. I thought you thought the twins were responsible for those."

"No, I just decided to make them do the work, so I could give you a false sense of security until the next prank you pulled." The twins sputtered in outrage as Prowl smirked mischievously.

"You're a sneaky mech Prowler," said Jazz with a laugh. "You really like ta plot, don't ya?"

"Jazz, I'm a tactician, I'm supposed to plot."

"Remind me again why you're an Autobot?"

"Megatron was afraid I'd take over." Jazz, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen laughed as Prowl sat with a triumphant smirk on his lips, "Which is probably why Starscream hates me so much."

"Oh?"

"Starscream constantly tries to take over the Decepticons, but Megatron treats him like a nuisance. That Megatron actually thinks I'd be capable of taking the command of the Decepticons from him makes Starscream jealous."

"Huh, that actually explains a few things," said Jazz thoughtfully. "But how'd ya know those pranks were ma doin'?"

"I'm disappointed in you Jazz, those pranks were youngling's play. I mastered those pranks before I was even in my second upgrade," said Prowl imperiously making Jazz laugh.

"It's true," muttered Smokescreen with an annoyed look. "I was usually his target."

"And you made a perfect target Smokey. Your reactions were always priceless," said Prowl with a grin. There were several loud crashes and Prowl looked towards the sources to see several mechs unconscious. "Maybe now they'll stop trying to make _me _crash. They'll know how much it fragging hurts."

"Frag Prowler, ya planned that, didn't ya?" asked Jazz with wide optics hidden behind his visor.

"Did I?" asked Prowl innocently. That's when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sat down next to them.

"Are you seriously saying that you used to pull pranks?" asked Sideswipe as he stared at Prowl.

"When I was a youngling, yes," said Prowl. "Smokescreen was my test subject, along with my creators a few times, but I usually pranked other younglings and the teachers at the academy." The twins stared at Prowl with their mouths open and optics wide.

"No fragging way," muttered Sunstreaker.

"Prove it," said Sideswipe.

"Have you ever known me to lie Sideswipe?" asked Prowl dryly.

"Well, no, but I just can't see you pulling pranks, even if you were a youngling," said Sideswipe. "But it could kind of explain how you figure out all the pranks we pull."

"And you don't think that I figure out all your pranks because I'm a tactician and I'm supposed to see through plots and traps?" asked Prowl with a raised optic ridge.

"Well…when you put it that way…" muttered Sideswipe and Prowl shook his head with an amused expression.

"Hey Prowler, it's gettin' late and Ratch said ya need ta get some recharge. He'll have ma aft if I don't get ya ta your quarters soon," said Jazz with a small grin. Prowl sighed and stood.

"I suppose you are right. It would not do for Ratchet to harm our TIC when he has to deal with my work load as well as his own," said Prowl with a faint smirk.

"Oh slag," muttered Jazz. Prowl merely smirked as he bid Bluestreak and Smokescreen goodnight. Jazz hopped to his feet and followed Prowl out of the rec room.

"You know, you don't have to follow me everywhere I go, Jazz. I'm fully capable of functioning normally," said Prowl with a faint amused glint in his optics.

"I know, but…I worry about ya," said Jazz quietly. They were silent as they walked through the halls until they stopped in front of Prowl's quarters.

"Thank you for your concern Jazz," said Prowl. "But I think I'll be able to handle myself from here." Jazz gave a light chuckle when he realized Prowl was teasing him.

"Alright, I get it," said Jazz. "Goodnight Prowler. I'll drop by in the mornin'."

"It's not necessary Jazz, I know you'll have a lot to do now that I'm temporarily unable to work, but…I appreciate the gesture. And since I know I won't be able to convince you otherwise, will you join me for our morning energon before you get to work?"

"O' course." Jazz grinned widely as Prowl punched in the code to his door.

"Goodnight Jazz." Prowl stepped into his room, glanced over his shoulder at Jazz as the door shut behind him.

He remained perfectly still until he heard Jazz walk away before he walked over to his berth and collapsed, exhausted physically and emotionally. He didn't want Jazz, Bluestreak, or Smokescreen to see how much of a wreck he was without his battle computer. He was just glad that Jazz hadn't picked up on the act. His processors ached terribly, his door-wings throbbed in time with his spark pulse, and his emotions were running wild. Many of the emotions he kept under lock and key roamed free through his spark and processors, making him feel sick to his tanks.

Prowl sat up in a meditating position, and offlined his optics. He knew he should recharge, but he needed to regain some semblance of control, of balance, even if that only meant going through his emotions to sort them out. As he sat, his door-wings twitched with each new emotion he analyzed and put in order until finally, he felt somewhat calm, but many of the emotions were still raw and powerful like the grief for his home. He knew there were some pains that would never go away, but since he had never actually grieved for Praxus, the emotions were much stronger.

Shaking his head, Prowl pushed the thoughts aside. He didn't want to deal with them now, especially when he was so tired. Now that he had at least acknowledged the emotions raging through him, he was able to find a balance that allowed him to slip into recharge. He woke the next morning to a knock at his door, and he sat up shuttering his optics tiredly. Whoever was on the other side of the door knocked louder and Prowl forced himself to his feet, still not really awake.

"Mornin' Prowler," said Jazz cheerfully, but his grin faded a little when he saw Prowl's dim optics. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I wasn't able to recharge well last night," mumbled Prowl. "Too much on my processors."

"Ya look like slag Prowler, no offense," said Jazz. "Ya need a good wash." The silver mech slipped into Prowl's quarters and tugged Prowl towards the wash racks. Prowl tried to protest, the emotions and feelings he had for Jazz rising to the surface against his will no matter how hard he tried to shove them aside. Also, the thought of Jazz helping him clean up in the washracks brought up several unbidden thoughts that made him shake his head, trying to clear it while feeling faintly embarrassed. He hated not having any control over his emotions, and thus over his thoughts concerning a certain very attractive silver mech. "Ya alright there Prowler? Ya seem…distracted."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," said Prowl quickly and Jazz raised an optic ridge. Jazz turned on the cleaning solution and shoved Prowl under the spray.

"If ya say so. Now, hold still," said Jazz as he picked up a bottle of soap and a scrubber.

"Jazz, I'm fully capable of washing myself," said Prowl hastily, holding up his hands while taking a step away from the smaller mech.

"But ya'll still need help washin' your back, won't ya?" asked Jazz and Prowl paused. Normally, Prowl just used the pressure of the spray to clean his door-wings and it would be nice for someone to wash his door-wings for him, especially if that someone was Jazz. Prowl mentally shook his head again.

"I…I suppose," said Prowl. Jazz grinned widely and motioned for Prowl to turn around so his back was facing him. Hesitantly, Prowl turned around and watched Jazz over his shoulder. "What's the matter Prowler? Don't ya trust me?"

"Of course I do," said Prowl. _'It's me I don't trust,' _thought Prowl to himself as he vented a gust of air from his intakes and looked forward.

"Let me know if I'm hurtin' ya or anythin'," said Jazz as he began to scrub Prowl's back between his door-wings. Prowl nearly melted at the sensation. Jazz was using the perfect pressure and motions that completely relaxed him. Prowl made a humming sound in contentment with a smile on his lips as he lifted his door-wings slightly to allow Jazz to wash his lower back and lowering them when Jazz moved to wash the back of his neck and shoulders. Jazz then gently grabbed hold of one of Prowl's door-wings and began to scrub making Prowl brace his hands against the wall. "Ya alright?"

"'M fine," mumbled Prowl and Jazz shuttered his optics in surprise before grinning slightly.

"This feel good?" asked Jazz and Prowl could only nod. Feeling a little more confident, Jazz continued to scrub as he looked curiously over the black and white mech's door-wings, distinctly remembering Bluestreak's comment about the sensitivity of door-wings. He wondered just how sensitive they were. Jazz traced his fingers along one of the seams on the door-wing he was holding and Prowl shuddered. The silver mech was surprised at the reaction, but Prowl wasn't saying anything, so he traced his fingers around the edges of the wing earning another shudder and a fluttering door-wing. Feeling a little bolder, Jazz ran his finger along the hinge of the door-wing and Prowl moaned.

"J-Jazz…stop," mumbled Prowl as his door-wings flicked. The sensations on his door-wing were…arousing and with what little control he had, he didn't want to do something he'd regret when he got his battle computer back, though he was having a very hard time keeping himself from turning around.

"Ah…sorry Prowler," said Jazz, faintly sheepish. When he heard the tone Prowl used and he felt his engine rev quietly. After a moment, he continued scrubbing without all the little explorations from before. Prowl let a loud gust of air from his intakes and Jazz stared at the larger mech's back for a moment. Then, he leaned forward and rested his forehead between Prowl's shoulders.

"Jazz?" asked Prowl curiously, a faint hint of worry in his tone, as he looked over his shoulder.

"Do ya have any idea how scared I was when I saw ya lyin' there, chest plates dented in and your helm torn open?" mumbled Jazz.

"Like the time you nearly got yourself blown up?" asked Prowl quietly.

"I felt like ma spark was twistin' in knots and I was so close ta panickin'. I thought I was gonna lose ya," whispered Jazz as he wrapped his arms around Prowl's waist. Prowl looked at Jazz with a pained expression, resting a hand on the silver mech's clasped hands.

"I'm sorry," said Prowl softly.

"And we all know helm injuries are always dangerous 'cause if anythin' gets damaged, ya might not be the same, even after ya recover. I was worried that, even if ya were repaired, I'd still lose a part of ya." Jazz grip tightened and Prowl could feel the mech trembling, picking up the slight movements with his door-wings. Prowl felt his spark constrict with guilt at worrying his dear friend so horribly. He tugged Jazz's hands and the mech looked up enough for Prowl to turn in his hold and wrap him in his arms. Prowl buried his face in the smaller mech's neck, resting a hand on the back of his helm with his other arm around Jazz's waist.

"I'm sorry Jazz. I never meant to worry you so." Jazz wrapped his arms tighter around Prowl, burying his face in the black and white mech's shoulder. "But I'm alright now, and I'll be back at 100% once Ratchet finishes repairs on my battle computer. I promise you though, I will do everything in my power to ensure that I don't worry you like that ever again. Promise me you'll do the same?"

"O' course Prowler." They remained like that for several moments, ignoring the fact that they were still standing under the spray of the cleaning solution. Prowl felt so at home holding Jazz close and he never wanted to let go, but he knew he had to. Slowly pulling back, he gave Jazz a warm, reassuring smile which Jazz returned. To Prowl, Jazz was the most attractive mech he had ever seen, and he believed that nothing was more beautiful than Jazz's smile. He wasn't sure just how much Jazz cared for him, but Prowl could be content with just being friends if Jazz always smiled like that for him. Faintly realizing that they had been staring at each other for several moments, Prowl looked away, faintly embarrassed.

"Let's finish getting cleaned up and then go to the rec room. You still have to refuel before getting to work," said Prowl and he tried to ignore Jazz's faintly disappointed expression. They finished washing their armor and Jazz helped Prowl dry his door-wings before they stepped out of the washracks.

"So, what are ya plannin' on doin' while your waitin' for your battle computer ta be repaired and while I'm busy doin' your work?" asked Jazz and Prowl faintly smiled.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Bluestreak and Smokescreen can assist me while you're busy. Just don't forget to refuel regularly," said Prowl teasingly and Jazz pouted, but he couldn't hold back the smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not a workaholic like ya, ya know," said Jazz.

"Hm, we'll see." They stepped into the rec room which was mostly empty since it was still early, and got themselves some energon before sitting down. "Hopefully, the twins will behave and you won't have to deal with them as well." Jazz snorted.

"Just don't help'em, alright?"

"Now, why would I do that?" Jazz raised an optic ridge in a pointed look and Prowl merely shrugged with a smirk. "If anything, I'd take this chance to get back at them, but I can do that easily enough by making them do extra shifts and things like that." The pair sat in comfortable silence for a little while longer before Smokescreen walked into the rec room, grabbed a cube of energon, and sat down with them.

"How are you feeling Prowl?" asked Smokescreen and Prowl gave him an annoyed look.

"Don't you start that on me Smokey, you know I've always hated it when you start using psychology on me," said Prowl and Smokescreen chuckled.

"Sorry, but I still want to know how you're doing," said Smokescreen and Prowl sighed.

"I'm fine," said Prowl. He glared at his older brother when the blue mech opened his mouth to speak which made him shut his mouth with a sheepish look.

"Right, sorry," said Smokescreen. "So, have any plans for today?"

"Not particularly. Maybe I'll get some of the book files from my quarters and read. It's been a while since I've been able to do that," said Prowl thoughtfully.

"Well mechs, I've gotta get ta ma office ta get ta work," said Jazz as he stood up. "I'll see ya later Prowler, Smokey."

"Later Jazz," said Smokescreen.

"Good luck with your work," added Prowl with a smirk and the silver mech groaned as he left the rec room with a wave over his shoulder. Prowl turned to Smokescreen. "Shouldn't you be heading to the simulation room to lead the other tacticians in my absence?"

"I'm sure they can handle themselves for a little while longer. I'm just waiting for Bluestreak to get here. Ratchet did say he wanted someone with you at all times while you're without your battle computer in case something happens."

"I'm not fragile."

"No, but I can see you're having a hard time coping right now." Prowl's optic narrowed and Smokescreen held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "I'm not going to say anything or poke at you to get you to talk, just know that I'm here, okay?" Prowl's expression softened.

"I know, thank you," said Prowl softly.

"What are older brothers for?" asked Smokescreen. The door opened and the mechs looked up to see Bluestreak walk into the room with a cheerful smile.

"Morning Prowl, Smokey!" cried Bluestreak as he dashed over.

"Good morning Bluestreak," said Prowl warmly with a smile.

"Well, now that Blue's here, I'll get going. Keep an optic on him, okay Blue?" asked Smokescreen and Bluestreak gave a mock salute and a grin as Prowl sighed in annoyance. Smokescreen left the rec room and Bluestreak looked at Prowl eagerly.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Bluestreak and Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"Don't you have a shift or patrol today?" asked Prowl and Bluestreak shook his head.

"Not until later so I can stay with you until then, when Smokescreen gets off shift," said Bluestreak and Prowl had a feeling that Ratchet had a hand in this to make sure that he had someone with him all the time. "Hey, I was wondering, can you still fight without your battle computer?"

"Of course I can Blue," said Prowl dryly. "Just because I don't have it doesn't mean I've forgotten all I've learned." Bluestreak looked a little sheepish and Prowl fluttered his door-wings, reassuring his brother he wasn't mad.

"Well…can you train me then?" asked Bluestreak eagerly. Prowl gave an amused sigh before nodding. Bluestreak cheered and began dragging Prowl to the training room. Ironhide was there with a group of new recruits and the large black mech watched them curiously.

"What're you two doing here?" asked Ironhide curiously.

"Since I am currently off-duty thanks to Ratchet, Bluestreak has asked me to spend some time training him since he doesn't have to go on shift until later in the orn," explained Prowl. Ironhide grinned before turning back to the recruits.

"You lot are going to get to see a real treat," said Ironhide and Prowl sighed. The recruits merely glanced at each other curiously before turning back to Ironhide. They had all heard rumors about the cold and emotionless SIC that was a tactical genius, but they had also heard that he didn't fight hand to hand. "Watch and learn what a true Autobot warrior, other than myself of course, is capable of." Prowl couldn't help but feel a bit of pride at what Ironhide called him and smirked.

"Alright Bluestreak, we'll start off with going through the basic stances," said Prowl. Bluestreak nodded and the pair stood side by side, a few arm-lengths apart before taking a deep intake to relax, and then they moved. The recruits watched as the Praxian mechs when through the basic Diffusion stances gracefully. "Next set." Bluestreak didn't respond as they moved fluidly into the next set. They went like that for some time before they went through all the stances Bluestreak had learned. Bluestreak stopped, but Prowl continued to go through all the stances. "Alright, now I'll teach you the next set."

"Yes!" cried Bluestreak excitedly. He'd been eagerly waiting for Prowl to teach him the next set of moves and he was more than ready. Bluestreak listened intently as Prowl instructed him and committed the moves to memory, though Prowl would still correct him from time to time.

"Now, let's have a light spar," said Prowl and Bluestreak stared at him with wide optics.

"Really? You think I'm ready?"

"You'll need the practice sooner or later. Better to practice now in a controlled environment than on the battlefield." Bluestreak nodded and Prowl dropped into a stance, Bluestreak mirroring him. "Go." Bluestreak attacked first, but Prowl dodged and blocked all the blows Bluestreak threw at him. He let Bluestreak attack for a while before turning the tables. Bluestreak yelped in surprise as Prowl pressed the attack and quickly knocked him down. "And point." Bluestreak froze when Prowl's clawed fingers touched his neck. "You did better than I thought you would." Bluestreak beamed as Prowl helped him to his feet.

"But I still did horribly," said Bluestreak.

"Yes, but all beginners start out that way. You'll get better with practice," said Prowl warmly.

"Our turn!" called Sunstreaker and Sideswipe from the doorway wearing matching grins.

"You want to get your afts kicked again?" asked Prowl with a raised optic ridge.

"That won't happen this time," said Sideswipe.

"We won't be surprised by your skill this time," said Sunstreaker. Prowl grinned with a malicious glint to it. Ironhide looked a little nervous nearby, he had never seen Prowl look like that and it was definitely unnerving.

"Uh Prowl, is that really a good idea?" asked Ironhide and the recruits were all shocked that Ironhide sounded nervous.

"Well, I can't really help it if they're foolish enough to take me on after the last time I beat them," said Prowl with a shrug. The twins glanced at each other and attacked Prowl. Bluestreak yelped and leapt out of the way. Prowl smirked and began defending. "This time, I really won't hold back."

"You were holding back last time?" cried Sideswipe.

"Yes, I only used Diffusion when fighting you. I'm also a master of Metallikato and Circuit Su," said Prowl as he slammed them both into the ground and pinned them. "I'm feeling a little…vindictive at the moment, so if you want to keep attacking me, you'll probably end up having to see Ratchet."

"So, is this how you used to act before the war?" asked Sideswipe with a smirk.

"No, actually, I still had quite a bit of control, but right now, that's flown out the window. And just because I don't have my battle computer doesn't mean I can't figure out that you're trying to get information about my past out of me."

"Aw, come on Prowler," said Sunstreaker and Prowl scowled. He picked Sunstreaker up and threw him. Sunstreaker slammed into the wall upside down and slid to the floor, staring at Prowl with wide optics.

"I told you not to call me that," snapped Prowl. "You only know me to be 'cold', 'emotionless', a 'stickler for the rules', but you have no idea what I was like before. You have no idea what I'm capable of, so don't push me. I've tolerated your pranks and insubordination, I've tolerated your brawls Sunstreaker, and I've tolerated your brewing of high grade Sideswipe, but I will not tolerate you trying to pry into my life. Is that understood?" The pair nodded quickly, staring with wide optics at the black and white mech glaring down at them with his door-wings raised high and threatening.

"Prowl!" yelled Bluestreak and Prowl turned to face him. The gray mech was trembling slightly, staring with wide optics and mouth slightly open in shock. Prowl shuttered his optics and his door-wings lowered when he realized he must have scared Bluestreak.

"I…I'm sorry Bluestreak," said Prowl quietly. "I shouldn't have lost control like that." Prowl's fists clenched and he grit his teeth as he stared at the floor. He wasn't supposed to lose control. He wasn't supposed to be so emotional. He wasn't supposed to scare his little brother and he wasn't supposed to hurt his subordinates.

"Prowl…" said Bluestreak. Prowl walked out of the training room, leaving the others to stare after him. He went to his quarters and shut and locked the door before sitting on the berth in the corner to wrap his arms around his knees. He hated feeling so…out of control and vulnerable. He wanted his battle computer back.

Bluestreak ran over to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and knelt next to them. "Are you two alright?" he asked worriedly.

"We're fine," said Sunstreaker.

"We're front-liners Bluestreak, we can take more damage than that," said Sideswipe reassuringly. "But slag, what got into him?"

"He's never been without his battle computer, remember?" asked Bluestreak softly. "Plus, he's really protective of me. When you first got here, he warned me that you two could be dangerous, but I didn't care. He was only looking out for me and he said he can worry 'cause he's my older brother. He also gets really stressed when you guys cause trouble when he's already got a lot of work to do."

"So he was actually releasing all that frustration out on us?" asked Sunstreaker and Bluestreak shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe. I've never really been able to figure out what he's thinking. Jazz was always better at that," said Bluestreak.

"He looked pretty upset when he left. Maybe you should get Jazz to go talk to him," said Sideswipe, faintly concerned. Though he and his twin were always at odds with the tactician, they respected him and faintly cared about him since he showed a kind of attention to them that no one really did before. Bluestreak nodded and helped them up before heading to Jazz's office.

"Hey Jazz?" asked Bluestreak as he knocked on the door.

"C'mon in Blue," called Jazz and Bluestreak stepped through the doorway to see Jazz mostly hidden behind stacks of data pads. "I don't get how Prowl can do all this work and stay sane! There's jus' too much." Bluestreak smiled. "Hey, aren't ya s'posed ta be with Prowl?"

"We were in the training room and the twins sparred with him, but it didn't last long, and he got upset and he ran off. Well, he didn't exactly run, but you know what I mean right? I'm worried about him, but I'm no good at getting him to talk. Can you go see if you can find out what's wrong?" asked Bluestreak pleadingly.

"Prowl's upset?" asked Jazz a little surprised, but he was already on his feet and walking towards the door. "Sure, I'll go see what's up."

"Thanks Jazz," said Bluestreak with a relieved smile. Jazz nodded with a smile and headed down the halls to Prowl's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Prowler? Ya in there? Blue's worried about ya," called Jazz.

"Go away Jazz," said Prowl. Jazz scowled lightly and hacked through the lock. "I told you to go away Jazz."

"When has that ever stopped me?" asked Jazz with a smirk. "What's wrong mech?" Jazz walked over to the berth and sat down facing Prowl. The black and white mech remained silent. "C'mon Prowler, ya worried Bluestreak. He said ya got upset about somethin'. Ya know ya can talk ta me."

"I lost control," mumbled Prowl.

"So? Everyone loses control sometime."

"Not me. I don't lose control, but I did. I hate this. I want my battle computer back. I can't control my emotions, I made a scene in front of some new recruits, I scared Bluestreak, I nearly hurt Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, all because I couldn't control myself. I feel sick, I'm aching, and my head hurts." Jazz had never heard Prowl speak so openly about what he was feeling, and while it was nice, he knew it was because Prowl wasn't 'normal'. He couldn't help but feel bad that Prowl was dealing with all this and he had no idea. He moved so he was sitting next to Prowl and wrapped and arm around his waist.

"It's alright Prowler, you're not at 100%, so no one can blame ya. You'll have your battle computer back soon," said Jazz soothingly as he rubbed Prowl's back. Prowl leaned into Jazz and rested his head on the smaller mech's shoulder, offlining his optics. "And if you're not feelin' well, why don't ya go see Ratchet?"

"There's nothing he can do about it," mumbled Prowl. "It's because of my emotions. They're chaotic and powerful and confusing all together." Jazz massaged Prowl's back and hummed quietly. Prowl's tense frame began to relax and he hugged Jazz around the waist. Jazz was faintly surprised since Prowl wasn't really one for contact, except for earlier that orn of course, and hesitated before returning the hug and nuzzling Prowl's helm affectionately.

Prowl was beginning to feel better and more relaxed thanks to Jazz. His emotions were no longer fighting for attention and he was able to just focus on Jazz massaging his back and the tune Jazz was humming. He smiled when Jazz nuzzled his helm and gave the silver mech a light squeeze.

"I'll always be here for ya Prowler, I promise," whispered Jazz. Prowl nodded in acceptance as Jazz's other hand traced fingers along his cheek. After a moment, Prowl was finally able to think more clearly and he brought his optics online. He pulled away from Jazz and the saboteur gave him a curious look.

"Thank you Jazz, I feel much better," said Prowl with a grateful little smile. "You should get back to work though, or you won't be able to finish." Jazz scowled lightly, but realized that Prowl was right.

"I guess," said Jazz as he slowly slid off the berth. "Ya call me if ya need me, alright? And ya shouldn't stay in here for the rest of the orn. Go show Blue you're alright."

"I will," said Prowl. Jazz nodded before leaving Prowl's quarters. Prowl let out a big gust of air from his intakes and laid back against the berth to stare up at the ceiling. He was probably going to hate himself when he got his battle computer back, but at the moment, he didn't care.


	21. Chapter 20

With a sigh, Prowl got off the berth and walked over to the shelf next to his desk to pick out a book file. It had been a long time since he had been able to just sit down and read for pleasure. After picking out a couple, he subspaced them and headed to the rec room. When he arrived, he saw Bluestreak sitting with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. With a grimace, he walked over and Bluestreak noticed him when he got close.

"Prowl, did Jazz go to see you?" asked Bluestreak hopefully.

"Yes, he did," said Prowl and Bluestreak smiled. "I'm sorry if I worried you Bluestreak." Bluestreak shook his head and pulled out a chair for Prowl to sit.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're okay," said Bluestreak and Prowl still felt a little guilty. Bluestreak noticed his slightly drooping door-wings and nudged his brother. "It's alright, really." Prowl merely nodded before turning to the twins who were watching him warily.

"I believe I owe you two an apology as well. I apologize for losing control like that. I could have hurt both of you and that is unacceptable," said Prowl and the twins looked at him, shocked before looking faintly uncomfortable.

"Nah, you shouldn't apologize. We were out of line," said Sideswipe quietly.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have pried," said Sunstreaker and Prowl smiled faintly.

"Even, then?" asked Prowl and the twins nodded, smiling. "Well, I'm going to read." Prowl walked over to the couch and made himself comfortable before pulling out one of the book files.

"We've got to go on shift now, so we'll be going," said Bluestreak and Prowl nodded. "Smokescreen should be here soon though." He and the twins left the rec room and Prowl began to read. As he read, he ignored the mechs that came in and out of the rec room, most staring at him with wide optics for several moments wondering if they were really seeing him relaxing. Smokescreen finally came in and got himself a cube of energon before sitting down next to Prowl.

"How long have you been in here reading?" asked Smokescreen.

"Since shortly before Bluestreak left for his shift," said Prowl and Smokescreen nodded.

"I've got to go out on patrol, but you'll still be here right?"

"Most likely."

"Alright, then I'll be going."

"Good luck." Smokescreen nodded and left the rec room. Prowl never talked much when he was reading.

Jazz stretched when he set down the final report of the day. He was finally done and it was already getting really late. He'd normally be in his quarters already, but with Prowl's work, it was much later. He was amazed that Prowl could get so much done and still get some recharge. With a sigh, he got up and headed to the rec room to get some energon before he went to recharge. The lights in the rec room were dimmed when he stepped through the door and wondered why. His thoughts were answered when he spotted Prowl recharging on the couch with a book file resting on his lap.

With a smile, he walked over and bookmarked the page Prowl had been reading before turning off the data pad. Prowl looked so peaceful recharging and he was completely relaxed. He figured that the mech must have been exhausted dealing with all his emotions and all that had happened during the orn when he hadn't gotten a very good nights' recharge the night before. Jazz walked over and got a couple cubes of energon before returning to the couch.

"Prowler," Jazz whispered, gently shaking the mech. "Hey Prowler, ya gotta wake up mech." Prowl's optics flickered online and he looked up at Jazz drowsily. "Ya fell inta recharge in the rec room. Figured ya might want ta head back ta your quarters."

"Huh? Oh, yes, thank you," mumbled Prowl.

"Here, have some energon," said Jazz as he handed Prowl a cube. Prowl quietly thanked him again and sipped the energon. "Ya been in here for a while then?"

"I came in here shortly after you left my quarters," said Prowl, a hint of sleepiness still in his tone.

"Well, I finished all the work for today. I'm not lookin' forward ta what I find on my desk tomorrow," said Jazz and Prowl chuckled. Both finished their cubes and Jazz held out his hand to Prowl. "Let's get ya to your quarters so ya can go back ta recharge."

"You need to recharge as well Jazz, it's late," said Prowl.

"I know mech, believe me," said Jazz dryly making Prowl chuckle. Prowl took Jazz's hand, letting the silver mech help him to his feet before picking up his book file and walking with Jazz out of the rec room. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached Prowl's quarters. "Good night Prowler. I'll stop by in the mornin' and we can get some energon before I go back to work."

"Alright, rest well Jazz," said Prowl as he stepped into his room. The door shut behind him and Prowl walked over to his berth. It didn't take him long to go back into recharge. The next two orns passed much more smoothly as Prowl had taken to avoiding situations that would most likely cause him to lose control. He spent much of his time in the rec room reading and Jazz would stop by every once in a while to get some energon and they would talk for a little while before Jazz had to go back to his office. On the morning of the third orn, Prowl made himself comfortable on the couch of the rec room once again, but he barely started reading when Ratchet stepped into the room. Jazz, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen, who had been sitting nearby chatting before they went on their shifts, all looked up curiously.

"Here you are, I've been looking all over for you," said Ratchet a little annoyed as he walked over to the couch and stood in front of Prowl with his hands on his hips.

"You could have just called me on the com-link," said Prowl and Ratchet glared at him.

"I thought you would like to hear it from me face to face that I've finished repairs on your battle computer," said Ratchet.

"It's repaired?" asked Prowl eagerly, a smile lighting up his face. Ratchet shuttered his optics, not used to seeing Prowl looking so excited.

"Yes, and if you come with me, you'll have it back in your helm before mid-orn," said Ratchet and Prowl readily jumped to his feet. Jazz, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen all got to their feet as well and Ratchet glanced over at them before sighing and allowing them to follow them to the med bay. Jazz watched Prowl walk with a skip in his step and his door-wings flutter happily. He was glad his friend was finally going to be at 100% and that he was happy, but he couldn't help but feel sad that he'd, in a way, lose the mech he had gotten to know the last couple of orns. "Alright, on the berth."

"Um…Ratchet," said Prowl, a little nervously and Ratchet looked at him, curious at the sudden change of attitude, but he couldn't help but feel apprehensive at the sheepish look the black and white mech was giving him.

"What?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"After I get my battle computer back…I might crash," said Prowl. Ratchet narrowed his optics and Prowl quickly began to explain. "You know my battle computer is constantly feeding me plans and courses of action depending on what's going on and what I'm doing, but I'm so used to it that I barely even notice it at all. The thing is, when my battle computer is down for some reason, and then it comes back on, it goes through all the memories that it was offline for and gives me plans and courses of action that would have been better in the situation. It happens fast and it gives me a processor ache from the Pit when it finally stops, but I've never had it offline for as long as it's been under repairs, so…my reaction could be extreme." Ratchet was tapping his foot with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face when Prowl finally finished his explanation.

"I'm beginning to hate all the upgrades you have," said Ratchet and Prowl smirked.

"Blame my creators, I already do," said Prowl.

"Prowl," said Smokescreen sternly and Prowl merely shrugged with a flick of his door-wings.

"I still think that fragging thing is too much trouble for its own good. Do you really want it back?" asked Ratchet with a raised optic ridge.

"Yes!" cried Prowl. "It's part of who I am Ratchet, and it's somewhat thanks to my battle computer that we've been able to fight the Decepticons off like we have. I'm just glad they didn't attack while I didn't have it."

"Alright, alright, I get it," muttered Ratchet. "Alright, lie back and we'll get started. You three, out. I don't need you in my way while I'm working." Jazz, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen all dashed out of the room when Ratchet brandished his wrench and waited outside the med bay. It was almost mid-orn when Ratchet opened the med bay door and motioned them inside. Prowl was still unconscious on the berth but the energon drip and sedative had been removed so he would wake up soon. "Let's just hope he doesn't crash. I don't need that after putting that fragging thing back in his helm."

The four mechs watched carefully as Prowl's systems began to power up and come online. They tensed as Prowl's optics flickered online and he carefully sat up, his expression calm and collected once more.

"How do you feel?" asked Ratchet carefully.

"Much better," said Prowl. He was still bringing his different systems online carefully, preparing himself for the backlash he was about to receive. "Here we go." Ratchet tensed and suddenly, all the input from Prowl's battle computer sent him on his back, his back arched slightly as his hands clenched into fists. Jazz, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen cried out worriedly as they ran to his side and called his name, but he didn't respond. Ratchet kept an optic on all his vitals and continually scanned him to make sure nothing was wrong. After several moments, Prowl's frame went limp and his intakes were working fast because of the stress.

"Prowler!" cried Jazz.

"That…was much worse than I expected," muttered Prowl as he brought a hand to his helm, rubbing the side as his optics narrowed. "I knew it would be bad, but…not that bad."

"Prowl, are you alright?" asked Bluestreak worriedly.

"I will be in a moment Bluestreak," said Prowl.

"Well, other than that little…episode, everything seems to be in order," said Ratchet. "Do you want some painkiller for your head?"

"That would be appreciated," muttered Prowl. Ratchet gave Prowl the painkiller and stood back.

"I'm not letting you back on duty until tomorrow. Take today to get your head back in order," said Ratchet as he poked the side of Prowl's helm. Prowl gave him a dry look before sitting up. "Go get some energon first."

"Thank you Ratchet," said Prowl as he got to his feet. He looked at the three worried mechs around him before fluttering his door-wings reassuringly and giving them all a small smile. "I'm fine, let's get some energon." He strode out of the med bay with them right behind him, watching him. "You act as if I'm going to break. I'm fine."

"Ya gotta admit Prowler, it has been a crazy last few orns," said Jazz. Prowl merely nodded as he stepped into the rec room. The four got their energon and sat down at one of the tables. Smokescreen quickly finished his energon, noticing the slight tension in Prowl's frame towards Jazz. He figured it was best that they sort out whatever it was between them before Prowl went back to work.

"Hey Blue, we gotta get on shift," said Smokescreen as he stood.

"But…" said Bluestreak hesitantly, glancing at Prowl.

"He's fine Blue, plus, Jazz is with him. Come on, let's go," said Smokescreen, hauling his little brother to his feet and towards the door. "We'll see you later guys. Jazz, don't let Prowl go to work, 'cause you know he's tempted." Jazz smirked lightly and nodded while waving to the pair.

"Jazz, I would like to speak with you privately," said Prowl as he stood up. Jazz looked up at the black and white mech curiously before nodding and following him out of the rec room and to Prowl's quarters. Prowl punched in the code and allowed Jazz inside before locking the door behind them.

"What's up Prowler?" asked Jazz.

"Don't, not right now," said Prowl, irritation coloring his tone and Jazz looked little surprised.

"Prowl?" asked Jazz hesitantly.

"I'm not very happy with you right now Jazz," said Prowl as he crossed his arms over his chest with a stern expression.

"What? Why?"

"You took advantage of the fact that I didn't have my battle computer. You knew I had very little control over myself but you continued to press me." Jazz looked faintly confused.

"Prowl, ya were upset. I was jus' tryin' ta help."

"Help? You made things worse."

"How did I make things worse? Ya seemed ta feel better at the time."

"Key words Jazz, 'at the time'." Prowl couldn't help but feel Jazz had taken advantage of the situation, but he couldn't really explain why to Jazz. If he did, the silver mech would figure out just how much Prowl cared for him and he couldn't afford to do that, not with the war the way it was. He wasn't going to risk it. "I can't do this now." He pinched the bridge of his nose and offlined his optics.

"Prowl, I'm sorry," said Jazz as he stood in front of Prowl. "I didn't mean ta do anythin' ta make ya upset. I jus' wanted ta help and I was worried about ya." Prowl brought his optics back online and felt a little guilty at being upset with the silver mech when he looked so down and worried. Prowl sighed and took Jazz's hands in his own.

"I appreciate that, I do. I just…" Prowl couldn't continue. Jazz gave him a questioning look and Prowl shook his head. They remained silent for several moments, neither was sure of what to say or do next. Jazz seemed to steel himself and he straightened up before pulling one hand out of Prowl's grip. Prowl tilted his head to the side curiously as Jazz reached up and pulled off the visor he had worn since the day they had split up. Prowl's optics widened at the sight of Jazz's bright, glittering optics roiling with all the emotions he kept hidden from everyone else. The one that stood out the most to Prowl was the care he had for the black and white, and dare he hope…love.

"I really care about ya Prowler, ya know that right?" asked Jazz softly, almost a whisper. Prowl could only nod. "Ya mean more ta mean than anythin' in the world. Seein' ya these past couple orns, it was like I was seein' what ya were really like without all the blocks on your emotions. I know it's just a part of who ya are, and I care about every part of ya, 'cause no matter what ya show, you're still you. I admit ta feelin' a little selfish, and happy, that I'm one of the few you show who ya really are ta, but…I miss it. I want ta see more of ya, not just what tiny bit ya show."

"Jazz…I can't," whispered Prowl, pained.

"Prowler please, ya don't have ta show anyone else, jus' me. I know what ya do is hard on ya, but ya gotta trust me. Ya gotta trust that I'll be here ta catch ya, ta help ya get back on your feet, ta stay with ya."

"I do trust you." Prowl was trembling, his door-wings visibly shaking and Jazz wrapped Prowl in his arms. Prowl was fighting several emotions strong enough to bypass the block he had; joy that Jazz cared for him the same way Prowl cared for him, fear of dealing with emotions that he was no good at handling, worry about a relationship with Jazz in such tumultuous times where either one could die in battle, and a few others that were difficult to identify.

"Then let go around me. Let me help ya." Prowl merely hugged Jazz back, remaining silent until his trembling slowed and he could think clearly again. "Prowl?"

"Jazz…I…" Prowl hesitated. "You promise?" Jazz looked faintly surprised before smiling.

"I promise." Prowl sat down on the berth and Jazz plopped down next to him.

"Alright…a compromise then," said Prowl and Jazz raised an optic ridge. "I create a code that allows me to essentially 'turn on and off' the blocks on my emotions. When I work, I'll have the block so my decisions aren't influenced or affected by my emotions, but around you…only you, I'll remove the blocks."

"All of 'em?" asked Jazz and Prowl nodded.

"Gradually, yes. I can't just unblock them all at once, unless you want me to crash of course," said Prowl wryly and Jazz grinned.

"I think I can agree ta that, but…"

"What?"

"What about us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, ya can't deny that there's somethin' more between us than jus' bein' best friends." Jazz's tone was soft and Prowl shifted uncomfortably.

"No…I suppose not." Prowl looked away. "But we're in the middle of a war Jazz. We have our duties and so many mechs rely on us. I can't afford to be distracted by a personal relationship…no matter how much I want to." Jazz's expression turned sad and a little disappointed, but there was still a light of hope in his optics.

"I can kinda understand that, but…what happens if one of us is killed? Don't ya think we should enjoy the time we have together while we still can?" Prowl could see the logic in that, but he still was worried.

"I can't Jazz…at least not yet," whispered Prowl and Jazz leaned into him.

"I'll wait for ya Prowler. I'll wait forever if I have ta," Jazz said.

"Maybe…when things aren't so dangerous, we can see where this leads us." Jazz smiled with a nod. They sat in silence as Prowl began to write the code that would allow him to turn on and off the blocks on his emotions as well as the code for the blocks themselves that would deteriorate gradually allowing Jazz to see all of who he was when he wasn't working.

"Hey, what about the coding Ratchet did before?" asked Jazz, remembering the incident in the med bay and Prowl smirked.

"Like Ratchet said, my battle computer is very complicated. I have learned that when it shuts down, it tends to reset so any modified coding disappears and I have to rewrite any new codes I created," said Prowl.

"So even the code Ratchet created got wiped?" said Jazz with a grin and Prowl nodded, smirk still on his lips. Jazz started laughing. "I bet the Hatchet won't be happy when he finds that out."

"If he finds out," corrected Prowl and Jazz laughed harder. "I tend to avoid the med bay if I can help it. Ratchet and I never really did get off on the right foot and I feel he's had it out for me since."

"Yeah?" asked Jazz curiously and Prowl nodded. When Jazz had first arrived, he had told the silver mech what he had done, but only generally. He figured he might as well tell how he had first met Ratchet. For the rest of the orn, they told each other how they had met certain mechs on the base.


	22. Chapter 21

The war between the Autobots and the Decepticons continued on, getting more brutal as time went on. The Decepticons were determined to get what they wanted, the Allspark, and they would stop at nothing to get it. The Autobots, on the other hand, refused to give in and fought with all they had to protect the Allspark, but they would never stoop to the level of the Decepticons, taking pride in their code. It seemed that things were at a stalemate, neither side was giving any ground.

Prowl was constantly in his office or in the tactical room hammering out plans and tactics. He was often exhausted, but he refused to allow his subordinates to see him as such. It wouldn't do for the soldiers to see their SIC down and tired. He did his part to keep up morale by being the steady pillar that everyone could look to during chaotic times. The only one who ever saw different was Jazz.

Jazz was also exhausted, carrying out mission after mission, doing everything he could to try and find a way to one-up the Decepticons and his team was being run ragged as well. The silver mech was glad that Prowl helped him plan missions because Prowl would not accept a plan with a probability of success less than 80% and he worked hard to make sure that the plans he created would have the highest success probability he could think of, no matter how exhausted and busy he already was.

Because of all this, Jazz and Prowl were often seen together and it had become rare to see one without the other unless they were working in their offices. Jazz would often drop by Prowl's office with a cube of energon because the black and white mech would get so consumed in his work that he would forget to refuel. The same would go for recharge and Jazz would drag Prowl out of his office to his quarters so he could get some rest. It had become the norm to see the SIC and TIC together and mechs began to worry when the pair weren't seen together for longer than half an orn.

This usually amused Jazz and Prowl found it a little exasperating, but it had become a bit of a joke to them. Bluestreak and Smokescreen both thought it was hilarious and Smokescreen had even set up a betting pool of when they would 'get together'. Neither knew that Smokescreen had set this betting pool up when Jazz had first gotten to the base as TIC. Jazz's team was also in on the betting pool and they all agreed to be the ones to keep an optic on the pair to find out just when the two finally got together.

During this time, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both kept up their usual antics, but they toned it down a little bit remembering Prowl's outburst when he had been without his battle computer. Most of the time, they pulled pranks to cheer up the mechs on the base, to give them something to laugh about, something that was in short supply as the war went on. Jazz helped them from time to time, much to Prowl's chagrin, but as long as no one was hurt, Prowl kept the punishments light. Jazz often tried to cheer up the others as well, and he always had a smile on his face, always ready to tell a joke, and always humming to some song playing on his internal radio. Seeing their TIC like that often made them feel better.

The troops also liked to watch Prowl and Jazz banter with one another. It had become a normal occurrence to hear them arguing good-naturedly, teasing one another, as they thought of plans or as they talked about things happening on the base. Seeing the pair able to relax and talk to each other about anything helped them feel more alive. But of course, there were times when the pair was completely serious as they planned.

"Jazz, this mission is going to be extremely dangerous. We have to plan carefully and have several back-up plans in case anything goes wrong," said Prowl as he walked side-by-side with Jazz down the hall towards the tactical room.

"I know, but we can't wait too long or we won't get this chance again for a long time," said Jazz and Prowl nodded in agreement. They stepped into the room and ordered all the other tacticians out. This was a mission that they needed to keep as secret as possible, which meant they were the only ones that were going to know about it except for Optimus who stepped into the room a few moments later. The large mech remained quiet as the pair conversed quietly while studying a map. They would get to him in a moment and he didn't mind watching them. It was fascinating watching them as they planned. They moved gracefully around each other, anticipating the others' requests, and went back and forth about the possible actions that could be taken. He was eternally grateful that Prowl and Jazz were part of his command staff; he didn't know what he would have done without them.

"Optimus sir," said Prowl as he looked up from the map. Optimus smiled and walked over, studying the map and the rough outline of a plan they had already constructed. "I don't like this mission."

"I know, neither do I, but it is necessary," said Optimus.

"I don't like undercover missions. There are too many variables, too many things that can go wrong, and our operative is always just out of reach," muttered Prowl.

"This is the only way we can get the information we need," said Optimus and Prowl nodded in understanding. "Do the best you can."

"We will sir," said Prowl and Jazz nodded. Prowl faintly wondered what would have happened if he had joined Ops instead of Tactical, but pushed the thought aside. He was good at sneaking into places and stealing things, but he was the best tactician the army had. His skills were put to better use where he was.

"Let me know when you're finished and we'll get everything set up for the operative," said Optimus. After getting nods from the smaller mechs, he left the room to allow them to concentrate. Around mid-orn, Jazz stopped by the rec room to get some energon for him and Prowl and then disappeared back into the tactical room. A little while later, both left the tactical room and headed for Optimus' office. "Everything ready then?" The red and blue mech received two resigned nods.

"This mission is very dangerous. I don't like the probability of success, but it's the best we can do with so little time," said Prowl and Jazz nodded.

"And the operative?" asked Optimus.

"Will be me," said Jazz. "None of the others would be able ta pull this off." Optimus nodded in understanding, catching Prowl's worried look.

"Then let's get to the med bay so Ratchet can get you your disguise," said Optimus and he led the way to the med bay. When Ratchet saw them, he quickly finished the repairs he was doing on a mech because of a training accident and kicked him, along with all the other medics, out of the med bay.

"Time for a disguise Ratch," said Jazz with a cheeky grin.

"What will it be this time?" asked Ratchet with an annoyed sigh.

"How about…black and white? Like Prowl, but invert the colors so where he's black, I'm white and so on," said Jazz and Prowl raised an optic ridge. "What? I haven't done anythin' like that before."

"And I'll have to change your optics and visor to red," said Ratchet and Jazz nodded. "Why don't you take the visor off? A visor isn't common and it could stand out."

"Sorry Ratch, the visor stays," said Jazz. Ratchet was about to protest when Prowl spoke up.

"I agree with Jazz, Ratchet, the visor stays," said Prowl, knowing about Jazz's optics showing everything he was feeling no matter how hard he tried to keep it hidden. That visor was the only thing that kept him from figuring out Jazz was an Enforcer back in Praxus after all. Ratchet merely sighed and began working on Jazz's disguise, adding fake armor that spiked up in random parts of his body to give him a dark, more menacing look. Ratchet painted him black and white like he asked and changed the color of his optics and visor.

"There, done," said Ratchet as he stepped back. Jazz looked down at himself and spun around.

"How do I look mechs?" asked Jazz with a grin.

"Positively frightening," said Prowl dryly and Jazz snickered.

"Alright, I didn't see anything," said Ratchet as he retreated into his office.

"I'll be going as well. Make sure no one sees you leave Jazz," said Optimus, though he knew he didn't have to remind the saboteur. Jazz gave him a mock solute and Optimus left the med bay. Jazz turned back to Prowl who was tense and his door-wings were twitching unhappily.

"Prowler, everythin'll be alright. I'll be back," said Jazz gently.

"Take this," said Prowl as he reached into subspace and pulled out a familiar blue crystal.

"Prowl, that's yours."

"Exactly. I want it back Jazz." Jazz shuttered his optics and grinned.

"Ya got it. It'll be ma good luck charm."

"I don't believe in luck."

"I do mech, I do."

"Then good luck." Jazz nodded with a grin and took the crystal, putting it in subspace. "Come back safely."

"I will." With that, Prowl left the med bay. No one saw Jazz leave the base. Prowl headed to his office to get some work done and ignored the curious looks. Mechs were wondering where Jazz was. For the next several orns, Prowl kept to his office, rarely seen anywhere but there, and Bluestreak or Smokescreen often had to take energon to him or he wouldn't refuel at all. Prowl had taken to recharging on the couch in his office that had been placed in there because of the many times Bluestreak or Jazz would keep him company. He needed his work to distract him from Jazz's missing presence. They had no contact from Jazz at all, which wasn't unusual for undercover missions, but Prowl didn't have to like it.

Finally, nearly a deca-cycle later, Jazz returned. Prowl received a message from Ratchet informing him that Jazz had gotten his disguise removed and had been checked over extensively, but he seemed…off. Optimus had ordered Jazz to his quarters to rest before giving his report and Jazz was not seen in the halls after that. Prowl could safely assume that Jazz had used his skills to avoid everyone. Prowl dashed out of his office, ignoring the strange looks from the mechs he passed, and headed straight for Jazz's quarters. He hacked through the lock, dodged the trap, and looked inside. Jazz wasn't there. He checked his chronometer and realized that, had Jazz been here like normal, he'd already be in his quarters getting ready to recharge. Opening the door to his quarters, he found Jazz sitting on his berth, curled up in a tight ball.

"Jazz?" asked Prowl softly. He knew his systems ran nearly silently and his footsteps were just as silent which were never a good thing around a distressed Ops agent, so he called out at a distance to get Jazz's attention without worrying about getting attacked. The silver mech's optics came online, lighting up the visor in the dim light.

"…Prowl?" whispered Jazz.

"It's me," said Prowl with a nod as he took a few steps into the room. Jazz dashed over and wrapped his arms around Prowl, his frame trembling. The pair sank to their knees and Prowl wrapped his arms around the silver mech. Prowl knew undercover missions took their toll on Jazz, but he had never seen the saboteur like this. Something must have happened, but he wasn't going to push Jazz to tell him. Jazz's intakes hitched as he sobbed, clinging tightly to Prowl's larger frame. "Shh, Jazz, it's alright. I'm here." Prowl rubbed Jazz's back and whispered soothing words in his audio, trying to calm the smaller mech.

After several moments, Jazz sobs slowed and Prowl took that chance to pick Jazz up and sat on the berth with him in his lap. He held Jazz close, allowing Jazz to rest his audio over his spark. Jazz listened to the soothing pulses of the black and white mech's spark and slowly calmed down. The mission had been a success, but he had been through the Pit and back. He didn't want to talk about it, ever, because he was sure that anyone he told would hate him for what he had done.

"I would never hate you Jazz," whispered Prowl and Jazz realized he had mumbled his thoughts aloud. "I could never hate you, but you don't have to talk about it." He brushed his fingers along Jazz's audio fins and nuzzled Jazz's helm comfortingly.

"'M sorry, 'm such a mess," mumbled Jazz and Prowl shook his head.

"It's alright. You helped me when I didn't have my battle computer, I am merely doing the same. I care about you Jazz, I would do anything for you." Jazz made a sound of contentment as he listened to Prowl's voice vibrate through his frame and the pulse of his spark. He felt so warm and safe in Prowl's arms. It was as if all the pain and fear of the last deca-cycle just faded away with the sound of every pulse of Prowl's spark. Jazz looked up in faint surprise as Prowl began humming the Praxian lullaby, and his optics widened when Prowl began to sing. He had never heard Prowl sing before, and never thought he could sing at least not as well as he was at the moment, and was touched that Prowl shared that part of him with him.

"Didn' know ya could sing like that," mumbled Jazz when the song came to an end. Prowl looked faintly embarrassed. "It was good. I bet ya coulda made a career out of it." Prowl chuckled.

"I don't quite have the stage presence you do Jazz," said Prowl softly. "And I'd only ever sing for you." Jazz couldn't help but smile at that.

"Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Want to." Prowl chuckled and Jazz decided he loved the sound when his audio was pressed against the black and white's chest plates. Jazz knew he loved Prowl; he loved him so much, but the war kept them from being happy. He pulled back slightly and looked up at Prowl who gave him a curious look.

"Jazz?" asked Prowl quietly. Jazz's optics were drawn to Prowl's lips and he had the sudden urge to kiss him. Deciding to give in to the sudden desire, he leaned up and pressed his lips against Prowl's. Prowl froze in shock as his optics widened. Jazz pressed closer and Prowl decided to throw logic out the window for a few moments and kissed back. The silver mech let out a small moan before pulling back and tucking his helm under Prowl's chin, curling up in the mech's lap while clinging to his armor. Prowl shuttered his optics and looked down at Jazz to see the silver mech slip into recharge.

Prowl stared at Jazz with wide optics for several moments before touching his lips with his fingers, still feeling slightly tingly from the kiss. When their lips touched, Prowl felt a wave of joy fill his spark. He wondered if he was truly missing out on what they could have by not wishing to be in a relationship when the war was still going on. Shaking his head, he leaned back against the wall with a sigh. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things. Listening to Jazz's quiet intakes and systems, he slipped into recharge.

Prowl woke first when morning came thanks to his internal alarm. Shuttering his optics, he looked down to see Jazz still in recharge. The silver mech looked so peaceful. Regretfully, Prowl gently shook Jazz's shoulder, calling his name. "Jazz, it's time to wake up. We both have work to do." Jazz groaned and curled closer to Prowl.

"Five more breems," muttered Jazz and Prowl chuckled.

"Sorry Jazz, but you still have to give your report to Optimus," said Prowl as he lifted Jazz and stood up, plopping the smaller mech back onto the berth. Jazz yelped in surprise and then glared up at Prowl before his expression melted at Prowl's amused expression. "Come on Jazz, let's get some energon." Prowl flicked his door-wings, trying to loosen them up, as he walked towards the door.

"Hey Prowler," called Jazz as he slipped off the berth. Prowl looked over his shoulder, lowering one door-wing, so he could see Jazz. "Thanks…for last night. Ya really helped me out."

"I told you, you don't need to thank me Jazz," said Prowl. "Now come on, or we're going to be late." Jazz nodded before smiling and following the black and white mech to the rec room. They quickly drank their energon and headed to Optimus' office where Jazz would report his findings.

"Ah, good, you're both here, I was just about to call you," said Optimus as they stepped through the door of his office. "Have a seat." Once they were comfortable, Optimus motioned for Jazz to speak.

"It's not good Prime," said Jazz. "Megatron is plannin' ta give his all ta get the Allspark. He doesn't care about anythin' else right now. He knows where it is and he's gatherin' a bunch of 'Cons, slowly, but he's getting a massive army together. Then he'll attack Iacon ta get the Allspark."

"I see," said Optimus thoughtfully.

"He also has plans for after he gets the Allspark," said Jazz. "Killing you is at the top of his list, then us." Jazz glanced at Prowl and Prowl merely nodded. He had expected as such. "Then he plans ta control all of Cybertron. Once he does that, he'll conquer nearby planets and continue on. He's crazy Prime."

"Unfortunately, I believe you are right in your assessment," said Optimus. "We have to keep the Allspark from Megatron at all costs." His SIC and TIC nodded in agreement. "Is that all Jazz?"

"Yes sir," said Jazz and Optimus nodded.

"Then you're both dismissed. I need to think," said Optimus. Prowl and Jazz glanced worriedly at each other before leaving the office like they were told.

"I'm worried about him," said Jazz and Prowl nodded.

"It seems he has a plan, but one none of us are going to like, not in the least," said Prowl as he glanced at the door to Optimus' office.

"But if it keeps the Allspark from Megatron, wouldn't it be worth it?"

"Yes, but…at what cost?" Jazz didn't have an answer for that. "We should get to our offices. There is still work to be done." Jazz nodded and they split up to go to their respective offices. It was getting late in the orn when Optimus called Prowl to his office. "You called sir?"

"Yes, I wish to speak with you," said Optimus as he motioned for Prowl to sit down.

"About what sir?"

"The Allspark." Prowl stiffened, his door-wings raised in attention. "I have an idea, but…you're not going to like it. I don't think anyone will."

"I figured as much." Optimus looked faintly startled and Prowl smiled. "I know you well Optimus, we have been working together for some time after all."

"Of course," said Optimus with a small smile. "I want to send the Allspark into the depths of space where no one can find it." Prowl's optics widened and he felt like he would nearly crash, but fought it back before leaping to his feet.

"Sir?" Optimus looked slightly sheepish at Prowl's reaction.

"I believe it's the only way to keep it from Megatron's grasp."

"But the planet will die! Without the Allspark the land will stop regenerating, energon would soon be completely used up, everything will shut down and die!"

"But like Jazz said, if Megatron gets the Allspark, not only will he conquer Cybertron, but other planets as well. We won't be the only ones to suffer through war."

"There has to be another way!"

"I don't believe there is," said Optimus softly and Prowl plopped back into the seat in a completely ungraceful move that was uncharacteristic of him. "If we send the Allspark into space, Megatron won't be able to find it. He won't be able to cause any more pain to other planets."

"Do you have any idea how hard it will be to plan something like that?" asked Prowl. Optimus raised an optic ridge. "We'd have to make a plan to move the Allspark to a location where Megatron won't know where it is until it's ready for launch. We'd have to build something that was powerful enough to launch it into space without the Decepticons noticing what we were doing. We'd have to also create a space bridge to launch it through to some random area in space far enough away that Megatron can't sense it. We'd have to plan a distraction so that Megatron will be elsewhere when we launch it into space. We'd have to keep it a secret from all but a very select few. And those points are only the basics!"

"I trust you can do all that?" asked Optimus and Prowl stared at him incredulously. "And I know you trust Jazz explicitly, but don't tell him what you're doing. For now, just keep it between you and me."

"But…what about the launch and the space bridge?" asked Prowl.

"Get Perceptor and Wheeljack on it, but make sure they don't know what it's for," said Optimus.

"That will be a little difficult sir," said Prowl with a sigh. "But I'll get on it."

"Good," said Optimus with a nod.

"Just let it be known that I do not like this plan. I will do my best to make sure the probability of success is nearly 100%, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Duly noted Prowl." Prowl sighed and stood. He nodded to Optimus and left to go to his own office. Jazz was sitting on his desk when he stepped inside.

"Hey Prowler, I brought ya some energon," said Jazz with a grin.

"Thank you," said Prowl as he took the cube. He walked around his desk and plopped into his chair with a heavy sigh.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"No…I just have a lot more work to do." Jazz tilted his head to the side and Prowl shook his head. "I would love to tell you, but I've been sworn to secrecy, at least for some time. If I'm allowed to tell anyone, you'll be the first to know."

"Alright," said Jazz with a nod. "Then you're going ta be stayin' in here for most of the night?"

"Unfortunately."

"Hey, about last night…"

"Jazz, it's alright."

"No, not about that…the kiss…" Prowl stiffened slightly.

"Jazz…I didn't mind it if that's what you're worried about," said Prowl with a gentle smile. "I…"Jazz looked faintly hopeful and Prowl sighed. "You know I'm no good at talking about things like this." Jazz laughed quietly in agreement. "Just know that I'm not upset about it, and I…rather enjoyed it, but…"

"You're still not ready?" asked Jazz and Prowl gave a hesitant nod. "I understand. I did say I'd wait for ya. I'm just glad ya aren't mad at me."

"It is very difficult for me to get angry with you Jazz, you should know that." Jazz laughed.

"Hey Prowler, here, I promised ta give this back to ya," said Jazz as he pulled the blue crystal out of subspace. Prowl smiled as he took it from Jazz and turned it around in his hands.

"Thank you," said Prowl, "But I really should get to work, so if you don't mind…"

"Alright, alright, I get the hint," said Jazz with a teasing grin. "I'll leave ya alone. Just…don't stay up _all _night Prowler."

"I'll endeavor to do my best to get at least some recharge tonight," said Prowl with a smirk. "Rest well Jazz."

"Ya too Prowler," said Jazz as he left Prowl's office.


	23. Chapter 22

After a couple of orns of planning and thinking, along with dealing with his normal work and the twins' antics, Prowl was completely exhausted and ready to collapse and recharge for however long his body needed, but he still had a few things left to do before he could go to his quarters to recharge. With a sigh, he subspaced several data pads and headed for his office door. When it slid open, he was surprised to see Jazz standing on the other side. For the last couple orns, Jazz had mostly left him alone since he had been so busy, except to drop by for a breem to bring him energon. Prowl had found that he greatly missed his conversations with Jazz.

"Jazz?" asked Prowl curiously.

"Oh, hey Prowler, I was thinkin' about knockin', but I didn't know if ya wanted ta be bothered or not," said Jazz sheepishly.

"You can bother me all you like Jazz," said Prowl teasingly, but his tone was obviously tired and Jazz gave him a concerned look. "Don't worry, I've got one more thing to do and then I'll be going to my quarters for some much-needed recharge. If what I was doing wasn't so necessary at the moment, Ratchet would have already gotten on me about this." Jazz snickered.

"No kiddin'. You've been runnin' yourself ragged." Prowl sighed and nodded.

"I know." He stared at Jazz for a moment and the silver mech tilted his head to the side. "I've missed seeing you these past few orns." Jazz smiled.

"I've missed ya too, but I should let ya finish what ya were doin' so ya can get some recharge. Ya really look like ya need it." Prowl nodded with a faint smile.

"See you later then."

"See ya Prowler." Prowl walked down the halls of the base towards the science wing and knocked on a door. He was called inside and the door slipped open to admit him. At first, he didn't see the mech he was looking for, but then Prowl spotted him a corner, bent over trying to reach something on the back of a shelf.

"Perceptor?" asked Prowl curiously.

"Just one moment please, sir. I've almost got it…" mumbled the mostly red scientist with a black helm and a little bit of blue coloring his frame. Prowl slowly walked over to try and see what Perceptor was reaching for. "Oh darn it! I still can't reach the blasted thing!" Prowl raised an optic ridge when he saw the cluttered state of the shelves and the sight of Perceptor reaching his arm through a small gap to try and reach something hidden from view.

"May I be of assistance?" asked Prowl and Perceptor studied him appraisingly for a moment.

"Well…maybe. Your arm is a bit longer than mine, but a little larger as well," said Perceptor as he pulled his arm out of the gap. "I'm trying to get that little object in the back. You see it?" Prowl nodded. "Do you think you can reach it?"

"I have my ways," said Prowl with a faint smirk. He wiggled his arm into the gap and reached for the object, grabbing in and maneuvered his arm so he could slide it back out. "Here you are."

"Ah, you got it! Thank you," said Perceptor with a smile.

"You're welcome," said Prowl.

"Oh, mind if I ask the reason behind your visit?" asked Perceptor as he walked over to his workbench.

"I have a project for you. Actually, a project for you and Wheeljack," said Prowl.

"Oh, then I'll get him," said Perceptor as he dashed over to a door that connected the two labs. He poked his head through and called Wheeljack's name. Moments later, both mechs were walking back over to Prowl.

"Hey Prowl, welcome to the dark side of the base," said Wheeljack jokingly. "What brings you here?"

"I have a project for the both of you," said Prowl and Wheeljack looked excited. "This project must be kept top secret. No one other than you, myself, and Prime are to know about it, is that understood?" Both mechs were a little taken aback at Prowl's seriousness, but nodded. Whatever Prowl needed them to do had to be extremely important. "Try to keep your voices down when talking about it and don't talk about it with anyone. These datapads hold the information on what we need. Once you've read over them, delete them. Keep all your plans and research on you in subspace at all times if you're not working on them." Perceptor and Wheeljack glanced at each other before nodding.

"We understand Prowl," said Perceptor.

"Good," said Prowl with a nod. "I'll let you two get started then. I need to get some recharge." The pair watched Prowl leave the lab and then looked down at the datapads they'd been given. This was going to be interesting. Prowl headed to his quarters and no one dared to stop him along his way. When he finally reached his quarters, he plopped onto his berth and immediately fell into recharge.

Two deca-cycles passed with Prowl continually planning what Optimus had in mind as well as his normal duties. He constantly added more to it, corrected it, modified it, and so on as time passed and they got new information on the Decepticons' movements and their plans. He was getting the probability of success very close to 100% and he was about ready to say that the plan was complete, but he still had to wait for Perceptor and Wheeljack to finish with their projects. They often came to him to report their progress and often times they were frustrated, but Prowl would pull them into a conversation about other things to allow them to focus on something else for a time so they could relax. Both appreciated this and went back to work more determined to get it right than before.

Finally, the time came when Perceptor and Wheeljack completed their projects and were completely confident that they would work. Prowl and the two scientists stood in front of Optimus and told him that they were ready. Optimus nodded with a smile and asked them to go over everything they had come up with. After telling Optimus everything, Optimus sat back thoughtfully.

"You've all outdone yourselves, and I'm very proud of your work," said Optimus and the two scientists beamed as Prowl's door-wings fluttered in acknowledgement. "I have a question about the ones guarding the Allspark when we move it. Do you really think they can handle it?"

"I do," said Prowl confidently. "They are skilled, though they are young, and Megatron wouldn't expect us to leave the Allspark in their hands. He'd expect you, Jazz, or myself to be the one protecting it." Optimus nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then let's move out," said Optimus as he got to his feet. Prowl nodded and the four mechs went different ways to carry out the plan. Wheeljack and Perceptor both headed out with their projects to set them up before the plan was in motion. After receiving a message that they were ready, Optimus and Prowl began to carry out their parts. Prowl headed to his office and found Jazz waiting for him.

"How's it goin' Prowler?" asked Jazz with a grin.

"Better," said Prowl as he sat down and began sifting through datapads.

"Hey…ya aren't blocking your emotions around me are ya?"

"I am at the moment and I apologize, but I'm in the middle of something and I've got a simulation running in my battle computer so I can't unblock them without possibly changing the outcome." Jazz pouted but nodded in acquiescence.

"So, mind if I ask ya what you're doin'?" asked Jazz.

"It has to do with that massive plan I've been working on, so you can't, sorry," said Prowl and Jazz sighed. "Don't worry Jazz, this will all be over soon enough." Jazz blinked his optics and Prowl gave him a tiny smile. "Once this plan has been carried out, I have something I wish to talk to you about." Jazz gave a hopeful smile before grinning and hopping to his feet.

"Really?" Prowl nodded.

"But right now, I need to talk to Bumblebee. Can you call him here for me?" Jazz nodded and activated his com-link. After a short conversation, Jazz nodded to Prowl and left his office with a cheerful wave.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Bumblebee hesitantly as he stepped into Prowl's office.

"Yes, please lock the door," said Prowl and Bumblebee did so. "You're not in trouble if that's what has you so nervous." Bumblebee gave a light chuckle and relaxed a little. "I have a mission for you." Bumblebee's optics widened.

"But…Jazz always tells me about my missions."

"This one is a plan I've thought of without Jazz at Optimus' request and I have chosen you to carry out a specific, very important mission," said Prowl.

"Sir?" asked Bumblebee carefully.

"There are several others who will be going with you, but only you will know the true objective of this mission. Optimus and I are trusting you to keep this a secret for the safety of all the Autobots. This plan could very well bring us very close to the end of the war." Bumblebee stared at Prowl with wide optics. "You are going to take the Allspark to Tyger Pax where it will be launched into space and into a space bridge."

"What?"

"This is the only way we can keep the Allspark out of Megatron's hands."

"But…why me?"

"Because you are a skilled and trusted Autobot," said Prowl simply. Bumblebee hesitated before nodding with a determined expression. Prowl began giving Bumblebee all the details of the plan. "Now, gather your team and leave for Tyger Pax immediately. Prime will be going to Simfur while I will remain here in Iacon."

"Yes sir," said Bumblebee with a nod.

"Dismissed," said Prowl and Bumblebee left his office. With a sigh, Prowl lowered his head into his hands. As soon as the plan was carried out, he'd be able to rest. Things were now in motion and he had to be ready. He was positive that the Decepticons would attack Iacon while Optimus was in Simfur and they would also attack Simfur. There was the possibility that they would attack Tyger Pax, but hopefully the Decepticons hadn't found out about their plan. Prowl headed to the rec room, got a quick cube of energon, and headed to the command center. "I want everyone on high alert and battle ready. Be prepared for a Decepticon attack."

"Sir?" asked Smokescreen who was on duty. "There hasn't been any sign that the Decepticons are moving."

"I expect them to," said Prowl. "Now that we're on the move, so will they."

"Prowl, what are you talking about?" asked Smokescreen, a little irritated.

"You'll see soon enough," said Prowl. Moments later, alarms blared through the base and Prowl smirked at the Decepticons' predictability. "Everyone move out! We must protect Iacon at all costs!" The rest of the orn passed in a blur as they fought off the Decepticons and protected Iacon. It wasn't until the battle was over that Prowl received a message alerting him to the success of launching the Allspark into space, but the good news was tainted by the fact that Megatron had followed. He was still very far behind, but he was searching for the Allspark. Bumblebee was returned to Iacon, heavily damaged, and Optimus returned as well.

"You did well Prowl, your plan worked," said Optimus.

"But Megatron is still following the Allspark," said Prowl.

"It's something I should have expected," said Optimus solemnly. "Now we must follow him to make sure the Allspark remains out of his grasp."

"It seems that what we wanted most wasn't achieved," muttered Prowl. Jazz walked into Optimus' office with a couple cubes of energon to hand over to them.

"Ratchet says Bumblebee'll be fine, but he doesn't have the parts he needs to fix his vocal processors," said Jazz.

"I'm glad he'll be alright. He was very brave to take on Megatron by himself, and thanks to him, the Allspark is far away," said Optimus and Jazz nodded.

"You'll need a team to follow him," said Prowl and Optimus agreed.

"Yes, but I have a favor to ask of you Prowl." Prowl tilted his head to the side curiously. "I want you to remain on Cybertron and take command while I lead the team into space."

"I understand." Prowl gave a single nod and glanced at Jazz. "Do you have an idea of who you will take with you?"

"I do. Jazz, will you come?" asked Optimus and Jazz looked shocked.

"I…yes, sir," said Jazz with a nod.

"I'll ask Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Ironhide to come as well. I will also need a team to man the _Ark_," said Optimus.

"I will have a crew ready for you by tomorrow," said Prowl and Optimus nodded in acceptance.

"For now, you both are dismissed. Get some rest, you look like you need it," said Optimus and the pair nodded before leaving Optimus' office.

"I almost feel like all that planning went to waste," said Prowl softly as he walked with Jazz down the halls towards the officers' quarters. "The Allspark is out of reach, but Megatron is still chasing after it. He's also closer to it than we are."

"But if ya hadn't sent it away, he would most likely have it now. With how we were all getting pounded here, at Simfur, and at Tyger Pax, he would have gotten it," said Jazz.

"My battle computer concludes the same thing."

"Then ya shouldn't be feelin' bad."

"But now our planet will die."

"At least we're savin' more lives than if Megatron had gotten the Allspark. We're not jus' protectin' Cybertron now, we're protectin' the universe."

"You have a valid point." Jazz nudged Prowl in the side as they reached their quarters.

"Ya said before that when the plan concluded, ya had somethin' ta talk ta me about."

"I do, and now that you're going with Optimus after the Allspark, what I have to talk to you about has become all the more important." Prowl opened the door to his quarters and motioned Jazz inside. Once they were inside, Prowl shut and locked the door behind him before walking over to sit on his berth. Jazz sat next to him a moment later. "I don't want you to go, but I know there's nothing I can do to change your mind or convince you to stay, especially since it was Optimus' request. I also cannot go with you since I have to remain in command of the Autobots here. We were apart for so long and I wish that we didn't have to split up again."

"I know what ya mean," said Jazz softly. "I don't want ta be apart after finding each other. I don't know how well I'll handle bein' away from ya again." Jazz leaned into Prowl's side and Prowl wrapped an arm around Jazz's shoulders, pulling him close.

"And I don't know what I'll do without you here. Even with Bluestreak, I'll be terribly lonely."

"What about Smokescreen?"  
"He'll be on the _Ark_."

"Ya three are splittin' up? Ya can't Prowler! If I'm not here, ya gotta have your brothers."

"I cannot allow my personal feelings to get in the way of duty Jazz, you know that. Smokescreen is an excellent diversionary tactician and his skills will be needed in space. There are reasons Optimus chose you and the others for the team to follow the Allspark. You because of your adaptability and unique skill, Bumblebee because of his excellent scouting skills, Ironhide because of his strength and firepower, and Ratchet because of his skills as a medic. Each mech I choose to man the _Ark_ will have a specific reason for being there, and that includes Smokescreen."

"Your right, I'm sorry," said Jazz softly and Prowl tightened his hold on Jazz. "I just…I hate this."

"I do too Jazz," whispered Prowl. "But that wasn't exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." Jazz turned to face Prowl and the black and white mech's door-wings fluttered nervously. "I've said plenty of times before that I'm not good at talking about anything personal, but I will do my best. I care about you Jazz, very much. You are the most important person in the world to me. When I got my battle computer back and we talked about us, I was overjoyed when I learned that you felt the same way about me that I felt about you, and when you kissed me, I felt like everything was perfect. But I was worried about the war, about our duties, and about many other things that seem almost pointless now. I realize now that you were right, that we should have enjoyed the time we had together, because now we're forced to separate again."

"We can still enjoy the time we have left," whispered Jazz. "And I believe you explained yourself quite well." Prowl chuckled quietly. "Also, I believe there is a very simple way ta say all of what ya jus' said." Prowl raised an optic ridge as Jazz pulled off his visor and smiled up at the black and white mech. "I love you."

"I love you too," whispered Prowl, their foreheads touching. Jazz pressed forward and kissed Prowl. It started as simple contact, Prowl wrapping his arms around Jazz's waist and Jazz wrapping his arms around Prowl's neck, but turned passionate. Prowl laid back on the berth allowing Jazz to lie across his chest, straddling his waist. Jazz trailed his fingers across Prowl's armor, digging them into armor seams to get to the sensitive wires beneath and Prowl returned the favor. Jazz broke the kiss and smiled down at Prowl. Prowl returned the smile before pulling Jazz down for another hungry kiss. The mechs were undisturbed for the night, and the other officers decided to avoid their quarters for the time being.

Jazz woke first the next morning feeling warm, safe, and utterly satisfied, curled up in Prowl's arms. Prowl remained in recharge, his face peaceful with a small smile on his lips as his door-wings fluttered every once in a while. With a smile, Jazz leaned up and gently kissed Prowl. The black and white mech's arms tightened around Jazz's waist as his optics flickered on and he returned the kiss. Jazz grinned when Prowl pulled back.

"This is a wonderful way to wake up," said Prowl with a smile, his voice still sleepy.

"Isn't it?" asked Jazz with a grin. He nuzzled Prowl's neck and sighed. "It's just our fraggin' luck that I have ta leave." Prowl kissed Jazz's helm and tightened his grip on the smaller mech. Prowl sighed when he received a message from Optimus requesting their presence.

"It's time to get up Jazz, Optimus wants to speak with us," said Prowl. Jazz groaned in annoyance, but sat up. "Before we go…" Prowl pulled the blue crystal out of subspace. "Take this with you, so you'll have a part of me with you, and I want it back." Jazz smiled.

"Thanks Prowler," said Jazz quietly as he took the crystal and put it in subspace. The pair got to their feet and left Prowl's quarters, heading for Optimus office where the red and blue mech was waiting for them.

"Did you two rest well?" asked Optimus, amusement lacing his tone. Prowl looked faintly embarrassed as Jazz grinned unrepentantly. "Prowl, do you have the list of the mechs that are to man the _Ark_?" Prowl stiffened slightly, looking even more embarrassed.

"Um…just give me a moment," said Prowl as he pulled out a data pad and began writing things down. Optimus chuckled slightly and Jazz grinned. A few moments later, Prowl handed over the data pad while glaring at Jazz.

"Thank you Prowl," said Optimus with a smile. "We'll be leaving later this orn. I'll inform those on the list of our departure."

"Yes sir," said Prowl.

"First, we shall inform everyone of what's going on," said Optimus as he called for everyone to gather outside where there was enough room for everyone. Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz stood on a platform so that everyone could see them and Optimus raised his hands for silence. "As you all have heard, the Allspark has been launched into space and Megatron has followed. I have chosen a select team to follow after Megatron to find the Allspark before he does. I will be leaving Prowl in command here on Cybertron. We must all remain strong and remember what we're fighting for. We fight to protect the Allspark, to protect life, and if that means we must leave our home to ensure that no one else suffers at the hands of Megatron, then so be it. We are Autobots, we are protectors, remember that and we can continue to fight. Now, my team and I will be leaving later this orn to follow after Megatron and the Allspark. Take the time until we leave to spend time with one another, we don't know how long we'll be gone." Optimus called the names of all those that were on Prowl's list and then the meeting was adjourned.

"Prowl!" called Smokescreen as he ran up to Prowl who was stepping off the platform with Jazz next to him.

"Smokescreen," greeted Prowl.

"Am I really going?"

"Yes, your skills are needed on this trip." Smokescreen looked torn. "I'm sorry Smokescreen. If there was any way that I could keep you here with me and Bluestreak, I would do it, you know that." Smokescreen nodded and hugged Prowl. Prowl immediately returned the hug. "I'll miss you Smokescreen. Just stay alive and come back."

"I will, I promise." Smokescreen let go and stared at Prowl before glancing at Jazz. "I'll let you two spend some time together."

"Smokescreen, wait. Get Bluestreak and we'll have some energon together first," said Prowl and Smokescreen smiled before nodding. Bluestreak dashed over and tackled Smokescreen in a hug, babbling about how he would miss him. "Bluestreak. Let's go get some energon." Bluestreak stopped babbling and smiled sheepishly before the four mechs headed for the rec room. Once they all had a cube of energon, they began to talk about all kinds of things, but the three Praxian mechs mostly told Jazz stories about things they did when they were younglings. After a while, Smokescreen and Bluestreak left Prowl and Jazz so they could spend time together before Jazz departed.

"I'll miss ya," whispered Jazz, cupping Prowl's face in his hands. They were in Prowl's office so they could speak privately.

"I'll miss you too," Prowl whispered. "You stay alive, you hear me? And don't do anything foolish."

"Who me?" Jazz gave a cheeky grin.

"I'm serious Jazz." Jazz sighed, removing his visor.

"I know Prowler. I promise we'll see each other again, and when we do, I won't let ya leave the berth for a full orn." Jazz gave Prowl a seductive grin and Prowl couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"Is that so?" asked Prowl. Jazz nodded and kissed Prowl hungrily. When they parted, Prowl stared intently into Jazz's optics. "Jazz, we will find each other again. We have to."

"Yes, we do," said Jazz as he threw his arms around Prowl's neck. Finally, it was time for Jazz to leave. They headed to the hangar where the _Ark_ was waiting.

"I love you," whispered Prowl.

"I love you too," Jazz whispered before he boarded the ship. Prowl watched as the hatch on the ship closed, blocking his view of his lover, and then it took off. Prowl remained staring up at the sky until long after the ship disappeared from sight. Already he missed Jazz's presence.


	24. Chapter 23

Orns passed, deca-cycles passed, meta-cycles passed, vorns passed without a message from Optimus or his team. It felt like an eternity to Prowl. He constantly wished to see Jazz again, hear him laugh or tease him, to hold him and kiss him, but he had no idea where he was or even if he was still alive. But no matter how much he missed Jazz, he did his duty. He led the Autobots and tried to fight off the Decepticons, but there wasn't much they could do. The Decepticons were greater in number and they were much more brutal. Eventually, Iacon fell and the Autobots had to retreat underground.

At least underground, they were relatively safe. The tunnels that cris-crossed underneath the surface of the planet was like a giant labyrinth and the Decepticons had a very difficult time killing what they couldn't find. Prowl also used the tunnels to the Autobots' advantage in battle to surprise the Decepticons and force them to retreat. All in all, they were surviving, but they all wished that word would come from Optimus.

"Prowl, you've been in here for orns, are you alright?" asked Bluestreak as he stepped into Prowl's office. Prowl looked up from a report and sighed.

"I'm fine Bluestreak. Where's Ultra Magnus?" asked Prowl. He had found several mechs to help command the Autobots and one of them was Ultra Magnus. He had been the commander of one of the larger bases and he was an intelligent and noble mech with good leadership skills. Prowl was grateful for his help leading the Autobots, but was very annoyed that Ultra Magnus continued to try and run the underground base like he had his previous base, seeming to forget that Prowl was the one in command. Another mech was Kup, an old warrior with a lot of wisdom, and Prowl enjoyed listening to some of his stories because they could be very amusing, but he found it slightly annoying that Kup tended to repeat them.

"In the tactical room." Prowl narrowed his optics and stood. Ultra Magnus had no reason to be in there without him. "Prowl, you really should get some recharge."

"I will as soon as I can," said Prowl. He stalked around his desk with his door-wings high in a V-shape. Bluestreak gulped nervously. Prowl was angry and Bluestreak couldn't blame him. Most of the work he was doing was correcting things Ultra Magnus was doing. Prowl stepped into the tactical room and found Ultra Magnus and Kup talking to some of the tactical advisors under Prowl. The SIC crossed his arms over his chest and glared. One of the tacticians was the first to notice Prowl and he froze with a squeak. He began to inch away from Kup and Ultra Magnus who were giving the tactician strange looks. That's when they noticed Prowl as well. Ultra Magnus gulped and Kup shuttered his optics in surprise. He had never seen Prowl looking so…menacing.

"Prowl, what can I do for you?" asked Ultra Magnus, a slight quiver in his voice.

"You can start by telling me what the slag you're doing in _my_ tactical room with _my _tacticians without me," snapped Prowl. "And then can you please get it through your thick helm that _I_ am in command here, not you. After that, you can quit fragging with the shift roster after I spend joors getting it finished." Prowl had advanced on Ultra Magnus and was poking the larger mech in the chest with every word. "Then you can remember to actually fill out reports correctly so that I can actually get through them without having to do more work trying to figure out what the slag you were writing about in the first place. And then you can get the mechs you brought from your base under control so they don't cause more trouble than the twins, Jazz, and Bluestreak combined in the middle of a prank war, because not only do I have to read through all the reports about the _many_ incidents, I also have to deal with disciplining them, which is something you never seemed to do before. And finally, you can remember to call me 'sir' as I am your superior officer. Is that understood?" Everyone in the room was staring at Prowl with wide optics and their mouths open in shock. "You are supposed to answer when addressed by a superior officer Ultra Magnus."

"Uh…yes, sir," said Ultra Magnus.

"Good," said Prowl and then he turned to Kup who flinched. "And Kup, I respect you as a warrior and I know you have a lot of experience, but I have also been fighting this war since the beginning. I don't care how much potential you see in a mech, I would appreciate it if you didn't _encourage_ them to be insubordinate and to completely disregard the chain of command."

"Prowl, I encourage them to be flexible and adaptable," said Kup and Prowl raised his hand, keeping the old green mech from continuing.

"Please Kup, I've known Jazz since before the war and he is the epitome of flexibility and adaptability, but he was never insubordinate and completely difficult to deal with. You may think you're encouraging flexibility and adaptability, but they are interpreting it as the freedom to do as they wish without consequence," snapped Prowl. Ultra Magnus was scowling by now.

"Don't talk to Kup like that," snapped Ultra Magnus and Prowl glared. Prowl didn't say anything for several moments.

"You seem to enjoy undermining my authority," said Prowl coolly. "Why is that?" Ultra Magnus shuttered his optics in surprise at the sudden change in tone.

"All I ever see you do is sit in your office doing Primus knows what or create some kind of plan in here. I don't see why Optimus Prime left you in command of an entire army. I don't even think you have any combat ability. Not to mention I never see you show any kind of emotion at all when we hear about how many mechs we lose in battle!" cried Ultra Magnus.

"Is that so?" asked Prowl. "Then let me tell you a few things. When I'm in my office, I'm reading reports, inventory lists, requests for materials, and all kinds of paperwork that no one else seems to be able to do, and not to mention I'm doing that all the time because of all the trouble you and your mechs give me. When I'm in here, I'm creating plans that save lives and keep the Decepticon from finding us. I never consider implementing a plan with a probability of success less than 80%. It's not my fault that those mechs under my command refuse to follow my plan and get themselves killed. You've never seen me fight because I am often kept in the base or behind the lines so I can direct the flow of battle. Also, Optimus left me in command because he trusted me to do my best to keep the Autobots from falling apart, which you are not helping at the moment. And finally, you have no idea who I am or how I deal with things, so don't presume to think that I don't feel anything when I hear about the deaths of our comrades, mechs I sent out into battle!"

By that time, quite the audience had gathered outside of the tactical room since the door had never closed behind Prowl. Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe were in the front of the group along with two mechs that had been under Ultra Magnus' command, Hot Rod and Springer. The twins were grinning and snickering, very glad to see someone else on the receiving end of Prowl's wrath. Hot Rod and Springer were glaring at Prowl, clenching their fists angrily. Bluestreak just looked plain worried. Hot Rod and Springer made a move to shove past the twins to get to Prowl, but the red and yellow mechs instantly reacted and pushed the pair back.

"Get out of the way," snapped Hot Rod.

"Sorry, no can do. You want to get to Prowl, you have to get through us first," snarled Sunstreaker.

"That can be arranged," growled Springer.

"Yeah? Bring it on," said Sideswipe cheekily. Prowl's door-wings lifted up when he heard the conversation and turned around just as Hot Rod and Springer lunged at the twins. He gave Ultra Magnus a pointed glare before taking a step towards the brawling mechs.

"Prowl don't, you'll get yourself hurt," said Kup.

"Don't underestimate me," snapped Prowl. He stepped forward and suddenly, all four mechs were flying in four different directions with Prowl standing calmly in the center. "That is enough, all of you. I do not tolerate brawls on this base, especially not in front of me." Everyone was staring at Prowl in shock. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, while I appreciate the sentiment, you know full well that I'm completely capable of taking care of myself. Hot Rod, Springer, I understand your desire to help your friends, but you shouldn't stick your olfactory sensors in something that is none of your business, especially when your friend is in the wrong and when you are part of the problem. All four of you, go to the brig and stay there until I come to fetch you. If I hear that you've started another brawl like a group of undisciplined younglings, I will treat you as such and put you through basic training under my watch. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," muttered Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as they got to their feet and trudged down the hall. Prowl looked at Hot Rod and Springer and raised an optic ridge.

"Well?" he asked.

"Yes sir," growled the pair as they got up and followed after the twins. Prowl turned back to Ultra Magnus and Kup.

"Need I say more?" asked Prowl dryly. "Or have a finally made my point perfectly clear?"

"Crystal," said Ultra Magnus. "Sir." Prowl nodded in acceptance and turned to Bluestreak.

"Sorry for scaring you again Bluestreak, but that needed to be done…and I must admit to feeling much better," said Prowl and Bluestreak snickered. "You have shift in a breem, don't be late."

"Yes sir," said Bluestreak with a grin.

"I'll be in my quarters, I need to rest," said Prowl. He sent one final glare in Ultra Magnus' direction before heading to his quarters.

After that incident, things began to run much smoother in the base, but Hot Rod and Springer continued to cause trouble. Finally, Prowl got fed up with them and ordered them to the training room. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest in a relaxed pose as he studied the pair standing tense on the other side of the training ring.

"You two still seem to have trouble following orders and you seem to have a problem with me. It's obvious to me that Ultra Magnus is the better mech as he has realized that what he was doing was detrimental to the function of the base, and while I shouldn't have yelled at him, it seemed to be the only way to get his attention," said Prowl.

"What's your point?" demanded Hot Rod.

"I'm going to let you attack me," said Prowl. The pair stared at him in shock. "I assure you, you won't hurt me, but maybe it will allow you to vent some of your frustrations." Outside the ring, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Bluestreak were all watching with wide grins while Ultra Magnus and Kup both looked nervous.

"You really think that we won't hurt you?" asked Springer incredulously.

"Yes," said Prowl simply.

"And what makes you think that?" snapped Hot Rod.

"I am a master of Diffusion, Metallikato, and Circuit Su," said Prowl and Kup gaped at Prowl. Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod, and Springer all looked confused.

"You're not serious are you?" asked Kup.

"I am completely serious," said Prowl.

"Uh Kup, what's he talking about?" asked Springer.

"Diffusion, Metallikato, and Circuit Su are all ancient styles of martial arts. Each style is powerful in and of itself, but all three combined…I've never heard of such a thing. There have been very few true masters of any style over the millennia, less than 100 in all that time," said Kup.

"Ever since I joined the Autobots after Praxus fell, Prowl's been teaching me Diffusion, but I'm nowhere near even finished learning all the sets and stances," Bluestreak added.

"So, do you two think you can handle it?" asked Prowl with a smirk. Hot Rod and Springer scowled.

"No matter if you're a master of whatever those were, it doesn't matter much if you don't actually fight Decepticons," said Hot Rod. He nodded to Springer and they attacked. A second later, Prowl had them both pinned to the ground.

"Oh I assure you, I've fought more Decepticons than the both of you, including Megatron," said Prowl. He let them up and they attacked again. Prowl allowed them to attack and merely dodged. He was enjoying himself immensely, finally able to spar without worrying about injuring his opponents; he was sure they could take it. Prowl smirked as he began to counter, but in a way that the pair didn't notice. He used his claws to scratch their paint in specific vulnerable areas that they left open when they attacked. After a while, Prowl pressed the attack, pounding their armor and dodging any blows they managed to throw. He gave them a thorough beating before pinning them to the ground. "As you can see, I am much more skilled than the both of you combined. I think I can handle myself against a few Decepticons." Prowl got up and walked a few steps away. "And you might want to take a look at your armor."

"Why?" snapped Springer.

"Look and you'll see," said Prowl. The pair glanced down at their armor and noticed their scratched paint.

"When the slag did this happen?" demanded Hot Rod.

"When I was dodging," said Prowl. "You both left vital areas exposed when you attacked. Had I been a Decepticon, you two would already be dead…several times over."

"You know, I'm glad Prowl actually likes us," said Sideswipe.

"And what gave you that idea?" asked Prowl.

"You never did that to us," said Sunstreaker pointing at Hot Rod and Springer. Prowl chuckled.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to get some energon and get back to work," said Prowl as he left the training room. After that, Hot Rod and Springer were much more behaved which allowed Prowl some time to relax and spend time with Bluestreak. The young sniper had been feeling a little lonely and Prowl was determined to fix that.

Deca-cycles later, they finally got a message from Optimus Prime. Prowl dropped the report he had been reading in shock and immediately began planning his departure of Cybertron. He ordered Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to go ahead in one of their fastest ships towards the coordinates Optimus had sent. A deca-cycle after that, he left Ultra Magnus in charge with Kup's assistance before gathering Bluestreak, Wheeljack, Perceptor, and Red Alert. They boarded a larger, slower ship, and followed the twins. Prowl knew the twins would arrive at the planet Optimus had spoken of much sooner than they would, but at least Optimus would have more soldiers with him.

The group was nearly at the galaxy where Optimus had sent his first message, when he sent a second one. _/Our races, united by a history long forgotten and a future we shall face together. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our past will always be remembered. For in those memories, we live on./_

"That was Optimus!" cried Bluestreak happily.

"Yes, but what did he mean? It seems much has happened on that planet," said Prowl.

On the planet earth, Optimus stood on one of the aircraft carriers next to Sam Witwicky. Neither spoke as they stared out at the horizon, thinking about all that they had been through in the last day or so. Behind them, the other Autobots were sitting and talking as Ratchet repaired damages while lecturing his patients for being stupid. Suddenly, Sideswipe leapt to his feet with a wide grin and started running around excitedly. Optimus sighed and turned to face the silver mech.

"Sideswipe, what has gotten into you?" asked Optimus.

"It's Sunny! He's landing!" cried Sideswipe. Optimus sighed and Ratchet groaned in annoyance.

"Where and when?" asked Optimus.

"Here and now," said Sideswipe with a grin as he pointed up into the sky. A ball of fire streaked across the sky and landed in the water with a massive splash. Autobots and humans alike ran towards the edge of the aircraft carrier and watched as a yellow mech surfaced, sputtering and cursing.

"Slag it Sideswipe!" yelled Sunstreaker as said mech cackled. "You could have told me I'd be landing in this…slag!"

"But where's the fun in that?" asked Sideswipe.  
"Argh! This is absolutely disgusting! If I rust, I'm blaming you!" snarled Sunstreaker. "And who knows what this is doing to my paint job!"

"Relax Sunny, it's just salt water," said Sideswipe.

"Don't call me that!"

"Aw, come on bro, you know you love me."

"I'll love you more when you're in pieces!"

"Just get your aft up here already!" Sunstreaker growled as he climbed onto the aircraft carrier and sat down grumbling. During this whole exchange, the humans were watching the two with wide eyes while most of the Autobots were amused. Sunstreaker stood up and looked down at his armor with a grimace before turning to Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe, why are you silver?"

"Oh this? Well Optimus said a red sports car would attract too much attention."

"I don't care, go back to red." Sideswipe snickered.

"Wait, how'd he know he was coming?" asked Will Lennox.

"They're split spark twins," said Ratchet. "Unlike Skids and Mudflap over there, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were originally created as one spark, but they split during gestation. Because of that, their sparks are connected and they can communicate with each other using that connection."

"And this glitch left me in space and didn't call me until after all the action was over," snapped Sunstreaker, smacking Sideswipe's head. "What exactly happened?"

"Come over here Sunny, I'll tell you," said Sideswipe, suddenly serious.

"Well, that was interesting," said Sam as the twins walked over to a more secluded spot on the aircraft carrier, and Optimus chuckled.

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet," said Optimus. For a while, everyone went about their business until there were startled by a shout from Sunstreaker.

"WHAT?" He leapt to his feet with a shocked expression. "You've gotta be kidding me! He…he can't be dead."

"Sunny, keep it down," said Sideswipe.

"But…he's…"

"I know."

"Slag, now I don't want him to come."

"I know. I'm not looking forward to him finding out."

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe?" asked Optimus, concerned that the twins seemed so serious and apprehensive.

"Sir, we were sent ahead of another group to inform you of their coming and to provide some back-up," said Sunstreaker.

"That's good news, who is coming?" asked Optimus.

"Red Alert, Wheeljack, Perceptor…"started Sideswipe.

"And Bluestreak and Prowl," said Sunstreaker. Several of the surrounding mechs tensed.

"Oh no," muttered Ratchet. "How long until they get here?"

"Don't know, they left after us. Prowl said he wouldn't leave until Ultra Magnus was fully prepared to command in his absence," said Sideswipe.

"Could be orns, could be deca-cycles," added Sunstreaker. "Smokescreen is on the _Ark_ right? He should be here when Prowl and Bluestreak arrive." Optimus nodded in agreement.

"Optimus, is something wrong?" asked Mikaela Banes.

"Well, something has just come to my attention," said Optimus. "One of the mechs on the way here was…close to Jazz."

"Oh," said Mikaela.

"Wait, wait, you're saying more of you are coming?" demanded Director Galloway.

"Who the slag are you?" demanded Sunstreaker.

"This is Director Galloway, our liaison to the human government," said Optimus. "And yes, more of us are coming." Director Galloway opened his mouth to protest, but Optimus held up his hand to stop him. "As you are a U.S. Citizen and one who works directly for your government, I understand your desire to do what your president wishes, but as a liaison between your government and us, you should also try to understand our position and maybe even some of our culture, but you have strived to do neither. You also presume to understand how we think and are arrogant enough to continue to think that your race is superior to every race in existence." Ratchet and Ironhide snorted. "We may be much like the human race, but we are still different and we have lived for far longer."

"Our race has been around for over 10 billion years," said Ratchet.

"We also have fought the Decepticons for a very long time, so we can usually figure out their plans before they carry them out," said Optimus.

"Prowl's the best at that," Sideswipe piped up.

"Yes, so please try not to be so…" said Optimus.

"Controlling?" asked Sunstreaker. Optimus sighed.

"In any case, we'll be landing our ship, the _Ark_, in order to turn it into our base so we can have room for any new arrivals," said Optimus.

"What? No! You'll attract too much attention!" yelled Director Galloway.

"I think the Fallen already did that," said Ironhide.

"Indeed, and we've been doing this for thousands of years, we know how to land our ship without being seen," added Ratchet.

"Will we get to see your ship?" asked Sam with a grin. Optimus nodded with a smile. Over several days, the Autobots worked to prepare and area where they could land their ship and hide it. When they were finally ready, the ship landed under cover of night and their human allies watched in awe.

"It's massive!" cried Epps.

"It's big, even to us," said Jolt. A hatch opened and three mechs walked out.

"Smokescreen, Hound, Mirage, it's good to see you," said Optimus.

"Likewise sir," said Smokescreen. "We hear things have been busy here on the surface."

"It has," agreed Optimus.

"Well, we haven't been completely without action," said Hound with a wide grin as he nudged Mirage in the side.

"Soundwave was attached to one of the U.S. Military satellites. We managed to knock him off without damaging it," said Mirage.

"Good work," said Optimus.

"So that's how the Decepticons knew where to find the Allspark fragment and Megatron's body," said Will. "One more thing we can also blame on Director Galloway." Sam and Epps snickered as Mikaela rolled her eyes.

"Sir, mind if I ask what brought on the need to land the _Ark_? Normally we remain in orbit," said Smokescreen.

"The situation is a bit different on this planet and I'm sure Ratchet would appreciate having a complete med bay. Also, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe brought news of five more Autobots on their way," said Optimus.

"Really? Who?" asked Smokescreen.

"Two of them are your brothers," said Optimus.

"Prowl and Bluestreak?" asked Smokescreen with a wide smile and Optimus nodded. Then the smaller mech's expression turned solemn. "But Jazz…slag." A few others nodded in agreement. "Do you know when he'll arrive?"

"It could be at any time," said Optimus. "We'll worry about that when the time comes. For now, we have work to do."

It was a week later when Telatran One picked up the signal of the Autobot ship and everyone gathered outside. The watched as the ship came through the atmosphere and landed nearby. Everyone shifted nervously and impatiently as they waited for the new arrivals to disembark. Finally, the hatch opened and a black and white mech first stepped off followed by a grey mech, a white, red, and green mech, a red and blue mech, and a red and white mech.


	25. Chapter 24

"Optimus sir, it's good to see you again," said Prowl as he stepped up to his leader.

"Likewise Prowl," said Optimus with a nod. "Bluestreak, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Red Alert, it's good to see you as well. I would like to introduce you all to some of our human allies. They have been a great help in the battles against the Decepticons." Optimus introduced Sam, Mikaela, Will, Epps, and Director Galloway to the mechs and Prowl greeted them politely.

"Optimus…" said Prowl after introductions were done. He had expected to be practically attacked by a certain mech already, and he was surprised that he hadn't seen the mech at all. Normally, he wouldn't be so rude as to ignore the Director as he tried to get their attention, but they had been separated for too long to be kept apart any longer. "Where's Jazz?" His door-wings raised slightly in apprehension when he noticed the flinches and tensed frames of his comrades.

"Prowl, we need to talk," said Smokescreen as he stepped forward.

"Smokescreen!" cried Bluestreak happily as he tackled his older brother in a hug. "I missed you so much! I really didn't want you to go, but I knew you had to, so I did my best not to feel too bad, but Prowl was with me and he kept an optic on me and made sure I never got too lonely, but I still missed you. It wasn't the same without you."

"I know Blue, I missed you too," said Smokescreen with a chuckle.

"I missed you as well Smokescreen. It really wasn't the same without you," said Prowl and Smokescreen gave him a small smile before his expression turned serious. "But where is Jazz?"

"That's what we need to talk about," said Smokescreen quietly. Bluestreak pulled away from Smokescreen and gave him a curious look. "We should go inside."

"…Smokescreen," said Prowl hesitantly.

"Prowl…I'm sorry. Jazz…died in battle," said Optimus softly. Prowl's optics widened in shock as his door-wings drooped as low as they could go.

"What?" asked Prowl in a tiny voice. "Jazz is…no…no, no he can't be…"

"I'm so sorry Prowl," whispered Smokescreen.

"Jazz can't be dead," said Prowl so quietly only those nearby heard him as he stumbled back. "He promised me. He can't be…" Prowl collapsed to his knees and keened with grief. Smokescreen and Bluestreak were immediately at his side, wrapping him in their arms. Prowl curled in on himself, holding his helm tightly as he felt a crash coming on, but he fought it back. "Jazz…Jazz, you promised…"

Nearby, Sam and Mikaela clung to each other, never having heard someone sound so terribly sad and broken. Mikaela felt she could kind of relate to what Prowl was feeling since for a few minutes, she had lost Sam, but he had come back. She didn't think the mech would feel very happy if he found out she had lost Sam only for him to come back when Jazz couldn't come back. Will and Epps looked at the ground. Both knew what it was like to lose a comrade and close friend. Galloway looked completely shocked at what was happening in front of him. He had never seen any of the Autobots show any kind of grief, yet this mech was openly grieving with two others holding him offering what comfort they could give him.

Prowl trembled visibly as he keened loudly, sobbing Jazz's name from time to time. He held his helm tightly, fighting back the pain of an impending crash, refusing to give in yet. He could barely register the feeling of his brothers' arms around him, holding him. It was almost like they weren't there and he was lost in a sea of grief. Wave after wave pounded his spark, making him feel like he would be crushed under the weight. Everything he had hoped for with Jazz was now unobtainable. He felt he'd never be happy again.

Ratchet noticed the signs that Prowl was going to crash and swiftly made his way over, pulling out a syringe while he moved. Bluestreak and Smokescreen stared at him in surprise as he stuck the needle in Prowl's neck and injected the sedative into his energon lines. It took a few moments, but the sedative kicked in and Prowl's frame began to relax. He whispered Jazz's name as he slipped into recharge. It was a special sedative Ratchet had made especially for Prowl so he'd be out for a while.

"Ratchet?" asked Bluestreak quietly.

"He was going to crash," said Ratchet softly. "You should get him to his quarters. He'll be out for a while, but at least he'll be somewhere comfortable. I think it'd be best if you didn't leave his side for a while." Bluestreak and Smokescreen nodded as Smokescreen picked up Prowl and carried him into the _Ark_ with Bluestreak trotting worriedly behind him.

"I can't believe this," muttered Wheeljack as he stepped up to Optimus. "He was really looking forward to seeing Jazz again."

"Especially with what happened before you left," said Red Alert. "It's not fair."

"Not fair at all," said Perceptor sadly.

"We should all head inside," said Optimus quietly and the others nodded. Galloway was completely ignored as the mechs went back into the _Ark_ followed by Sam, Mikaela, Will, and Epps. Most of the mechs headed to the rec room and sat in small groups talking quietly to each other. An air of sadness blanketed the room. Mikaela climbed onto one of the tables, Sam following slowly behind, until she sat down in front of the newest arrivals.

"Hi," said Mikaela and Sam sat down next to her, looking curious as to what Mikaela was up to. Perceptor and Wheeljack both smiled while Red Alert looked mildly suspicious. "You're Wheeljack, Perceptor, and Red Alert right?"

"Yes, and you're Mikaela and Sam?" asked Wheeljack. Mikaela nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Organic races are always so fascinating." Mikaela giggled quietly.

"And you guys are fascinating to us," said Mikaela. "But…I wanted to ask…about Prowl. You can tell me if I'm being too nosy, but…he looked devastated when he heard about Jazz."

"Yes well…why do you care?" asked Red Alert.

"Don't mind Red, he's overly paranoid," said Wheeljack with a wave of his hand. Red Alert scowled, but sighed and stared into his energon.

"Not many mechs know much about Prowl, he's a very private mech. I mean, we've all known him for millions of years and we don't know a lot about him," said Perceptor.

"The only ones who really know Prowl are his brothers, Bluestreak and Smokescreen, and Jazz," said Wheeljack. "Smokescreen is the oldest and Bluestreak is the youngest. All we really know about them was that they lived in Praxus, one of the most beautiful cities on Cybertron. We also know Prowl used to play pranks when he was a youngling, but that was hard to believe considering we know him to be completely professional and serious."

"He's a tactical genius. No one can match his tactical abilities or even his processing power. He was rumored to be completely sparkless and emotionless and he stuck to protocol all the time, even to a fault. You know Sunny and Sides right? They constantly tried to prank Prowl, but none of their pranks ever worked. One time, he even snuck into a Decepticon base, rescued Jazz from the brig, snuck back out, and blew the whole place up. No one knows how he did it or even how he had the skills to do something like that," said Red Alert.

"He's also a master of three different styles of ancient martial arts, Diffusion, Metallikato, and Circuit Su," added Perceptor. "He was able to knock the twins on their afts in less than a second without a scratch." Mikaela and Sam gaped at him. They had seen Sideswipe fight and knew that Sunstreaker was just as good, so it was hard to imagine them getting beaten by a single mech that was smaller than them.

"Then Jazz arrived in Iacon to be our new Third in Command and Head of Special Ops. Prowl changed. He wasn't so emotionless, he wasn't so sparkless, he would smile, he'd tease Jazz, he'd tell very subtle jokes. It was almost like he was a completely different mech. That was when we learned that Prowl and Jazz new each other before the war over ten million years ago," said Wheeljack.

"Apparently, they had met in Praxus while Jazz worked as an undercover Enforcer, or police officer. For some reason, they were separated and the next time they saw each other was when Jazz came to Iacon," said Red Alert.

"It was obvious to everyone that they were best friends," said Sideswipe as he walked over, his twin following behind. "They did everything together. Where you saw one of them, the other would be there sooner or later. They argued good-naturedly, they'd tease each other, they looked out for each other."

"It reminded me of Sides and me," said Sunstreaker. "There was a betting pool on when they would finally get together."

"Get together?" asked Sam and Mikaela.

"You know, in a relationship?" asked Sunstreaker with a raised optic ridge.

"So…did they get together?" asked Mikaela, seemingly completely unfazed as Sam stared at Sunstreaker with wide eyes and mouth open.

"The night before Jazz left on the mission with Optimus," said Sideswipe softly and Mikaela felt a wave of sadness. No wonder the mech had been so devastated.

"We had all hoped that Jazz would be waiting when we got here. It's not fair that Jazz and Prowl were separated again, and now they're separated forever," said Sunstreaker.

"It still amazes me how similar you guys are to us," muttered Sam.

"What? You didn't think we'd get into relationships like you and Mikaela?" asked Sideswipe.

"Oh, I figured you would, but I've never seen you guys show any kind of…affection like that, so I'm having a hard time seeing it, that's all," said Sam calmly. It really didn't surprise him, he was just curious.

"Well, if you want details, ask Ratchet," said Sideswipe with a snicker.

"Not sure I want details now," said Sam and Sideswipe chuckled.

"From what we've seen between you two, our relationships are much like yours," said Sunstreaker. "Only we can connect on a deeper level than humans."

"I just hope Prowl will be okay," said Sideswipe quietly.

"I'm not sure he will," muttered Sunstreaker. "They may not have been bonded, but…they were really close."

"You think he might…?" asked Sideswipe with wide optics and Sunstreaker shrugged.

"I don't know him well enough on a personal level to know," said Sunstreaker. "The only ones who do are Bluestreak and Smokescreen." Sideswipe nodded in agreement.

It was the next day when Prowl's optics flickered online. During his sedative induced recharge, his grief continued to batter at his spark. There was absolutely no reprieve, and since he didn't crash earlier, he was able to completely feel the grief unlike the first time he had been told Jazz was dead. For a brief moment, he wondered if this time was the same as the last, but then he remembered the look on Optimus' face. There was no doubt that Jazz was dead. With a quiet keen, he curled up on his side, wrapping his arms around his chest and shoulders as if trying to protect himself from the grief.

"Prowl," said Smokescreen as he placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, his spark aching with sadness seeing him so broken. "I'm so sorry Prowl." He got no response. Bluestreak stepped into Prowl's quarters with three cubes of energon. He noticed that Prowl was awake and rushed over, setting the cubes on the nightstand next to the berth.

"Oh Prowl," whispered Bluestreak as he rubbed his older brother's back between his door-wings in a comforting gesture, but the black and white mech's door-wings didn't even twitch. "This isn't fair." His voice hitched and Smokescreen nudged him gently. "Prowl, I brought you some energon, you need to refuel." Prowl didn't move, didn't say anything. His optics were dim as he stared at the wall in front of him. It was like they weren't even there. For the entire day, they tried to convince Prowl to refuel, but he never twitched or made any sign of recognition to their voices or touches. They tried to comfort him using their sibling bond, but he had blocked them so completely that they couldn't reach him. That night, Prowl also refused to recharge, instead remained staring at the wall curled up on his side.

"I'm going to go see Ratchet," said Smokescreen the next morning. He got up and left the room, leaving Bluestreak with Prowl. The diversionary tactician found Ratchet in the rec room sitting with Ironhide with Will and Epps sitting on the table. Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe were sitting nearby with Sam and Mikaela. Hound and Mirage were sitting at another table and looked up when Smokescreen stepped into the room.

"Smokescreen, how's Prowl?" asked Ratchet.

"Not good. He's completely unresponsive. He refuses to refuel or recharge," said Smokescreen worriedly. "It's like he doesn't hear us, or feel us touching him. He's even completely blocked our sibling bond. We can't get through to him at all." Ratchet cursed quietly.

"I'll get an energon drip so he'll at least be energized. I can try sedating him again, but…you need to find some way to reach him. I know you've tried a lot, but you have to keep trying," said Ratchet. Smokescreen merely nodded. Ratchet got to his feet and headed to the med bay while Smokescreen headed to Prowl's quarters. Bluestreak looked up at him hopefully as he stepped into the room.

"There's nothing Ratchet can do other than bring an energon drip and sedate him. This is something he has to get through…with our help," said Smokescreen and Bluestreak nodded. A few minutes later, Ratchet stepped into the room and paused when he saw Prowl. It was unnerving to see the normally calm and collected tactician look so devastated. He walked over and set up the energon drip. Prowl didn't even notice Ratchet doing it, and didn't even react in any way. His door-wings didn't even twitch.

"Do you want me to sedate him so he can rest?" asked Ratchet. The brothers glanced at each other and nodded. They needed to get some rest themselves and then they would try and get Prowl to respond to something. Ratchet pulled out a syringe and emptied it into the energon drip. Moments later, Prowl was in recharge, his body completely limp. "I hope you two get through to him. You know I can't do this forever." The two nodded sadly and watched as Ratchet left the room.

"What are we gonna do Smokey?" asked Bluestreak pitifully. "It's like he doesn't want to live anymore, but…we _need _him."

"I know Blue, I know," said Smokescreen as he wrapped an arm around his youngest brother's shoulders. "Get some recharge. I'm gonna go do something really quick and I'll be back." Bluestreak nodded and crawled onto the extra berth they had brought into Prowl's quarters. Smokescreen left the room and headed for Optimus' office and found the larger mech reading a report.

"Smokescreen, how's Prowl?" asked Optimus when he noticed the blue mech.

"Not good. He's unresponsive, and he refuses to refuel or recharge," said Smokescreen. "Ratchet has him on an energon drip and sedated him for tonight."

"I see," said Optimus sadly.

"I have a request," said Smokescreen and Optimus looked up curiously. "Can you let me into Jazz's room? I have an idea, not sure if it'll work or if Prowl will be mad at me if it works, but we have to try and get him to respond to _something_, to snap him out of it." Optimus nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll let you into his room, but you'll have to be careful. You might want to ask Mirage to help you out as well," said Optimus and Smokescreen nodded, calling Mirage over the com-link.

"He'll meet us at Jazz's quarters," said Smokescreen. Optimus stood and led the way through the halls. Mirage was leaning against the wall next to Jazz's door when they arrived.

"What's this about?" asked Mirage.

"I have an idea that might snap Prowl out of his unresponsive state, but what I need is in Jazz's quarters," said Smokescreen. Mirage nodded and Optimus typed in the code to the door. Mirage slipped into the room and there was a crash before he called for Smokescreen to enter. There had been a trap for anyone who entered the room and Mirage had disabled it, allowing Smokescreen to enter. The diversionary tactician immediately headed over to Jazz's music collection.

"What are you doing with Jazz's music collection?" asked Mirage.

"Jazz used to be an Enforcer with me before the war. When he went undercover, he acted as a singer. It was Jazz's voice that caught Prowl's attention in the first place. If he hears a recording of Jazz singing, maybe he'll snap out of it. He'll probably be mad as Pit at me, but it'll be worth it," said Smokescreen.

"I didn't know Jazz could sing," said Mirage thoughtfully.

"I haven't heard him sing since he and Prowl were first separated before the war," said Smokescreen as he looked through Jazz's entire collection. "Ah-ha! Found it. Let's just hope Prowl doesn't hate me too much after I try this tomorrow." Smokescreen took the music files and headed back to Prowl's quarters so he could recharge on the couch to wait for Prowl to wake. The next morning, Smokescreen woke first and set up the music player. Bluestreak woke up then and looked up at him curiously.

"Smokey?"

"Don't worry Blue, I'm going to see if this will snap Prowl out of it. He might be mad, but it'll be worth it if it works." Both froze as they heard Prowl's systems power up from recharge to wakefulness. Smokescreen walked over and rested a hand on Prowl's shoulder. "Blue, come here." Bluestreak walked over and placed his hand next to Smokescreen's and rested his forehead on Prowl's audio.

"Prowl, wake up, please, we need you," whispered Bluestreak.

"Please Prowl," whispered Smokescreen. Neither got a response. "Try and reach him with our sparks again." Bluestreak nodded and they offlined their optics, reaching across the sibling bond they had towards Prowl. They were met with a solid wall, but Smokescreen wasn't about to give up. He pushed against the wall, as if he were knocking on a door, and Bluestreak mimicked him, but they still didn't get a response. Bluestreak was about to pull back when Smokescreen pounded harder, not wanting to give up. The received a twitching door-wing and Bluestreak smiled at the tiny response. It meant they were getting somewhere and he joined Smokescreen's banging on the barrier Prowl had put up in their bond.

Prowl's door-wings twitched erratically for a moment and he curled tighter before the block disappeared, flooding the bond with his grief and anger. Bluestreak and Smokescreen staggered back for a moment at the intensity of the emotions before rushing forward and wrapping Prowl in their arms. They sent him their love, comfort, and sadness. He still didn't respond much, though they could reach him through their bond, he still seemed listless. Smokescreen sent a wave of apology to Prowl before turning on the music player with a remote. Bluestreak looked surprised as the sound of Jazz's singing flowed through the room. Prowl stiffened as his door-wings lifted. His optics brightened, he lifted his head up and looked around frantically, searching for the source of the sound.

"Jazz…!" cried Prowl as he sat up. Smokescreen sent him another wave of apology before turning off the music. Prowl froze again, a pained look on his face at the loss of the sound. "Jazz?"

"I'm sorry Prowl, that was a recording," said Smokescreen. "I thought you might want to hear it. I think it was supposed to be a gift to you." He may have been lying a bit, but he wanted Prowl back.

"Prowl! I'm so sorry! It's not fair!" cried Bluestreak as he hugged Prowl. "We were so worried about you. You weren't responding to anything we did, you weren't refueling, you weren't recharging, and you completely blocked us out of your spark. I was so scared that we were going to lose you too!" Bluestreak sobbed into Prowl's shoulder as Prowl stared at him with wide optics. "I miss him too."

"We love you Prowl, don't leave us too," said Smokescreen softly as he hugged Prowl. Prowl wrapped his arms around his brothers and sobbed.


	26. Chapter 25

The brothers clung to one another, taking comfort in each others' presence. Prowl was very grateful that he had Bluestreak and Smokescreen. He probably wouldn't be able to go on without them, thought losing Jazz made it very difficult for him to even move. He wasn't sure how long they sat there, but he didn't really care. Time no longer had any meaning for him because it would all be time without Jazz.

Prowl looked up when he heard a knock on his door and Smokescreen got up and let Ratchet inside. The medic looked faintly surprised before he smiled slightly and walked over. Prowl watched him as he took the energon drip out of his main energon line. He hadn't even realized that it was there. Ratchet obviously wanted to say something but he hesitated with wasn't like him at all. Prowl fluttered his door-wings curiously.

"You look better," said Ratchet quietly.

"Actually responsive, you mean?" asked Prowl, his voice so quiet Ratchet had to strain to hear him. The medic nodded.

"You had us all worried," said Ratchet. Prowl knew Ratchet really wanted to lecture him but was holding himself back. Prowl was grateful for that as he wasn't sure he could stand to be lectured about taking care of himself.

"I apologize," said Prowl softly. There was an uncomfortable silence for several moments before Prowl spoke again. "I'd like to see him." Ratchet, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen all looked startled.

"Are you sure Prowl?" asked Ratchet hesitantly. He was still working on putting the silver mech back together, and he wasn't sure it was a good idea for Prowl to know why. He knew he could say that he was repairing Jazz out of respect, but Prowl was extremely intelligent and would probably be a little suspicious.

"…Yes," said Prowl. "I have to see him…one last time."

"Alright, on one condition," said Ratchet, his expression becoming stern. "You go to the rec room for some energon and show everyone that you'll be alright."

"…But I'm not sure I will be," whispered Prowl. Ratchet placed a hand on Prowl's shoulder and Prowl peered up at him, his red chevron shadowing his optics.

"You know Jazz would be upset with you if you didn't at least try," said Ratchet softly. "I know it's a little presumptuous of me to say this since you know him better than all of us, but he was a good friend to a lot of us, and we all know he wouldn't want to see you like this. He treasured every moment he had and he would want you to do the same, even without him." Prowl reached up and rested his hand on top of Ratchet's and squeezed it, grateful for the small contact.

"I…I'll try…" said Prowl and Ratchet gave a smile and a nod.

"That's all any of us can ask of you Prowl, but you're strong and determined. You care about all of us and don't forget that we care about you as well. We don't want to lose you too," said Ratchet. Smokescreen gave Ratchet a grateful look and the medic nodded. "Just remember you're not alone." Prowl nodded, grateful to Ratchet, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen for being there.

"Ready to go to the rec room?" asked Smokescreen as he got to his feet. Prowl looked up at him for a moment before hesitantly nodding. Bluestreak hopped to his feet with a smile and Prowl stood, a little unsteady from not refueling even though he had the energon drip, but he straightened up. He tried to stand like he normally did, perfectly straight with his door-wings raised, but he wasn't able to completely manage it. His shoulders were still slumped slightly and his door-wings were held a little lower than normal. Also, his paint was dull and scuffed and his optics weren't as bright.

Smokescreen found it hard to see Prowl like this and Bluestreak silently agreed, but it was better than him being completely unresponsive. It was a step in the right direction and he hoped that Prowl would continue to get better, though he knew there was no way to completely heal from losing someone you loved, you merely found a way to cope. He just hoped that Prowl found a way to cope that wouldn't lead to his deactivation.

Ratchet opened the door to Prowl's quarters and headed for the rec room with the three brothers behind him, though Prowl's pace was slow. The medic walked ahead and reached the rec room minutes before the brothers and sat down with a cube of energon. He decided not to announce that Prowl was coming knowing the SIC probably wouldn't appreciate it much. Smokescreen was the first one to walk through the doors after Ratchet and the mechs perked up in interest, wondering if the blue mech brought news of their tactician. Bluestreak stepped in next and they were all a little caught off-guard by his smile. They all shuttered their optics in surprise when Prowl stepped through the doors.

Prowl flinched slightly when everyone's attention focused on him and his door-wings twitched in agitation. He wondered if he really should have come to the rec room when just about everyone else was there. He never really was very social and avoided the rec room when he could mostly because he didn't fit in with the other mechs, especially since he was an officer. It was unusual though for him to be the center of attention and he never enjoyed that. Suddenly, two mechs were moving and he tensed, ready to move, but he was trapped between two larger bodies with their arms around him.

"Prowl!" cried Sideswipe with a wide smile. Sunstreaker's smile was smaller, but still there. "Primus, you scared all of us!" Prowl shuttered his optics in surprise.

"Slagger, don't do that again," muttered Sunstreaker. Prowl could only look back and forth between them in confusion.

"Oh come on, don't look _so _surprised. We do care about you, you know, no matter how much we like to aggravate you," said Sideswipe.

"Yeah, you cared about us and gave us a second chance when no one else would. We're grateful for that," said Sunstreaker. "And you're the only one we haven't ever successfully pranked."

"There is that," said Sideswipe with a grin. "Prowl?" asked the red mech worriedly when Prowl began to tremble.

"Thank you," whispered Prowl and the twins smiled.

"Come on, let's get you some energon," said Sideswipe as he tugged Prowl over to one of the tables where Bumblebee was sitting with Sam and Mikaela sitting in front of him. Ironhide was sitting across from Bumblebee with Will and Epps sitting with the two teens. Hound and Mirage were sitting nearby along with Jolt and Arcee. Skids and Mudflap were sitting on the couch with a paused game on the big screen in front of them. The smaller set of twins was watching Prowl curiously as they had never met the Autobot SIC before. Sideswipe shoved Prowl in a chair as Bluestreak and Smokescreen walked over to sit nearby and Sunstreaker went to get a cube of energon for Prowl.

"It's good to see you Prowl. You had us worried," said Ironhide and Prowl looked down at the table, slightly ashamed to have worried everyone so much. "I thought you'd like to know…Jazz fought his hardest to protect the Allspark. He gave his all."

"…I wouldn't expect anything less from him," said Prowl softly as Sunstreaker set the cube of energon in front of him before sitting next to his twin. Prowl merely stared into the depths of the liquid, unable to force himself to drink it yet.

"He really liked this planet, you know? What little of it he saw anyway. He said he was looking forward to showing you all he discovered when you got here. There should be a data chip in his quarters somewhere with a bunch of music on it; he said it was music you might like," said Bumblebee.

"Thank you…I'll look into it," said Prowl with a slight nod. He took a sip of the energon and noticed that everyone's smile widened a fraction. He realized he must have really worried them if they were happy that he was merely taking a sip. After a larger sip, he set the cube down and looked at all the mechs around him. "Will you tell me all that happened?"

"We'll give you the short version since Optimus wants to give you the detailed version himself," said Ironhide and Prowl nodded. They were in the middle of explaining everything when Skids and Mudflap got into an argument over their game and started shouting. Bumblebee looked over his shoulder with an annoyed expression. Prowl's door-wings twitched in irritation and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe glanced at each other with smirks on their lips at the familiar movement. Bumblebee stood up to go break them up, since the others usually got him to do it, but Prowl rested at hand on his forearm, stopping him.

"I'll deal with this, I am Second in Command after all," said Prowl, lifting his door-wings and schooling his expression to one of stern disapproval. Those familiar with Prowl's behavior all grinned. Prowl was strong and determined and nothing would keep him from doing his duty, something he felt was important. He got to his feet and walked over to the now brawling Skids and Mudflap, Jolt and Arcee watching with interest from nearby as they had never met Prowl before either. "Enough," said Prowl coldly as he grabbed the twins' collar armor and lifted them off their feet and apart. They fell silent in shock and because of the cold tone. "I do not tolerate brawls, especially not when I'm just across the room. I don't care how things went before my arrival, but now that I'm here, you will follow the rules or you will face the consequences. Is that understood?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, you got it," said Skids.

"Yeah, yeah, what he said," said Mudflap and Prowl scowled lightly.

"Another thing, I am your superior officer and you will address me as 'sir', understood?" asked Prowl.

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

"Good," said Prowl as he set them on their feet. "Don't let it happen again." He turned around and headed back towards the tables where the others were grinning and Jolt and Arcee were staring with wide optics. The humans were all staring with wide eyes as well. Behind him, the twins scowled and made faces at Prowl and his door-wings twitched. "Would you like me to throw you two in the brig for insubordination?" They stared at him in shock as Bluestreak and Smokescreen burst out laughing. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe snickered as Prowl sat down and finished his cube of energon.

"Oh mech, I've been waiting for that," said Sideswipe with a grin. "Did you see the looks on their faces?"

"Priceless," said Sunstreaker.

"Just be glad I haven't shared the image captures I have of your expressions when you first walked into my office," said Prowl and the red and yellow twins stared at him in shock.

"You didn't," they said.

"Would you like to try me and find out?" asked Prowl.

"You sneaky fragger," said Sunstreaker.

"Language Sunstreaker, or you'll be the one in the brig for insubordination," said Prowl, a tiny smirk on his lips that could be mistaken for a trick of the light.

"Tight-aft," said Sideswipe with a teasing grin.

"Would you like to join him Sideswipe?" asked Prowl.

"Uh, no I'm good," said Sideswipe. Bluestreak and Smokescreen were both smiling widely. The twins were a good distraction for Prowl and they were glad Ratchet managed to get him to come here. They could still see that Prowl was hurting because his door-wings were still held a little lower than normal and his optics weren't as bright as they usually were, but it was an improvement from earlier. Everyone fell silent for several moments, not really sure what to say next. Prowl turned his gaze to the medic and the chartreuse mech sighed.

"Alright, alright, I get it Prowl, come on," said Ratchet as he stood. Prowl stood up as well.

"Prowl…" started Bluestreak.

"Want us to come with you?" asked Smokescreen.

"…No, I'll be fine," said Prowl, flicking his wings in reassurance. This was something he felt he needed to do alone.

"Where are they going?" asked Sam from his spot on the table.

"He…he wants to see Jazz," said Bluestreak quietly. The others all looked sympathetic. Prowl followed Ratchet to the med bay and back to one of the private rooms.

"I've been working on repairing him out of respect, so the room is a little cluttered. Try not to move too many things around," said Ratchet and Prowl nodded in understanding, his frame tense. Ratchet opened the door and Prowl stepped inside. He gasped at the sight that met his optics. Jazz's cold frame was resting on a berth, a tear completely through his middle, armor shredded and cables and circuitry exposed. His visor was shattered, only remnants left, and his optics were cracked and dark. Prowl shuddered and his intakes hitched as he wrapped his arms around himself as if trying to physically hold himself together. He slowly stepped forward until he was standing next to the berth gazing down at Jazz's mangled frame.

"Jazz…" Prowl whispered as he trailed clawed fingers down Jazz's cold faceplates. "You broke your promise Jazz. You broke it…but I can't find it in myself to be angry with you…only very sad. I miss you…"

"Here, I found this in his subspace," said Ratchet as he held out a familiar blue crystal. Prowl stared at the crystal before gently taking it from Ratchet. He looked into the depths of the crystal, the blue color reminding him of Jazz's optics. Turning it over in his hands, he noticed that some of the edges were a little worn. With a tiny smile, he realized Jazz had probably done the same thing he was doing now many times over the vorns they were apart. On impulse, Prowl took Jazz's hand and wrapped his fingers around the crystal.

"Keep it for me Jazz," he whispered. After a few more moments, he looked up at Ratchet. "How did this happen to him?"

"He…It was during the battle in Mission City for the Allspark. We were fighting several of the 'Cons with our human allies as they tried to get the Allspark away from the 'Cons and the city. Optimus had been stalled by Bonecrusher on one of the freeways when Megatron arrived. Jazz called for everyone to fall back, but Megatron attacked. Jazz took on Megatron alone and…Megatron tore him in half. By the time I got to him…he was already gone," said Ratchet softly. He noticed that Prowl was trembling and wondered if he shouldn't have told him since it obviously upset the black and white, but what he wasn't expecting was the look of pure, cold hatred on the mech's face. Prowl's door-wings were held high, stiff, and trembling and his fists were clenched at his sides. "Prowl?"

"I'll kill him," muttered Prowl.

"What?" cried Ratchet.

"Megatron will pay for this. He's taken too many lives, and I've had enough," snapped Prowl.

"Prowl, you're no match for Megatron! Optimus is the only one who can take him on and you know that," said Ratchet. "Or do you not remember the time he nearly killed you or permanently damaged your helm by smacking you into a wall."

"This time, I don't have Jazz as a distraction," said Prowl and Ratchet flinched. "He will pay for this Ratchet." Both mechs looked up when they heard the med bay doors open and they left the room to see Optimus walking towards them.

"Here you are Prowl, I'm glad to see you're up and about," said Optimus. "Come, there are things I would like to discuss with you." Prowl merely nodded as he followed Optimus out of the med bay without a backward glance at the medic. Once they reached Optimus' office, the taller mech motioned for Prowl to take a seat.

"What do you need to speak with me about sir?" asked Prowl.

"I would like to tell you about what has happened here since we arrived and of our situation with the human government," said Optimus. Prowl merely nodded and began to listen as Optimus began informing him of everything that had happened in full detail, though he did pass over quickly what had happened to Jazz which Prowl was a little grateful for. Once Optimus finished the explanations, he sat back with a sigh.

"Much has happened on this planet," murmured Prowl and Optimus nodded in agreement.

"Which remind me, you need to get an earth alt-mode," said Optimus and Prowl looked down at his armor to realize Optimus was right. He was still in his Cybertronian armor and sighed. "You could probably search on the internet for a suitable alt-mode, or there's a nearby highway that you can go to in order to find one."

"I'd…like to go to the highway. I haven't seen much of this planet yet," said Prowl and Optimus nodded.

"Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela can show you the way," said Optimus and Prowl nodded, standing at the clear dismissal. "And Prowl?"

"Yes sir?" asked Prowl curiously.

"It's good to have you back," said Optimus and Prowl nodded before leaving the office to head back to the rec room. When he stepped back inside, Bluestreak and Smokescreen rushed over to him and hugged him tightly, whispering words of comfort in Cybertronian.

"What made you so angry?" asked Bluestreak hesitantly and Prowl realized that he hadn't even thought of blocking some of his anger from his brothers so as to not worry them.

"It's nothing," murmured Prowl.

"Don't give us that slag Prowl. We know you still have some of those emotional blocks in those processors of yours," said Smokescreen tapping his brother's helm, but he was quiet so no one could overhear him. Prowl wouldn't appreciate it if everyone knew about the blocks he had up on his emotions. "If something mad you that angry with them, you would be extremely, frighteningly pissed without them."

"Jazz…Megatron will pay for what he did," muttered Prowl and his brothers gave him concerned looks.

"Prowl…you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" asked Smokescreen.

"Depends on what you think I'm thinking," said Prowl.

"Don't do anything foolish Prowl," said Smokescreen and Prowl scoffed.

"I don't do anything foolish, it's illogical," said Prowl as he pulled away from his brothers. "Bumblebee, will you assist me in finding an alt-mode?"

"Sure Prowl," said Bumblebee as he stood. "Sam, Mikaela, you coming?" The teens nodded and hopped into Bumblebee's offered hands.

"What, you're not going to get the same alt-modes as us?" asked Bluestreak, hoping to lighten the mood. "Smokey and I are Dodge Chargers." Prowl merely nodded in acknowledgement as he followed Bumblebee and his charges out of the base. As soon as they stepped outside, Prowl looked up at the sky. Bumblebee paused and waited for him.

"It's great, isn't it?" asked Bumblebee with a faint smile.

"The sky is so…blue," said Prowl softly.

"Yeah, just wait until the sun sets. It's amazing," said Bumblebee.

"I still don't get why you guys are so fascinated by a sunset," said Sam from Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Cybertron had no sun," said Prowl as he walked to stand beside Bumblebee. "We had two moons, but our planet had no sun."

"So, it was always dark on Cybertron?" asked Mikaela.

"The sky was always filled with stars, yes, but the cities were always lit up so it was like there was a sun," said Prowl as they began to walk towards the highway. They still had a ways to go, so they weren't worried about being spotted by humans. Prowl studied the tall trees around them and the green life.

"What was your home like Prowl?" asked Mikaela. Prowl's door-wings flicked and he let out a faint sigh.

"Praxus was the most beautiful city on Cybertron, though some would argue that Iacon was," said Prowl softly. "Praxus was home to the Helix Gardens, beautiful crystals suspended in methane. It was the most beautiful, and largest, cluster of crystals on the planet, and Praxus is the only city where they could be found in so many colors and in such abundance. They grew all over the city as well, and buildings incorporated the crystals into their architecture. When I was a youngling, I would spend a lot of time in the Helix Gardens, just listening to them."

"Listening to them?" asked Sam curiously.

"Yes, the crystals hummed, had an energy all their own. Only those with door-wings like myself, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen could really pick up on the vibrations though. We pick up the vibrations and they are interpreted as sound," explained Prowl.

"But Bumblebee has door-wing things," said Sam pointing to Bumblebee.

"Those are merely part of his earth alt-mode. True door-wings are also called sensory panels because of all the sensors in them. We pick up all kinds of information about our surroundings with them. It's because of them I knew Skids and Mudflap were mocking me in the rec room when my back was to them," said Prowl.

"Are there others with door-wings like you?" asked Mikaela and Prowl was silent for several moments.

"No," said Prowl quietly. "My brothers and I are the last. Praxus was completely destroyed near the beginning of the war, along with nearly everyone in it. Bluestreak was the only one that survived the attack. Smokescreen and I were elsewhere when the attack happened."

"Jazz said you watched it happen," said Bumblebee quietly.

"I did," said Prowl and the two teens gasped. "I was stationed at a base just outside the city when the Decepticons attacked. There was nothing I could do." Prowl clenched his fists and glared at the ground. "There was no reason for the Decepticons to attack Praxus. It was a neutral city with no strategic importance to either side, but the Decepticons razed it to the ground to make a statement; you were either with them or against them."

"I'm sorry Prowl," said Mikaela.

"Don't be, you weren't even alive then," said Prowl. He and Bumblebee began to move carefully as they got closer to the highway. Finally, they were in sight of the highway, but remained hidden in the trees. Prowl held still, watching the cars for several moments before he got an idea and scanned a vehicle. A moment later, his armor was shifting and changing as Sam and Mikaela watched in awe. Prowl transformed and Bumblebee grinned.

"A police cruiser, it fits you," said Bumblebee.

"Jazz would be laughing hysterically right now," said Prowl. "He'd say it was ironic."

"What? Why?" asked Bumblebee.

"He was the Enforcer on Cybertron, not me," said Prowl.

"But that still doesn't explain the irony," said Bumblebee.

"It has something to do with what I used to do before the war," said Prowl. "Let's get back to the base." Bumblebee nodded and set the teens on the ground before transforming and opening his doors to let them into his interior. Prowl's engine rumbled to life and he had to admit that it felt good. With that, they all headed back to the base.


	27. Chapter 26

A couple of days passed on the base as Prowl got accustomed to life on earth and got back into all of his duties as Second in Command under Optimus Prime. He distracted himself with his work, trying his best to keep his processors off of Jazz's death, but it was difficult to when he was reminded every time Bluestreak stepped through his office doors in Jazz's place, bringing him energon. He also had to deal with Skids and Mudflap causing trouble, which wasn't too different from dealing with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, but the smaller twins didn't like him at all while at least Sunstreaker and Sideswipe respected him.

Along with his duties, Prowl made sure to have some time to himself so he could go to the training room to go through all his Diffusion, Metallikato, and Circuit Su stances. It helped him focus and clear his processors after a long stressful day. Bluestreak and Smokescreen were the only ones that knew where he was and what he was doing late in the evening, so they usually ran interference to allow Prowl that time to himself to relieve the stresses of the day without interruption. Only one evening, they were keeping Sunstreaker and Sideswipe from sparring with him when Ironhide headed for the training room for some target practice with Will and Epps.

When Ironhide stepped into the training room, he paused and Will and Epps looked up at him curiously from their place near his feet. The lights in the room were dim, creating shadows in the room that was normally brightly lit so as to prevent accidents. Ironhide bent down and offered his hand to the two humans and they climbed on. The big black mech rarely carried them around, but did when it was necessary, so they didn't question him. He placed a finger to his lips, motioning for them to stay quiet and pointed out into the middle of the room. They both had to hold in their gasps at what they saw; Prowl moving gracefully and silently through martial arts stances.

They watched in silence for quite some time, noticing that Prowl's optics were offline and he was doing all of this blindly. After a while, Prowl began to slow down before he stopped and brought his optics online. The black and white mech glanced over at them, not at all surprised that they were there and walked over to them.

"Thank you for not disturbing me," said Prowl quietly as he walked over.

"No problem, you looked like you needed some quiet time," said Ironhide with a shrug. "So, this is where you've been hiding in the evenings."

"It helps me…relax," said Prowl and Ironhide nodded in understanding.

"You have been pretty tense lately. Skids and Mudflap can be quite the handful."

"That's not the word I would use to describe them. More like nuisances." Ironhide chuckled. "I'm just surprised the Decepticons have been so quiet. We never had this much down time back on Cybertron."

"Yeah, it's nice, isn't it?" Prowl remained silent. "Prowl?"

"I have nothing to take my mind off of it other than work and my practice in here."

"You haven't been honest with us, have you?" Prowl raised an optic ridge. "You're still hurting, bad, but you're not letting it show."

"I am the Second in Command after all, I have my duties to think of before myself, and the others need me to be calm and collected. I can't afford to be emotional."

"That's a bunch of slag and you know it. We all know, no matter how emotionless you seem, you still have emotions, you still feel. We understand so you don't have to hide it from us."

"No, you don't understand." Ironhide shuttered his optics in surprise. "Sure, you've lost friends and comrades, but you still have Chromia! You're bonded so you know how she is no matter how far away you are! Jazz and I…we only got together the night before he left, we could only spend that night together. You've had vorns with Chromia. And then I arrive on earth to find that Jazz has been taken from me! None of you could understand that!"

"…You're right, I'm sorry."

"I was foolish." Ironhide gave him a curious look. "I knew how Jazz felt, and I knew how I felt, but…I kept pushing it off, spouting logical reasons why we shouldn't get into a relationship. Now I wish I hadn't been so…afraid. If I hadn't been so worried and scared, we would have had more time together."

"You can't blame yourself Prowl. You may have some of the most advanced processors we've ever seen, but you're not omniscient."

"But even Jazz already knew that we should cherish all the time that we had since we didn't know what was going to happen in the future. I should have listened to him."

"You can still cherish the time you had together." Prowl's head shot up to stare at Ironhide with wide optics. "You may have just had a short time together like that, but you were still best friends for a long time. Cherish that."

"I…you're right," said Prowl softly.

"Prowl, we all know it hurts to lose someone you care about, so you don't have to hide everything from us. You're just as mortal as we are." Prowl nodded and Ironhide clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Now, I'm gonna do some target practice. Wanna join?"

"…Sure," said Prowl with a tiny smile. Ironhide grinned and set Will and Epps down. They had listened quietly to the two mechs, gaining insight to just how similar Cybertronians were to humans, though they felt a little bad for eavesdropping.

"Alright Prowl, let's see if you still hold the record with the most accurate shots," said Ironhide.

"Wait, what? I thought you were the weapons specialist Ironhide. Wouldn't that mean you have the highest scores?" asked Will.

"I know just about everything there is about every weapon, but unfortunately that doesn't mean I have the highest scores. Prowl here holds the highest scores for most of the training exercises. Bluestreak has a couple of the highest scores as well," said Ironhide.

"It's been a while since I've used my rifle. I was kept in the base most of the time on Cybertron," said Prowl as he pulled out his rifle and inspected it.

"Oh?" They began to fire at the targets, allowing Prowl to get used to using his rifle again.

"Ultra Magnus and Kup were against me going out into battle, especially when Shockwave had it out for me. I continually informed them that I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself, but they wouldn't listen. Then, I needed to stay in the base to direct the battles." Ironhide raised an optic ridge at the hint of irritation in Prowl's tone. Even Will and Epps picked up on it.

"Must have been annoying," said Epps and Prowl made a sound of agreement.

"That wasn't the most annoying thing they did," muttered Prowl.

"I'm surprised they could annoy you, you're usually so tolerant," said Ironhide with a smirk. Prowl raised an optic ridge and, recognizing Ironhide's prompt for allowing him to vent, he began telling the black mech what had happened on Cybertron after he and the others had left.

"Wow, you really handed their afts to them, didn't you?" asked Ironhide with a laugh.

"I got tired of being treated like a weak tactician that was merely a figure-piece holding the position of SIC. They needed to see that there was a perfectly good reason I was in command, so I showed it to them." Ironhide laughed.

"What I wouldn't give to have seen that," said Ironhide. "Reminds me of the time you went to get Jazz after he first became TIC."

"What happened?" asked Will.

"Jazz and I had an argument about who should go to infiltrate a Decepticon base. I suggested Mirage go, but he insisted on going himself. We got a message from the Decepticons a while later that they had caught Jazz and were willing to negotiate for his return, which was a bunch of slag and we all knew it, so I went to bring him back," said Prowl.

"Wait, _you_ went to rescue your _Head of Special Ops_ from a Decepticon prison?" asked Epps disbelievingly.

"I had to remind him why I was SIC, Head of Tactical, and what I used to do before the war. I got him out of the base and blew the entire place up with explosives. Of course, I really didn't have to blow up the base, but it was a bit of a message to the Decepticons; don't take us for fools and don't try and torture our mechs or you will face the consequences." Ironhide chuckled.

"What did you do before the war?" asked Will. Prowl remained silent and fired a few more shots.

"No one knows except Bluestreak and Smokescreen. Jazz knew too," said Ironhide.

"Optimus knows," said Prowl. "I told him shortly after he became Prime."

"Oh, and you won't tell anyone else?"

"I felt Optimus had to know so that he would know what kind of resources he had at his disposal, and I owed him an explanation for my behavior. He was uneasy in my presence when we first met."

"I would have been too." Ironhide chuckled as he nudged Prowl playfully and Prowl gave him a dry look. "But seriously, why won't you tell anyone else?"

"I fear they would not respect my authority," said Prowl simply.

"I doubt anyone here could doubt your authority after knowing you for more than a couple orns," said Ironhide with a raised optic ridge. Prowl flicked his door-wings and set his rifle down.

"I'll give you a hint, but that's all. If you figure it out, good for you," said Prowl and Ironhide looked interested. "Jazz would have laughed at my choice in alt-mode, saying it was ironic." Prowl subspaced his rifle and turned to leave.

"Wait, that's it?" Prowl looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Good luck."

"Sneaky fragger." Ironhide turned back to the targets and found that all of them had been shot dead center and cursed. Will and Epps laughed.

When Prowl stepped into the rec room the next morning for energon, he heard whispers from the mechs already there. Apparently, Ironhide had told the others his hint about his past and they were all speculating what he did before the war. He walked over to Smokescreen and sat down with a cube.

"What are the odds that they'll figure out what I did before the war?" asked Prowl and Smokescreen smirked.

"Close to zero, but they might have a little help from the humans, who knows," said Smokescreen with a shrug. "It's not something I would create a betting pool for."

"Good, because you'd be in the brig if you did," said Prowl as he stood up. "I've got work to do. I'll be in my office." Smokescreen gaped at his younger brother's back and huffed when he was out of sight.

Prowl sat down in his chair once he got to his office and began going through reports. It was familiar and he easily fell into the pattern of going through report after report in order of urgency. He was in the middle of Red Alert's report on the necessary upgrades to the base's security when the alarms blared through the base. Prowl leapt to his feet and ran towards the command center.

"Telatran One, situation report!" ordered Prowl as he stepped inside. The screens began showing images of the Decepticons attacking the city. Optimus stepped into the command center and took a quick look at the screen. "They're obviously trying to draw us out." Optimus nodded in agreement. "What are your orders sir?"

"Red Alert, stay behind to monitor the base. Perceptor and Wheeljack, remain behind in the med bay to prepare for any wounded. Everyone else, transform and roll out!" ordered Optimus. Prowl followed Optimus to the entrance of the base and transformed to follow the red and blue mech to the city. When they arrived, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe jumped into battle with gleefully malicious expressions and a loud war cry. Prowl ordered Bluestreak to remain back and give cover fire with his rifle. The tactician then began ordering the others in specific manners that would give them the tactical advantage. His door-wings flicked in annoyance when Skids and Mudflap ignored his orders for the most part. Prowl then hacked into the human communication system and began giving them orders as well, and they all fell in line easily for which Prowl was grateful.

Then Megatron arrived. Prowl felt a surge of rage and hatred consume his spark at the sight of the large mech. Starscream was by his side as usual and he sneered when he spotted Prowl, but Prowl completely ignored him. On the other side of the battlefield, Optimus was busy dealing with three Decepticons trying to take him down and Megatron laughed as he moved forward, ready to tear apart any Autobot foolish enough to attack him. Prowl ordered for the others to fall back and make sure the humans weren't targeted by Megatron. Smokescreen suddenly realized what Prowl was going to do and yelled for him to stop. Prowl ignored his brother as he brought out his energy swords and ran forward, weaving in between Autobots and Decepticons alike to reach the Decepticon warlord.

"Megatron!" yelled Prowl as he passed Starscream without even bothering to acknowledge his presence.

"You worthless Autobot, how dare you ignore me!" screeched Starscream. Prowl suddenly leapt forward as Megatron turned to him and sliced out with his swords.

"Well well, if it isn't Optimus' precious tactician," taunted Megatron. Prowl didn't respond and Megatron scowled. Prowl growled before attacking, swinging his swords in a deadly dance that Megatron was hard-pressed to dodge. Megatron was used to the tactician's silence when they battled, but the look of cold rage and hatred on the black and white mech's face was new. He would never admit it, but it was a little unnerving. "Why so angry tactician?" Prowl snarled as he sliced into Megatron's forearm.

"You took something from me," growled Prowl. He never stopped the attack, pressing harder, and moving faster, managing to cut deeper into Megatron's armor closer to vital areas the more he attacked.

"Did I? You'll have to be specific," snapped Megatron. He was getting irritated. The tactician kept attacking, keeping him on the defensive and not allowing him to counter in any way.

"You killed Jazz! You took him away from me! I will not let you get away with that," snarled Prowl. He suddenly threw one of his swords and Megatron, caught completely off-guard by the move, couldn't block. The sword embedded itself in Megatron's chest, just to the left of his spark chamber. Prowl pounced on him, pressing the sword deeper as Megatron toppled backwards until it pierced completely through his armor. Megatron reached up with both hands to grab Prowl, but he stabbed the larger mech's arms so they were pinned by Prowl's second sword. "You've taken too much from too many bots and I'm tired of it. It's time for it to end."

"Starscream!" yelled Megatron, unable to move with the black and white mech pinning him. Prowl suddenly twisted the sword in Megatron's chest and he cried out in pain.

"I will not let you get away," snapped Prowl. "Not this time and never again."

"Prowl!" yelled Smokescreen and Bluestreak as they ran towards him.

"Prowl!" Optimus yelled as he also ran towards the SIC.

"Prowl, stop it!" yelled Bluestreak.

"That's enough Prowl, he's beaten!" yelled Smokescreen.

"But he's still alive," countered Prowl.

"Starscream!" yelled Megatron as he squirmed from beneath Prowl, trying to get some leverage to shove the black and white mech off, but he wasn't succeeding.

"Prowl, you're torturing him!" yelled Optimus.

"It's the least he deserves," said Prowl.

"Would Jazz want to see you like this?" yelled Smokescreen and Prowl froze. "You know how he cared about the Autobot code, how much you care about it! Don't stoop to his level! You know Jazz would hate himself if he knew you were doing this because of him!"

"Please Prowl, stop it, you've done enough," cried Bluestreak. Prowl looked at his brothers and Optimus and then looked down at Megatron who was glaring defiantly up at him. Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker landed nearby.

"Probably a good thing he ran right past you Starscream, or you'd be scrap right now," said Skywarp with a smirk. Starscream snarled at him and the black and purple seeker ducked behind Thundercracker.

"Release him Autobot scum," said Starscream, raising his cannons to point them at Prowl. It was obvious to Prowl that Starscream would rather let Megatron die. Prowl grabbed the hilts of his swords and prepared to pull them out. With a vindictive smirk, Prowl yanked the sword from Megatron's chest towards the left so it would tear more armor and some wires and circuitry as he leapt away from the Decepticon warlord. The seekers picked up the large mech and took off, firing missiles down at them so they couldn't retaliate. Prowl glared after them after the smoke cleared.

"Prowl," said Optimus softly as he walked up to Prowl and placed a hand on the smaller mech's shoulder. Prowl looked up at Optimus before shrugging off his hand and stalking off to a clear road where he deactivated his swords and put them away before he transformed and drove off.

"Okay, I've seen Prowl kinda mad before, but that was fragging scary," said Sideswipe.


	28. Chapter 27

When Prowl got back to the base, he headed to his quarters and his private wash racks to clean up. He felt filthy, not just because of the dirt and energon on his frame. He couldn't believe he had been so vicious to Megatron, regardless of the fact that Megatron was the one who killed Jazz. Because of his anger and hatred, he allowed his control to slip, allowed himself to be no better than a Decepticon. With a snarl, he punched the wall of the wash rack before pressing his palms to the metal walls, hanging his head in shame. The cleaning solution ran down his frame, washing the dirt and energon away, but it wasn't able to wash away his shame and guilt.

Prowl sank down to his knees and balled his hands into fists, claws scraping at the walls. He couldn't believe he had been so cruel, even if it was to a Decepticon who was no stranger to cruelty. Jazz would have been disappointed in him, maybe even disgusted with him for what he had done. He leaned back and stared up into the spray, allowing the solution to splash his face and run down his cheeks like the tears humans shed when they were sad. He envied the humans' ability to cry.

"Jazz…I'm sorry," whispered Prowl.

_"Don't be Prowler, I probably woulda done the same thing had I been in your position," _whispered Jazz's voice and Prowl jerked his head up to look around the wash racks. It was empty. Prowl gave a hysterical laugh and leaned against the wall.

"Great, now I'm hearing things," muttered Prowl. "I'm going insane." That was how Smokescreen and Bluestreak found Prowl hours later.

"Prowl!" cried Bluestreak as he rushed over and turned off the spray. "Prowl, are you alright? What's wrong?" Smokescreen walked over and helped Bluestreak get Prowl to his feet so they could dry him off and bring him to his berth. Prowl leaned against the wall and stared off into space and his brothers glanced worriedly at each other wondering if Prowl was going to become unresponsive again.

"Prowl?" asked Smokescreen.

"I'm no better than them," muttered Prowl as his door-wings went so low, they were nearly completely hidden behind him.

"Than who?" asked Bluestreak carefully.

"The Decepticons. I'm no better than them," said Prowl bitterly.

"That's not true!" protested Bluestreak.

"Why do you think that Prowl?" asked Smokescreen.

"I tortured a mech! All because of my own hatred and anger!" cried Prowl. "Autobots don't torture, but I did and I…I enjoyed it." Prowl lowered his face into his hands and trembled. Bluestreak reached out to hug him, but Smokescreen stopped him.

"Why?" asked Smokescreen.

"He took away so much, from me, from everyone, and I was finally giving him a taste of what it felt like. He was getting what he deserved!" Prowl wrapped his arms around himself, refusing to look at his brothers. "I enjoyed it, but now I'm sickened. I feel dirty and I can't get rid of it."

"You regret it now, don't you?"

"…Yes…"

"Then you aren't like them." Prowl jerked his head up and stared at his brother with wide optics. "You're better than them. Had they been in your position, they would have enjoyed it, and they would continue to enjoy it. You feel remorse, guilt, and shame. That is the difference between us and them."

"But I still—!" Prowl cut himself off.

"We all slip from time to time Prowl. We all let our emotions get the best of us sometime, you're just better at keeping them in control than the rest of us, but you're not infallible."

_"It's alright Prowler. I'd never be upset with ya for slippin' a little." _

"Jazz…"whispered Prowl and Smokescreen glanced at Bluestreak with a worried look.

"I don't think he'd be angry with you Prowl," said Bluestreak. Prowl shook his head with a sigh. He knew it wasn't a good sign that he was hearing things, but he didn't want to tell his brothers and worry them more than they already did. He also didn't want them to know he was slowly going insane, because he had a duty to the Autobots, to his brothers, to be the Autobot SIC and Head Tactician. They needed him, and if they knew he was hearing Jazz's voice, he'd be on forced leave before he could say 'Till all are one'.

"I'm sorry," said Prowl softly.

"Don't be, we don't blame you," said Bluestreak as he hugged Prowl. The black and white mech returned the hug. Smokescreen sat next to Prowl and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. They sat there for a while before they all looked up when there was a knock at the door. Bluestreak got up to open the door and Ratchet stepped inside.

"You didn't come to the med bay," said Ratchet in explanation and Prowl nodded in understanding. Prowl sat still as the medic scanned his frame and made a few minor repairs. "There, you're good. Next time, come to the med bay." He gave Prowl a stern look and the black and white mech sighed before nodding. "Get some rest Prowl, you look like slag."

"Thank you Ratchet," said Prowl dryly. Ratchet shrugged and left the room, leaving the brothers by themselves. After a while, Bluestreak and Smokescreen urged Prowl to get some recharge, so he laid back on his berth to get some rest.

_"Rest well Prowler." _Prowl slipped into recharge with a flicker of his door-wings. Prowl woke to his internal alarm next morning and sat up, fluttering his door-wings to loosen them up. He looked up to find his room empty, so his brothers had left some time after he had fallen into recharge. He got to his feet and headed to the rec room where he got some energon, ignoring the few others in the room before leaving to head to his office. When he got there, he sat down and began going through reports.

Prowl focused on his work, trying to keep his processors from wandering. It was a difficult feat when he was excellent at multi-tasking. While multi-tasking allowed him to get more work done than most mechs, it also made it easy for his thoughts to wander to places he didn't want them to go. Normally, he was perfectly capable of reigning in his thoughts and directing their focus to work, but ever since he and Jazz had separated, it had been difficult, even more so now that Jazz was gone forever.

Shaking his head, Prowl tried to focus back on the reports. He read the words, but none of them seemed to make sense to him. It was frustrating. Setting down the report, he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger while letting out a sigh.

_"Haha, I told ya Prowler, ya work too much. Take a vacation for once." _Prowl jerked his head up, expecting to see the silver form of his lover standing in the door-way only to be met with Optimus' large frame.

"Optimus!" cried Prowl in surprise.

"Prowl? Are you alright?" asked Optimus. Prowl shuttered his optics and looked down at the reports.

"I'm just a bit…distracted, that's all," said Prowl. "Is there something you needed sir?" Optimus gave him a searching look before sighing.

"Yes actually. There is a meeting in about half an hour with some of the humans about training some of the NEST teams to work directly with us in battle. I was hoping for your tactical input while in the meeting," said Optimus.

"Of course sir," said Prowl and Optimus nodded.

"Good, then follow me. The meeting is here on the base, but most of the humans are arriving now, so we should greet them." Prowl stood and followed Optimus through the base towards one of the conference rooms that had been adapted to allow humans to talk with them comfortably. "Ironhide and Ratchet will also be there with Will Lennox and Bobby Epps." Optimus stepped into the conference room which had only humans inside at the moment, and all conversations became hushed as they watched Optimus walk towards the head of the table with Prowl right behind him. Prowl remained standing next to Optimus' right shoulder and watched the humans as they went over papers and other such things. Prowl's door-wings flicked up when he heard cursing from down the hall.

"Slag it Ratchet, you didn't have to hit me so hard!" cried Ironhide.

"If you hadn't been a slagging idiot, I wouldn't have to beat some sense into that thick helm of yours!" snapped Ratchet.

"I was just trying to modify my cannons a little," countered Ironhide.

"Those things are so modified, they don't even resemble the original structure anymore! What reason could you possibly have to modify them anymore…especially with one of Wheeljack's ideas?" yelled Ratchet. Prowl sighed.

"Did he blow up the training room…again?" Prowl asked Optimus quietly. Optimus chuckled and several of the humans stared at Prowl with wide optics.

"I'm not sure, you'll have to ask them," said Optimus. The two older mechs bickered as they stepped into the conference room before sitting down, still bickering.

"Ratchet, Ironhide, care to inform me just what kind of damage has been done?" asked Prowl with a raised optic ridge. The pair fell silent before Ironhide looked faintly sheepish.

"Nothing much…just the controls for the simulation holograms," said Ironhide. Prowl sighed.

"And his cannons," said Ratchet with a glare. "And now he's pestering me about fixing them when he shouldn't have been messing with them in the first place."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," said Ironhide, raising his hands in defeat. Will and Epps were both snickering as they rode the elevator that brought them to the surface of the table. They had followed Ratchet and Ironhide to the conference room, and listened to them bicker the entire way.

"Is everyone here then?" asked Optimus. Sweeping the room with his optics, he gave a satisfied nod. "Thank you all for coming. To those who haven't met us before, welcome to the _Ark_. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. This is my Second in Command and Tactical Officer Prowl, my Chief Medical Officer Ratchet, and my Weapons Specialist Ironhide. Now, the reason behind this meeting is the matter of training NEST teams to work side-by-side with our own teams. Though we have been able to work well with the teams before, I believe there are ways that we can improve our teamwork."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" asked Director Galloway.

"Training," said Optimus simply. "The only way to improve teamwork, is to work together as a team over long periods of time. Now, I understand our perception of time is different and we have made adaptations. In the last battle with the Decepticons, we Autobots fought them like we normally do, which didn't allow for our human allies to assist us as well as they are capable of. Also, I'm sure most of the soldiers heard Prowl giving them orders."

"Which he had no right to do. He's not in command of our soldiers," snapped Director Galloway.

"I apologize if I offended anyone, but I am a tactician. It was only logical for all soldiers to be under one command element in order to better complement one another and to gain the tactical advantage over the Decepticons," said Prowl.

"I was surprised when he started giving us orders, but because of him, a lot of our soldiers are still alive. I didn't mind following his orders at all," said Will as he crossed his arms over his chest. Prowl gave a grateful flick of his door-wings, though he knew the humans didn't know what it meant.

"Prowl is the most brilliant tactician we've ever seen. It's because of his battle computer and logic processors that we've been able to fight the war this long without losing," said Optimus.

"If he's such a tactical genius, why hasn't he won the war for you then?" asked Director Galloway.

"Because I refuse to allow any plan to be implemented unless it has at least an 80% probability of success and with minimal loss of life. The Decepticons could care less about who lives and who dies as long as they get what they want," said Prowl coldly. "I may be a tactician and I may deal with numbers more often than I deal with mechs themselves, but I value the lives of every Autobot under my command. I will not let them die if I can help it. And now that includes our human allies." His fellow Autobots all nodded in agreement with smiles on their lips.

_"Haha! You tell'em Prowler!" _Prowl stiffened. Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus gave him concerned looks, but he shook his head with a tiny smile, telling them silently that it was nothing, he was fine.

"So, what do you have in mind Optimus?" asked Will.

"Well, Prowl taking command in the last battle gave me the idea," said Optimus as he nodded to Prowl. "Those in NEST are soldiers trained to work together, but they haven't trained to work with us specifically. Each of us have our strengths and weaknesses and certain ways we fight. I believe we should create teams to work with each Autobot, teams selected to complement the skills of the Autobot. For example, your medical team can work with Ratchet, while some of the officers can work with Prowl."  
"What about you?" asked Director Galloway.

"I'm the only one capable of taking on Megatron and if I had a team, I would merely be putting them in harm's way," said Optimus, shaking his head.

"We can compensate for that by having a team of snipers with Bluestreak," said Prowl. "We can also have a team of pilots working with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"What? They can't fly," said Epps and Optimus chuckled.

"They have a technique they call 'Jet Judo'," said Optimus and Ratchet grumbled. "Sideswipe has a jetpack and he carries Sunstreaker up to the seekers, or jets like Starscream. They grab onto the seekers and force them into the ground where they crash."

"And?" asked Epps.

"There are two main problems with that strategy," said Prowl. "One, they have to jump off the seekers before they crash and prevent themselves from crashing themselves, and two, seekers almost always fly in trines; groups of three. Where there is one seeker, there are usually two more nearby. If they have a team of pilots on their side, the pilots can provide back up, and if trained well enough, catch the twins before they fall."

"I can't believe you're encouraging their stupidity," said Ratchet.

"They have stated many times that there is nothing we can do to stop them from doing Jet Judo, so it would be prudent to find ways to prevent injury while they fight," said Prowl with a flick of his door-wings. "To continue, those with the most firepower can work with Ironhide. Stealth teams can work with Smokescreen and Mirage, and search and recon teams can work with Hound."

"And how do you propose to train with the soldiers?" asked Director Galloway skeptically.

"Our simulation room is more than adequate to create battle-like situations in which we can train in without risk. The only team that wouldn't work for is the one with Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and the pilots," said Prowl.

"I also suggest having the teams spend as much time with the Autobot they're to be working with as possible, which means they'll have to stay here at the base for a while," said Optimus.

"Like one massive sleep over," said Will with a chuckle. "It kinda sounds fun." For another hour or so, the group talked about the different teams and who would go on which teams. They weren't really able to create teams for every single Autobot, but some Autobots also paired with others like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and Skids and Mudflap.

"Will, you'll stay with Ironhide since you're already used to working with him, you as well Epps. Captain Graham, you can work with Prowl along with your tactical advisors," said Optimus and the man nodded. "I will inform my soldiers of the situation."

"When should I have the teams here?" asked Will.

"The sooner the better," said Optimus.

"Will tomorrow evening work?" asked Will.

"Perfect," said Optimus with a smile. "We'll have everything ready for you when you arrive with the others." With that, the meeting broke up and Prowl sighed as he leaned against the table.

"Are you alright Prowl?" asked Ratchet.

"I'm fine," said Prowl. He was getting tired of bots asking him that even though he knew he wasn't really alright.

"What was that earlier?" asked Ratchet and Prowl shook his head.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," said Prowl.

_"Ya think too much Prowler. But hey, it looks like you'll have some human buddies ta look out for ya for a while." _Prowl had to fight from looking around the room for Jazz, but Ratchet noticed his tense frame. The black and white mech was amazed at how his mind could conjure up Jazz's voice saying things he would expect Jazz to say had he been there in the room.

"Prowl?"

"It's nothing. If you'll excuse me, I have some reports to get back to." Prowl flicked his door-wings as he walked out of the conference room and to his office. Though he knew he should be worried that he was hearing Jazz's voice, since it was a sign that he was slowly losing his processors, but he found he didn't care too much. It meant he could hear Jazz's voice again.


	29. Chapter 28

Prowl stood at the entrance to the base next to Optimus as the teams they had created the day before drove up. He had already heard Jazz's voice several times that day, and wasn't sure if he should feel good or bad about that. Several times, he had to wave off the concerns of others when he heard Jazz, but he was slowly getting used to it, so he wasn't so surprised when Jazz spoke up. Prowl flicked his door-wings, trying to rid himself of those thoughts as the small group of humans that consisted of his team walked up to him.

"Prowl sir," said Graham as he saluted.

"Captain," greeted Prowl with a nod.

"This is Matt Blackburn, Chris Hale, and Wayne Johnson," said Graham.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I am Prowl, the Second in Command and Tactical Officer to the Autobots. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to my quarters where you'll be staying while you're here."

"We're actually staying with you in your rooms?" asked Chris curiously.

"Yes, I have plenty of room and Optimus thought it would be best so we could get to know one another easier. He believes that if we know one another, we can work well together," said Prowl.

"You don't seem to agree," said Graham and Prowl flicked his door-wings.

"Only to some extent," said Prowl. "Sometimes, even if you know someone, you don't work well with them, though you may not have a problem with them in other situations."

"Speaking from experience?" asked Wayne.

"A little, but it worked out in the end," said Prowl. "Now, these are my quarters. I will tell you the code once we're inside." Prowl opened the doors and allowed the humans to step through the doors first before shutting it behind him. "This is the sitting room. This way is my room where I recharge, and where you will sleep as well." Prowl led them into his room. He knelt down and offered his hand to the men who hesitantly climbed on. Prowl set them down on the table next to his berth. "This is where you will sleep. There is an elevator on the side of the table should you wish to get down while I'm in recharge or not here." The men stood on the table after putting their bags down and looked around.

"It's kind of…bare," said Matt.

"I've never really been one for knick knacks or decorations," said Prowl. "It also doesn't help that I've been fighting in the war since it started."

"What's through that door?" asked Chris pointing to the wash racks.

"That is the wash racks. A part of it has been modified to suit your needs as well," said Prowl. "Now, I can give you a tour of the base now, or we can remain in here to…get to know one another, it is your choice."

"Let's stay in here, I'm exhausted," said Wayne. The other three men agreed and Prowl nodded.

"Very well, the tour can wait for the morning then," said Prowl as he sat down on his berth and the four mech got out their sleeping bags to make themselves comfortable. There was a bit of an awkward silence once the men were settled. Prowl didn't really know what to say or do.

_"You always were clueless Prowler," _said Jazz's voice followed by a light chuckle. _"Ask them how they ended up with NEST." _

"May I inquire as to how the four of you joined NEST?" asked Prowl. The men blinked before smiling lightly and launching into their tales. Prowl listened intently and asked questions from time to time when they said something that confused him.

"What about you Prowl? How'd you end up as the SIC and Tactical Officer of the Autobots?" asked Graham.

"It's not a very interesting story," said Prowl. The four men looked eager and Prowl released a gust of air from his intakes. "I joined the Autobots before the war really started, when the Decepticons were just a bunch of rebels causing trouble in Kaon. Sentinel Prime, the leader of the Autobots at that time, had found me in Praxus because of Jazz's recommendation."

"Jazz?" asked Wayne curious and Prowl winced.

"Jazz…Jazz was my best friend," said Prowl quietly. "He died in the battle of Mission City." They four men winced in sympathy. "Praxus was my home town and he had joined the Enforcers, the police force, as an undercover agent. We became good friends and then he was recruited by Sentinel to join Special Ops. He later recruited me, but I had to start at the bottom as a mere soldier. I rose in the ranks quickly and then when things were getting worse in Kaon, Sentinel asked me for tactical advice. When his SIC was killed by the Decepticons, he offered me the position. I accepted and was sent to Kaon. It was a short while later when Sentinel was killed and I had to take command until a new Prime was chosen."

"And Optimus was chosen?" asked Graham and Prowl nodded.

"He wasn't very confident at first and I had to show him the ropes, so to speak. He learned quickly and became the great Prime we all looked to for guidance," said Prowl.

"What was your home town like?" asked Matt.

"Praxus was a beautiful city," said Prowl and he began to describe the Helix Gardens and the crystals all over the city.

"So, what did you do before you joined the Autobots?" asked Chris.

"Oh, you shouldn't ask him that, he won't answer," said Bluestreak with a grin as he stepped into the room. "Hi, I'm Bluestreak, Prowl's little brother." The men introduced themselves and Bluestreak walked over. "Really, don't ask Prowl what he did before the war. He'll give you this crazy riddle that will just confuse you more."

"What are you doing here Bluestreak? I thought you were supposed to be with your team," said Prowl.

"I was, but I came to bring you some energon. You haven't refueled yet," said Bluestreak and Prowl sighed as he took the cube from Bluestreak.

"Thank you Bluestreak, but you should get back to your own team," said Prowl.

"Oh, don't worry about them, they're all admiring the training room with some of the others and Ironhide's keeping an optic on them. I wanted to see how you were doing. Ratchet said you kept acting weird during the meeting yesterday," said Bluestreak.

"I'm fine Bluestreak," said Prowl.

_"Ya say that a lot, but ya never mean it, do ya Prowler?" _Prowl's door-wings twitched erratically and Bluestreak narrowed his optics.

"That…is what he was talking about," said Bluestreak as he pointed to Prowl's door-wings. "What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong Bluestreak," said Prowl, faint irritation in his tone. "Please, just let it be."

"Prowl, we're all worried about you. You've been…off ever since Jazz—," Bluestreak stopped himself.

"What do you expect Bluestreak?" snapped Prowl. "I lost the one mech I loved with all my spark. You can't expect me to be perfectly fine after something like that."

"…You're right, I'm sorry Prowl," said Bluestreak softly.

"I just…I just need time Bluestreak…and for everyone to stop asking me if I'm alright," said Prowl.

"I guess it would get kind of annoying," said Bluestreak with a forced laugh. Prowl sighed and hugged his brother.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's not your fault," said Prowl and Bluestreak returned the hug. "Now, you should get back to your team. They are here to be with you after all, not Ironhide. He's probably got them all blowing things up now." Bluestreak laughed weakly and Prowl gave him a tiny smile.

"Okay, see you later Prowl," said Bluestreak and Prowl nodded. Bluestreak left the room and Prowl sank back down on the berth to lower his face into his hands.

"Prowl?" asked Graham curiously. Prowl sighed and sat up so he was leaning against the wall facing the four men.

"I suppose you all would like an explanation?" asked Prowl and they merely nodded. "First, you must understand that our race doesn't really have genders, that is a human ideal. Yes, there are mechs and femmes, but we merely think of the difference between us as a difference in function rather than gender. Mechs are built larger with thicker armor and stronger while femmes are built small, lithe, and fast. Of course, there are some exceptions like Jazz who was small and fast, but he wasn't as lithe as the femmes like Arcee. When it comes to relationships, all that matters to us is our sparks, who we are at our cores. I find it illogical that some humans seem to have such a problem with same-sex relationships."

"It's a human thing I guess," said Matt with a shrug and Prowl gave a faint smirk.

"In any case, I loved Jazz and he loved me. We stayed friends most of the time we knew each other, but when we both realized how we felt, I was foolish and didn't accept it. We only officially got together the night before Jazz left Cybertron with Optimus to search for the Allspark," said Prowl. "Then I arrive on earth to find that he died in battle." The men winced in sympathy. "I've been trying to deal with it, but…"

"It's always hard losing someone you care about," said Chris and Prowl nodded.

_"I'm sorry I broke ma promise Prowler." _Prowl's door-wings fluttered and he sighed, allowing his head to fall back against the wall behind him.

"Bluestreak said he was your younger brother, right? Do you have any other family here?" asked Wayne, changing the subject.

"Yes, my older brother Smokescreen. We were lucky enough to stay together for most of the war," said Prowl. "Smokescreen is our diversionary tactician and resident psychologist."

"You three are close then?" asked Matt.

"Very, though we weren't always," said Prowl. For the rest of the evening, Prowl and the four men told each other stories about their lives. After a while, Prowl told them they should get some sleep as it was getting late. The men trooped into the washracks where a section of it was turned into a bathroom and they all got ready for bed. Once they were all ready for bed, they climbed into their sleeping bags and Prowl laid back on his berth before turning out the lights, bidding the men good night.

Prowl found it difficult to recharge with the men in his room. Normally, his room was completely silent except for the sounds of his own systems, but now he had the breathing of four men and their shifting in their sleeping bags to listen to. Every time they moved, he picked up the movement with his door-wings which twitched so he couldn't fall into recharge. After a couple of hours, Prowl sat up with a sigh. He froze when Graham shifted and sat up as well with a yawn.

"Prowl? Is something wrong?" whispered Graham.

"No Captain, I'm merely having a difficult time recharging," said Prowl.

"'Cause of us, right?" Prowl's door-wings twitched.

"I am unused to anyone being in my quarters while I recharge, and my door-wings continue to pick up your movements." He had explained to the men earlier about how his door-wings picked up sensory information.

"Hmmm….why don't you turn on some music? We can sleep through just about anything except for alarms. Maybe that'll help mask our movements," said Graham and Prowl studied him thoughtfully.

"Thank you for the suggestion, I will try it," said Prowl as he walked over to the music player Smokescreen had left in his room. He turned it on, the volume at a low setting, and Jazz's singing flowed through the room.

"I've never heard of anything like that before," said Graham.

"That is Cybertronian music. Jazz sang these songs," said Prowl with a faint smile as he climbed back onto his berth. Graham laid back down and Prowl laid on his side, listening to Jazz's voice.

_"Night Prowler."_

"Goodnight Jazz," whispered Prowl as his optics went offline and he slipped into recharge.

Over the next few days, Prowl became used to the presence of the four men and he began to consider them close allies, but they still had a long way to go before he could consider them friends. Prowl continued to hear Jazz's voice, but it was less common with the four men around, and he found he faintly missed it. At least he still had Jazz's music which had now become a habit to listen to in order to recharge. The four men and Prowl worked well together, and Prowl found it a little amusing how they were so amazed at Prowl's tactical displays in what he called his tactical room. Prowl also found they fought well together in the training simulations.

During that time though, he rarely had time to spend with his brothers and they often worried about him. They tried to keep an optic on him to make sure he refueled and recharged, but they were busy with their own teams. It seemed that everyone was getting along well with their teams and training was going well. One day, they were put to the test when the Decepticons attacked. Prowl's team was forced to remain in the base to coordinate the Autobots from the command center. Prowl was a little irritated by this since he felt it was because of how he had attacked Megatron in the last battle against the Decepticons.

_"They're worried about ya Prowler, and they don't want ya ta be so reckless again. That's ma job after all," _said Jazz's voice and Prowl swore he saw a flash of silver behind him. He spun around, but didn't see anything. Graham asked him if something was wrong, but Prowl merely shook his head and got back to giving out orders. When the battle was over, the Decepticons retreating once more, the Autobots and their human allies returned to the base. All injured headed to the med bay where Ratchet and the human medical team worked on all injured, Autobot and human alike. Optimus considered the whole training with humans exercise a success.

The next day, Prowl was kept in his office by all kinds of reports because of the battle and because of an accident in Wheeljack's lab that blew up most of his equipment. Ratchet could be heard cursing throughout the entire base and the larger twins decided it was a good time to pull a prank. Prowl caught the both of them and threw them in the brig before going back to his office.

_"Prowler, you've been in here all day. Take a break, get some energon, go for a drive, somethin'! You're goin' stir crazy in here," _said Jazz. Prowl looked up, and jerked in surprise when he saw Jazz's silver form standing in front of him. He shuttered his optics and Jazz disappeared. Prowl stared at the place where he had seen Jazz with wide optics, mouth slightly agape, with his door-wings raised high. Shuttering his optics again, still not seeing anything, he sagged back into his chair and let out a quiet, hysterical laugh.

"Now I'm seeing things," he muttered as he covered his optics with a hand. "Primus…why me?"

"Why you what?" asked Graham as he walked into the room with Matt, Chris, and Wayne. Prowl gasped as he jerked upright, optics focusing on the four humans. "Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Prowl stared at them for a moment before shaking his head.

"No…no, it's alright. I've just…got a lot on my processors," said Prowl and Graham gave him a skeptical look before nodding in acceptance.

"We just dropped by the med bay to check on a few of our friends. We wanted to ask Ratchet about that report you wanted, but we couldn't get him to come out of a back room. He refused to let us see what was inside too. Perceptor and Wheeljack are with him as well," said Graham and Prowl looked puzzled.

"A back room?" asked Prowl and the men nodded. "But…the only thing in a back room is…Jazz's body."

"Wait, you guys are keeping a dead mech in the med bay?" cried Matt.

"Our bodies do not decompose like yours do Matt," said Prowl. "Ratchet said he was repairing Jazz's body out of respect. Once he's finished, we'll entomb him…at least that's what I think we'll do."

"What's up?" asked Wayne.

"There's no reason for Wheeljack and Perceptor to be helping Ratchet, he's perfectly capable of putting Jazz's frame back together without assistance," said Prowl. He leaned back in his chair and stared thoughtfully at his desk and the reports cluttering the surface. After a moment, he picked up a report from Wheeljack that was also a request for certain materials.

"What are you thinking?" asked Chris.

"Perceptor and Wheeljack are working on a project together. While that is not unusual, it is unusual for them to be out of their labs when in the middle of it. It's also unusual that they won't tell me what the project is. They've informed Optimus which is how they got approval for it, and obviously Ratchet knows about it, but they went over my head which means they don't want me to know what they're doing."

"Have they done this before?" asked Graham.

"No," said Prowl shaking his head. "Normally, if they don't want anyone to know what they're doing, they'll ask that I not inquire as to what they're doing. This time they completely went over my head straight to Prime." Prowl set the report down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Now I want to find out what it is they're up to."

"Then why don't you?" asked Wayne with a smirk.

"Because I don't want to upset Optimus," said Prowl. "To find out what they're doing, I'd have to use some old…skills that I haven't used for quite some time. Not to mention, Red Alert would have a fit."

"I don't get it," said Matt.

"I'd have to sneak into their labs and into the med bay," said Prowl and the four men looked at him incredulously. "And before you say anything, yes, I'm perfectly capable of sneaking into the labs and med bay without being caught. I have the advantage of being SIC. It's more difficult to break into a Decepticon base, but even that is easy for me."

"But…you're a tactician," said Graham.

"And there is a reason my creators named me Prowl," said the black and white mech with a smirk. "In any case, Red Alert would fritz if I snuck into our own labs and med bay. He'd start panicking about traitors and I don't want to have to deal with the fallout."

"So, you'll just wait and find out what they're up to? Darn, I'm really curious now too," said Wayne.

"With the three of them working together, it shouldn't take too much longer for them to finish whatever it is they're doing and then we'll all find out," said Prowl.

_"Ya shouldn't worry about them Prowler. Ya know they know what they're doin'," _said Jazz's voice. Prowl glanced up, almost afraid, and his door-wings snapped up when he saw Jazz's grinning face poking out from around the doorframe. Prowl shot to his feet and out the door as Jazz's face retreated. Graham, Matt, Chris, and Wayne all cried out in surprise and dashed out after Prowl to see him looking frantically down the halls.

"Prowl, what is it?" cried Graham. Prowl suddenly leaned against one of the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor covering his face with his hands. "Prowl?"

"I…I thought I saw…"started Prowl. "Never mind…it's nothing."

"It's not nothing Prowl. For a second, it looked like you saw a ghost," said Matt as he stared up at the mech. Even they could see that Prowl was having a very difficult time holding himself together thought they had only known him for about a week. He seemed jumpy and twitchy, and he got worse every day.

"A ghost…" whispered Prowl. "Maybe I did…" The men looked at each other worriedly and called Ratchet. The medic was grumbling as he finally approached them, but he fell silent when he spotted Prowl sitting against the hallway wall staring forlornly at the wall across from him.

"What's going on?" asked Ratchet.

"We don't know. We were talking and suddenly he runs out of his office looking shocked and when we come out here, he just sits down like that. He said he thought he saw something, but he won't tell us what," said Graham. Ratchet knelt next to Prowl and the black and white mech looked at the medic out of the corner of his optics.

"Ratchet…I think I'm going insane," muttered Prowl.


	30. Chapter 29

"Ratchet…" said Prowl. "I think I'm going insane."

"Graham says you saw something?" asked Ratchet and Prowl shook his head. "Come on Prowl, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"What if I don't want to be helped?" whispered Prowl. "What if I don't mind the fact that I'm slowly losing my processors?"

"That's it, you're coming with me to the med bay," said Ratchet. He lifted Prowl to his feet and began pulling him down the hall to the med bay. The four humans followed behind. Once they got there, Ratchet shoved Prowl onto a berth and began extensively scanning him. After a while, Ratchet stood back and glared at Prowl while crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't find anything wrong with you. You're in perfect condition, so whatever is wrong with you is all in your processors."

"I could have told you that," said Prowl dryly.

_"Aw, come on Prowler, don't be so mean ta the doc bot. He's just tryin' ta help," _said Jazz and Prowl could see him standing by the entrance of the med bay.

"Shut up, I don't need, nor want, his help," snapped Prowl, holding his helm.

_"Hey, that's just rude." _Prowl shook his head as Ratchet and the four humans stared at him in shock.

"Primus, I can't stand this anymore!" cried Prowl as he got to his feet and stormed out of the med bay.

"Prowl! Come back!" Ratchet yelled after him, but Prowl was already out of sight. "Slag it all."

"Ratchet, what the hell just happened?" asked Graham.

"I believe he's hallucinating," said Ratchet quietly. "I found nothing physically wrong with him, so there's nothing I can do to help him. Honestly, I've only seen this kind of behavior when a bot loses their bondmate."

"Bondmate?" asked Wayne.

"The equivalent to being married, but there's a much deeper connection than just vows. The pair merge their sparks so they become two halves of the same whole. Bondmates share a connection that allows them to feel the emotions and hear the thoughts of the other, communicate, and share memories. When one bondmate dies, the other will fall into despair, some lose their minds, until they die as well. But I know for sure that Prowl and Jazz weren't bonded," explained Ratchet.

Prowl quickly made his way through the halls of the base until he reached his quarters. He sat down at his desk, turned on the music player with Jazz's songs, and propped his head in his hands to stare at the metal surface of the desk. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't force himself to act happy or even calm and collected anymore, not when his spark was filled with grief and sorrow. He just didn't want to deal with it all anymore. Suicide or getting himself killed was out of the option since Jazz would never forgive him.

_"Slag right I wouldn't. Come on Prowler, don't give up. Ya still have your brothers. They'll be there for ya if you'll let'em," _said Jazz as he leaned against the wall just to the left of Prowl's desk.

"You're not real," said Prowl. "Just a hallucination."

_"Aw, that hurts right here Prowler," _said Jazz as he placed a hand over his spark. Prowl glared at him.

"Not as much as you dying hurts right here," said Prowl placing a hand over his own spark. "You broke your promise Jazz."

_"I know, and I'm sorry Prowler."_

"And now you continue to torment me, reminding me of everything I've lost. I may be able to hear you, and see you, but I can't touch you. I can't hold you." Prowl looked away from the hallucination and buried his face in his folded arms. "Just leave me alone."

_"Don't ya dare block all your emotions again Prowler. I'll never forgive ya for that either and neither will your brothers." _

"It's better than dealing with the pain." But Prowl didn't block his emotions. He merely ignored Jazz's image and voice, focusing on the music instead. He ignored the knocks on his door and Bluestreak calling his name. He ignored Bluestreak and Smokescreen reaching out to him through their sibling bond. He ignored Optimus asking to be allowed in so they could talk. He even ignored Optimus' order to open the door. He heard the override code being entered into the lock and the door slid open. Ratchet rushed over and placed his hands on Prowl's shoulders. "Go away Ratchet." Ratchet let out a sigh of relief.

"Slaggin' idiot! You had us all scared to death!" yelled Ratchet, but Prowl merely ignored him.

"Leave me alone," said Prowl.

"Prowl," said Optimus and the only response he got was a twitch of the tactician's door-wings.

"Please…just leave me alone," whispered Prowl.

"We can't do that Prowl, you should know that. We care too much about you," said Optimus.

"If you cared about me, you'd leave me alone. I need to think," snapped Prowl. Optimus turned to the others and forced them all away.

"Ratchet, Wheeljack, Perceptor, get back to work, and hurry," said Optimus softly.

"We're almost ready Optimus. We just need to make a few more adjustments and we'll be ready to commence," said Perceptor.

"Good, go get it ready," said Optimus. Prowl listened to mechs scrambling away from his room, but refused to turn around or even lift his head. Optimus walked over and placed a hand on the mech's shoulder. "Hang in there a little longer Prowl." Prowl remained silent as Optimus left the room.

"Optimus?" asked Bluestreak plaintively.

"I'm sorry Bluestreak, he wants to be left alone," said Optimus and Bluestreak's door-wings lowered. Smokescreen stared at the door, concerned. "Come to the med bay. Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor are finishing up working on something I think you're going to like."

"What is it?" asked Bluestreak curiously.

"We'll discuss it when we get to the med bay," said Optimus. When they stepped into the med bay, Ratchet was wheeling a berth out of the back room and on the berth was Jazz's completely repaired body.

"What's going on?" asked Smokescreen.

"Optimus, you called us?" asked Ironhide as he and Bumblebee stepped into the med bay.

"Yes," said Optimus. "Now that you're all here, I'll explain. Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor have all been working on a way to bring Jazz back to us. We've seen how the Allspark fragment brought Megatron back to life and the Matrix of Leadership brought me back to life. Now we want to do the same for Jazz. He was a valuable and cherished member of our team and I believe he deserves a second chance…and for Prowl's sake."

"You really think you can bring him back?" asked Smokescreen and Optimus nodded.

"We're all set up. Optimus, you have the Matrix?" asked Ratchet. Optimus nodded and pulled out the ancient artifact. The others watched as the medic, scientist, and engineer rigged something up. "Alright, ready?" The others nodded. Ratchet suddenly flipped a switch and there was a bright flash of light. The light faded and the mechs all stared at Jazz's still frame. Suddenly, Jazz jerked up with a gasp and clawed at his middle. "Jazz! Jazz, it's alright! You're in my med bay, everything's alright." The silver mech slowly calmed down and stared at Ratchet, visor bright.

"Ratch'?" asked Jazz, his voice filled with static.

"That's right. What's the last thing you remember?" asked Ratchet.

"The Allspark, Mission City, the boy…Megatron," said Jazz with a shudder, tracing a hand along his middle where there was a faint weld scar that would disappear after a while. Ratchet nodded.

"Can you stand?" asked Ratchet. Jazz slowly got off the berth and stumbled a little before gaining his equilibrium. He took a cautious few steps before Ratchet motioned for him to get back on the berth. "Everything looks good. How do you feel?"

"Good, but confused. What happened?" asked Jazz.

"Megatron tore you in two, and you died," said Ratchet simply. "You've been offline for a few years now. A lot has happened since then, but you can catch up later. There's something you've got to do."

"Jazz!" cried Bluestreak, unable to hold it in anymore and he tackled Jazz in a hug. "Oh Primus, you're alive! I can't believe it! We thought we'd never see you again!"

"Blue?" asked Jazz, shocked. He looked up and saw Smokescreen standing nearby with a wide grin. "Smokey?"

"Hey Jazz," said Smokescreen.

"Good to have you back Jazz," said Ironhide with a grin.

"Jazz!" cried Bumblebee as he hugged Jazz with Bluestreak.

"Hey guys, gentle," said Jazz with a chuckle. "Blue, Smokey…is he…?"

"He's here Jazz, but…" said Smokescreen hesitantly. "He really took the news that you were dead hard. We thought he was going to be okay for a while but…he's locked himself in his quarters."

"Take me ta him," said Jazz. Bluestreak and Bumblebee let him go and he got to his feet. Bluestreak hovered at his side as Smokescreen led him through the halls towards Prowl's quarters. They passed humans who stared at them with wide eyes. They even passed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who gaped after them, too shocked to say anything. Smokescreen pointed at Prowl's door.

"He's locked it. Optimus is the only one with the override code," said Smokescreen. Jazz smirked and hacked the lock before slipping inside, giving the brothers a smile and a nod before the door shut behind him. He stared at the back of the black and white mech he loved so much and hadn't seen for vorns. Prowl sat at his desk with his head buried in his folded arms and his door-wings were limp. Jazz's spark twisted in sorrow seeing the normally proud mech look so broken.

"Prowler…" he whispered as he walked towards the mech. All he got was a faint twitch of door-wings. "Prowler." The tactician still didn't respond. Hesitantly, Jazz reached out and rested his hand on Prowl's back between his door-wings. The appendages twitched violently and Prowl sat up slightly. "I'm here Prowler, I'm back." Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl's neck, leaning into his back between his door-wings.

"Great, first I'm hearing things, then I'm seeing things, and now I'm feeling things," muttered Prowl. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I could never leave ya alone Prowler, especially when you're hurtin'. I'm a little flattered that ya were seein' me and hearin' me when I wasn't there, but I'm here now," said Jazz with a faint smirk. He nuzzled Prowl's neck and hugged Prowl tighter. "I'm here, and I'll never leave ya again."

"No…you're not here…you're just another hallucination," muttered Prowl.

"If I were a hallucination, could I do this?" asked Jazz as he turned Prowl's face and kissed him. Prowl's frame stiffened, but Jazz merely licked Prowl's bottom lip, begging for a response. When he didn't get one, he pulled back. "Prowler, I'm back, I really am. Ratchet tells me I've been offline for a couple o' years, but somehow, he, Perceptor, and Wheeljack brought me back."

"It's not possible," whispered Prowl.

"I don't know how they did it, but they did Prowler," whispered Jazz as he slipped into Prowl's lap and held his white helm between his silver hands. "Primus, I missed ya."

"Jazz…" whispered Prowl. Hesitantly, he reached out and traced his fingers along Jazz's waist, feeling the silver plating beneath his fingers. Jazz's armor was solid and warm with life. With a sob, Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz's waist and buried his face in the smaller mech's shoulder. "Jazz!"

"I'm here Prowler," whispered Jazz as he kissed Prowl's audio. He held the larger mech tightly, gently rubbing his back between door-wings, as he cried into Jazz's shoulder. After a while, Prowl quieted and Jazz nudged him lightly. Prowl looked up at Jazz and the silver mech grinned as he held up a blue crystal. "Here, it's time I gave it back ta ya." Prowl took the crystal from Jazz, turned it over in his hand, and set it down on the desk. He reached up and pulled Jazz in for a long kiss.

"I missed you," said Prowl, barely audible.

"I missed ya too. I never want ta be apart from ya ever again." Prowl made a sound of agreement. "Smokey and Blue were really worried about ya, ya know." Prowl sighed. "They said ya took it pretty hard."

"Of course I did," muttered Prowl. "When I landed on earth, I expected to see you waiting for me. I expected you to tackle me, yelling my name and asking me all sorts of questions while telling me about this planet. Only…you weren't there…Optimus told me you were dead."

"I'm so sorry."

"And then everything reminded me that you were gone. You never popped into my office telling me to refuel, or recharge, or to lighten up. You didn't drag me into the rec room to 'socialize'. I couldn't hear your music blasting from your office. There was nothing." Jazz kissed Prowl's chevron and the black and white mech shuttered his optics.

"Ya know, Ratchet was really worried about ya too. He didn't protest me leavin' the med bay after comin' back from the dead," said Jazz with a light chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"I was starting to lose it," said Prowl softly.

"Well, ain't I just a cure?" said Jazz and Prowl chuckled faintly. "There's ma Prowler. Everythin's alright now, I promise." The pair sat in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each others' presence and glad that they were together again. "So, what's been goin' on since I…went into a really, really deep recharge?" Prowl chuckled quietly.

"A lot," said Prowl.

"I know that mech, I want details!" With a smile, Prowl began telling Jazz what had happened on Cybertron, earning loud laughter when Prowl described his little 'blow-up' as the twins dubbed it, and then told him what Optimus had told him about earth.

"Wow, that's crazy! One of the original Primes? Really?" asked Jazz and Prowl nodded. Then he began to tell Jazz about what had happened since he had arrived on earth, but he had a hard time meeting Jazz's optics. "You took on ol' Megs? That was dumb!"

"So says the one that Megatron tore in half," said Prowl dryly and Jazz looked sheepish. "And I wasn't badly damaged, he was." Jazz chuckled.

"Ya can be scary, ya know that?"

"So I've been told." Prowl continued to tell Jazz what had been going on up until that morning. Jazz hugged Prowl tightly and then glanced over at the nightstand where the four sleeping bags were lying.

"So, ya had some human buddies?" asked Jazz with a snicker. "They're probably not goin' ta want ta stay in here anymore." Jazz gave Prowl a suggestive look and the black and white chuckled.

"I suppose we will have to find different sleeping arrangements for them," said Prowl.

"Ya know, I've been wonderin' if ya were ever gonna tell the others ya used ta be a thief," said Jazz. "You're right, your alt-mode is ironic." The pair chuckled. "But ya already gave a few mechs and some humans a hint."

"I don't know," said Prowl. "They'd have a hard time believing me, of course, even with you, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen agreeing. They'd all think we were playing a prank on them or something."

"You? Playing a prank? Never."

"With you as a lover, you never know." Jazz laughed loudly.

"True, true. But if they didn't believe ya, ya could prove it ta them." Prowl looked thoughtful for several moments before laughing.

"I can just imagine the looks on the twins' faces after getting pranked by me of all mechs." Jazz joined in the laughter.

"We could do it."

"It wouldn't be a good idea to do it right away. They'd just think I've gone insane and I would like to avoid that now that I have you back." Jazz smiled.

"Alright, then let's just go and show the others we're alright." Prowl buried his face in Jazz's shoulder again and tightened his grip.

"Stay here…for just a little longer." As they sat, Prowl worked on getting his mind back in order after all the stress and craziness since he had landed on earth. When he finally felt like himself again, he straightened up and gave Jazz a small smile.

"Let's get cleaned up first, your armor needs a good scrubbing." Jazz hopped off of Prowl's lap and Prowl looked down at his frame and silently agreed. He and Jazz walked into the wash racks and Jazz washed his door-wings for him and then helped him dry off. "Ready?" Prowl nodded and Jazz danced towards the door. Prowl followed, his door-wings held high and a faint smile on his lips, glad to feel normal again with Jazz at his side. The pair opened the door to Prowl's quarters and stepped out into the hall.


	31. Chapter 30

Prowl and Jazz were surprised that Bluestreak and Smokescreen weren't waiting for them in the hall, but both figured that the others probably dragged them into the rec room. Since that was the most likely place they would be, the two mechs headed in that direction. They didn't see anyone along the way and Prowl gave a light scowl. There was always someone in the hall unless there was something up.

"Relax Prowler, they're all probably in the rec room," said Jazz, noticing the tense frame of his lover. "They probably heard the news that I'm back and are grillin' Blue and Smokey for the details." Prowl huffed quietly as they walked and his door-wings twitched when he picked up the voices echoing down the hall from the rec room. He stepped up to the door and it slid open. All the mechs inside fell silent at the sight of their SIC looking better than he had in weeks and then Jazz danced into the room from behind Prowl. "What's up mechs?"

Bluestreak and Smokescreen both got to their feet and ran over to hug Prowl before yanking Jazz into the hug as well. Prowl smiled faintly as he hugged his brothers back and Jazz laughed, stuck in the middle of three door-winged mechs. The others in the room all greeted Jazz excitedly and watched Prowl carefully, as if searching for the truth of how he was feeling, to see if he really was as okay as he looked.

"It's alright Bluestreak," said Prowl quietly with a smile as he rested a hand on his younger brother's helm. "Everything's alright now."

"You promise?" asked Bluestreak and Prowl nodded.

"I promise," said Prowl and the young sniper grinned. He pulled Prowl and Jazz over to one of the tables and shoved them into chairs. Jazz grinned mischievously and hopped into Prowl's lap, surprising the tactician. Smokescreen snickered as he sat down across from them. "Jazz, what are you doing?" Jazz knew Prowl was a very private mech and didn't like to openly show affection in front of others.

"Gettin' comfy," said Jazz. Bluestreak walked back over with energon and handed the cubes to the pair. "Thanks Blue."

"It's good to have you back Jazz," said Smokescreen.

"'M tellin' ya, it's good ta be back," said Jazz. "I don't remember bein' dead, but I'm thinkin' that's a good thing."

"It's an even better thing that you're back, not only because we missed you, but because Prowl needs you to stay sane apparently," said Ratchet. Prowl glared at the medic.

"You don't need to meddle," said Prowl and Ratchet grinned. "I swear you have had it out for me ever since we met."

"Well, you made such a fantastic first impression," said Ratchet sarcastically and Jazz snickered. "And then you continued to aggravate me. I really hate all your slagging upgrades."

"I apologize, Ratchet, if my upgrades inconvenience you," said Prowl dryly. Jazz laughed. Nearby, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe grinned before sneaking towards the door. "If you two are going to pull a prank, I'd think twice if I were you. I don't want to deal with you two when I could be spending time with Jazz, understand?"

"Uh…yes sir," said the twins as they slunk back to their seats.

"Good mechs," said Prowl with a smirk and several of the others laughed.

"Hey Jazz, remember Sam and Mikaela?" asked Bumblebee as he set the two humans on the surface of the table.

"Hey, yeah, I remember," said Jazz with a grin. "But you two looked a little different last I saw you."

"We got older Jazz," said Sam.

"Yeah, we humans change as we age, unlike you guys," said Mikaela with a smirk.

"Good ta know," said Jazz with a smile.

"We're glad you're back Jazz. We didn't get the chance to get to know you before," said Sam.

"Well, you'll have ta wait until Prowler's through with me," said Jazz with a grin and a wink. Mikaela giggled as Prowl looked completely embarrassed. The larger twins catcalled and Prowl glared at them from over his shoulder. He flicked Jazz's helm and the silver mech chuckled. "Sorry love." Prowl's door-wings fluttered lightly at the endearment earning smirks from his brothers and he looked even more embarrassed.

"Stop it," muttered Prowl and Jazz grinned.

"Alright, if ya insist," teased Jazz.

"I do insist," said Prowl. Jazz chuckled as he curled into Prowl's chest and sighed with a smile on his lips. If felt perfect being in Prowl's arms, listening to his spark pulse, after being separated for so long.

"That's enough excitement for one day," said Ratchet as he scanned Jazz's form. "You're still recovering and you need rest. Go to your quarters and get some rest." Jazz shook his head.

"'M stayin' with Prowler," said Jazz sleepily. Prowl gave Jazz an amused, long-suffering look.

"Hey, what about us?" asked Matt with his fists on his hips, standing next to Graham, Chris, and Wayne.

"I'll find new quarters for the four of you tomorrow. You can stay in my quarters tonight still considering Jazz needs his rest," said Prowl with a faint smirk.

"Oh, don't even look like that. We don't need to know what you guys do behind closed doors," said Wayne and Prowl chuckled.

"Bring Jazz to me in the morning when the two of you wake so I can check him over," said Ratchet and Prowl nodded. "Oh, and Prime says you're on vacation until Jazz is fully recovered. He says don't worry about the reports, he'll make sure they get done." Prowl sighed and shook his head with a small smile.

"Alright, good night everyone," said Prowl as he stood up with Jazz in his arms. He carried the smaller mech out of the rec room as everyone bid them good night and headed to his quarters. Once inside, he headed to his room and gently laid Jazz on the berth. Jazz winced a little and Prowl gave him a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's jus' uncomfortable," said Jazz, rubbing his midsection where Prowl could clearly see the weld marks where Jazz was put back together. Prowl sat down on the berth and traced his fingers along the scar. Jazz shuddered slightly before relaxing.

"Does this hurt?" asked Prowl and Jazz shook his head.

"It's sensitive." Prowl nodded and gently traced the scars, soothing the aches and Jazz sighed in appreciation.

"Turn over." Jazz gave him a curious look before obliging. With a faint smile, Prowl began to massage Jazz's back, rubbing armor plates, wiggling his fingers into gaps to straighten out cables and wires, and made sure to be extremely gentle around the scar. Jazz hummed in appreciation, his systems purring happily, with a content smile on his lips and optics offline. It was then that Graham, Matt, Chris, and Wayne walked into the room. Prowl chuckled at their wide-eyed expressions.

"Don't worry, I'm merely massaging Jazz's back, helping him relax," said Prowl. Jazz's optics came online and he greeted the men with a sleepy wave.

"Ya gonna make me fall inta recharge Prowl," murmured Jazz as he let his optics dim again. "Ya give the best massages." Prowl shook his head in amusement. The four men shook their heads and headed into the wash racks to their section to get ready for bed. They came out a while later to see Prowl massaging the back of Jazz's legs and the saboteur was practically a puddle of melted metal.

"So Jazz, how did…this happen?" asked Wayne, motioning towards him and Prowl, meaning their relationship.

"Ya mean us?" asked Jazz quietly and Wayne nodded. "Prowl an' I met in Praxus 'fore the war started," said Jazz, his accent more pronounced in his sleepy state. "It was in an energon bar when I was undercover as a singer. Prowl was there. He stood out, least ta me he did. I mean, it looked like he was different from all the rest. 'Fore the night was done, he was gone. Next time I performed, he was there again. Couple more times like that and we got ta talkin'. He was interestin', had this air of mystery 'bout 'im." Prowl looked faintly embarrassed as Jazz continued to talk. "We became friends, felt like I really knew 'im, ya know? It wasn' hard ta realize I was attracted ta him, but he was the one mech I couldn' have. I was the Enforcer and he was the—"

"Jazz," said Prowl softly, interrupting him. "You should recharge. Ratchet will have both our afts if you don't get some rest."

"The what?" asked Matt, annoyed at Prowl's interruption.

"Never mind," said Prowl, a little uncomfortable. "You should all sleep as well." Prowl climbed onto the berth with his back to the wall and pulled Jazz to his chest who was all too happy to curl up against Prowl's body. "Rest well Jazz." Jazz hummed and snuggled closer before he slipped into recharge. Prowl ordered the lights to turn off and once the four men were settled, Prowl slipped into recharge as well, lulled by Jazz's quiet systems.

The next morning, the four men woke at their normal time and were surprised to see that Prowl was still in recharge with Jazz wrapped in his arms. Quietly, the four got up and headed to the bathroom. They knew Prowl hadn't gotten much rest lately and thought it would be a good idea to let him sleep in for once. Once they were ready for the day, they snuck out of Prowl's quarters. They were halfway down the hall when Bluestreak rounded the corner.

"Oh! Hey Graham, Matt, Chris, Wayne. Did you all sleep well?" asked Bluestreak with a smile.

"Yeah Blue, we slept fine," said Graham. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I have a shift in the command center soon. Normally, Prowl would have dropped by the rec room by now. Do you know where he is?" asked Bluestreak, concerned.

"Last we saw, he and Jazz were still recharging," said Wayne. Bluestreak shuttered his optics in surprise.

"Really?" asked Bluestreak and the men nodded. Bluestreak grinned. "I'll go tell the others to leave them alone unless it's an emergency." With that, the grey mech dashed off. When Bluestreak stepped into the command center, he asked for a message to be sent out to everyone on base.

"What is it Bluestreak?" asked Optimus curiously.

"Prowl's still in recharge," said Bluestreak and Optimus shuttered his optics before chuckling and placing a hand on the younger mech's shoulder.

"I'll inform the others," said Optimus. "Ratchet will definitely be pleased." Bluestreak laughed as he sat down to begin his shift.

Prowl slowly brought his optics online feeling content, warm, and completely relaxed. Focusing his optics, he smiled at Jazz's recharging face. The silver mech was pressed against Prowl's front with an arm over the larger mech's waist. Prowl lightly kissed Jazz's forehead and the silver mech shifted, but didn't wake. Absently, he checked his chronometer and stiffened when he realized it was nearly noon. He could hardly believe he had recharged so late, his internal alarm should have woken him hours ago, but he had to admit to feeling quite rested, more so than he had for a long time.

"Jazz," he called his lover's name softly. "It's time to wake up Jazz." The silver mech shifted slightly, but didn't wake. With a faint mischievous smile, Prowl leaned down and kissed Jazz on the lips. After a moment, Jazz's optics fluttered online and he returned the kiss.

"That's a great way ta wake up Prowler," mumbled Jazz, still sleepy.

"I agree," said Prowl softly. "We should get up and get some energon. It is nearly noon and Ratchet has yet to see you."

"Do I hafta go ta the med bay?" whined Jazz and Prowl chuckled before kissing Jazz's forehead again.

"Yes, you do," said Prowl and Jazz groaned. Prowl climbed off the berth with a smile, easily avoiding Jazz's clinging hands. "Up Jazz." The saboteur grunted and refused to move. "If you get up, I'll give you another massage later." That got Jazz on his feet and a step behind Prowl. "Let's get some energon and then go see Ratchet." The pair walked out of Prowl's quarters and down the hall to the rec room which was empty since just about everyone was on shift, on patrol, or training with the NEST teams. Once they finished their energon, they headed down the hall to the med bay. When they stepped inside, Ratchet was repairing a few dents in Wheeljack's armor.

"Ya get inta some trouble 'Jack?" asked Jazz with a grin and the taller mech looked faintly embarrassed.

"Actually…the twins caught me in a prank and this is the result," said Wheeljack. Prowl scowled and Wheeljack quickly reassured him, "It was nothing big and Optimus has already dealt with them." Prowl sighed and nodded. "But I hear you slept in this morning."

"I did. For some reason, my internal alarm didn't wake me," said Prowl.

"He just wanted ta keep me in the berth," said Jazz with a wink and Wheeljack chuckled. Prowl gave Jazz a light exasperated look.

"Alright 'Jack, you're good. Now get out of here and I don't want to see you in here for a while because of one of your projects," snapped Ratchet and Wheeljack laughed as he fled the med bay. "All right Jazz, on the berth so I can do some scans." Jazz hopped onto a berth and Prowl remained quiet where he was so Ratchet wouldn't kick him out. Ratchet scanned Jazz and poked and prodded the smaller mech's armor. "You're surprisingly loose. I expected your cables and wires to be somewhat tense after recharge."

"Prowl gives the best massages," said Jazz with a grin and Ratchet raised and optic ridge while glancing at Prowl. The black and white mech merely shrugged and Ratchet went back to looking over Jazz.

"Well, it looks like you're healing nicely, but you've still got a ways to go before you're fully recovered. I think it would be a good idea if you gave Jazz a massage every night until he recovers Prowl. If you hadn't given him one last night, he'd probably be hurting right now. Make sure you take it easy Jazz, and be sure to refuel regularly and get lots of rest," said Ratchet. Both mechs nodded in understanding. "Good, now get out of here." Jazz chuckled and Prowl smirked as they were kicked out of the med bay.

"Now what do we do?" asked Prowl dryly as they slowly meandered down the halls. Now that Prowl was on a forced vacation, he had no idea what to do. Of course, Jazz was with him, but he couldn't do much because of his injuries. He was just glad Jazz was alive and by his side once more.

"We could go hang out in the rec room," suggested Jazz. "There wasn't anyone there and we can kick back and watch TV." After a moment, Prowl agreed. This way, they could spend time together and relax with energon within reach, so to speak. Jazz pouted slightly when they stepped into the rec room and saw the larger twins playing video games. The twins didn't look up at the sound of the door and Prowl smirked deviously. Jazz gave him a curious look, but Prowl raised a finger to his lips, motioning for Jazz to be silent, as he walked soundlessly towards the twins.

Jazz watched as Prowl stood behind the twins for several moments, studying the game they were playing. Then, Prowl leaned forward and mimicked the sounds of the creepy creatures on the game. The twins shrieked as the leapt to their feet and dashed away from the couch. Jazz started laughing hysterically as Prowl chuckled in amusement. The twins gaped at Prowl.

"What the slag was that Prowl?" demanded Sunstreaker.

"Did you just play a prank…on us?" cried Sideswipe.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Prowl simply. He walked back to Jazz who was clinging to the wall for support as he laughed, and helped him over to the couch. Jazz plopped onto the soft surface and continued to giggle.

"Oh come on Jazz, it wasn't that funny," snapped Sideswipe.

"You're not, haha, appreciatin' the whole, hehe, picture," said Jazz in between giggles. "Your faces were fraggin' hilarious, but the best part was that Prowl was the one who thought of it and did it." Prowl sat down next to Jazz and picked up the TV remote, changing the channel. The twins suddenly realized that Prowl had commandeered the couch and the TV.

"Hey!" they cried out in protest. Prowl smirked and Jazz laughed harder as he realized that it was all part of Prowl's plan.

"You're a sneaky mech Prowler," said Jazz. "But I thought ya said ya weren't goin' ta prank anyone in case they thought ya were goin' crazy."

"That wasn't a prank Jazz, that was a little plan," said Prowl and Jazz chuckled. "That little plan was created for you. Since you are of higher rank than the twins and injured, they would have had to get up anyway, but why not have a little fun while we're at it?" Jazz's chuckle turned to full blown laughter as the twins stared at them incredulously.

"Not cool Prowl, not cool," said Sideswipe. Prowl merely smirked and lifted his arm so Jazz could curl into his side.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to spend time alone to relax," said Prowl, his amusement fading slightly. The twins nodded in understanding and left the rec room. With a sigh, Jazz rested his helm on Prowl's shoulder and they watched whatever was on TV.


	32. Chapter 31

For the next couple of days, Prowl and Jazz spent most of the time in their quarters relaxing, talking, or just sitting together. They were comforted by each others' presence and the pains they had endured when they were apart seemed to melt away the more time they spent together. A peace settled over them, a peace that reminded them of times long past and gave them hope that they'd soon be able to enjoy that peace without the looming threat of war.

Every morning, the pair would go to the med bay at Ratchet's request so the medic could check Jazz's condition and he was pleased to see that Jazz was healing quickly. He suspected it was because of Jazz's determination to get better as soon as possible and because of Prowl's unwavering devotion to the silver mech, making sure he was taken care of while he was still sore and aching. By the end of the week, Jazz was nearly completely healed and Prowl's brothers no longer worried about the black and white mech's mental and emotional condition.

After another couple of days, Ratchet announced the pair fit for duty, though Prowl gave him a dry look for that comment. Prowl went back to his work and Jazz began to ease back into his own workload, but he often moved into Prowl's office before noon even came around. Prowl didn't mind at all, rather he enjoyed having Jazz in his office because it made his presence all the more real. Prowl often felt as if he had merely been dreaming Jazz's return and Jazz had to reassure him that he was indeed back and that he wasn't hallucinating. Usually, Jazz ensconced Prowl in their quarters at times like that and they wouldn't be seen for some hours afterward.

Things were finally getting back to normal and the twins decided it was time to get things really back to normal by playing their first prank on the tactician on the new planet. Prowl had been in his office for most of the day with his four human companions and, of course, Jazz, when the twins set up the trap just outside of his door. It was early evening when Prowl stood up and headed for the door, Jazz at his side, and his human companions on the floor by the door The SIC was about to open the door when he froze.

"Prowler?" asked Jazz curiously. He merely got a sigh as an answer. Prowl inspected the door carefully for a moment before stepping to the side.

"You might want to step aside," said Prowl. Jazz hopped to stand behind the larger mech and the humans dashed over to hide behind their feet. Prowl opened the door. A sticky substance was suddenly splattered across Prowl's desk and the opposite wall and then glitter was blown into the room, attaching to the sticky substance and making the room practically light up in a multitude of shining colors. Jazz stifled a snicker when he realized that Prowl had just avoided the twins' prank…again.

"What the…?" asked Graham.

"It's a prank," said Jazz with a chuckle. "The twins love ta try and prank Prowl, but he's always a step ahead."

"You knew it was a trap just by looking at the door, how?" asked Matt.

"I'm used to picking out minute details," said Prowl with a simple shrug. "It helps that my previous…profession had me deal with many such situations."

"Will you please tell us what you used to do? I'm dying of curiosity here," said Wayne.

"I was not aware that that was possible," said Prowl dryly and Chris laughed when he realized Prowl had just made a joke. "I don't exactly wish others to know what I did before the war; they may not respect me as they do now."

"You'd just have ta kick'em back in line Prowler," said Jazz with a smirk and Prowl raised his optics to the ceiling in exasperation. "So, are ya gonna call them?"

"Unfortunately," muttered Prowl as he activated his com-link "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, report to my office immediately." He cut off the link before they could reply and waited for several minutes. He heard them talking to one another down the hall along with their footsteps before they appeared in his doorway.

"Darn, foiled again," said Sideswipe in a joking tone and Prowl crossed his arms over his chest. Sunstreaker nudged his twin with his elbow, noticing that Prowl wasn't in a joking mood, though he rarely was.

"Clean it, now," said Prowl. "Then I want both of you on double patrol shifts." The pair shuttered their optics. "I noticed that the substance there is glue. If any of our human companions was caught in that, it could have killed them. You two must remember that we're not the only ones on this ship anymore and that human are much more delicate than we are. I won't be able to do anything for you if you kill someone because of your foolish pranks." The pair looked faintly ashamed and Prowl strode out of his office with Jazz right behind him and Graham, Wayne, Matt, and Chris struggling to catch up to the mechs with the much larger strides.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh?" asked Wayne.

"Would you think I was being harsh if one of your friends was caught in that and died?" asked Prowl calmly. "I have been dealing with the twins for millions of years and I know what to expect from them and what do say to them to get them to learn something. I know there is no way to keep them from playing pranks as it's one of the few ways for them to vent their frustrations without actually intentionally hurting someone, but they need to learn when to curb their tendencies and when to be more careful. They also need to remember that we have you humans amongst us now and their pranks can be dangerous to you."

"…Right," said Wayne.

"Plus, Prowl likes to challenge them," said Jazz with a smirk and the humans gave him curious looks while Prowl directed a stern glance over his shoulder at the silver mech. "He challenges them to be more creative while working within a set of rules. It makes them think more and he likes the challenge himself. The threat of getting caught in a prank keeps him on his toes as you humans say. Sometimes I think he's training them to lead should anything happen to some of us officers." Prowl scoffed quietly and Jazz snickered. The small groups stepped into the rec room and split ways. Prowl and Jazz sat at a table after getting themselves some energon. Once they finished their energon, they bid everyone a good evening and headed to their quarters where they could spend some time together in peace. When it got late, they went into recharge wrapped in each others' arms.

They jerked awake in the early morning when alarms blared through the base. The pair jumped to their feet and headed to the command center dodging bots and humans alike. Prowl sent a worried glance in Jazz's direction and the saboteur gave his lover a reassuring smile before allowing Prowl to enter the command center first. Optimus was already there and he was looking at several screens that showed a nearby city getting attacked by the Decepticons. Prowl stepped up to the console and began typing on a few keys. Another screen popped up showing another section of the city where the Decepticons were also attacking, but they were much more subtle.

"What is going on?" demanded Director Galloway as he strode into the room straightening his tie.

"The Decepticons are attacking two different areas in the city," said Optimus simply.

"I believe the main force is a distraction. They don't want us to know about the smaller group. It looks like they're attacking a power plant," said Prowl.

"A power plant?" asked Galloway incredulously.

"Energy, that's what they're after," said Prowl thoughtfully. "But they don't need to attack a power plant to get energy to make energon in order to sustain themselves. They must need the energy for something else."

"Like what?" asked Galloway.

"I haven't the faintest idea," said Prowl dryly. "We'll have to consider a mission to send someone to find out." Jazz grinned in response and Prowl felt reluctant to plan a mission for Jazz so soon after getting him back. "For now, we need to deal with the current issue."

"I'll lead a group to take on the main force of Decepticons. Prowl, you'll lead a smaller team to prevent them from getting the energy they want," said Optimus. Prowl nodded in understanding. "You'll take Jazz, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Jolt with you. The rest are with me."

"Understood sir," said Prowl.

"As for our human companions, they'll stick with the larger group so your team can move quickly," said Optimus and Prowl nodded in agreement.

The officers headed to the entrance of the base where Optimus debriefed everyone and ordered everyone to roll out. Prowl led the way to the power plant in the city, and when they got close, Prowl relayed his plans to everyone else. They were a little surprised at his tactics this time, but Jazz couldn't help but grin widely. After a few moments, he asked, "Is everyone in position?" When he got confirmation from everyone, he drew his energy swords, took a deep intake, and took a few steps forward. As he walked, it looked like he transformed into a completely different mech. He hunched over slightly, his door-wings raised abnormally high, he allowed his swords to drag on the ground slightly behind him, and his expression turned to one filled with untold amounts of rage and sorrow, twisting his normally handsome features into something else.

Jazz watched in amazement as his lover completely changed his countenance and shuddered faintly when he realized that that must have been similar to how the black and white mech had looked when he had been dead. Bluestreak shuddered uncomfortably at the sight from his high perch with his rifle aimed towards the commotion the Decepticons were creating. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watched, surprised that Prowl could be such a great actor when he put his processors to it and Jolt just watched curiously as this was the first time he saw Prowl in battle when he wasn't filled with rage.

At the power plant, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp all heard the faint scraping of Prowl's energy swords on the asphalt of the roads, and they looked up. Skywarp backpedaled with a yelp as Thundercracker tensed, his optics wide with uncertainty. Starscream glared at Prowl, but he shifted uneasily at Prowl's appearance. Prowl didn't seem to acknowledge them as mechs he knew the names of, but merely as targets.

"Autobot scum, what do you think you're doing here?" snarled Starscream. Prowl turned his seemingly dead gaze on the seeker before his face contorted into a furious snarl.

"Decepticons…all deserve to die…my beloved, gone…must have vengeance…Megatron will die…you're first…" muttered Prowl and the seekers began to back away. It was obvious to them that Prowl was mad and they wondered how the Autobots could have allowed him into battle like this. "Jazz…couldn't go on without him…brought him back…" Prowl gave a creepy smile as Jazz suddenly shuffled into view. While he had fully healed, the scar across his stomach still showed as he was going to get repainted that day. His gait was shambling and awkward, as if he was overcharged, but he let out a faint unintelligent keen that set their teeth grinding.

"Primus, what the slag is going on?" whispered Thundercracker.

"He's back, my beloved is back," said Prowl with an insane giggle.

"S-stay away," demanded Starscream as Skywarp cowered behind him. Jazz finally reached Prowl's position and lifted his arms towards the seekers as if pleading with them to end this half-existence of life, but not life. The seekers dashed back several steps, as if forgetting they could fly away from the monstrosities in front of them. "Stay away!"

Starscream brought up his arms to fire his weapons at them, and Prowl suddenly smirked. He lunged forward, his posture straightening and his movements became graceful rather than jerky. Starscream stumbled back in surprise as Prowl sliced a long cut across the seeker's chest. He screamed in pain as Prowl stood, his expression calm and his posture perfect. During this time, Jazz had lunged at Thundercracker and landed several heavy blows on the seeker's chest before jumping back to stand next to Prowl, his own posture relaxed with a smirk on his lips. That's when Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Jolt jumped out of their hiding places, surrounding the seekers. Bluestreak remained at his perch ready to lay down cover fire if necessary.

"What the slag?" cried Starscream. Prowl merely smirked.

"Surrender now and we will not harm you. Fight and you will be taken down," said Prowl clearly with strength in his voice. Starscream cursed and took off. Skywarp and Thundercracker shuttered their optics before taking off after him into the sky. Jazz suddenly broke into laughter.

"Primus Prowler! That was priceless!" he said between laughs. Prowl merely watched his lover with a faint smirk.

"I thought I might take advantage of my previous behavior and unsettle them a little," said Prowl simply. "Now, we should regroup with the main force and give them assistance if it's necessary." The others nodded though they watched Prowl with strange expressions. They quickly arrived at the main battle and found that the seekers hadn't joined Megatron. Prowl decided to take advantage of that. "Would you like to play along a little longer Jazz?"

"Definitely," said Jazz with a smirk. With that, the pair began to slowly make their way through the battlefield towards Megatron and Optimus. Autobots watched the pair with curious expressions while the Decepticons looked a little uneasy. When they neared Megatron and Optimus, Megatron did a double take when he spotted the silver mech shambling along next to the tactician. Optimus noticed Megatron's look and raised an optic ridge when he spotted his two highest ranking officers.

"Megatron…" said Prowl in a mocking sing-song tone with a crazed grin on his lips. After a moment, the pair stood next to Optimus and the large red and blue mech looked at them incredulously. "Look…he's back…you killed him though…you still took him from me…you need to die for that…he's back." Prowl gave a crazed giggle and Jazz took up his unsettling keening again.

"What in the Pit…?" muttered Megatron.

"This is the madness you have created Megatron," said Optimus, deciding to play along. "I couldn't stop him; nothing can, not until he has his vengeance." Megatron stared, horrified at the things in front of him, but he couldn't show fear, not in front of the Decepticons. Snarling, he attacked, figuring that the two wouldn't put up much of a fight since they didn't seem to be completely there. He was shocked when Prowl and Jazz both dodged nimbly to either side of him and he stumbled. Prowl lunged forward, his movements graceful, as he sliced into the larger mech's side. Jazz climbed onto Megatron's back and dug his clawed fingers underneath armor plating to rip and tear at wires.

"Get off!" yelled Megatron as he reached for the smaller mech, but he couldn't reach him. Jazz suddenly jumped off Megatron's back to stand next to Prowl who held his swords ready. "Decepticons retreat!" He took off into the air with the other Decepticons close behind him. Jazz started laughing.

"Who knew Megatron was scared of superstitions," said Jazz and Prowl smirked. "And did you see the look on his face? Priceless." The others gathered around the pair.

"Can you guys not do that again? That was…creepy," said Bluestreak quietly.

"I'm sure Starscream will report that it was an act and it won't work again, so we will not do that again. I promise Bluestreak," said Prowl gently and Bluestreak gave a relieved sigh.

"Prowl, how did it go with the seekers?" asked Optimus.

"They took off pretty quickly after we scared them, though we did do a little damage. There was minimal damage to the power plant as well," said Prowl and Optimus nodded.

"Good, let's head ba—," started Optimus, but he paused when he got a message over his com-link. He listened for several moments before answering. "We'll head there now, thank you."

"Optimus?" asked Prowl curiously.

"We just got word of a new Autobot coming to earth," said Optimus with a smile and mechs around them cheered.

"Do ya know who?" asked Jazz.

"He identified himself as Blaster," said Optimus and Jazz grinned.

"Blaster! That's great!" cried Jazz.

"You know him then?" asked Optimus and Jazz nodded.

"Yeah, he was an Enforcer with me and Smokey in Praxus before the war. He's a communications expert and he was stationed in Crystal City when we left Cybertron," said Jazz. Smokescreen walked over.

"Blaster's really coming?" asked Smokescreen with a smile and Jazz nodded. "Nearly the whole team's back together." Prowl stood nearby, his expression carefully neutral as Jazz and Smokescreen talked. Jazz noticed and gave him a questioning look.

"Prowl? Somethin' wrong?" asked Jazz and Prowl shook his head with a faint, forced smile.

"Of course not Jazz. Another Autobot is always good news," said Prowl and then Jazz seemed to realize what Prowl really meant and winced.

"Except when it's Blaster," said Jazz. Prowl remained silent. The mechs around them looked curious. They wondered how Blaster and Prowl knew each other and what made Prowl not want Blaster to come. "He was…and you were…and then…" Prowl merely nodded while everyone but Smokescreen looked confused. "This won't be pretty." Prowl could only shake his head.


	33. Chapter 32

"What are you two talking about?" cried Sideswipe, not liking being left in the dark. Sunstreaker stood next to him with his arms crossed over his chest, also wanting to know what was going on. Prowl merely sighed.

"Blaster and I…We met face to face only once and we never even spoke directly. The only thing I ever heard him say was to Smokescreen," said Prowl.

"But that still doesn't explain why you don't want him to come," said Sunstreaker. Prowl sighed in irritation.

"Blaster doesn't like me," said Prowl simply. "He didn't like who I was, what I was, back then and I'm sure that hasn't changed." The twins looked insanely curious at the mention of Prowl's past, but the black and white mech turned to Optimus before they could ask. "Optimus sir, shall we go meet him?"

"Are you sure you wish to come?" asked Optimus and Prowl nodded.

"I am Second in Command, I must put my duties before my own personal problems," said Prowl and Optimus sighed before nodding.

"Prowler…" murmured Jazz as he stood next to his lover. Prowl gave him a small smile and flicked his door-wings.

"Let's go, Jazz," said Prowl. The silver mech nodded and the entire group transformed on Optimus' order. He would lead them to the coordinates of Blaster's landing site. Prowl was silent for the entire drive even with Jazz trying to get him to talk. Bluestreak and Smokescreen both tried to get Prowl to talk, but he merely ignored them. He didn't even scold the twins for arguing loudly or speeding.

It wasn't that he was ignoring everyone on purpose, he was thinking. Prowl thought of ways to keep his previous profession a secret from everyone, but none of them seemed viable. With a sigh, he realized that it was inevitable that the others would learn of his past now that Blaster was arriving. The only thing he had control over now was how it was revealed. He intended to reveal the news himself seeing as the others would take it better than if someone they didn't really know told them.

When they pulled up to the coordinates for Blaster's landing site, they remained in their alt-modes, waiting for the telltale light in the sky. It was a little over fifteen minutes later when Ironhide spotted the incoming Autobot. Everyone transformed excitedly, except for Prowl who merely hung back as the others rushed forward eagerly to watch as Blaster came closer to the earth. Prowl's door-wings twitched when Blaster impacted the earth causing shockwaves to travel through the soil. Moments later, the sound of someone transforming reached their audios.

"Blaster my mech!"cried Jazz happily as he helped the orange mech out of the crater.

"Jazz? Primus, it's been vorns!" cried Blaster with a grin. "The last time I saw you was in Praxus when you walked out on the Enforcers to join Sentinel Prime."

"I know mech, it's been too long. Hey Smokey, get your aft over here!" called Jazz and Smokescreen chuckled as he made his way through the small crowd of Autobots.

"Blaster, it's good to see you," said Smokescreen.

"Likewise Smokescreen. How've you been?" asked Blaster.

"Pretty good, there've been some rough patches, but this planet…it gives us all a lot of hope," said Smokescreen and Blaster nodded.

"Hey, is that your little brother?" asked Blaster when he spotted Bluestreak. Bluestreak smiled and walked forward.

"Hi Blaster," said Bluestreak and Blaster returned the greeting.

"Man, you two have no idea how scared I was when I heard about Praxus. I thought you were gone," said Blaster. "You'll have to tell me all that's happened."

"We will," said Smokescreen with a smile. Optimus Prime stepped up to the small group and smiled.

"Welcome to earth Blaster. I've heard quite a bit about you from Jazz and Smokescreen," said Optimus and Blaster smiled sheepishly.

"Optimus Prime sir, it's an honor," said Blaster.

"Let me introduce you to my officers. You already know Jazz who is my Third in Command and Head of Ops," said Optimus and Blaster gaped at Jazz who gave him a wide grin. "I believe you also met my Second in Command." Optimus looked around a moment, surprised that Prowl was not right beside him, but the black and white mech stepped through the other mechs and took his place by Optimus' side. Blaster's optics widened and he stiffened, his expression turning dark. "This is Prowl, Second in Command and Head of Tactical."

"You," growled Blaster and Prowl kept his expression neutral.

"Hello Blaster, welcome to earth. I've heard you're a communications expert. We could use that expertise against Soundwave," said Prowl. As he expected, Blaster flinched at Soundwave's name and Prowl's door-wings rose faintly. Bluestreak and Smokescreen looked sharply at Prowl, realizing he knew something that they didn't. Blaster's optics narrowed and he clenched his fists.

"How did you…?" asked Blaster.

"Surely you know," said Prowl, crossing his arms over his chest. Blaster remained silent. "I had contacts everywhere back then, even in the Enforcers. There was nothing I didn't know about what went on in Praxus. What better way to know what valuable things were where?"

"You're not fit to be SIC. You're no better than the 'Cons," snarled Blaster.

"You only think that because I'm the only mech the Praxian Enforcers couldn't catch, the only one that made the chief call other Enforcers from all over Cybertron to come to Praxus, and the only one that 'compromised' the undercover Enforcer assigned to catch me. I was untouchable and you hate that," said Prowl with a confident smirk. "In fact, I'm still untouchable and that probably makes you hate me more."

"Prowl, what are you two talking about?" demanded Sideswipe, unable to take the suspense any longer.

"You want to know what I did before the war?" asked Prowl with a smirk. The twins nodded eagerly while everyone else looked intensely interested. "I was the best thief Cybertron has ever seen." Everyone shuttered their optics for a moment before the twins and several others burst out laughing.

"No way! It's just not possible! Prowl, stick-up-his-aft officer that doesn't have any fun, a thief?" cried Sideswipe before he started laughing again.

"I have several eyewitnesses," said Prowl. The twins studied him carefully. "Jazz, Smokescreen, Bluestreak, and Blaster all knew me as a thief back then, in fact, that's how Jazz and I met. He was the Enforcer ordered to catch me. Sentinel Prime knew because he was the one that got me out of the jail in Praxus and set me to work as an Autobot. When Optimus became Prime, I told him and stole his mask off his face without him even realizing it until I showed it to him."

"Was he really a thief?" the twins asked Bluestreak and the grey mech nodded. "But if you were the best, how'd you get thrown in jail?" added Sunstreaker.

"Jazz was very good at his job," said Prowl with a light shrug. "In any case, if Sentinel Prime had left me there, I would have escaped and went into hiding for a few vorns."

"There was no way you could have escaped. That cell was specially made for you," said Blaster with a smirk and Prowl chuckled.

"Then you obviously didn't do a very good job. I found several ways to break out within the first few breems of being there," said Prowl and Blaster glared at him.

"Prowl, I've always wanted to ask, what did you do with all the stuff you stole?" asked Jazz curiously and Prowl smiled.

"I didn't sell any of it," said Prowl and everyone gaped at him. "It would have been easy to tell that the items were stolen, and if I had sold them, they would have eventually been traced back to me. My plan was to wait a few vorns until bots began to forget and then maybe sell them, but I didn't really want to part with some of it. I never really stole anything because of the monetary value."

"Where did you hide all that stuff?" asked Sunstreaker.

"I'm not telling," said Prowl with a smirk.

"What? Why not?" whined Sideswipe.

"Because if you ever get back to Cybertron before me, you'll try and find it to see if it's true and then I won't see any of it ever again," said Prowl simply and Sideswipe looked a little sheepish at being caught.

"Do you really think that stuff is still there?" asked Smokescreen and Prowl smiled.

"Of course, it wasn't in Praxus," said Prowl and Smokescreen raised an optic ridge. "It's underneath it." Everyone gaped at him.

"You hid valuable historical artifacts and artworks underneath Praxus?" cried Smokescreen. Prowl chuckled.

"So to speak," said Prowl and Jazz started laughing.

"You are a sneaky mech Prowler," said Jazz.

"Of course I am," said Prowl smugly.

"I don't believe this," growled Blaster. "A thief, a criminal, has become the SIC of the entire Autobot army. I thought we were the ones that upheld the law and that protected bots from mechs like him!"

"You're confused Blaster, that was the Enforcers' job. The Autobots fight for freedom and other ideals, including the belief that everyone deserves a second chance," said Prowl. "Sentinel Prime gave me a second chance and, as you can see, I have not squandered it."

"You're up to something," snapped Blaster, "You always were."

"Oh yes, I have been plotting to steal the Matrix of Leadership from Optimus Prime before we even knew it existed on this planet. Or maybe I've been plotting to steal the role of leadership for millions of years. Or maybe I've been plotting the destruction of those who have given me a second chance, who have helped me when I did not believe I needed it, who have become my most trusted friends and allies. Yes, that makes a lot of sense," said Prowl dryly.

"You…" started Blaster, but gave a growl of frustration.

"Come on Blaster, it's been millions of years since then. Prowl's changed…we all have," said Jazz.

"You still defend him?" asked Blaster incredulously.

"O' course I do, he's everythin' ta me," said Jazz sternly. "Things've changed Blaster. We're not on Cybertron anymore and we aren't Enforcers anymore. We're Autobots and we can't hold grudges if we want ta work well together ta fight against the 'Cons. Prowl's not a thief anymore, he's the SIC and Tactical Officer. It's because of him so many of us are still alive. You can't deny or ignore that."

"I'm still not convinced that Prowl was the best thief on Cybertron. I mean, I had heard about the thefts and all that, but…Prowl? Really?" asked Sideswipe.

"You'd better believe it," snarled Blaster. "He'd walk down the streets, past groups of Enforcers, with a smug look on his face knowing that we couldn't arrest him. We didn't have any solid evidence, but we all knew it was him. And every time we brought him in for questioning, he acted like he owned the place, like he was untouchable."

"Well, I was," said Prowl with a shrug. "It wasn't like I was just going to hand over evidence that would incriminate me."

"He was an arrogant son of a glitch and apparently that hasn't changed," snapped Blaster and several of the mechs around him bristled. None of them thought Blaster had any right to insult their SIC in front of them.

"I wasn't arrogant Blaster, I was confident. But it was fun to see the frustration on your faces whenever I walked by," said Prowl thoughtfully and Blaster clenched his fists angrily. Optimus stepped forward to stand between the two mechs and gave Prowl a curious look. He had never seen the black and white mech act this way. It was definitely an insight of how he used to be before the war started and before Jazz came into his life.

"Alright, we'll discuss this later. Right now, we need to get back to base. Blaster, if you have a problem with Prowl, you come to me, but do not allow your personal feelings to get in the way of your duties," said Optimus and Blaster looked slightly chastised before nodding. "Roll out." When they arrived at the base, Optimus was called away to the command center to talk to some government officials and the others went their separate ways, though some headed to the med bay for repairs.

"Blaster, you're to report to the med bay for the standard check up. I also expect a report on the recent happenings on Cybertron and your journey here on my desk as soon as possible. I will have your quarters set up while you're in the med bay. And make sure you remain quiet in the med bay or Ratchet will have your head," said Prowl as they stopped near the entrance of the base. "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do. I'll see you later Jazz."

"Later Prowler," said Jazz with a warm smile and a hand trailed across sensitive door-wings making the black and white mech shudder. "I'll drop by your office later with energon." Prowl nodded and flicked his door-wings gratefully. Jazz watched him go with a goofy grin and Blaster watched him with an incredulous look.

"Wait…you two are…please don't tell me you're bonded," said Blaster pleadingly and Jazz raised an optic ridge.

"We're not, but I'm definitely thinkin' 'bout it," said Jazz.

"You can't be serious," muttered Blaster.

"I'm completely serious," said Jazz, crossing his arms over his chest. "And shouldn't you be heading to the med bay?"

"I guess, what was with that little speech anyway?" asked Blaster as he narrowed his optics in annoyance.

"He's doin' his job," said Jazz, getting a little irritated with his friend. "You're supposed ta get checked out by Ratchet when ya get here so he can make sure you're fully functional. You're also supposed to give him the reports so he knows what's goin' on and if he should add anything to his tactical plans. He's gonna set up your quarters and someone'll show ya the way and like he said, keep quiet in the med bay. Ratchet can get cranky when he's repairin' a group after a battle. If ya interrupt him, he'll throw a wrench at your helm."

"A wrench?" asked Blaster with wide optics and Jazz nodded.

"C'mon, I'll show ya the way, but then I gotta get ta work maself," said Jazz and he headed through the halls of the base with Blaster a step behind him.

"Uh…Jazz…" started Blaster and Jazz raised an optic ridge. "I just…I just don't get it." Jazz slowed his pace so he was walking next to Blaster instead of in front of him.

"Ya don't get what?"

"What do you see in him? I mean, he was a thief, a criminal! Not to mention you lost your job because of him. Wasn't being an Enforcer what you had dreamed about? And now he acts all high and mighty because he's SIC—." Jazz stopped in the hallway and held up his hands, motioning for Blaster to stop talking.

"One, I've always known he used ta be a thief, remember?" Jazz began ticking points off his fingers as he glared at Blaster. "Two, I didn't lose ma job 'cause of him, I resigned 'cause Redline was bein' a glitch and Sentinel needed ma help. And yeah, I had dreamed o' bein' an Enforcer. I fulfilled ma dream and moved on, it happens. Three, ya don't know Prowl anymore Blaster, so don't presume ta. He's changed and so've I. I don't wanna hear ya insultin' him again, got it?" Blaster stared at his friend with wide optics, surprised at the sudden animosity. "The med bay's down that hall, first door on the left. I've got work ta do." The silver mech spun on his heel and walked away, leaving Blaster to stare after him. Once Jazz was out of sight, Blaster sighed and followed his directions to the med bay.

Jazz headed to the rec room to get some energon for both himself and for Prowl before going to the black and white mech's office. When he arrived, he didn't bother knocking on the door and just slipped inside to see Prowl behind his desk working as usual, but he seemed a little tense. The silver mech studied his lover for several moments before walking forward while making enough noise to let Prowl know that he was there. Prowl looked up and gave Jazz a small smile and quietly thanked him for the energon.

"Somethin' wrong Prowler?" asked Jazz softly. "Ya look tense."

"No, nothing's wrong," said Prowl and Jazz gave him a dry look.

"Ya can't hide anythin' from me, ya know that, so tell me." Prowl made an exasperated noise before leaning back in his chair with a sigh. He stared at Jazz for a moment before rubbing his optics.

"…I'm contemplating the possible actions certain mechs will take now that they know I was a thief. I'm also trying to figure out how to deal with Blaster without resorting to violence like I usually do with the twins." Jazz chuckled.

"They'll probably try ta prove that ya were a thief," said Jazz with a smirk. "So, do somethin' they won't expect and shock the slag outta them. As for Blaster…you'll just have ta wait and see what happens." Prowl groaned and Jazz walked over to stand behind him. "Lean forward." Prowl gave his lover a questioning look before doing as he was told. With a smile, pleased that Prowl would trust him so completely as to allow him to be anywhere near his sensitive appendages, Jazz began to massage Prowl's back plating. Prowl hummed in appreciation as he leaned forward to rest his head on his arms that rested on his desk, fluttering his door-wings happily.

"That feels good," mumbled Prowl. Jazz grinned as he added magnetic pulses and Prowl practically melted in his chair.

"Ya know, Blaster just couldn't see what I love about ya," said Jazz and Prowl stiffened slightly. "He just can't see how amazin' ya really are. You're strong, dedicated, sneaky as the Pit," Jazz said with a bit of awe and amusement in his tone, "You care about everyone under your command and you work hard to make sure everyone is healthy and happy. You're lovin' and sweet and totally hot when you overload." Prowl looked faintly embarrassed and Jazz chuckled. "I love ya with all ma spark Prowler, and Blaster bein' here ain't gonna change that."

"I love you too," said Prowl with a wide smile as he sat up, grabbing Jazz's arms and tugging the silver mech into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Jazz's waist and pressed their foreheads together. "I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you in my life. You mean everything to me and I'm never going to give you up."

"See? This is what I'm talkin' 'bout," said Jazz with a teasing smile. Prowl merely chuckled and they kissed.


	34. Chapter 33

In the med bay, Blaster stood near the door, watching as the Autobot's CMO repaired several of the mechs that had already made it to earth. The chartreuse mech was grumbling as he worked and would wave a wrench threateningly in a mech's direction if they started to get too loud or if they tried to sneak away from the grumpy medic. After a while, the medic kicked everyone but him out of the med bay. Ratchet crossed his arms over his chest and studied Blaster with narrowed optics.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Sit down," snapped Ratchet as he pointed to the berth in front of him. Blaster scrambled over and sat down before Ratchet could throw that wrench at him. "I'm gonna tell you this right now, this is my med bay and here I make the rules. Not Prime, not Prowl, me, got it?" Blaster nodded quickly and Ratchet began the exam to make sure the new mech was uninjured and clear of any Decepticon, or other, technology. As Ratchet worked, Blaster watched him, wanting to ask the mech something, but wasn't sure if that would be received well. Ratchet suddenly looked up at him with a glare. "You're fidgeting. What do you want?"

"Nothing," said Blaster quickly and Ratchet gave him a disbelieving look. "Well, it's about Prowl." Ratchet immediately started grumbling with an annoyed look. "What? Do you not like him or something?" Ratchet continued his examination of the mech.

"Oh I like him, he's a good mech and he's done a lot for all of us, but he's absolutely terrible at taking care of himself," said Ratchet. "He's constantly in his office doing reports and sometimes he gets so busy that he forgets to refuel and recharge. If it weren't for Jazz or his brothers he'd be in stasis lock by now. Other times, when he's planning a mission, he'll work himself so hard he falls into recharge in his chair. He'll never approve a mission unless it has more than an 80% chance of success and he's always trying something to increase the percentage. Then there are his upgrades."

"Upgrades?" asked Blaster.

"There's a reason Prowl's the best tactician Cybertron has ever seen and that's because of his advanced logic processors and battle computer. Both of those combined make things difficult for him…and for me when I have to repair him from a lock-up. And when it comes time for regular maintenance, I have to practically hunt him down with the entire Ops team's help and drag him in by his door-wings. In any case, I'm sure we wouldn't have survived this long without him," said Ratchet and Blaster snorted. The medic raised an optic ridge. "You don't like him, I get it, but the last time you knew him was over ten million years ago. A mech can change in that time."

"Mechs can't change so easily," said Blaster.

"Trust me, it wasn't easy for Prowl," said Ratchet. Blaster gave him a curious look. "Most of us don't know a lot about Prowl, he's a private mech. None of us knew he used to be a thief until he just told us. Very few of us knew he had siblings until they let it slip one orn after a particularly bad battle when Prowl had been badly hurt. For the longest time, he was just the strict and proper SIC of the Autobots who was known as cold, sparkless, and emotionless. But when Bluestreak and Smokescreen joined the Autobots after what happened to Praxus, we saw a softer side to Prowl. It was rare, but it was there. And then Jazz arrived to be our TIC and we all saw a difference in Prowl's behavior. He was…warmer, more open, and he even told jokes, though you had to be paying close attention or you'd miss it."

"But Prowl wasn't sparkless or emotionless back and Praxus," said Blaster, confused.

"He became that way before he became SIC, but I heard it had something to do with Jazz. I believe he thought Jazz was dead at one point and he closed himself off and devoted himself to his duties," said Ratchet.

"I still don't believe he's changed," said Blaster and Ratchet growled.

"Now you listen here," snarled Ratchet, "Prowl is a good mech and we all respect him and consider him a friend. If you're rude to him or do anything to antagonize him, you'll make a lot of enemies here, especially the twins. And not to mention, if Prowl gets annoyed with you, he'll let you know and you'll wish he hadn't. Just because you're too blind and stubborn to believe that Prowl has changed, doesn't mean the rest of us are. He may have been a thief before the war, be he's our SIC and nothing will change that."

"Okay, okay, jeez," muttered Blaster. It was obvious he wasn't going to win any argument with the stubborn medic.

"Well, you're good," said Ratchet as he set down his tools. "Just get some energon from the rec room and then get some rest."

"Thanks," mumbled Blaster as he hopped to his feet and left the med bay. He didn't see anyone in the hall, so he just started walking deeper into the base until he heard the sound of voices all in one room. Following his audios, he stepped into the rec room and was greeted by several of the mechs in the room. He smiled and waved before getting himself some energon. He sat down at a mostly empty table and pulled out a blank data pad so he could write up that report. Blaster managed to get half of the report done before a pair of mechs walked over and sat down on either side of him. Looking up, he saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe studying him carefully. "Something I can do for you mechs?"

"Maybe," said Sunstreaker, though he didn't look too happy talking to Blaster. He didn't like how the orange mech was so antagonistic towards Prowl, the only mech who was never biased against them.

"You know, ever since we met Prowl, we've been trying to understand him," said Sideswipe thoughtfully. "He's always been so closed off, but around certain mechs, he's a completely different. He's also slagging good at avoiding our pranks. We were wondering if you could enlighten us on a few things." A small group of humans who had been sitting on the tabletop nearby walked over.

"Sideswipe, do you really think you should be asking him about Prowl's past?" asked Graham.

"Yeah, especially since he doesn't seem to want anyone to know about it," said Chris.

"And there's the fact that this guy doesn't like Prowl. What if what he tells you is slightly biased," said Matt.

"You know if Prowl finds out about this, you two are probably going to end up in the brig or on monitor duty," added Wayne. The twins merely shrugged.

"Who are you four?" asked Blaster, a little irritated that even the humans were on Prowl's side.

"We're on Prowl's team," said Graham and he introduced himself and his three companions. "We spend a lot of time working with Prowl and we all consider him a good friend."

"So, what did you want to ask?" Blaster asked the twins.

"What kind of things did Prowl steal?" asked Sideswipe and Blaster shuttered his optics. That wasn't exactly the question he was expecting.

"Lots of things really," said Blaster as he thought back to the files he had on Prowl. "A lot of the things he stole were priceless historical artifacts or priceless works of art. Though once he broke into Enforcer's Headquarters and stole a small crystal statue from our Chief." The twins stared at him incredulously for a moment before they both burst out laughing. "It's not funny! He humiliated us!"

"We're pranksters, so of course we think it's funny," said Sideswipe as his laughter died down.

"What kind of places did he steal from?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Museums, the homes of some of the wealthiest bots in Praxus, he even went to surrounding cities. I think he went to Iacon once, but we didn't have any proof," said Blaster.

"You could probably just ask him now and he might tell you," said Graham and Blaster gave him an incredulous look. "Look, if you ask Prowl a straightforward question, he'll more than likely answer you truthfully…unless he really doesn't want to talk about it. The only subject he would avoid was his past, but since everyone knows what he used to do…" Graham shrugged.

"Whatever," muttered Blaster. "The one thing I managed to figure out was that he always stole from places with advanced security systems. He even managed to get past a security system that was guaranteed to catch anyone that wasn't supposed to be there." The twins whistled in surprise. "Anyway, he was the only thief that we ever had such a hard time catching and the only reason we caught him was because of Jazz."

"Hey, you remember that story Jazz told us about his last job as an Enforcer," Sideswipe muttered to his twin and the golden mech nodded.

"The thief he was talking about was Prowl," said Sunstreaker and the red mech made a sound of agreement.

"Well, we should get going, things to do, mechs to see, pranks to plot," said Sideswipe as he got to his feet.

"You'd better finish that report soon. Prowl gets annoyed when reports aren't in on time, but maybe he won't notice this time," said Sunstreaker with a faint smirk.

"But Prowl always notices things," said Chris. Sunstreaker's smirk widened.

"Jazz went into Prowl's office a while ago and hasn't left yet," said Sunstreaker with a leer and the four men winced.

"Oh man, I did not need that thought in my head," said Wayne and the twins laughed. Next to the four men, Blaster looked faintly disturbed.

"You don't mean…" started Blaster.

"Oh don't worry, Prowl usually makes them got back to their quarters for that, but if the door is locked, I would suggest leaving them alone," said Sideswipe with a mischievous grin.

"Sideswipe!" cried Matt while covering his ears making the red twin laugh loudly as the yellow twin chuckled. The pair waved and left the group.

"What's with your reactions?" asked Blaster cautiously wondering why the humans had seemed so appalled by the idea.

"We don't need to know what you mechs do behind closed doors. We get that you guys have relationships like we humans do, and we're happy for Prowl and Jazz, really. They're happy together, but we just don't need to know the details," said Graham.

"Yeah, what goes behind closed doors should stay there. That goes for humans too," said Chris. Blaster merely nodded, he could understand that. There were some things that were better left unsaid otherwise it would be too much information. Blaster turned back to his report and quickly finished it.

"Well, I need to turn this in and then I'm ready for a nice long recharge," said Blaster as he downed the last bit of his energon.

"Alright then, see you later Blaster, and don't forget to knock on Prowl's door before entering," said Wayne. Blaster groaned at the thought and got to his feet to leave the rec room. It didn't take him long to find Prowl's office and he hesitantly knocked on the door. He heard hasty movements inside and then was called inside. Blaster opened the door and stepped inside to see Prowl sitting behind his desk as Jazz leaned against the side of it. Prowl had a faint smile on his lips and Jazz was grinning widely. Deciding not to dwell on what he had interrupted, he held out his report.

"Here's the report you wanted…sir," said Blaster.

"Thank you Blaster," said Prowl as he took it. The black and white mech read through it quickly and nodded, satisfied. "How were things on Cybertron when you left?" Blaster sighed.

"Not good. Our numbers are dwindling fast and there's not much we can do against the 'Cons," said Blaster and Prowl nodded sadly as Jazz scowled.

"If only we still had the Allspark," muttered Jazz. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at a corner of the room, away from Prowl and Blaster. "Maybe if I hadn't let Megatron rip me in two in Mission City, we could have done somethin' more."

"Jazz," said Prowl sternly as he grabbed Jazz's arm and gripped it tightly. "You did everything you could. Everyone did. You sacrificed your life, you couldn't have done anything more. I'm just glad Optimus and the others were able to bring you back." The words 'to me' hung silently between them. Blaster looked back and forth between them, confused. No one had told him what had happened since they had left Cybertron, but he was thinking a lot of important things happened.

"I know, but…I was dead for years Prowler," protested Jazz. "There musta been somthin' I coulda done in that time."

"We'll never know Jazz, so we shouldn't ponder 'what if's and 'could have's. It's of no use to us now. We must concentrate on the future and what we can do now," said Prowl. Jazz stared into his optics for a moment before nodded.

"You're right…as usual," said Jazz with a faint smile.

"Of course I am, I'm a tactician," said Prowl teasingly, returning the smile. "Now, it's getting late and we've all had a trying day. I say it's time we all got some recharge. Blaster, if you follow us, we'll take you to your quarters." Blaster had watched the exchange with something akin to fascination. He had never actually seen Prowl and Jazz interact that way, he had only ever heard them, but seeing them, the way they moved, their expressions, the slight touches, were all things he had never expected to see. It made him feel like he had missed a lot of what went on between the two back in Praxus.

Prowl got to his feet and his door-wings fluttered, loosening the joints after sitting back against his chair for a while. Jazz stood up straight and waited until Prowl stepped up next to him before he started walking towards the door. Blaster let the two leave before him and then stepped out of Prowl's office. The black and white mech locked the door before leading the way down the hall. Blaster watched as the pair walked close together, their fingers brushing as they moved.

"So, what're ya plannin' on doin' ta completely shock the twins?" asked Jazz with a faint grin as he looked up at Prowl. Prowl smirked faintly and Blaster was reminded of the mech he had known as a thief before the war.

"Well, I can't do anything on this base," said Prowl thoughtfully, "Since I'm SIC and I know all the override codes for doors and alarms. They would consider that cheating." Jazz chuckled.

"But the only other place ya could sneak inta would be a Decepticon base and their main one is on another planet," said Jazz. Prowl smirked.

"But it's not their only base. They have to have on here on the planet so they can move out quickly. We'd just have to find it."

"That's true."

"Wait, are you saying you're going to sneak into a Decepticon base just to prove to a pair of mechs that you used to be a thief?" asked Blaster incredulously.

"No, I'm saying I'm going to sneak into a Decepticon base, steal information and maybe something embarrassing and incriminating while I'm at it, and then blow it up, just to prove to the twins that I used to be a thief," corrected Prowl and Jazz laughed. "Though I don't see why they find it so hard to believe. I did break into that one base back on Cybertron and rescued you, Jazz, from being tortured before blowing up the base after all."

"And remember the looks on their faces?" Jazz laughed louder and Prowl chuckled.

"Priceless." That comment made Jazz laugh hard enough that he had to stop walking and cling to Prowl so he wouldn't fall over. "Though you should have seen the looks on your mechs' faces when I raided their Ops weapons' storage and told them I was going to fetch you."

"Oh mech, I wish I coulda seen that," said Jazz.

"Hang on, did Optimus know you used to be a thief?" asked Blaster with narrowed optics. Prowl nodded simply.

"When Optimus first became Prime, he was uneasy in my presence because of my emotionless state. I believed I owed him an explanation, so I told him about my past. I even stole his facemask off his face without him realizing until I showed it to him in order to prove myself. He didn't seem to have a problem with what I used to be," said Prowl with a shrug and Blaster winced slightly at the comment. He was sure Prowl said it intentionally to figuratively press his buttons. Blaster decided to ignore it for something else at the moment.

"Emotionless state?" asked the orange mech. Jazz seemed down at the question and Prowl brushed his hand along the silver mech's arm before fluttering his door-wings reassuringly.

"After Sentinel recruited me, he sent me to an out-of-the-way base where I would be trained. While there, he sent a message to me informing me that Jazz had not returned from a dangerous mission which meant he was more than likely dead. Because of my glitch, I crashed from the grief. When I woke, I rerouted my emotions through my battle computer which would consider my emotions unnecessary and dump them, thus I was considered emotionless. I was later informed that Jazz was alive, but didn't remove the blocks on my emotions. I didn't remove them until Praxus fell," said Prowl. Blaster could see the subtle trembling of the SIC's door-wings at the mention of his home town. Jazz gripped Prowl's hand and the black and white gave Jazz a grateful smile.

"But wouldn't losing Praxus make you crash too?" asked Blaster, confused.

"Bluestreak needed me," said Prowl softly.

"Blue was in the city when it fell. He'd been trapped in the rubble of their old home. Prowl used their siblin' bond ta find him, but Bluestreak had recoiled when Prowl didn't have his emotions, so Prowl had ta remove the blocks for Bluestreak ta recognize him. Smokescreen showed up shortly after that," explained Jazz. He knew it was still hard for Prowl to talk about Praxus, so he would do it for him. Prowl suddenly stopped in front of a door and turned to Blaster.

"These will be your quarters. This is the officer's hall, while the general quarters are around the corner," said Prowl.

"Officer's hall, but I'm not an officer," said Blaster.

"You will be when you get your duties tomorrow," said Prowl simply. "You're our new Communications Officer." Blaster stared at Prowl with wide, surprised optics. "Rest well Blaster, you'll have much to do tomorrow."

"Night Blaster," called Jazz as the pair continued down the hall a few doors and slipped into a room together. Blaster opened the door and locked it behind him. He'd think of a code for the lock later. Right now, all he wanted to do was recharge.

In Prowl and Jazz's quarters, the pair curled up together on their berth. Jazz was humming quietly as he gently rubbed Prowl's back in soothing circles. Prowl listened with his optics offline, his own arms around Jazz's waist holding him close to his spark. They were content and happy to just enjoy each others' presence after a long day of fighting Decepticons and paperwork.

"Ya actually had a civil conversation with Blaster, shockin'," murmured Jazz and Prowl chuckled softly.

"Indeed. I was sure he was going to show some kind of animosity towards me, but he seemed curious," said Prowl.

"You're a mystery."

"I try." Jazz laughed.

"You're no mystery ta me," said Jazz softly.

"Is that so?" asked Prowl in an equally soft tone.

"Yep, you're Prowl." It was Prowl's turn to laugh.

"Such a simple answer."

"Simple answers are usually the best." Prowl made a sound of agreement and hugged Jazz tighter. "You're Prowl and you're mine. That's all the answer I need." Prowl smiled and kissed Jazz chastely on the lips. Jazz pressed forward and kissed Prowl more firmly before pulling away with a smile.

"And you, Jazz, are mine, that's all the answer I need," whispered Prowl.


	35. Chapter 34

The next morning, Prowl and Jazz woke early, though Prowl had a difficult time getting his lover out of the berth. Once they were both up, they headed to the wash racks to clean up before heading to the rec room to get some energon. When they arrived, several of the other officers were already there getting their energon before the meeting, including Blaster. The orange mech looked over to them and narrowed his optics at Prowl. Prowl's only response was to sigh and flick his door-wings in annoyance while Jazz shifted, unsure of how to help breach the gap between his friend and his lover.

Prowl was beginning to get irritated with Blaster's dislike of him. He understood the mech had his reasons and didn't exactly blame him for feeling the way he did, but it was starting to get on his nerves. He had been a thief a long time ago and, while he still utilized his skills, he was no longer a thief. He was also Blaster's superior officer which meant that if Blaster's outright dislike of him became a problem, he would have to punish him for insubordination, but he knew that would only worsen the situation and the bad feelings between them.

Once every officer had finished their energon, they headed as a group towards the conference room where they all sat in their seats, Optimus at the head of the table with Prowl to his right and Jazz to his left. Blaster sat near the far end of the table and Prowl couldn't help but feel slightly relieved at that. It would be much easier to ignore Blaster's looks if he were farther away. Optimus began the meeting, welcoming Blaster into their meeting as an officer, before continuing on with the matters they were all there to discuss.

When the meeting was over, Prowl remained in his seat and Jazz walked around the table to sit in the now-empty chair next to him. Jazz nudged Prowl's arm with a curious look and the black and white merely gave him a small smile and a flutter of his door-wings. Optimus also remained in the room and turned to the pair once everyone else was out of the room.

"Prowl, is there something else you wish to discuss?" asked Optimus.

"Yes, there is," said Prowl simply. "It's about the twins. They're planning something, aren't they?" Optimus chuckled. No one had seen much of the twins since they had returned to the base the day before.

"I'm sure they are. Are you worried?" asked Optimus.

"Not necessarily. I'm sure they're trying to figure out a way to prove that I was a thief," said Prowl.

"I wonder why they don't take ya at your word? You've never lied ta them," said Jazz.

"Come now Jazz, me? A thief? How could that possibly be true?" asked Prowl dryly. Optimus and Jazz chuckled. "If you had met me during the war, would you have ever thought that I had been a thief?"

"Well…no, guess not," said Jazz. "And that's why the twins are tryin' ta prove ya were a thief?" Prowl nodded. "And how would they prove that?"

"I could just break into the Decepticon base and prove it that way," said Prowl with a shrug of his door-wings.

"No, you're not going anywhere near their bases," said Optimus sternly. "I know you're skilled, but you're not infallible. It's too dangerous just to prove something to the twins." Prowl studied Optimus for several moments before nodded.

"You're right," said Prowl. "I still want to, but I won't."

"Why would ya want ta?" asked Jazz incredulously.

"Because…I liked being a thief," said Prowl softly. "Not because of the things I stole or anything like that, but because of the rush. It was exciting and I could use my specialized processors for something other than planning battles in a never-ending war." Jazz made a sympathetic sound and leaned into Prowl's side. The larger mech wrapped his arm around Jazz's waist and pulled him tighter against his side.

"Ya said earlier that ya were gonna prank'em. Any ideas how?" asked Jazz and Prowl smirked. Optimus shuddered at the devious expression on the normally calm and stoic mech's face. He wondered if the twins were going to survive. Prowl noticed the Autobot leader's apprehension and his smirk faded into a smile.

"Don't worry sir, I won't do anything _too_ drastic," said Prowl and Optimus didn't feel any better at the declaration.

"Can I help?" asked Jazz with a mischievous grin.

"Sorry Jazz, not this time. If you assisted me this time, the twins would think you did everything and it would hardly prove my skills. Next time though, I would be happy for you to assist me," said Prowl and Jazz's grin widened if that was at all possible. "In any case, there is much work to be done and I would like to get it done before it gets too late. Jazz, you should get some work done as well."

"Aw," whined Jazz as he pulled away from his lover so the taller mech could stand. "Alright, if ya say so." Prowl smiled and kissed Jazz's audio before nodding to Optimus and leaving the room. The SIC headed to his office and buried himself in his work, intent on finishing all the reports and other such things before evening so he could prepare for the plan he had to prove his skills as a thief to the twins. There was actually quite a bit he wanted to do, but he was unsure which parts of his plan would have the best impact on the red and gold mechs.

It was late afternoon when Prowl finally set down the last datapad. With a sigh and a faint smile, he stood up and headed to the rec room to get some energon. Normally, he would have waited for Jazz to come and bring him energon later, but since he was finished with his work and he had to put his plans into motion, he decided he would make missing having their evening energon together up to Jazz later. When he sat down in a corner of the rec room with his energon, several of the others openly stared at him in surprise. It was rare that he ever went to the rec room, especially if Jazz wasn't with him.

Prowl ignored the stares as he mentally finalized his plans for the evening. He was going to go about this 'plan' just like he would plan a thieving job; silently, quickly, and with no evidence of him being the culprit. Of course, everyone would know he was the perpetrator, but there would be no evidence of it. His smirk faintly grew wider at the thought and he shuttered his optics and looked up when his door-wings picked up movement in front of him. Ratchet was standing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.

"Ratchet, what can I do for you?" asked Prowl curiously.

"You can quit smirking like that. The others called me down here because they think there's something wrong with you, so quit smirking like you're plotting something more evil than the twins could ever think of," said Ratchet.

"But I'm a tactician, I'm supposed to plot," protested Prowl.

"Feel free to plot, just don't look like you're about to wreak havoc on all of us," said Ratchet. Prowl leaned back and crossed his arm over his chest with a sigh.

"Fine, but I don't think they should be so worried about my expression while I'm plotting, they should be more worried about what exactly I'm plotting," said Prowl with a devious smirk before he got to his feet and finished his energon. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do." Everyone in the room stared after the black and white mech with wide, shocked optics as he left the room humming a faint tune that Jazz often hummed through the halls of the base.

For the rest of the evening, no one saw Prowl at all. It was like he had vanished. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had been warned of Prowl's plot the moment the mech had left the rec room, but neither of them was too worried. They were, after all, master pranksters and they knew every trick in the book. Ever since they had learned that Prowl had been a thief, they'd been doing research, digging up old files about the thefts that had Prowl's MO. The twins were shocked at the number of thefts and the fact that the black and white had gotten past such extreme security systems without setting them off.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were also placing traps in their room. Both knew Prowl would go after them to prove his skills since they had expressed their doubt, so they were going to be ready for him. There was no way he'd get into their quarters without them knowing. It was late in the evening when Jazz called everyone on the com-links asking if anyone had seen his lover and the twins glanced at each other. That could only mean one thing, Prowl was about to strike. With matching grins, they set up their traps and got ready for recharge. They'd be able to recharge peacefully, no problem.

Prowl grinned as he stood hidden in one of the unused halls of the _Ark_, just out of range of Red Alert's cameras. He had all the supplies he needed, so now all he had to do was be patient. When Jazz asked everyone for his whereabouts, he felt a little bad about making the silver mech worry, but he would make it up to Jazz later. Prowl was sure Jazz would find his 'plan' very entertaining. He couldn't call Jazz himself or Red Alert would take the opportunity to use his com-link frequency to track him. Red Alert was probably freaking out right now, believing Prowl to have suddenly become a Decepticon or something.

When it was nearly midnight, Prowl began to move. He kept to the darkest shadows and made sure to keep out of the cameras' ranges. Being SIC had some advantages when it came to the security system, though he promised himself that he wouldn't use his override codes tonight for a couple of reasons. One, it could be considered cheating, and two, Red Alert would be able to figure out that he was the one to access the places he was planning on going. No evidence, he kept reminding himself. When he reached his destination, the twin's quarters, he hacked the lock and slipped inside, immediately disabling all the traps they had set up. Once he was safe, he stood up with his hands on his hips with a smirk. _'Amateurs,' _thought Prowl.

Silently, Prowl got to work. His 'plan' was somewhat elaborate and it required a lot of preparation and execution, but it would so be worth it in the end. The twins would never be able to live it down. As he worked, he had to be very careful not to wake the twins; he was moving them around in their recharge after all. Luckily, he only wished to move them on their berths, so he didn't have to move them far at all. Finally, when he finished setting things up in their quarters, he slipped out and reset the traps they had set, but made sure to tweak the designs a little. Once their quarters were locked once more, he headed to the wash racks to implement the last part of his 'plan'. All he had to do was switch a few containers and he was done.

Stretching, and hearing a few cracks along his spinal struts, Prowl sighed, glad he finished earlier than he had thought. It was time to head back to his quarters and get some recharge himself. When he got back, Jazz was lying on their berth, curled up in a fitful recharge. Feeling slightly guilty for not being there for his lover, Prowl slid onto their berth behind the silver mech and pulled the smaller mech into his arms.

"Hm? Prowl?" asked Jazz drowsily as his visor lit dully in the darkness.

"Hello love," whispered Prowl, kissing Jazz's audio. "I'm here, recharge now." Jazz hummed quietly before slipping back into recharge, a peaceful recharge this time. Prowl smiled and tightened his grip on the silver mech before slipping into recharge himself.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe woke to their alarm the next morning. Sunstreaker merely grumbled and rolled over as Sideswipe shut off the alarm with a quiet curse. Neither liked getting up in the morning, but they knew they had to or Prowl would get on their case. At the thought of the black and white mech, Sideswipe sat up with wide optics realizing that their traps hadn't woken them in the middle of the night which meant one of two things; Prowl didn't come to their room that night, or Prowl got past the traps without setting them off.

"Sunny! Sunny, get up! None of our traps went off!" cried Sideswipe. "Wait…what's with our room?" Sunstreaker grumbled, but sat up as well when he heard Sideswipe's query about their room.

"What the slag? Why am I on your side and why are you on my side?" asked Sunstreaker as he glanced around.

"And where are our traps?" Sunstreaker stared at the door and didn't see any of the traps they had set up the night before.

"Slag, Prowl got in, didn't he?"

"I guess." Sideswipe glanced at his brother and yelped in surprise. Sunstreaker turned to his brother with a glare before his optics widened in shock and his jaw dropped.

"Why are you yellow?" cried Sunstreaker.

"Why are you red?" cried Sideswipe. They glanced down at themselves and cried out in shock. "Not cool! He switched our paint jobs!"

"He even moved us while we recharged!" shouted Sunstreaker. "He is so going to pay for this."

"First, I want to be my normal color," said Sideswipe and Sunstreaker nodded his agreement. They both got up and headed for the door only to find that it didn't open. "Hey, what's going on?" Sideswipe pressed the keypad by the door several times, trying to get it to open, but it didn't respond.

"He even messed with our door?" Sunstreaker punched the keypad and it crumbled before falling off the wall. "What? A fake keypad?" Sunstreaker poked the door and realized it wasn't a door, just a hologram of a door. "Our door is gone!"

"What? He trapped us in here?" Sideswipe held the sides of his head as he stared at the door with wide optics. "We won't ever be able to get out! No more video games, no more TV, no more racing! We won't even be able to get to the wash racks to fix our paint!" That last point seemed to freak Sunstreaker out the most.

"No! I can't stay red forever!"

"Hey, what's wrong with being red?" demanded Sideswipe.

"It's not my color Sideswipe, now shut up, we need to figure a way out of here," said Sunstreaker. Sideswipe didn't listen. Instead, he sat on the ground, pulling his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth muttering to himself. Sunstreaker stared at his twin for several moments before awkwardly trying to comfort the red mech. "Um…Sides…we'll find a way out…I hope. Come on…" Sunstreaker looked around for something to distract his twin with and that's when he spotted the door. "Uh, Sides? I think I found a way out." Sideswipe immediately jumped to his feet and looked at his twin hopefully.

"Really?" Sunstreaker merely pointed at the door he just found. Sideswipe looked in the direction the yellow mech was pointing and his jaw dropped. "Prowl put in another door?"

"No you idiot, that's our real door! He completely rearranged our room!"

"No way!"

"And he did it all without waking us up!"

"Slag, he's good."

"Yeah, but I'd never say it to his face," said Sunstreaker and his twin nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's get the slag outta here and fix our paint," said Sideswipe as he stepped towards the door, but his twin grabbed his arm.

"One problem, the traps."

"No worries, we'll just disable them." Sunstreaker pointed to the traps and glared at his twin.

"We can't. Prowl messed with them." Sideswipe looked closer and groaned. There was no way there were going to get out of there unscathed.

"Let's just get this over with," grumbled Sideswipe as he stepped towards the door. He was determined to dodge as many of the traps as he could. Sunstreaker followed a step behind. By the time they finally got out of their room, they were covered with all different colors of bright-colored paint mixed with the chemicals that made glow-sticks glow in the dark, strings of bells jingled as they walked, and with every step, a little plastic squeaker that was usually found in dog toys squeaked from somewhere inside their armor.

As they trudged through the halls, the few other mechs that were already up watched them with wide optics before laughing loudly. The twins merely glared at them as they headed for the wash racks to at least get the paint and glowing chemicals off of them before they went to see Ratchet about the bells and the squeakers. The pair stepped into the wash racks and immediately headed to 'their' section before turning on the cleaning solution. Sunstreaker picked up his special soap and began scrubbing at his armor, Sideswipe doing the same with his soap.

After a few moments, Sunstreaker realized that the soap wasn't washing off the paint. He stared in horror as he realized that the soap wasn't soap, but glitter glue and he was now covered in silver glitter. Sideswipe made a sound of horror as he realized the same thing. Glancing at each other, the twins cried out in frustration before turning off the water and leaving the wash racks. Prowl was so going to pay for this. They stalked through the base once again, but this time they headed for Prowl's office. When they arrived, they heard Prowl's calm voice call them to enter.

"Prowl," the twins growled and Prowl looked up. His optics shuttered and his door-wings flicked erratically for a moment before he fought to keep the smile off his lips. Over his com-link, he called Jazz to come to his office.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, what can I do for you?" asked Prowl, valiantly trying to fight off his laughter.

"It's more about what you've already done," growled Sunstreaker, the bells hanging from his frame jingling happily as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But…I haven't done anything…except my reports," said Prowl.

"Oh, don't play dumb," snapped Sideswipe. "We know it was you!" The door opened behind the twins and Jazz stepped into the room. He froze when he spotted them before he burst out laughing. He walked around them and stood next to Prowl as he laughed before he leaned against Prowl for support.

"Primus! What happened ta ya?" asked Jazz between laughs.

"Oh you would know Jazz," snarled Sunstreaker. "Prowl did this." Prowl smirked faintly.

"I have one question for the both of you," said Prowl and they looked faintly curious, especially because of Prowl's devious smirk. "Do you have any proof?" Jazz laughed even harder as the twins stared at Prowl with wide optics and dropped jaws. The black and white had just turned their own words against them since that was the same question they always asked him when he punished them for pulling pranks. "You two might want to get cleaned up. Oh, and Ratchet is busy today, so I wouldn't recommend going to see him."

"Alright mechs, out ya go. I wanna have some time with ma Prowler," said Jazz with a wide grin as he pushed the twins out of Prowl's office and locked the door. The silver mech turned back to Prowl with a predatory look and stalked towards Prowl in his office chair.

"Jazz?" asked Prowl curiously.

"Do ya have any idea how hot ya are when you're bein' all devious?" purred Jazz in Prowl's audio as he sat in the larger mech's lap.

"No, but I'm sure you'll enlighten me," said Prowl in a sultry tone.

In the hallway, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stared mortified at the door before they rushed away. They did not want to hear that. Both decided it would be best to hide out in their quarters until they could see Ratchet, so they ran through the halls before locking their door behind them.

In the rec room, the few mechs who had seen the twins earlier that morning were telling the others about what they had seen. Most of the others didn't believe them and demanded proof. Around midday, Jazz and Prowl headed to the rec room for some much needed energon and Prowl smirked when he heard the topic of the conversation.

"I have proof," said Prowl and he was instantly the center of attention. "I somehow came into the possession of a video that recorded everything from the twins' awakening to the time they shut themselves in their quarters. If anyone would like a copy, let me know." Instantly, the others all begged for copies and Prowl gave Jazz a small smirk.

"Ya are one devious mech, love," said Jazz.

"Of course, I'm a tactician after all," said Prowl and Jazz laughed.


	36. Chapter 35

The next few days passed by uneventfully with Prowl in his office working, Jazz also in Prowl's office working, though he would work to distract his lover from time to time. Prowl didn't mind too much, as long as Jazz didn't keep him from his work for too long. The twins were oddly quiet and well-behaved, but when anyone brought up the subject, Prowl and Jazz would just smirk and glance at each other making the others around them look at each other in confusion.

There were times though, that Prowl would kick Jazz out of his office and lock the door so that the saboteur couldn't hack his way back in. Once Jazz tried everything he could think of to get the door back open and failed to open the blasted thing, he would stare forlornly at the door for several minutes before walking away dragging his feet. Humans and mechs alike watched him carefully during those times since it was so rare to see Jazz anything but grinning and cheerful.

Smokescreen, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe all worried about Jazz when he looked down and wondered why Prowl was kicking his lover out of his office. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe suspected that Prowl was getting ready to break up with the silver mech and scowled at the black and white whenever he was in the same room as them. Prowl would merely give them a confused look, but his door-wings seemed to twitch faintly as if to keep sensors on them.

One evening, Prowl kicked Jazz out of his office and after a while, headed to the rec room to get some energon. Jazz was sitting at one of the tables staring at the surface despondently with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe on either side of him and Smokescreen and Bluestreak across from him. Prowl stepped into the room and Jazz looked up at the sound of the door. He gave Prowl a hopeful expression which Prowl returned with a faint smile before heading to get some energon. Once he had his cube though, he nodded to Jazz and left. The silver mech slumped to the surface with a deep sigh.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked over Jazz's slumped shoulders and scowled. They were about ready to go after Prowl. Bluestreak, recognizing that look, stood up and tugged Smokescreen to his feet. Smokescreen gave him a confused look, but Bluestreak shook his head and merely tugged his older brother out of the rec room. Once the door was shut behind them, Bluestreak began to slowly walk in the direction of Prowl's office.

"We've gotta do something Smokey," said Bluestreak.

"We don't even know what the problem is," protested Smokescreen.

"Which is why we're going to go and ask Prowl," said Bluestreak as he strode down the hallway to Prowl's door and knocked. There was no answer for several moments, but then it slid open revealing a slightly confused Prowl. He was off-duty at the moment, so he hadn't expected anyone to knock on his door.

"Smokescreen, Bluestreak, is there something wrong?" asked Prowl. Bluestreak pushed Prowl back and slipped into the office with Smokescreen right behind him.

"That's what we should be asking you," said Smokescreen as he glanced at Prowl's desk and the datapads scattered across the surface and the glowing screen that he couldn't see. "Aren't you off-duty? And you're still working?"

"You've been blowing Jazz off for work? But I thought he helped you with all the reports and things," said Bluestreak incredulously.

"I'm not blowing Jazz off, nor am I working. What has gotten into the two of you?" asked Prowl as he blocked his brothers from getting to his desk.

"Jazz is depressed!" cried Bluestreak, throwing his arms up into the air. "Or haven't you noticed?"

"He has been looking a little down lately, but every time I ask him about it when we get back to our quarters, he says it's nothing. I try to get him to talk to me, but he won't," said Prowl with a flick of his door-wings.

"Well, if you're not blowing him off, and if you're not working, then what are you doing?" asked Smokescreen curiously as he stepped towards Prowl's desk. Prowl got into his way and his door-wings flared up threateningly.

"It's none of your business Smokescreen," said Prowl and Smokescreen backed up at the sudden fierceness.

"But Jazz…he seems so down. The twins think you're about to break up with him," said Bluestreak and Prowl stared at Bluestreak with wide optics, his door-wings flaring up in surprise.

"I'm not! He's everything to me!" cried Prowl before he took a deep intake to relax. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but we're not going to break up, and I don't mean to make Jazz, or the twins, think that way. I'm just…working on something, a surprise if you will."

"You're planning to surprise Jazz?" asked Bluestreak, shuttering his optics and Prowl nodded.

"You both should know how hard it is to surprise someone who knows just about everything that goes on around here," said Prowl dryly and his brothers had to nod in agreement to that. "I'm not done planning yet, so I would like to get back to it if you don't mind. Please and try to keep it to yourselves."

"We will," said Smokescreen with a faint smile. "One thing though, what should we tell the twins and Jazz when we get back to the rec room?"

"Tell them…that I want to meet Jazz in my quarters in a joor," said Prowl with a faint smile. His brothers nodded, smiling, before they left Prowl's office to head to the rec room to deliver the message. Prowl sat down in his chair and began to go over the data pads once more. After a short while, he put them away and left his office for his quarters. When he arrived, Jazz was waiting for him, sitting on the couch in the main area with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. "Jazz." Said mech looked up with dim optics hidden behind his visor.

"…Prowler," whispered Jazz. The black and white mech sat down next to him and pulled him flush against his side. Jazz shuttered his optics in surprise before wrapping his arms around Prowl's neck and burying his face into the black and white chest.

"Jazz…Smokescreen and Bluestreak tell me the twins think I'm going to break up with you," said Prowl and Jazz flinched. Prowl sighed and hugged Jazz tightly to his frame. "I'm not. I would never throw away the one thing that I love with all my spark. I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise." He kissed Jazz's helm and rubbed the smaller mechs back soothingly.

"But why do ya keep kickin' me outta your office? It's like ya don't wanna spend your evenin's with me anymore," said Jazz.

"I'm working on something right now Jazz and it needs to be kept a secret, even from you. I want to tell, but I can't, not until I've finished it."

"Like that plan of yours back on Cybertron?" Prowl nodded.

"Yes, like that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that that was the reason I made you leave my office. I supposed I was taking your trust in me for granted."

"No, I trust ya completely, I'm just…a little insecure I guess. I've never been in a relationship that lasted as long as ours has," said Jazz and Prowl smiled.

"Then I'll have to make sure it lasts forever," said Prowl softly as he captured Jazz's lips in a soft kiss. "I love you Jazz, and nothing will change that, ever."

"I love ya too Prowl," whispered Jazz. Both mechs jumped at the sound of the alarms blaring through the base and got to their feet with serious expressions. "Slaggin' 'Cons, I was lookin' forward ta some lovin'." Prowl chuckled faintly.

"Then let's defeat the 'Cons once more and we can pick up where we left off when we get back."

"Ya got a deal Prowler!" Jazz grinned happily and Prowl felt his spark lighten at the sight. It had been days since he had seen Jazz truly happy and was glad he was happy once more. The pair rushed out of their quarters towards the base entrance where the others were gathering and where their human allies were getting their weapons. Optimus quickly briefed everyone that the Decepticons were attacking a coal mine and their priority was to protect the miners and evacuate them as quickly as possible so they wouldn't get hurt.

"Transform and roll out!" called Optimus as he turned and transformed. Engines roared to life and tires squealed as they all sped out of the base. It didn't take them too long to arrive at the mines and the Decepticons were already wreaking havoc. Miners ran in every direction, screaming with fear, while others were covered in cuts and bruises. Autobots immediately transformed and jumped into the fray with their human allies providing support. Prowl and Jazz fought side by side, easily working together to take on the Decepticons. A loud explosion rocked the mine and Prowl's door-wings flicked up as they picked up the vibrations from the ground.

"Jazz, stay here. The mines are beginning to collapse," said Prowl as he turned to the mines. Before Jazz could protest, Prowl was already running towards the mine entrance. Nearby, Blaster spotted Prowl running and received a quick call from Jazz to stick with the black and white. With an annoyed curse, Blaster dashed after the tactician, but realized that the mech was a lot faster than he looked. Blaster ducked into the mines and listened for Prowl's footsteps, but then realized, Prowl's footsteps were silent, always had been.

"Prowl! Where are you?" called Blaster as he slowly made his way through the tunnels. He could feel the ground rumbling faintly beneath his feet and little pebbles fell from the ceiling and walls, clinking softly against his armor. After a few moments of walking, he spotted a light up ahead and he rushed forward. "Prowl?" Blaster skid to a halt as humans rushed past him out of the mines before moving forwards again. Just as he caught a glimpse of Prowl, the walls shook violently and large boulders began to break off from the ceiling. "Prowl! Where are you?"

Suddenly, the ceiling completely caved and Blaster cried out in pain and shock as boulders slammed into him. It was an explosion of sound as boulders slammed into one another, the ground and his armor. His optics shorted out and he lost consciousness.

The rubble settled until all he heard was the faint shifting of sediment. Prowl carefully sat up, pushing the small boulders that landed on him off to the side. He was covered in dents and scratches from the cave-in along with wounds from the battle with the Decepticons. Little pebbles rattled in his armor until they fell to the ground.

It was completely dark in the cave which meant that night vision wouldn't work very well if at all, so Prowl activated his headlights, instantly brightening the relatively small area. He tried to think of who had been following him when the cave-in occurred since they were most likely trapped together. The last thing he remembered was Blaster running behind him. His door-wings flicked as they picked up faint vibrations behind him. Turning, he spotted Blaster covered in rubble, lying face-down.

"Blaster?" called Prowl as he knelt next to the orange and yellow mech. "Blaster, can you hear me?" Blaster groaned faintly and his optics came online.

"Prowl? Where are we?" asked Blaster, his voice filled with static.

"I am unsure. We are underground in the mines, pretty deep. I have not had the chance to see if there is a way out. Are you injured?"

"No, I don't think so…just pinned." Prowl nodded and turned to the rubble.

"It looks like I can get you loose without causing another cave-in. Just hold still." Blaster gave Prowl a dry look which Prowl returned with a smirk. The black and white began to carefully shift the rubble, keeping a close optic on the large pile that blocked their path to the entrance of the mines.

"Why'd you rush in here?" asked Blaster suddenly.

"I had to help the humans. My door-wings picked up on the sound waves of their voices along with the vibrations of the crumbling stone," answered Prowl. He paused in shifting the rubble and Blaster gave him a curious look. "You have a rather large boulder pinning your leg. You'll have to pull your leg out when I lift it."

"No wonder I can't feel my leg," Blaster muttered sarcastically. Prowl sighed quietly before crouching next to the boulder. He gripped the rock carefully and pulled up. Blaster felt the boulder shift and as soon as he could move his leg, he yanked it out from under it. He scrambled away from the rocks and prowl set it down with a grunt. He stood to his full height, flicking his door-wings before kneeling next to Blaster's leg to inspect it.

"I wouldn't suggest moving much until Ratchet takes a look," said Prowl and Blaster nodded before leaning against a nearby wall. He watched as Prowl began walking around their small cave, inspecting the walls, his door-wings flicking and twitching. After a while, the black and white sighed and sat down an arm-length away from Blaster. "We're trapped."

"Do you have to be so blunt?" asked Blaster drily. Prowl merely gave him a look before offlining his optics and leaning his helm back against the wall. "…Do you think the others will find us?"

"Of course. Jazz will not stop until he finds us."

"You mean, until he finds you."

"Us," corrected Prowl immediately. "You are his friend Blaster. Jazz never leaves his friends behind." Blaster snorted.

"Then what do you call him leaving Praxus and the Enforcers after you were arrested?" The orange mech's tone was bitter and Prowl cold hear the hurt in his voice.

"Just how friendly were you to Jazz that orn?" asked Prowl dryly. Blaster glared at the black and white, clenching his fists angrily. "In any case, my meaning was that he never leaves his friends and comrades behind when they're in danger or when they need his help."

"I still don't get what he sees in you," snapped Blaster and Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"Have you ever tried to see me as anything other than a thief?" Blaster's silence was enough of an answer for Prowl. "I find it amazing that no one asks me what I see in him."

"That's because everyone else admires him. He's cheerful, graceful, always telling jokes, compassionate, dedicated, and he's very attractive," said Blaster easily and Prowl raised an optic ridge while giving Blaster a look.

"That is true, but that's all any of you see, isn't it?" asked Prowl and Blaster looked confused. "Have you ever seen him upset, sad, angry, worried, or anything like that? Can you tell when he needs a break from the crowds to have a moment of peace? Can you tell when he just wants to be held after a difficult day? Can you tell when he wants to talk and vent his frustrations to someone he can trust?" Blaster didn't answer. "I didn't think so. That's because he doesn't want to worry everyone else. He wants to make sure everyone has someone to listen to them, even if it means no one listens to him."

"I listen to him," said Blaster softly.

"Do you? Has he ever told you what he has done on Special Ops missions? He's told me, and I confide in him about the stresses of my job, about my frustrations, my grief, my anger, everything. While I do not openly show my emotions to everyone else, he sees all of me, and I gladly share all of my fears, hopes, and dreams with him, because he does the same." Blaster looked at the floor and then at his hands in his lap. "You're his good friend Blaster, and he cares a lot about you. He cares about everyone, that's why no one sees what he hides behind his nearly flawless mask."

"But why you?"

"I don't know, that's something you'll have to ask Jazz." Prowl leaned forward and flicked his door-wings to get more comfortable against the rock wall, and hopefully he might pick up vibrations of their comrades digging to find them. Feeling nothing, he sighed and offlined his optics. "Though you really shouldn't criticize Jazz's taste in lovers considering your own." He was getting irritated with Blaster constantly questioning his relationship with Jazz. He was tired of Blaster constantly sending him dirty looks or snide comments. Jazz had once said that he had near infinite patience, but Prowl felt like his patience was finally running out.

"What do you mean by that?" snapped Blaster. "And my relationships are none of your business!" Prowl glared at Blaster and the mech shuttered his optics at the expression on the SIC's face.

"You should not be such a hypocrite Blaster."

"Hypocrite? Don't you call me a hypocrite you slagger!"

"Why not? It's true. You say your relationships are none of my business, but you can say whatever you want about my relationship with Jazz? At least my lover is an Autobot." Blaster stiffened. "Yes, Blaster, I know. I know all about Soundwave. You and he were lovers in Praxus. Tell me, did you know he was working for Megatron even then?"

"Shut up you fragger!"

"Oh, hit a nerve, did I? I suppose you didn't find out until after the Decepticons went public and blew up several buildings in Iacon."

"Just…just shut up!"

"No, I don't think I will. You see, I've had enough of how you treat me and what Jazz calls my infinite patience has finally run out. I love Jazz and he loves me, and I would do anything to see him happy. He didn't want me to fight with you about this, and I refrained from throwing you in the brig for insubordination because I believed you would assume I was doing it out of dislike for you, but I've had enough. My relationship with Jazz is none of your slagging business and if you cross me one more time, I throw you in the brig and maybe I'll try for a court marshal. I am your Second in Command and Tactical Officer and I will be treated with respect, whether you like it or not!"

By the time Prowl finished speaking, he was on his feet glaring down at Blaster with his door-wings flared high and wide. Blaster stared up at Prowl with wide optics, completely surprised at the sudden shouting when the black and white was always so calm and controlled. Seeing him lose his temper made him realize that there was more to Prowl than met the optics. He opened his mouth to speak and Prowl glared while lifting a hand to stop him.

"Enough, not another word," snapped Prowl and Blaster's mouth shut. There was a sudden loud boom and the pair felt the earth tremble. Rocks began to crumble and others disappeared as they were pulled away from the pile that blocked the path to the entrance of the mines.

"Prowl? Blaster? Ya there mechs?" called Jazz's voice and Prowl's face lit up with a smile.

"We're here Jazz," called Prowl, happiness clear in his tone. "Is Ratchet there? Blaster's leg was injured in the cave-in."

"I'm here you crazy slagger. Did you really have to run into a collapsing mine by yourself?" snapped Ratchet.

"Humans needed help Ratchet, what else was I supposed to do?" asked Prowl. Ratchet's only response was to mutter. Jazz laughed at the medic before peeking through a hole they had made in the wall.

"How ya doin' love?" asked Jazz.

"I'm mostly uninjured. You?"

"'M fine, so's everyone else." Prowl nodded and more rubble was pulled away. As soon as there was a hole large enough, Jazz slipped through and threw his arms around Prowl's neck. "Ya scared me Prowler."

"I'm sorry Jazz. I did not mean to."

"I know ya didn't. Ya saved those humans, love. They'd be dead if it weren't for ya."

"Just doing my duty Jazz, that's all." Jazz grinned and kissed Prowl. Prowl immediately returned the kiss.

"Uh, guys, can you not do that in front of me?" asked Blaster quietly.

"Blaster, ma mech, how ya doin'?" asked Jazz.

"I've been better."

"Don't ya worry, the others'll have the rubble cleared in a bit so Ratchet can take a look at ya."

"Uh…thanks." Jazz studied his friend for a moment.

"Blaster…is somethin' wrong?"

"No! No, nothing's wrong…Prowl and I…just had a little spark-to-spark talk." Jazz raised an optic ridge and turned to his lover, giving him a questioning look. Prowl merely smirked and kissed Jazz lightly on the nose.

"I believe we've come to an understanding," said Prowl. "We have decided not to criticize, or question, one another's love lives."

"Blaster, ya have a love life?"

"He did, but it's all in the past." Blaster stared at Prowl and the black and white gave him a sympathetic smile before facing the wall of rubble. "Wheeljack, don't you dare think about using explosives now." There was a sheepish chuckle and a shuffling of feet before Ironhide and Optimus appeared to pull away the rest of the rubble.

"It's good to see you're both alright," said Optimus and Prowl nodded.

"Likewise sir, now can you please hurry up? I've had my fill of a small enclosed space with no escape." Jazz chuckled as Ratchet appeared and moved to Blaster's side.

"Come on love, let's get ya outta here and ta the med bay," said Jazz as he tugged Prowl out of the mine and into the daylight.


	37. Chapter 36

His plan was almost complete, all he had to do was get approval from Prime before he could put it into motion. Excitement ran through his lines and he could barely keep himself from fidgeting and he had a hard time keeping a grin off his lips. At the moment, he was on his way to see Prime to get his approval and he was glad it was too early for most of the others to be up and about yet or they would be wondering what had him so giddy. Rumors would fly and that might interfere with his plans and he wasn't about to let anything get in his way today. When he reached Prime's office, he knocked on the door and stepped inside when he heard his leader's rumbling call.

"Good morning Prowl, what can I do for you?" asked Optimus from his large chair behind his equally big desk.

"I would like to request a vacation with Jazz," said Prowl simply and Optimus shuttered his optics in surprise before he started grinning. The black and white mech could no longer hold his calm façade and a grin broke out on his own lips and his door-wings twitched and fluttered. "I'm going to ask him to bond with me and I wanted to ask for your blessing."

"You don't have to ask Prowl, you have it," said Optimus warmly. "What are your plans?"

"I want to surprise him, so I'm going to take him on a road trip to places I haven't been so he thinks we're doing this just to help me see more of this planet," said Prowl.

"And you'll ask him somewhere romantic I take it?" asked Optimus with a smirk.

"Yes, but that's not all. I want to introduce him to a little bit of Praxian culture, something we would do to propose. It's usually done in front of an audience, but I wanted this to be private, but I'll need Bluestreak and Smokescreen's help. I haven't told them exactly what I'm up to, just that I'm surprising Jazz."

"It seems you're out to surprise everyone." Optimus chuckled and Prowl smirked.

"What better way to surprise a saboteur?"

"Very true. When do you plan on telling your brothers and when are you leaving?"

"I'll tell Blue and Smokey as soon as I leave here and then I'll leave with Jazz. You can inform everyone that I'm taking a vacation, but be sure to have Red Alert record their reactions. I would like to see it when we get back. Also, I'm sure Jazz would like a full bonding ceremony, so I have some ideas already, but I know he'll want a hand in planning it."

"Of course, I wouldn't expect anything else from him," said Optimus with a laugh. He got to his feet and walked around his desk until he stood in front of Prowl to rest his hands on the smaller mech's shoulders. "I'm glad for the both of you and I wish you all the happiness in the world. Now, go propose to your mech." Prowl grinned in response and left the office to find his brothers. He found them in the rec room talking to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. When the twins spotted Prowl, they both stiffened. They could tell something was different with the mech, but were unsure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Blue, Smokey, I need to ask a favor of you both," said Prowl, a smile breaking out on his lips causing the twins to wonder what was wrong with the tactician. "Sorry Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, but I must steal my brothers from you for a while." He hauled his brothers to their feet and dragged them away to his office.

"What is going on Prowl? Why are you dragging us to your office when we haven't even had our morning energon yet?" complained Smokescreen.

"Yeah Prowl, what's up? You seem really happy about something? Does it have something to do with Jazz? Oh, what about that thing you were doing that we're not supposed to talk about?" Bluestreak stopped at a sharp look from his black and white brother. When they were finally in Prowl's office with the door shut and locked behind them, Prowl let them go.

"Alright Prowl, spill. And where is Jazz anyway?" asked Smokescreen.

"Jazz is in our quarters recharging still. He doesn't have to get up yet for his shift, so I let him recharge," said Prowl. "And to answer your question Bluestreak, yes it has something to do with the surprise for Jazz."

"You're finally going to surprise him? What is the surprise?" asked Smokescreen.

"I'm going to ask him to bond with me," said Prowl, grinning widely. His brothers stared at him with wide optics for a moment before they both grinned, laughing happily as they hugged their brother.

"This is great news! It's about time too!" cried Smokescreen.

"Oh this is so exciting! You're going to get bonded!" cried Bluestreak.

"And I need your help. I want to do this semi-traditionally. Since our creators our gone, I thought I would ask the two of you," said Prowl.

"Of course!" said his brothers at the same time.

"This is going to be great! What are you planning exactly?" asked Bluestreak and Prowl began to explain.

Jazz slowly came out of recharge and shuttered his optics in surprise when he realized Prowl wasn't on their berth, nor was he in their quarters. Sleepily, Jazz got to his feet and got himself some energon before sitting on the couch. He hadn't seen much of Prowl lately because the tactician was working on something important and it was starting to make him feel a little sad. He wanted to see more of his lover, but the only time he got to see him was when he helped him with reports or right before recharge. The saboteur really hoped Prowl would finish what he was working on soon.

Getting to his feet, Jazz decided to go and demand time from his lover. He wanted some attention and no one was going to keep him from getting what he wanted. Walking through the halls, he noticed that the others were starting to get up and get ready for the day while the few who had graveyard shift were heading for their quarters for some rest. When he reached Prowl's office, he stared at the door for several moments before taking a deep intake of air and letting it out while he opened the door. He froze when he noticed Prowl standing with Bluestreak and Smokescreen and all three had stopped talking when he entered. That in itself was suspicious and he wondered what was up.

"Good morning, love," said Prowl with a warm smile as he walked up and kissed Jazz soundly. That wasn't what the silver mech was expecting, but he eagerly reciprocated. When Prowl pulled back, Jazz looked faintly dazed. Shaking it off, he raised an optic ridge at the tactician who merely smiled.

"Mornin' Prowler, what's goin' on here?" asked Jazz.

"Nothing important Jazz, just letting my brothers know that I will be unavailable for the next day or two," said Prowl and Jazz pouted.

"Unavailable? Why?" asked Jazz.

"Because I will be on a short road trip with you," said Prowl softly as he cupped Jazz's cheek. "I know I have been neglecting you lately and I wish to apologize for that. Forgive me?"

"O' course," said Jazz smiling. "You're actually takin' a vacation? For me?"

"Yes, for you, for us. We need some time to ourselves without any interruptions, so we're going away for a while. Come, we leave soon," said Prowl and he nodded in his brothers' direction and they nodded back. Jazz was grinning happily, excitement and happiness making his spark dance wildly. He hummed as he practically skipped down the halls after his black and white lover and Prowl watched him, amusement clear on his face. When they reached the base entrance, Optimus was waiting for them.

"Have a nice vacation, both of you, but be careful. I don't want to get a call from you about Decepticons, understood?" asked Prime warmly.

"Yessir!" said Jazz, mock-saluting. Optimus chuckled and waved them out the doors.

"I'll see you both when you return," said Optimus. With that, the pair transformed and began to drive.

"So Prowler, where're we goin'?"

"I thought we would go to Washington D.C. since I haven't had a chance to really go sightseeing in that city, and you are always saying I should see more of this planet. Then I thought we'd go a little further, maybe see some other historical towns on this side of the country," said Prowl. When Jazz didn't answer for a moment, he knew the silver mech was slightly disappointed, but that was all part of the plan, though he did feel a little guilty for the deception. He was sure what he was planning would more than make up for it though.

"Sounds great," said Jazz, but Prowl could tell it was a little forced. Jazz was happy to spend time with Prowl, finally, but he wished they were going to do something a little more…romantic. He didn't want Prowl to feel that this gesture was unappreciated though, so he launched into a quick description of the first city they were visiting, Washington D.C. which Prowl listened to, asking a few questions here and there. When they finally arrived in the city, they drove around leisurely, taking in the sights and enjoying spending time with one another. After seeing everything they wanted to see, they decided to move on. "Hey Prowler."

"Yes Jazz?" asked Prowl curiously.

"What exactly have ya been workin' on in your office all this time?"

"Well…this was part of it, honestly."

"Really? You've been plannin' this?"

"I have. You should know that it is very difficult trying to surprise someone who knows just about everything that goes on around the base." Jazz chuckled.

"Sorry 'bout that Prowler."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I did manage to pull it off after all, didn't I?"

"Yeah, ya did. But what else were ya plannin'?"

"Just a few things for Prime. He's getting worried about what the Decepticons are planning, but I do not wish to speak of them now, not when we're on vacation."

"You're right. So, what's the next place we're goin'?"

"You'll see," said Prowl, a smile clear in his tone. For the next couple hours, Jazz tried to get Prowl to tell him where they were headed, but the tactician was surprisingly tight-lipped about it. The saboteur searched maps on the internet and tried to figure out their destination that way, but there were so many places to go and he had no idea what turns Prowl was going to take. It was late in the evening when Prowl announced that they were getting close. Jazz glanced around and all he could see were tall trees. He had to admit, the trees were beautiful and there was a lot of wildlife in the area. Prowl pulled off the road and transformed. Jazz followed suit, glancing around to make sure no humans were in the area even though he doubted it since they were in such a remote location.

"Prowler, where are we?"

"Monongahela National Forest. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is, but why here?"

"It's away from the base, it's away from civilization, and I find I enjoy the atmosphere." Jazz stared at his lover's back as the black and white mech slowly made his way further into the trees and away from the road. Jazz shook his head and hurried to catch up with Prowl. As they walked, Jazz shoved away his confusion and decided to just enjoy the walk. The sounds of the forest were relaxing to his sensitive audios and Prowl's mere presence made him content. After a while, Jazz began to hear the sound of running water and they kept walking until they reached a large clearing of tall grass and wildflowers with a small, rocky waterfall on the far side of the clearing emptying into a stream that eventually disappeared into the trees. "This is where I was leading us."

"How'd ya find this place?" asked Jazz, awe in his voice as he took in the beautiful scene.

"Satellite imagery. All that time I was planning, I was searching for the perfect place to bring you," said Prowl softly.

"Prowler…" Jazz stopped when Prowl turned away from him while flicking his door-wings. Bluestreak and Smokescreen stepped out of the trees and Jazz's optics shuttered in surprise. "Blue? Smokey? What're ya two doin' here?" They both merely smiled.

"Ready little brother?" asked Smokescreen, slipping into their native Cybertronian language. Prowl merely nodded and Jazz looked between the brothers, confusion evident on his face. Smokescreen walked up to Jazz with an impassive expression. "Jazz, do you love my brother, Prowl?"

"With all ma spark, why?" asked Jazz, also slipping into their native tongue.

"Do you wish to stay with him for the rest of your life?"

"For the rest of eternity."

"Then I give you my blessing." Jazz looked at him, confused, as he stepped back and Bluestreak took his place.

"Will you always support my brother?" asked Bluestreak.

"Always."

"Will you protect him and let him protect you in turn?"

"With ma life, but I'd never leave him alone."

"Then I give you my blessing." Jazz watched as the pair turned to their black and white brother.

"Do you love him?" asked Smokescreen.

"With everything that I am," answered Prowl.

"Are you sure he is the one you want?" asked Bluestreak.

"I've never been more sure in my life," answered Prowl.

"Then we give you our blessing and we wish for your eternal happiness," said Bluestreak and Smokescreen. Prowl smiled and took Jazz's hand.

"Prowler…what's goin' on?"

"All will make sense in time, I promise," whispered Prowl. Suddenly, music started up, and Jazz looked over his shoulder to see Bluestreak and Smokescreen playing traditional Cybertronian instruments. "Dance with me." Prowl began to lead Jazz through a dance that was graceful and intricate, and Jazz was amazed when Prowl opened his mouth and began to sing. All Jazz could do was dance and listen, a smile on his lips. Near the end of the song, Jazz added his voice to Prowl's and the black and white mech smiled. When the song ended, the pair stood in the middle of the clearing with their foreheads touching. "Jazz, my love, do you accept me for all that I am?"

"I wouldn't have ya any other way. Do ya accept me?"

"You are my Jazz, and I love you just the way you are. Do you wish to spend the rest of your life with me?" Jazz shuttered his optics in surprise at the question and took off his visor to look up at the mech he loved without anything hiding his optics. "Jazz, will you bond with me?" Jazz suddenly grinned, wrapping his arms around Prowl's neck and kissing him soundly.

"Yes."

Smokescreen and Bluestreak grinned before slipping away quietly to leave the pair in peace. It was time they headed home. They were sure the others would pester them about where they had gone, but they decided to let Prowl and Jazz tell everyone the good news.

"I have a gift for you," said Prowl softly and Jazz pulled back. Prowl reached into his subspace and pulled out the crystal they had given one another back and forth. It was set in a small black stand that had a switch on the bottom. Jazz took the crystal and flipped the switch. The crystal lit up with different colors as the sound of their lullaby played sounding like a music box.

"Prowler…it's perfect," said Jazz as he kissed Prowl once more. "Thank ya."

"You don't have to thank me. I do this because I love you," said Prowl.

"Not for just this. Thank ya for everythin', for bein' in ma life, for not dyin' before we were reunited, for bein' who ya are, and more. I don't think I could live without ya."

"I wish to thank you as well, for many of the same reasons. I know I could not live without you." Prowl pulled Jazz down so they were sitting in the grass and pulled Jazz into his lap. Jazz rested his head on Prowl's shoulder and hummed in contentment.

"Ya know we're goin' ta have a big celebration."

"Of course, I've already gotten some of the main plans ready, but I wished for your input. Before we left, I asked for Optimus' blessing and he wished us happiness. When we return, we'll announce that we're going to bond and hold a ceremony. There will be a lot to plan though."

"I can't wait," said Jazz. "So, what was with all that with Smokey and Blue?"

"It's a Praxian tradition, though it's usually the creators doing the questioning, but I only had my brothers. Normally, if I were bonding to another Praxian, their creators would be questioning me as well, but you're not Praxian, so we don't have to worry about that. It's just a formality that's been done for millions of years and I wanted to introduce you to a bit of our culture you probably hadn't seen."

"Ya really thought all this through, didn't ya?" asked Jazz with a chuckle.

"I would want nothing less than perfect for you," said Prowl. He leaned back until he was lying down with Jazz resting comfortably on his chest. Jazz shifted so he was lying beside Prowl curled into his side with his head resting on the black and white's shoulder. Jazz began to hum and Prowl added his voice to the lullaby as they stared up at the stars. When the song ended, they slipped into recharge with content smiles on their lips.


	38. Chapter 37

It was late the next day when Prowl and Jazz finally returned to the base. Their first destination was Optimus' office to let him know that they had returned. Then they planned on heading to the rec room to get some energon and see how the others were doing while refusing to answer the inevitable questions about where they were and what they had been doing. They planned to make the announcement in the morning when everyone was gathered. The others would just have to wait until then to find out.

Prowl and Jazz walked down the hallway to Optimus' office and noticed that a few humans in black suits were standing outside the door, which was unusual. Jazz could also hear a faint human voice ranting in their leader's office. The pair glanced at each other and stepped towards the door. The black-suited humans stepped forward and demanded that they identify themselves. It was obvious that these three had never been to their base or they would have known. Prowl scowled in annoyance.

"Step aside, you have no authority over us. I am Prowl, Second in Command and Tactical Officer, and this is Jazz, Third in Command and Head of Special Ops," snapped Prowl and the humans hurried to move aside. The door slid open and they stepped inside as the ranting human stopped suddenly after hearing the door. It was Director Galloway and Prowl scowled at the sight of him. The tactician didn't like the politician very much because of his superior attitude and his unwillingness to cooperate with them.

"Prowl, Jazz, welcome back. How was your trip?" asked Optimus with a faint smile.

"It was great boss bot," said Jazz with a grin. "The best vacation I've had in vorns."

"Jazz, that's the only vacation you've had in vorns," said Prowl dryly. "But I should hope it was the best considering all the planning I did for it." Jazz grinned.

"And I appreciate it love. 'Specially since ya proposed."

"And you accepted."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Director Galloway.

"I don't believe it's any of your business since it involves a personal matter, but if you must know, Jazz and I are what you would consider engaged," said Prowl.

"Engaged? As in to be married?" asked Galloway incredulously.

"To be bonded, yes," said Prowl. "Our cultures are vastly different when it comes to marriage Director, you would do well to remember that." Galloway scowled at Prowl's seemingly superior attitude and Prowl smirked, silently asking, 'How does it feel to be treated as an inferior?'.

"So…who exactly is he?" asked Jazz, pointing at Galloway and the man sputtered indignantly.

"That's right, you were still…incapacitated when he was here last," said Optimus. "Jazz, this is Director Galloway of the U.S. government. He acts as a liaison between us and his government. Director, this is Jazz, my Third in Command and Head of Special Operations."

"What's crackin'?" asked Jazz with a grin. "So, what's all the yellin' I was hearin' about?"

"It's about you Autobots not doing anything about the Decepticon threat!" snapped Galloway. "All you do is sit around here or mess around until the Decepticons attack and when they do attack, you show up after damage has already been done! You said you'd protect this planet and you said before that the Decepticons weren't here because you're here, but I think you're lying!"

"You only think we're lying because you're afraid of us," said Prowl simply and Galloway looked livid. Optimus and Jazz both looked at Prowl, surprised that he just came out and said it. "You fear us because we are different, because of our size, because of our advanced technology, and because you do not understand us. If you took the time to try and understand us, you would find we are nothing to be afraid of, like the soldiers we work with and like Sam and Mikaela who consider us their friends. We are here to protect you because we protect all life. The Decepticons were here originally for the Allspark, then for the Matrix of Leadership, and now, they want something else. From what we can tell, they want energy, a lot of it, but we don't know why. We have been unable to send an agent to the main Decepticon base undetected so they could discover this reason. And the reason we have only been able to react to Decepticon attacks is because they have found a way to hide their signals so we cannot detect them in the normal manner. Once Wheeljack devises a way to detect them once more, we'll be able to head off the Decepticons before they cause any damage. Understand this Director Galloway, we have been fighting the Decepticons for millennia and we've dealt with all the problems that we have come across, but it takes patience and a calm demeanor."

"And now that I'm back, we can find out what the 'Cons are up ta. They won't ever know I was there," said Jazz with a smirk. Prowl's door-wings flicked as he tensed. He didn't like the thought of Jazz going into a Decepticon base, but he knew that his lover had done it plenty of times before. It never kept him from worrying though. "We get that ya don't like the fact that we're fightin' our war on your planet, but that's just how things ended up. None of us coulda changed what happened, so we gotta accept it and work together."

"Prowl and Jazz are right Director Galloway. We must put aside our own feelings and desires if we are to win this war against the Decepticons. After millennia of fighting, we're finally close to a true end to this war and it is thanks to our human companions," said Optimus. "Now, it is late and I would like to get some rest if you don't mind Director." The man huffed and quickly made his way out of Optimus' office and out of the base. Optimus sighed and shook his head. Jazz chuckled in response, understanding Optimus' feelings. "It's good to have you both back. Now, I'm going to get some recharge and I suggest you both do the same."

"We will sir, after a quick stop in the rec room for some energon. Would you like to join us?" asked Prowl.

"That's not a bad idea," said Optimus and the trio headed down the quiet halls of the _Ark_ to the rec room. When they arrived, they found that only a few mechs were still in the room as the rest were either on shift or in their quarters getting ready to recharge. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sat on the main couch playing videogames, though they were calmer than when they had a large crowd around to watch them. Smokescreen and Bluestreak sat at the tables and they grinned widely when they saw the three walk into the room. The twins looked up from their game and paused it before getting to their feet and stepping in front of Prowl and Jazz with suspicious looks on their faces.

"And just where have you two been?" asked Sunstreaker and Prowl glanced at his bondmate-to-be with a raised optic ridge. Jazz snickered.

"Yeah, you left without even saying goodbye or telling us where you were going," said Sideswipe indignantly. Optimus chuckled as he walked around the pair to grab an energon cube and join Prowl's brothers at the table.

"We were on vacation and seeing as we are your superior officers, we do not need to inform you of where we're going or when," said Prowl, faintly amused.

"So…it's really true? You really were on vacation?" asked Sunstreaker with narrowed optics.

"O' course mechs!" cried Jazz with grin. "Prowler here had it all planned out, and mechs, it was perfect." Sunstreaker and Sideswipe gave Jazz considering looks before grinning happily. They had been worried about their friends' relationship since Prowl had been neglecting Jazz, but apparently it had been all part of the sneaky tactician's plans. Prowl raised his optics to the ceiling in exasperation before pulling Jazz around the twins to get some energon and join his brothers and their Prime at the table. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe merely shrugged and went back to their game.

"It's good to have you two back," said Smokescreen. "They were driving us crazy while you were gone, demanding to know where you were and what you were doing."

"They were just worried about them Smokey," said Bluestreak as he sent a glance towards the twins and Jazz raised an optic ridge at the wistful look in the young mech's optics.

"Got yourself a crush there Blue?" asked Jazz teasingly and Bluestreak sputtered in embarrassment. Optimus chuckled as Prowl and Smokescreen looked at the twins with narrowed optics. Jazz saw the look and laughed. The older Praxians were always so overprotective of their little brother and it was amusing to see them go into 'mother hen' mode. Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't going to help the youngest brother out with his crush…or crushes. "Oh, leave'em alone mechs. Don't go killin'em just 'cause Blue gives them admirin' looks. They are good lookin' mechs after all, no one can deny that." That earned him a look from Prowl which Jazz remedied by kissing him on the lips. Prowl shuttered his optics in surprise before smiling lightly and relaxing in his seat. Bluestreak sent Jazz a grateful, yet somewhat annoyed look and Jazz had to wonder how the mech managed it.

"So…are you going to tell everyone in the morning?" asked Bluestreak quietly and the pair nodded. The young Praxian grinned widely and his wings fluttered in excitement. He couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces. Earlier that day, Optimus had scheduled a gathering for the next morning, so everyone, including their human friends, would be together in one place, but no one had any idea as to why. There had been wild speculation all day long and rarely did anyone's ideas touch on Prowl and Jazz and their sudden vacation, though Prowl taking a vacation was definitely the talk of the base for a while. Ratchet had been in a pretty foul mood since then because several mechs had crashed when they found out where their SIC had gone. The small group chatted as they finished their energon, but once they finished they went their separate ways to get some recharge. The next day was guaranteed to be exciting.

The next morning, Jazz was the first to wake and he careful extricated himself from his bondmate-to-be and got some energon. He hummed quietly with a bounce in his step as he set the cubes on the table beside their berth before pulling a chair over to sit in with his arms and chin resting on the berth so he could watch the black and white Praxian until he woke with his alarm. Jazz didn't have to wait long and his smile widened as Prowl's optics flickered online. Leaning forward, Jazz softly kissed Prowl, humming happily when Prowl returned the kiss.

"Mornin' love, I brought some energon," said Jazz and Prowl smiled his thanks as he sat up, door-wings fluttering happily.

"Good morning Jazz," said Prowl as he took the cube his lover offered and placed a kiss on the silver mech's forehead. "Ready to announce our engagement to everyone?"

"You bet!" said Jazz and Prowl chuckled. The pair predicted some mechs' reactions, laughing at Jazz's imitations until it was time to head to the meeting. They arrived early as was expected of Prime's right- and left-hand mechs, and they stood in the front of the room to one side of Optimus, watching as Autobots and humans gathered in the large area murmuring to one another. Once everyone was gathered, Optimus raised his hands for silence and it took only a few moments for everyone in the room to stop talking and turn their complete attention to the three mechs standing in the front of the room.

"Good morning everyone, thank you for being on time," said Optimus with a smile. "I'm sure many of you are wondering why I've called this meeting and I've heard rumors flying since I announced it yesterday. Let me reassure you that nothing is wrong, in fact, there is wonderful news. I would like to turn this over to Prowl and Jazz." Prowl and Jazz nodded and stepped forward, the silver mech grinning at the interested murmurs spreading through the crowd.

"Wanna do the honors Prowler?" asked Jazz and Prowl smiled with a nod.

"I have an announcement to make and I'm sure everyone will be surprised. This is something that has not occurred for some time, so I suppose the resulting celebration will be rather large, just try not to damage anything or anyone in the process," said Prowl with a smile. Jazz and Optimus chuckled as the crowd sounded confused and a little shocked that Prowl was openly smiling. "Jazz and I are going to bond." There was complete silence for several moments before the Autobots started cheering happily. Their human companions looked faintly confused.

"It's like getting married," said Jazz for the sake of their human friends and they started cheering as well, congratulating the pair.

"Now, Prowl and Jazz are beginning the planning for the ceremony and I'm sure many of you would like to assist. If you have an idea, present it to Jazz and they may decide to use it or not. I'm sure they could use your help putting it all together once everything is set," said Optimus with a wide smile.

"We plan ta have a traditional ceremony so our human friends can see a bit of our culture, what it was like before the war," said Jazz and Prowl nodded. "Everyone on base is invited and if your families have clearance ta know about us, they're welcome ta come as well."

"And that is all the announcements for this morning," said Optimus and mechs rushed forward to congratulate Prowl and Jazz while the humans hung back so they wouldn't be squished in all the excitement. Optimus stood beside the humans and watched everyone with a content smile on his lips.

"Wow, this must be really big for you guys," said Will as he looked up at Optimus and the large mech nodded. "When was the last time you held a bonding ceremony?"

"Many, many vorns ago. I believe the last ceremony we held was for Hound and Mirage back on Cybertron. Mirage insisted on a Towers traditional ceremony which was actually quite complicated, but very beautiful. Prowl and Jazz, on the other hand, are going for the traditional Iaconian ceremony with a little bit of Praxian tradition thrown in," said Optimus.

"What's the traditional Iaconian ceremony?" asked Mikaela.

"It's a simple one, and I believe it is much like your marriage ceremonies. You'll see all of it when we hold the ceremony, but in Praxus, its traditional for the pair to take on some of the colors or designs of their bondmates. Prowl has another idea that was done by the nobles of Praxus. He won't tell me what it is quite yet though," said Optimus.

"He wasn't a noble though, right? He was a thief," said Sam and Optimus chuckled.

"I believe he wishes to keep some of the Praxian traditions alive even though there are so few of them left. Apparently, the traditions of the Praxian nobles appeals to Prowl for one reason or another," said Optimus. "In any case, I think we can all expect it to be an amazing ceremony with Jazz's party planning skills and Prowl's fine attention to detail." The humans laughed and nodded in agreement. "Let's just hope the Decepticons don't show up to ruin it all or we'll have two very angry, very dangerous mechs gunning for them." That made the humans laugh harder, though they internally dearly hoped that the Decepticons would remain hidden until after the bonding ceremony.

For the next week, Prowl and Jazz planned and bickered good-naturedly as they tried to organize the ceremony to both of their liking, all the while keeping up with their regular work load. Everyone was cheerful and laughter was often heard through the halls as everyone was excited for the ceremony and the party that was sure to follow. It had been so long since any of them had been able to celebrate a truly happy event instead of a victory in battle and they were all going to enjoy it completely while it lasted. The Autobots cheerfulness spread to their human companions and everyone worked harder than before so that they'd have time off to attend the ceremony. Everyone was eager to see a bit of Cybertronian culture, especially such an important event.

One evening, Prowl and Jazz were sitting in Prowl's office going over some of the finer details of the ceremony when they were called by Optimus to the command center. The pair was slightly annoyed at being interrupted when they were off duty, but the annoyance disappeared when they saw the wide smile on Optimus face. So apparently they hadn't discovered some Decepticon plot before they could carry it out. Moments later, Ironhide rushed into the room with a questioning look on his face and Optimus merely nodded. The black mech grinned widely and laughed happily as he rushed towards the base entrance.

"What are you slaggers waiting for? Let's go!" yelled Ironhide and Optimus chuckled at his friend's antics.

"Alrigh' what the slag is goin' on?" asked Jazz with his fists on his hips.

"We just got a message from Elita and Chromia. They're landing nearby in a few minutes," said Optimus happily before he too rushed out of the command center towards the base entrance where Ironhide was waiting for him. Prowl and Jazz glanced at each other before rushing after their commander. The SIC informed Red Alert that he was in charge while they were away and smirked as a small group of humans rushed to get ready, unsure as to the reason behind the Autobots' mad dash out of the base.

"What's with the rush?" cried Will as he jumped into one of the Humvees and took off after Optimus and Ironhide. Prowl and Jazz ran beside the Humvee for a few steps before transforming and driving with them.

"You'll see!" called Jazz with a laugh. It didn't take them long to arrive at the landing site just as two pods slammed into the ground. Ironhide and Optimus transformed and ran towards the craters as Prowl and Jazz transformed and hung back with the humans. The humans watched with wide eyes and open mouths as Optimus wrapped a slender femme in his arms and spun her around, laughing happily, and as Ironhide picked up a second femme and kissed her soundly.

"We're missing something, aren't we?" asked Epps and Prowl chuckled.

"Those femmes are Elita and Chromia, Optimus' and Ironhide's bondmates," said Prowl and understanding dawned on their faces. After the two pairs took a few moments to catch up with one another, the mechs led their mates back to where Prowl, Jazz, and the humans were waiting. Prowl stepped forward and greeted them in Cybertronian, Jazz following a second later.

"Welcome to earth," said Prowl with a faint smile.

"It's good ta see ya both, it's been a while," said Jazz with a wide grin. Elita and Chromia shuttered their optics at the sight of Prowl's smile and then glanced at Jazz. "Yes, Prowl's smilin'. No, you're not hallucinatin'." Prowl rolled his optics. "Ya know, ya two came just in time. We're plannin' a big celebration."

"A celebration?" asked Elita as she glanced up at Optimus who nodded, informing her that he had indeed given permission for a celebration. "For what?"

"Prowl and I are going to bond," said Jazz with a grin and he leaned into Prowl's side. The black and white smiled and kissed the side of Jazz's helm. The femmes stared at them in shock before squealing happily and hugging them while shouting their congratulations.

"This is wonderful news!" cried Chromia. "When did you propose?"

"Oh I didn' propose, Prowl did," said Jazz and two shocked gazes turned to Prowl who looked faintly embarrassed. He still wasn't completely used to open displays of affection or talking about emotions or relationships with anyone other than Jazz. "He proposed about a week ago. We've been plannin' the ceremony since. Everyone's been pitchin' in ideas and they're all eager ta help."

"I'm not surprised, this is huge!" cried Elita happily. "I'm so happy for the both of you. Now that we're here, you'll have a lot more help planning the ceremony."

"Yep, this is going to be fantastic," said Chromia. "So, have the two of you thought about sparklings?" Prowl and Jazz shuttered their optics in surprise.

"Chromia! They haven't even bonded yet!" cried Elita with a laugh.

"What? I can't help it, they look like they'd make one cute sparkling," said Chromia. "Can you imagine? A little bitlet with door-wings, Jazz's helm fins and visor, maybe silver and black paint, but I hope it takes after Prowl more than Jazz."

"Don't be so sure about that," said Optimus with a chuckle. "As everyone has been learning lately, there's a lot more to Prowl than he shows." That earned confused looks from the femmes. Optimus looked to Prowl who nodded in acquiescence. "Prowl used to be a thief before the war." The femmes were silent before they cracked up laughing.

"It's true," said Jazz with a smirk. "I'm the Enforcer that caught him before Sentinel pulled him outta jail and conscripted him inta the Autobots at my request."

"You're serious?" asked Chromia incredulously.

"Why is it so hard for bots to believe that?" asked Prowl with a sigh. "I was the best thief Cybertron had ever seen and no one seems to think I'd be able to blend in and get everyone to forget what I used to do. I gave the Praxus Enforcers the run around for vorns, of course no one would find me if I didn't want them to."

"You're not exactly helpin' your case, love," said Jazz with a chuckle.

"Of course I am. I'm a tactician, I plot and I scheme and no one seems to connect that with how a thief plans for their heists," said Prowl crossing his arms over his chest. "Planning Special Ops missions is a lot like how I'd plan a theft back in Praxus, of course the consequences of being caught now are much worse than just being put in jail." Jazz shook his head in amusement.

"Well, at least ya proved it ta the twins," said Jazz with a snicker. "Femmes, ya gotta see the video of the prank Prowl pulled on Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. It's priceless."

"I'm beginning to think that this planet made you all crazy," said Chromia with a raised optic ridge.

"You'll see when we get back to base Chromia," said Ironhide with a chuckle.

"I believe it's time to introduce you two to our human allies," said Optimus as he switched to the English language. Once introductions were through, Elita and Chromia picked their alt-modes from a nearby highway before they all headed back to base. They were greeted with cheers and hugs before the femmes were dragged to the rec room where bots began to tell them all that had happened since they had arrived on earth. Prowl and Jazz merely headed back to Prowl's office so they could continue planning their ceremony. It was a while later when Elita and Chromia dropped by to congratulate them again and hug Prowl while laughing about the prank he had pulled on the twins.

"Well, we're going to be with our mechs and we're not leaving our quarters for days," said Chromia with a suggestive smirk on her lips. Elita giggled and the two mechs chuckled in amusement.

"Then it looks like I'm in charge of the base until you release Optimus," said Prowl to Elita and she laughed. "Jazz and I will handle things. You two go and spend time with Optimus and Ironhide. They've missed you."

"We will Prowl. Just don't leave us out of all the planning for your bonding ceremony, alright?" said Elita as she left the black and white's office with Chromia right behind her. Over the next two days, Autobots and humans alike saw little of Optimus Prime, Elita One, Ironhide, and Chromia, but everyone was relieved when they went back on duty. Prowl had been getting irritated with not being able to spend time with Jazz and plan their bonding ceremony when he had so much work to do. Elita and Chromia began to help and soon all the plans were finalized. Prowl and Jazz picked the next weekend to hold the ceremony so that they'd have time to set everything up and so that their human friends would have the time to inform their families and clear their schedules.

Everyone worked together to get the decorations and necessary supplies for the ceremony and celebration. Prowl faintly wished they were this efficient all the time and when he mentioned it to his bondmate-to-be, Jazz could not stop laughing for several minutes. Finally, everything was ready and the date was upon them. Prowl and Jazz were going to be bonded.

_**Hey everyone. Wow, it's been a really long time since I've updated and I want to apologize to everyone who's been following my story for taking so long. I had extreme writer's block for this story and school was pretty hectic at the time. In any case, I finally managed to break my writer's block by being extremely distracted by anything that caught my attention for a few days. I just randomly brought up the file and started writing. Hopefully I'll be able to continue writing this story without getting another block. Thank you to everyone who has read my story and reviewed. I really appreciate the feedback and even suggestions for what should happen. **_


	39. Chapter 38

It had finally arrived, the day Prowl and Jazz were to be bonded. They had woken early and went their separate ways, Prowl with his brothers and Jazz with Blaster. They wouldn't see each other for the rest of the day until the ceremony itself. Everyone else finished with the final preparations for the ceremony and the celebration afterwards. Prowl remained in his and Jazz's quarters while the silver mech returned to what used to be his quarters before he moved in with Prowl. There, they would be prepared for the ceremony.

Optimus Prime watched as Cybertronians and humans alike rushed around the base preparing for the ceremony and smiled, pulling Elita close to his side. It made him truly happy to see his Autobots excited about something that didn't involve the war in any way. And he was glad that this ceremony would be a wonderful way to introduce some of their culture to their human allies. He and Elita headed for the base entrance to greet the human guests that were both government officials and families of the soldiers that stayed on the base with them.

"Optimus Prime, it's good to see you again," said Secretary John Keller and Optimus smiled.

"Likewise Secretary Keller. I would like to introduce Elita One, my bondmate. She arrived just recently with Ironhide's bondmate, Chromia," said Optimus.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," said Elita with a gentle smile. "I'm glad we arrived when we did or we would have missed this. I never thought I'd see the day when Prowl got bonded." Optimus chuckled.

"I am eager to see this ceremony," said Keller with a smile. "I'm glad to finally see a bit of your culture and I'm sure it will be eye-opening to many of the other officials that are coming, especially since many of them have never seen an Autobot in person before." The three of them shared a good laugh at that.

"Well, we're all glad you could come. If you would head inside, one of the soldiers will show you to a break room where you can relax until the ceremony begins, but be careful on the way there. It's not only Autobots that are rushing around today," said Optimus and Keller chuckled before following a soldier into the base. The two Autobots looked up at the roar of an engine and spotted Bumblebee heading their way with passengers. He stopped in front of the Autobot leaders and let out his passengers, followed by Skids and Mudflap with a couple more familiar faces. Bumblebee transformed and was pulled into a hug by Elita.

"It's good to see you Bumblebee," said Elita and Bumblebee eagerly returned the hug.

"Sam, Mikaela, welcome back. I see you have brought your creators Sam," said Optimus as he knelt so as to not seem so large to them.

"Yeah, this is my mom Judy and my dad Ron. Mom, Dad, remember Optimus Prime?" asked Sam with a grin. They had met briefly after the whole incident in Egypt, but they hadn't had the chance to be properly introduced. "But…who's the femme hugging Bumblebee to death?" Optimus chuckled.

"Her name is Elita One and she is my bondmate. She has missed him," said Optimus as he glanced over at the two. "Elita and I raised Bumblebee from a sparkling when we found him in one of the destroyed youth centers back on Cybertron."

"Yo! Quite bitchin'! We'll show ya around in a minute!" cried Skids as he glared down at his human passenger.

"Skids," said Optimus with a warning tone. "Today is Prowl's and Jazz's bonding ceremony. I expect you and your twin to be on your best behavior, which includes no cursing. Go inside and help with the preparations." The twins grumbled as they headed inside and Optimus sighed. "They act like immature younglings."

"Well, they are quite young Optimus," said Elita with a smile. "Even younger than Bumblebee, and you remember what a terror he used to be." Bumblebee made an indignant sound and Optimus chuckled.

"Simmons, Leo, I'm glad you two could make it," said Optimus and the two males greeted him, though Leo was looking around curiously. He had never been to their base before, preferring to stay away from the Autobots and out of danger after the whole Egypt thing, but he still considered the Autobots friends. It was then that Ironhide returned with Lennox's family. The mech allowed Will's wife and daughter to jump out of his cab before he transformed. Sara looked around in amazement as Annabelle bounced happily on her toes making awed sounds at every Autobot she could see.

"She's adorable!" cried Elita as she knelt down. "Hello, I'm Elita One, Optimus' bondmate, but you can call me Elita."

"Oh, hello. I'm Sara, Will's wife, and this is our daughter Annabelle," said Sara. "This is our first time on the base around so many Autobots. We've really only met Ironhide."

"So pretty!" cried Annabelle as she ran up to Elita. "Hi! I'm Annabelle!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Annabelle. Has Ironhide been a good friend and guardian?" asked Elita and Ironhide huffed.

"Yep! He's the best!" cried Annabelle and Elita grinned at the pleased look on Ironhide's face. She got a mischievous light in her optics and Ironhide shifted nervously.

"Just what are you planning femme?" asked Ironhide.

"Oh, I'm sure Chromia would just love to hear about how this little girl adores you. You'd make a good sire you know," said Elita slyly.

"Oh no, you don't," growled Ironhide. "You are not getting Chromia on that sparkling thing again." Optimus laughed at his friend's misfortune as Chromia walked out of the base.

"What sparkling thing?" asked Chromia and Ironhide chuckled nervously.

"Chromia, love, come here and meet the family I've been guarding," said Ironhide with a sharp look at Elita who still had the grin on her lips. Optimus looked up when he heard another engine, but it was that of a normal vehicle, and saw Director Galloway step out once it had pulled to a stop. He looked around with a scowl on his face and Optimus narrowed his optics.

"Director Galloway, welcome," said Optimus, a hint of coldness in his tone which made Elita pause and look up at him. "This is my bondmate Elita and over there is Ironhide's bondmate, Chromia. They are the pair I told you about that arrived just recently." Galloway glanced at them before turning back to Optimus.

"I hear you're planning some sort of party," said Galloway with a sneer. "You're supposed to be protecting our planet and I find you spending your free time planning a party. I don't see why we've let you stay on our planet when you don't even do anything to protect it like you promised."

"Now you listen here," snapped Elita and the mechs took a step back, well aware of Elita's legendary temper. "We may be protecting this planet, but we are still living beings, not inanimate objects that can keep going like…like your machines. We have emotions, we have our own wants and desires and needs, and we will not just drop everything we've ever known just because you expect it of us. Today is a wonderful day where two of our mechs are going to celebrate one of the most sacred moments of their lives, and they chose to share it with you humans so that you can experience some of our culture and see that we are not just unfeeling, nonliving machines. If you have already made your mind up about us and refuse to change your stand on us, then you can leave. I will not have you ruin such an important day for Prowl and Jazz, understand?"

"You tell him 'Lita!" cried Chromia with a laugh. "If you're going to act like a petulant, stubborn little sparkling, then leave. You're not welcome here if you're going to ruin the otherwise happy and excited atmosphere." With that, the Autobots left the man behind, guiding their other human friends inside.

Prowl stood in his wash racks, lifting his face to the spray and smiled faintly, his spark fluttering in excitement. Today he was finally going to be bonded to the love of his life, the one he wished to spend the rest of his life with. The moment of peace was broken when Smokescreen and Bluestreak stepped into the wash racks with him to help him get spotlessly clean. As his brothers meticulously scrubbed every inch of his armor, Bluestreak chattered happily and Smokescreen would add his own input from time to time. Prowl listened to them both patiently with a small smile on his lips. Once he was clean, his brothers dried him off and brought out the wax and polish with wide grins on their lips. Prowl gave a long-suffering sigh and his brothers laughed.

"Aw, come on Prowl, you know you want to be all sparkly and shiny for your new bondmate," said Smokescreen teasingly. "Plus, its tradition and I know how much you love tradition." Prowl rolled his optics and his brothers laughed.

"This is so exciting!" cried Bluestreak. "I mean, I never thought one of us would be bonded, what with the war and everything. I've never seen a bonding ceremony before either, so this is even more special. And I can't wait to see what Jazz looks like all cleaned up and shiny."

"I bet you Prowl can't wait for that either," said Smokescreen with a teasing grin. Prowl's faceplates heated slightly in embarrassment and Bluestreak laughed. There was a knock at the door and Bluestreak let Sunstreaker into the room. The yellow mech studied Prowl's frame carefully before setting a box of special tools down on a nearby table and got to work. Sunstreaker worked for a couple hours, getting Prowl ready for the ceremony as his brothers talked to him, before they helped him slip into the metallic cloak that had been made especially for him and this ceremony. It was silver, the same color as Jazz's armor with light blue trim, the same color as his visor. Smokescreen lifted the hood over Prowl's head until his face was hidden in shadow. "There, you're ready."

"Yes," said Prowl, "I am."

In Jazz's quarters, Blaster worked silently to get Jazz sparkling clean for the ceremony. This was an important day for Jazz, so he made sure to do his absolute best to make sure Jazz looked perfect. Jazz hummed happily as Blaster worked, keeping still so Blaster could work easier, and moved when he was told. He was so ecstatic that he was getting bonded. It was a dream come true. But even as happy as he was, he noticed his that his friend was a little upset.

"What's wrong Blaster?" asked Jazz and Blaster faltered in his polishing of the silver mech's armor. He had thought he'd been careful to keep Jazz from noticing that he was feeling down.

"Nothing's wrong Jazz," said Blaster, forcing a smile, and Jazz scowled. Blaster noticed that Jazz wasn't buying it and sighed. "I just…Did you know I was going to ask someone to bond to me before the war started?" Jazz shuttered his optics in surprise.

"No, I didn't. Who was it? And what happened?" asked Jazz.

"…Soundwave," said Blaster quietly and Jazz couldn't hold back his gasp of shock. "He was different back then, he was kind and he loved his cassettes. Still does, but it's not as obvious. We were together for a while, but then he started following Megatron and he changed. He began pulling away from me, becoming distant and cold. But I still loved him, and I knew he still loved me. I was planning on asking him to bond with me, hoping that would bring him back to me, but he left without a word. He had joined the Decepticons. This ceremony…reminds me of what I didn't have and what I can't have."

"Blaster…I'm sorry mech, I had no idea," said Jazz softly.

"Prowl knew about Soundwave, don't ask me how. I can't believe he's kept it to himself all this time. If he had told anyone about my previous relationship with Soundwave…" said Blaster.

"Bots would've treated ya badly," said Jazz and Blaster nodded. That was the nice way to put it. "I'm sorry Blaster."

"Don't be, you had nothing to do with it," said Blaster with a sad smile. "But this is your day. Don't let my nonexistent love life ruin it. Let's finish this polish and get your cloak on." Jazz hesitated before nodded.

"If it's any consolation, I think he still cares about you," said Jazz and Blaster looked at him with wide optics. "Back on Cybertron, I infiltrated a Decepticon base and had ta go into his quarters ta get some info. I saw some music tracks that I remember ya gettin' at the market one day, and I saw a picture on his desk, but I had ta get out before I got a good look at it." Blaster smiled faintly.

"Thank you Jazz," Blaster whispered and Jazz smiled.

"Any time mech," said Jazz. Blaster stood back and studied Jazz's frame.

"All polished," said Blaster with a grin. They waited for a short while before a knock sounded from the door and Blaster let Sunstreaker in. He had just come from Prowl's quarters and was now ready to work on Jazz. After studying Jazz, he got to work once more as Blaster kept Jazz distracted by talking about the latest music from their favorite artists until Sunstreaker finished. "Now time for the cloak." He helped Jazz into a white cloak with black and red trim before lifting it over his head to hide his face. "Done."

"I'm ready," said Jazz.

In the auditorium of the base, everyone had finally gathered and found their seats, the humans in the front so they could actually see what was going on. Optimus Prime stood in the front of the room with a table acting as an altar behind him. The entire room was decorated with crystals from Prowl's crystal garden he had been cultivating since he had arrived on earth, as well as ribbons in the colors of Prowl and Jazz's armor. The humans had even added flowers to the decorations. Everyone looked up when Sunstreaker entered the room with Bluestreak following behind him and gave Optimus a thumbs-up before he claimed his seat next to his twin. That was the signal for the ceremony to begin.

Optimus hummed out a low note, and he was echoed by the bots in the audience. Once everyone matched the note perfectly, they began to sing an ancient Cybertronian song calling on Primus to oversee the ceremony and bless the pair. In the middle of the song, two side doors opened and Jazz came from one side of the room while Prowl came from the other side. They walked slowly and gracefully towards Optimus until they were a few feet apart, but unable to touch one another. Smokescreen and Blaster followed them and stood at a distance to either side of the altar. The song faded away and silence fell.

"We have all come together this day to witness the bonding of two mechs who love each other dearly. I, Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, Bearer of the Matrix of Leadership, and Last of the Primes have given my blessing for this union. If there is any who protest, please rise and speak your reasons," said Optimus. Everyone remained seated and silent. Optimus smiled. "Beside me is Prowl, Second in Command and Chief Tactician of the Autobot army, and dear friend, and to my other side is Jazz, Third in Command and Head of Special Operations of the Autobot army, and close confidant. They have come before us to show their devotion to one another. Do you give them your blessing?" Every Autobot gave Prowl and Jazz their blessing in Cybertronian. Optimus looked to the two mechs before him. "You may remove your cloaks."

The pair reached up and slid the hoods back, revealing their smiling faces, before slipping the cloaks off to puddle at their feet. Smokescreen and Blaster walked forward to retrieve them before retreating to their spots once more. The humans stared in awe as they had never seen the Autobots so clean and polished, their pristine armor shining in the dim lighting of the auditorium. The Autobots in the room hummed their approval.

"Step forward and make your vows," said Optimus and the pair stepped towards each other, taking each other's hands in their own.

"Jazz, you are the light of my life, the music that lifts my spark. I have never been happier than when I am with you. It is because of you that I have had the wonderful life I have had and I love you all the more for it. I promise to always be there for you as you have been for me and to love you with all my spark until it is our time to leave this world."

"Prowl, ya draw me ta ya like a moth ta a flame, not just 'cause of your looks which are a big plus I might add," said Jazz with a grin and the crowd chuckled, "But because of your warm spark, your loyalty, and your love. Ya make me feel like I'm dancin' through the stars and I love ya with all ma spark. You're the reason I came back ta this world and I'm always glad I came back, and I'll feel that way until it is our time to leave this world.

"Prowl, do you accept Jazz as your bondmate, to love and cherish him until Primus calls you back to the Well of All Sparks?" asked Optimus.

"I do."

"Jazz, do you accept Prowl as your bondmate, to love and cherish him until Primus calls you back to the Well of All Sparks?"

"I do."

"Then I declare you both bondmates in the optics of Primus," said Optimus with a smile as he reached forward and tied a ribbon around their wrists, tying Prowl's left arm to Jazz's right. He placed his hands on top of theirs and designs began to light up along their frames with a pale blue light. The humans murmured in awe as the designs spread across their entire bodies in intricate patterns with a few Cybertronian glyphs mixed in. Prowl and Jazz stared in awe at each other, amazed at Sunstreaker's beautiful work. The Autobots once again lifted their voices in song, acknowledging the bond and the acceptance of Primus evident in the glowing designs along Prowl's and Jazz's bodies. As the song ended, the glowing designs dimmed until the light was completely gone. The pair leaned forward and kissed and the crowd cheered while getting to their feet.

"Now, it's time for the party," said Jazz with a grin as he and Prowl led the way out of the auditorium to the rec room where it had been modified into an energon bar with an area set aside for their human guests. Once everyone was in the rec room, bots swarmed Prowl and Jazz congratulating them and wishing them the best. They visited with their human friends and the women gushed at the beauty of the ceremony and the glowing designs on the bondmates' bodies.

"Is that the only time you'll ever glow like that?" asked Mikaela curiously.

"In public, yes," said Prowl with a quirk of his lips.

"The only one who'll ever see Prowler glow like that again is me," said Jazz with a grin. "It'll only happen when we merge our sparks now."

"It was beautiful," said Sara. The mechs smiled and nodded their agreement. The party went on for some time, everyone enjoying themselves as they celebrated this wonderful occasion. When it started to get late, Prowl and Jazz announced that they would be retreating to their quarters and they received cheers and cat-calls as Blaster and Smokescreen followed them out of the rec room. As soon as they arrived at their quarters, they slipped inside and Blaster and Smokescreen stood guard outside to make sure that they were undisturbed.

"I love ya Prowl," whispered Jazz after the door had shut and locked behind them. Prowl pulled Jazz into his arms and smiled.

"And I love you Jazz," whispered Prowl and he lowered his head to give Jazz a sensuous kiss.

Blaster and Smokescreen stood guard all night and were very glad that the room was completely soundproofed.


	40. Chapter 39

The next few days passed without anyone seeing much of Prowl and Jazz as they spent most of their time in their quarters getting used to their new bond and of course reaffirming their bond whenever they were in the mood. They marveled at the bond, the closeness they felt. It felt as if they were never apart, as if they were one being split in two. Jazz enjoyed communicating over their bond, saying things to his bonded that he wouldn't normally say aloud or just to get some kind of reaction from Prowl. They loved how they could feel each other's emotions instantly, allowing them to know that the other was okay or not. Jazz particularly loved to feel Prowl's emotions when he kept them hidden from others.

When the pair finally felt that they could return to their duties without their bond distracting them too much, they emerged from their quarters and headed for the rec room to get some morning energon and to greet the others. As soon as they stepped into the room, they received catcalls and enthusiastic greetings from Autobots and humans alike. Jazz danced further into the room and returned the greetings while Prowl merely nodded to them all and got their energon to sit at a table and wait for his bonded to settle down and join him. Jazz's good mood was infectious and he soon had everyone smiling and laughing, though most of his good mood came from feeling Prowl's amusement curl into his spark.

Prowl beckoned Jazz with a flick of his door wings and a tug across the bond, which had Jazz immediately dashing over to the black and white earning amused chuckles from the Autobots who knew exactly what had caught Jazz's attention. The silver mech plopped into the chair next to Prowl and took the cube offered with a quiet 'thanks'. When they finished their energon, they wished the others a good day and headed for Prowl's office to enter it for the first time in days. Prowl seemed almost relieved to be sitting in his chair once more and Jazz plopped onto another chair in the room, ready to get to work.

"How many reports ya gotta do today Prowler?" asked Jazz curiously and Prowl smiled faintly.

"Not too many surprisingly. I suppose the others decided to do some of them for me so I would have less to worry about," said Prowl and Jazz grinned. Prowl reached forward to pick up the one on the top of the pile, labeled as urgent, and froze. Jazz stiffened when he felt Prowl's apprehension and worry and sat up straight with a serious expression.

"Prowler? What is it?" asked Jazz and Prowl ignored him, reading through the entire report before turning to Prowl.

"Both Optimus and the humans are requesting for you to go on a mission to the Decepticon base on the nearby planet to discover why they need so much energon," said Prowl and Jazz slid over to Prowl, placing a hand on the mech's shoulder and sending him reassurances across their bond.

"Ya knew I'd have ta go on this mission sooner or later," said Jazz.

"Yes, but the longer we waited, the easier it was for me to push it out of my thoughts for the time being. This mission will be extremely dangerous and there's no telling what could happen. I lost you once already. I'm in no hurry to lose you again."

"Ya gotta trust me Prowler, I'll be fine."

"I do trust you. It's the Decepticons I don't trust." Jazz sighed and hugged his bondmate. "We have very little information about their base, so I can't plan a way for you to get in and get out without being spotted. I only know its location, how many Decepticons are inside, and which Decepticons are there. I can't even ask you to look for something specific. All I can say is keep an optic out for their most current and dangerous plot. There are too many things that can go wrong. Normally, I would not even consider approving this mission, but it is essential to the humans' survival that we know what the Decepticons are up to."

"I know love," said Jazz softly. The pair sat quietly for several moments, taking comfort in each other, before Prowl started to think. There had to be something he could do that would increase the chances of Jazz getting in and out of the Decepticon base without being seen while getting what they needed. He got an idea and Jazz gave him a curious look when he noticed the look in his bondmates optics, like a veritable light bulb turning on in his processors. Prowl shook his head and kept Jazz out of that part of his thoughts so the saboteur wouldn't know what he had thought of. Jazz scowled and Prowl kissed the side of his helm.

"I have an idea, but I would like to be sure of it before I share it with you," said Prowl and Jazz nodded hesitantly in acceptance. Prowl could feel Jazz's hesitance and kissed him softly, reassuring him silently that everything was fine for now. "First thing's first, we need a method of travel to get you to the planet the Decepticons are hiding on. I'll speak with Wheeljack and our human allies about creating something that will suit our purposes. Maybe the humans will curb Wheeljack's…explosive tendencies." That earned him a snicker from his bondmate and Prowl smiled, glad he was able to lighten the mood if only a little and if only for a moment. "In the meantime, you should get some of your own work done." Jazz groaned as Prowl got to his feet to head to Wheeljack's lab. He gave Jazz a parting kiss and sent him a wave of love across their bond before heading down the hallway, receiving Jazz's love in return.

"Wheeljack, do you have a moment?" asked Prowl as he knocked on Wheeljack's doorframe. The door had been open which meant the engineer wasn't working on anything at the moment. Said mech looked up and greeted Prowl cheerfully, his helm-fins flashing brightly.

"Of course, come on in Prowl. I don't have any projects at the moment, so I've been doing some cleaning. What do you need?" asked Wheeljack.

"Would you mind working with the humans on a project for me?" asked Prowl and Wheeljack looked eagerly curious. The last time Prowl had given him a project, it was huge and had made him think outside the box which had been truly exciting for him. "I need you to build a small craft that could transport maybe two mechs to the planet the Decepticons are currently hiding on and back. We need to see what their planning which means we have to see them for ourselves." Wheeljack looked thoughtful.

"I could definitely do it on my own, but I suppose our engines would end up tearing a hole through the earth's ozone layer and cause a lot of problems. I suppose we could mesh Cybertronian technology and human technology to find a safe way of getting the ship out of the atmosphere," said Wheeljack thoughtfully. "Oh this will be so much fun." Prowl smiled faintly at Wheeljack's enthusiasm and looked around.

"I'll get in contact with the humans and get some scientists to work with you. Is Perceptor busy with something? He may be able to assist you as well," said Prowl.

"I don't think so. I'll ask him later," said Wheeljack as he began moving around his lab, looking almost like a butterfly fluttering from flower to flower. Prowl sent Jazz a mental image of Wheeljack with butterfly wings moving from metal flower to metal flower and received amusement in return. Prowl imagined Jazz was rolling on the floor in his office laughing while humans walked by the door giving it strange looks wondering what the slag Jazz was laughing about. Wheeljack pulled out a large data pad, specifically made for engineers, architects, and artists to have a large surface that they could draw their ideas upon. Already Wheeljack was drawing a few designs.

"I'll leave you to your work. Hopefully, you'll have some human help within the next couple of days," said Prowl. Wheeljack murmured distractedly in acknowledgement and Prowl walked out of Wheeljack's lab, his door-wings fluttering in amusement. His next destination was Optimus' office so he could talk to the mech about the mission. Optimus' door was locked, which meant Elita was also inside, so Prowl decided he would come back a little later. The black and white headed to the human command center and ducked inside. Normally, Autobots drove inside in their alt-forms and transformed in the center of the room, but Prowl didn't feel like transforming just to enter the human command center.

"Prowl, what can I do for you?" asked Lennox when he spotted the Autobot SIC.

"I need all the information you have on the Decepticon's movements. I'm going to be compiling all the information I can gather about their current movements so I can plan a mission," explained Prowl. "Also, if you've picked up any Decepticon signals for even a split-second before they disappeared, I'll need the duration in which you picked up the signal and the location. Then I'll need to connect to your scientific satellites in order to gather information about the neighboring planets."

"That's a lot of information Prowl and I don't think our government is going to like you connecting to our satellites, even if they are made for studying space," said Lennox.

"I can handle the information on my own, and that's not all. As for you government, ask them if they would rather have us launch our own satellites to get the information I need," said Prowl and Lennox sighed.

"What else do you need?"

"A team of scientists to work with Wheeljack and possibly Perceptor to put together a small ship to get to the planet where the Decepticons are hidden. If we made a ship by ourselves, the engines would tear a massive hole in the earth's ozone layer." Will gaped at the black and white. "In any case, I'll also need to know if any government has plans on sending anything out of the atmosphere so I can make plans around them. I don't want any interference that could potentially cause problems for this mission."

"Oh, they're definitely not going to like that, especially the other governments."

"I don't care. I'm going to make sure that my bondmate has the best possible chance of succeeding at this mission, and if it succeeds, we'll have the upper hand against the Decepticons, who, might I add, are trying to wipe out the entire human race. Do the human governments truly value power and control more than their own lives?"

"That's a good question. Look, Prowl, I'll do what I can for the other things, but the techs are compiling all the information we have about the Decepticons. They should have everything together within the hour." Prowl nodded in acceptance. "As for the scientists, I'll get into contact with them and I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to get the chance to work with you guys on a joint project."

"Wheeljack is rather excited as well. He already had a few ideas by the time I left his lab. Hopefully, Perceptor will be able to keep him from blowing something up with the humans present and they may be able to keep him from doing so as well." Lennox looked a little nervous at that.

"Do you really think something will explode while they're working on the ship?"

"It's a distinct possibility. You may not react well if I give you the probability. In any case, Wheeljack has a tendency to surprise even me, so I do not think there is too much to worry about. I would suggest warning the scientists about Wheeljack's tendencies beforehand though."

"Yeah, good idea. Is there anything else you need from us?"

"At the moment, no. I will return in an hour for the information I need. Thank you for your assistance." Lennox merely nodded and watched Prowl leave the command center.

"Man, that guy is weird. I don't think I could ever understand him," said one of the techs.

"Soldier, he's a giant alien robot who's lived for millions of years. I don't think any human could truly understand him, or any of the Autobots for that matter," said Lennox.

Prowl headed to the Autobot command center and, after quietly greeting the mechs on duty, he typed a few keys and pulled up all information on the Decepticon's previous movements and possible motivations before transferring them to a data pad. With a nod to the others, he headed back to Optimus' office, hoping that he and Elita were no longer…indisposed. He knocked on the door and was called inside. Optimus was sitting behind his desk, which was rather messy, trying to sort out reports while Elita sat on a nearby chair with a rather smug expression on her faceplates.

"I would appreciate it if the two of you would at least give a mech some warning if you are going to be…occupied with one another," said Prowl dryly. Optimus blinked at the mech's words before he started to laugh, Elita giggling along with him. "I appreciate the locked door, but you can be rather….vocal. We're lucky the humans cannot hear as well as we can." That made the pair laugh harder, faintly embarrassed as well. "I would suggest asking Wheeljack to install some soundproofing. It has worked quite well for Jazz and me, both in my office and quarters." He smirked as the two froze and stared at him with wide optics. He let out a faint chuckle and Optimus shook his head in amusement.

"I get your point old friend," said Optimus. "Now, what is it you need?"

"It's about the mission you're giving Jazz," said Prowl and Optimus frowned.

"Prowl, I know you are worried for Jazz's safety, but he needs to go on this mission," said Optimus and Prowl held up his hand.

"I understand that, which is why I've already started gathering all the information I can get that could possibly help plan the mission. Wheeljack already has a few ideas for a small ship to get Jazz to the planet and I've asked Lennox to gather a team of scientists to work with him. Within the hour, I'll have the information NEST has gathered on the Decepticon's movements and Lennox is working on getting me connections to the government's scientific satellites and any plans any government has for launching anything into the atmosphere. I need to speak with you for I have an idea, but…I do not think anyone else is going to like it," said Prowl and Optimus smiled.

"You never cease to amaze me Prowl," said Optimus and Prowl's door-wings fluttered in slight embarrassment.

"Elita, would you mind if I spoke with Optimus alone?" asked Prowl and Elita nodded. She understood that Prowl also meant that she didn't want her to know what he was talking to Optimus about at all, which meant no communication over their bond until the mechs were done talking.

"Alright, I'll leave you two to it. I'm going to find Chromia," said Elita as she kissed Optimus on the cheek and left the office.

"Now, what is your idea?"

"That I go on the mission with Jazz." Optimus shot to his feet in shock and about to protest, but Prowl raised a hand to forestall Optimus' objections. "Jazz and I are bonded now. If anything happened to him on the mission, I would possibly be incapacitated and of no help to plan a rescue mission. If he were to be…killed, I would not survive either. If I went on the mission with him, I would be able to help ensure his safety and the success of the mission. The Decepticons would not expect there to be more than one mech other than Jazz infiltrating their base. Also, this would be a good chance for me to finally put my old skills to good use after so long."

"But Prowl…I don't think Jazz would like having you on this mission as well."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I am Second in Command while he is Third. Jazz once expressed a desire to do a mission together, though this may not be his ideal mission, it is certainly imperative that we succeed."

"You do realize this could cause some trouble in your relationship."

"Better some trouble in our relationship, than to have us both be incapacitated or dead, either because of the mission or because the Decepticons killed us all in the end because of a failed mission." Optimus sighed wearily and sat back down.

"I never win an argument with you, do I?"

"Not when it deals with logic, but you are always right when it comes to matters of the spark." Optimus smiled faintly. "While we are on the subject…and if you approve of me going, how should I tell Jazz?"

"I approve, how could I not? Just be straightforward and tell him as soon as possible. If you wait until it is time to go on the mission, he will most likely be furious with you for keeping this from him. I don't think you'll even be able to, so he will be angry with you for even trying. Explain it to him like you did for me and, while he may not be happy about it, he'll accept it in the end. We need this mission to be a success. I feel as if it will decide the fate of earth, the humans, and our fates." Prowl nodded in agreement.

"I would like to keep it quiet that I'm planning this mission and that I plan to go on it with Jazz. Keep it within the command structure. There will be less of a chance of the Decepticons finding out about it that way. And only a select few humans should be told of what we're doing. It's too easy for Cybertronians to hack into their systems."

"I agree. Now, I would suggest going to tell Jazz what you have in mind before you plan anything else." Prowl sighed.

"Yes sir." Prowl left the Prime's office, heading to his own where Jazz was still working on his reports. Jazz looked up when the door slid open and grinned widely, but his grin faded when he saw Prowl's serious expression.

"What is it babe?" asked Jazz as Prowl walked over and sat in his chair after locking the door.

"There is something we need to talk about concerning your upcoming mission," said Prowl and Jazz set everything down, turning his full attention to his bondmate.

"I know it's gonna be dangerous and I know it's prob'ly the most important mission ever. What else is there ta talk 'bout?" asked Jazz curiously.

"I'm going with you," said Prowl and Jazz sputtered in shock and protest. "Jazz, love, you said it yourself. The mission is dangerous and extremely important. I'm not sending you out there alone. Also, if anything happened to you…I would be devastated. I would not be able to handle losing you again, especially since we're bonded now. Now, speaking as the SIC, I would be unable to plan a rescue mission, or I would also be dead which would leave our friends without a tactician when the Decepticons put whatever plan they have in motion. You know the Decepticons only look for you when their base is being infiltrated, so I would be a surprise to them, especially since none of them know what I used to do. My old skills will be a great asset to this mission as well." Jazz glared at the floor as he clenched his hands together. Prowl could feel the turmoil in his lover's spark and reached out to him, both physically and over their bond. "You once said you wanted to go on a mission with me. Now we can, though I'm sure it's not quite the kind of mission either of us was thinking of."

"Prowler…ya know I've never really been scared ta go on missions for the Autobots. Ya know I love the thrill of sneakin' around and blowin' slag up, but this mission…it terrifies me. Ta think that ya are comin' with me? That just makes it worse, even though I know you're just as good as I am at sneakin' around," said Jazz. "I just…I don't know love."

"I've already talked to Optimus about this and he approves of me going with you. I've started gathering all the information we can get and we'll plan this mission together. We'll be side by side the whole time and I wouldn't have it any other way," said Prowl. Jazz gave a resigned sigh.

"I wouldn't either," said Jazz. "Ya always know just what ta say ta get me ta cave." Prowl chuckled quietly. "Just don't expect it ta work all the time."

"Do you really think you could resist me Jazz?" Prowl purred as he stroked Jazz's sensitive helm fins. Jazz shuddered at Prowl's seductive tone, his body instantly heating in reaction, his cooling fans kicking in in response. Prowl smirked and kissed Jazz sensuously. When he pulled back, Jazz whimpered at the loss of contact. "We are one, Jazz. No longer will we be apart for any reason. I will not allow the Decepticons to rule our lives in any way for any longer. It is time we ended this war once and for all and we will be the victors. I will make sure of that. We will have peace once more, and maybe…maybe we'll be able to create our own family."

"Sounds good," whispered Jazz.

"And maybe, one day, someday, we can return to Cybertron and rebuild," said Prowl.

"We'll rebuild Praxus. It'll be just as beautiful, no more beautiful, than it was before," said Jazz and Prowl smiled, grateful for Jazz's confidence and consideration that he would want to return to his city of creation.

"Yes," whispered Prowl as he kissed Jazz again. They immersed themselves in the love they had for one another, making promises to one day see peace with a family of their own and reassurances that they would do everything they could to see the end to the war.


End file.
